Similarity
by Rocci
Summary: You've seen Differences...now it's time for the similiarities. A look into the side of Differences you haven't seen before.
1. Nameless Number

Do I love writing or what? Here's the next major Elfen Lied story (Though more than likely not nearly as major as The Differences Stories were. Then again, that wasn't supposed to go beyond Cherished.) To keep a basic sense of location and idea, this story takes place in the same timeline as the Difference stories. (In this case, before the events of Differences) However, its still a separate story, showing another side of Differences you haven't seen yet.

_For as long as she could remember, her entire life existed here. She was born here, in the white, pristine walls of Institution C. She was 88, she would always be 88. If she was anything else, she was Siplitet 88. This was home, these white walls which she lived in. The air she breathed and the food she ate, this was her home. It was her home, and the home of others, like her. Those who held the horns upon their head, all of them Siplitets._

_But 88 liked to think that she had a name. A name worth having, and every day in that white room, with the whirring of the machines and the conversations of the scientist, she would think._

"_I want a name…"_

_And she would think. She would think for as long as she could, to think of the most perfect and lovely name in the world. Oh how she wanted a name and not this number, a wretched unforgiving number. But she was 88, she would always be 88. She was just an experiment, one that was destined to live and die in this place. This was home, a dreadful personification of the horrors and tortures she had to go through. This was hell and they knew it, she knew it. She had limited knowledge on the outside world, she didn't know what the sun was, she didn't know what the moon was. She didn't know about cities or roads or the sky. She didn't know about the world outside of these walls._

_Every once in a while one of the Directors from the other facilities would pay a visit. None of them mattered, they didn't care and truthfully some of them scared her. _

_88 was not alone though. She had friends in Institute C, other Siplitets who were just as eager to get out of this place. But there was no escape, there was none at all. This was home, until they died and nothing would change that. There was no change, it was the same thing, again and again. There was no leaving this place, just as there was no name for 88._

"_I want a name…please."_

_She was Siplitet 88, infertile and plain. Her vectors were only 2 meters in length and she only had two. She never even used them, she never stopped a single iron ball the flew at her face, and she never got violent with the scientist. The director of Institute C, Doctor Von Jacques was not the usual director one would have known. The doctor treated them with respect and almost care, but he did treat them as experiments. He would talk to them all, especially her, 88. He would give them extra food, not just plain soup but real food._

_What he did was wrong, all the tortures and experimentations, but he was kind. He was not a cruel man by any sorts, in fact he was like father to them. They all referred to him as the doctor, and whenever one of them was hurt or sad, he was talk to them. The doctor was a kind man, who didn't mock them or make them feel bad. But he did torture them, in these white walled rooms in the name of science and technology. Yes, he was a good man, but there was no denying that was the doctor did was wrong._

_Which was why it was so hard to leave this place. 88 could hear the arguments with her other kind, her friends on what they should do. Some said they should kill the doctor, for doing what he did to them. But some said that he should live, that he was the only human who actually showed this sort of kindness to them. But 88 didn't want to leave, she wanted a name. She wanted a name to remember and go by, and not this number. She didn't hate the tortures, she hated being a number. Oh how she wished…oh how she so dearly wished to have a name._

_But until then…_

_She was Siplitet 88._

* * *

"_88..."_

"_Doctor?" She asked in her room, as Von Jacques entered the room. 88 was on her bed, a bed, more the reason to stay really. It was the only known Institution, as far as she knew, that allowed them to sleep on beds. It was the only place, where they were clothed and fed real food. _

"_It's time for you to get up." The doctor said kindly, putting a hand on her head. 88 stirred and got up, trying to keep her eyes awake. If only she could sleep a bit longer, but she had to listen to the doctor. _

_The doctor. A bald man of African/French nationality, tall but with a obvious belly. He wore a simple blue coat, pens in his pockets. He was also a kind man, more kind than most of the directors that was for certain. He treated them with respect and care, but it was still true…_

_He still experimented on them. It was like he was trying to give a reason for what he did. One time, 88 had asked the doctor why he did all of this to them. "Why? Why doctor? It hurts…"_

"_I know, I know it hurts."_

"_But why are you doing it?"_

_The doctor had sighed and closed his eyes. "You know what you are, 88?"_

"_A Diclonius. A Siplitet." She answered, knowing full well her species. _

"_That's right. Do you know what your capable of, your powers?"_

"_Our vectors?"_

_The doctor nodded. "Indeed. We do this to you, because your kind has been known to hurt people. So we have to be serious and harsh with you all."_

"_If I was…good…would you not hurt me?" She asked timidly. "Maybe…" He answered. So 88 made a promise never to hurt anybody, and obey the doctor while in the Institution. She believed, that as long as she never hurt anyone, she wouldn't be hurt in return. It was good, because the doctor did indeed make it easier on her. She was only experimented on once a week, for 15 minutes. When it was finished, she was giving extra servings of food. It was an equivalent exchange, her pain for later pleasure._

* * *

"_I'll kill you!"_

_Shaking her head, 88 wished that 64 would stop that. Out of the Diclonius in Institution C, she was the most volatile of them all. She would yell obscenities at the doctor, guards and scientists. She even killed, in one particular moment she had put her vectors in one of their throats and had twisted their organs all around. She, 88 was not like her. She was good, and because of that, she was rewarded with pleasures after pain._

"_Please 64...don't do this, I don't want your hatred or your regret." Von Jacques said, raising his hands in peace. _

"_Damn you! You don't know anything human!" The 6 year old girl screamed, banging on the vector proof walls. "Come here! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Despite her age, she had the cruelty of an adult._

"_I can't do that. Please, calm down 64."_

"_My name isn't 64 you asshole!" She shrieked, looking almost demented right now. "I have a name, and its high time you started using it. Stupid human! It's Chelsea! Get it in your thick head!"_

"_Please…stop acting like this." 88 said, trying to reason with the enraged girl. Chelsea gave her companion a long look of loathing. "Stay out of this, no-named-bitch. You're just as bad ad the rest of them. Traitor! That's what you are, a freaking traitor."_

"_No I'm not…I…"_

"_Oh why bother talking to you 88? Nobody wants you, you're just a no-named-bitch. But I'm going to escape…I promise that. I'll kill everybody here if I have to do it."_

_Leaving no more time for answers, 88 and the doctor left for this days experimentation. _

* * *

_Doctor Von Jacques did not like to think himself as a torturer. He liked to think of himself as a friend, their one friend as it to show that there was a reason for all of this. He was the only one who cared, he was the only one who understood them. Or maybe he didn't…_

_He had to do what he did, because Diclonius were volatile creatures. He gave them love and attention, but they gave him hell. They killed his workers and planned to murder him. Him, he who raised them and helped them as if they were his own children. And what did they give him, this pain and selfish want to kill him. _

_And as much as he tried to be calm…_

_It was starting to get on his nerves._

"_What do you want, doctor!" Chelsea spat as he faced her through the see through wall. The girl banged on the wall with her vectors, desperately wanting to get through towards him. "Come in here! Come here now you damn mad doctor!" She shrieked. There was little sympathy in Jacques' face at the moment. _

"_I'm going to ask you to calm down, 64."_

"_FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME ISN'T 64!" _

_With a deep sigh, Jacques corrected himself. "Please…calm down…Chelsea."_

"_That's better, stupid human."_

"_I'm not here to be your enemy Chelsea. I want you to understand that I don't want you to feel unwelcome here. I know that what I do hurts you and the others, but if you can just help us, it won't have to be as bad."_

"_Oh really…that's nice. Well here's what I have to say to you. Screw you human! The moment I get my vectors near you, I'm tearing your head off. No. That would be too good for you. I'll break every bone in your body."_

"_I don't know why you hate me, is it because you're being hurt in the experiments?"_

"_Idiot. That has nothing to do with it, but it is a reason. I hate you because your human, that's all that matters, you are human."_

"_That's a foolish thought. I wouldn't mind if you hated me because of what I do. Trust me, I regret doing it, but your actions force me to take such precautions. Why can't you be like 88...at least she…"_

_But Chelsea interrupted. "Be like her? You don't understand us at all do you? Diclonius hate humans, it's a given fact. We will never like you, or forgive you. It's our nature and destiny to kill you all."_

_The Doctor shook his head sadly. "Chelsea, if you hate me so much, then I just can't let your sorrow or anger get the better of you." And remarkably the doors to Chelsea's room opened up, shocking the young girl. "I can't bear to see your sadness and anger of being stuck in a place you despise. I am not a horrible man, but I am a strict one. However, I can't bear to see you like this, so I'm letting you leave."_

_She was speechless. "You…" But she was already stepping outside of her room. "You…" She looked around. "You are a fool." She growled with the darkest of smirks. Her vectors flashed and moved to kill, the spread of blood imminent. Those death filled fingers reaching out for his throat before something grabbed them._

"_Huh?" Chelsea gasped before narrowing her eyes with detestation. Someone was holding her vector in their thick hand. Actually holding it. A large man with predominately white hair and amber eyes. He wore a set of jeans, which held a large and easily distinguishable sword. Atop of his chest, a blue shirt with a single rip on it, with a dark blue vest on top._

"_Let's not get out of hand there, little Diclonius."_

_She growled. "Stay out of this, Crease." The man smirked, holding her vector tightly so that she couldn't move, she couldn't do a thing with it. "Doctor…should I rip it off?" He said with a devilish sneer, causing Chelsea to sweat with concern. _

"_No, back down Crease."_

"_Hm? If you wish." He said, highly disappointed with the outcome. He let go and Chelsea took a few steps back, her vectors still poised to attack. "Chelsea, I've already said that I'm letting you leave. If anything you are too much of a hassle to keep here any longer. I am sorry, for whatever I have done to make you so miserable."_

"_Idiot. It won't change anything. You are human, and because of that, you don't have a future. You will die, all of you will die. You are all weaker and destined to die."_

"_Seriously, I can rip it right off." Crease said dangerous, flexing his fingers menacingly. Chelsea gave him a long look of deep hate, but kept herself from attacking. _

"_Go, Chelsea. You know where the exit is, it'll be open just for you. Go and leave and may you find happiness in your life." Jacques proclaimed. "I am sorry…"_

"_Idiot…" She mumbled, but took her leave at that moment. She was escorted by the haughty man Crease, where he saw her out into the dark skies that filled the ground with rain. A thunderclap echoed overhead, filling the skies with a bright flash of white. _

"_Get going, before I decide to take matters into my own hands." Crease muttered. Chelsea gave him one last look of hate, but turned and raced off. Crease stepped into the rain, the wetness plastering his hair to his face. A flash of lightning showed a face etched a deep furious revulsion on Crease. He raised his left hand and clenched it tightly, feeling the veins run upon his cursed body. _

"_Where are you hiding…" He said to himself, looking out at the city that stood below the large cliff where the facility resided. _

"_I didn't come here, to help this idiot doctor make friends with these freaks of nature. I'm going to find you and tear you apart. All that pain I had to be in, and you stand out there as if never happened. _

_I'm going to find you…_

_Ridini Frederick."_

* * *

_Far away in a remote area stood a large castle that was currently being surrounded by no more than 25 officers. "We have you surrounded, surrender now! This is an order!" The voice roared out into the castle windows. A young boy, of about 5 years of age shook his head with disappointment. Despite his age, he obviously held some sort of importance in the room as he was currently sitting on a high throne of some sort. 10 Diclonius were in the room, nonplussed with what was going on outside and then there another person._

_A medium built man whose hair was a thick shade of ashen blonde and whom wore a set of sunglasses on his face. His clothing was a simple pair of light brown jeans and red orange shirt. A white scar hung around his neck and traveled half way down his back. His face couldn't be seen, but from his frowning mouth, he seemed to be quite serious._

_*BAM!*_

_The doors exploded as the officers hurried in, pointing their guns at all the Diclonius in the area. None of them were frightened though, not from some measly weapons such as those. _

"_Stand down. All of you are surrounded, nobody move."_

"_Nobody has moved, idiot." The boy on the throne said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, you humans are so stupid, it's actually pretty funny. But you would've done better if you hadn't come here. Quite a shame you're all about to die soon."_

"_It's just a boy…" One of the officers said to the other. "Did we get the right place, certainly a boy didn't commit all those murders."_

"_No, I didn't, I committed most of them, but I had to let my fellow Diclonius have their fair share of human butchering."_

"_He can't be serious?" An officer proclaimed. "He's…just a boy."_

"_A boy, yes. But I'm also The King."_

"_Brutus…" A voice called. The boy turned his attention to the ashen blonde haired man. "Do you have something to say, human?" He said with clear disgust in his voice. "I'll have you know not to speak out of turn, you may get extra privileges but you are still a human." _

"_I understand sir." He said, his voice icy cold. "But if you wish, I can deal with these people."_

"_Really? That wouldn't be bad, yes go ahead. This should be nice, seeing a human kill a human. Go a head."_

"_What is that idiot talki…Ah?" The man's voice stopped as he saw a blur of movement before the daggers dug into his throat and split it open. The blood was in the air before anther slice of the blade and another body fell with a mundane thud. The man appeared and disappeared in a brutal act of speed and death, his knives digging into flesh and ending lives instantly._

"_Oh shit! What the hell is he? Sh-shoot him!" But the bullets never hit their marked, and the knife slid into the last one's neck. Within a matter of seconds they were all dead, having stood no chance. The boy took a good whiff of the air, obviously pleased with what had happened. "Ah, the fresh smell of human blood in the morning. I could use a drink of water now." He said, and gave a snap of his fingers. Two Diclonius were at his side in an instant, delivering to him what he wanted._

"_You want a drink too, human?" He asked with an obvious sign of sarcasm in his voice to the man who committed the murders. He said nothing, knowing well he wasn't supposed to say anything and that he rather had nothing to say in return anyways._

"_Good." Brutus grunted. "Because no matter what happens, you are still human. I'm glad you know your place."_

"_Humans destroyed my life, what more but contempt could I feel for them. I, a human, was cruelly treated by humans." The man said, looking down at the dead bodies. _

"_How sad, but I do like the fact that you know your place human." Brutus said, shrugging his shoulders in the process. "Never forget that, you are nothing, you're just a human who happens to get it better than most. Never forget that. Never."_

_But Ridini Frederick had nothing more to say to Brutus._

* * *

_Author's note: So there you have it. A new look on some of the other characters other characters that played a part in the Differences story line. Now I'm obviously on Crack, because no sane person would ever give a back story for Chelsea. Nah, just kidding._


	2. Grudge

_"You look rather upset Mr. Vetus. Is something wrong?" The Doctor asked in a friendly tone, the same of which could not be said for the man sitting in the chair next to him, in the large white room. Crease looked about as happy as the devil in heaven, his fingers impatiently clicking the arms of the chair. _

_"Really…" He replied angrily, his amber eyes set into a stern look of annoyed realization. "What gave it away?"_

_"Please now. I only want what makes you and the others happy and…"_

_"Then I suggest you start doing it soon." Crease said darkly, lifting his blade into the air, and slicing it across the ground. The tip breaking through the concrete floors as easily as slicing through butter. "…I didn't become a dog of that god forsaken Organization just to stand around with your happy go lucky mood. I work for you for only one reason…"_

_The doctor sighed in regret. "And that is to find the man who ruined your life?"_

_"I will never forgive him…" Crease mumbled under his breath. "Never…"_

_It all began when he was a child, when he was taken to be nothing more than a slave. It all began there, in that Organization._

_All of it there._

* * *

_They were scared as they came to the massive gates of the Organization. A large complex on an even larger island out in the Pacific. He could remember vividly all of it, all that had happened. _

_"Where are we?" A small boy pipped in, getting around of 'donno' and 'no idea.' Crease, a small boy back then looked around for his father but the man was not there. "Father…" He called out, hoping for an answer. None came._

_"Hi." _

_Crease turned around. There another boy coming to him, smaller than himself with ashen blonde hair._

_"Ummm, hi?" Crease said rather uncertain. The boy smiled and put out a hand. "I'm a bit scared too, but…it's better to think happily than sadly. So why don't we introduce each other. I'm Frederick. Ridini Frederick."_

_Crease looked at the hand, then shook it. "Crease. Vetus Crease."_

_"So, Crease, do you know what's going on out here. They just took me away. I miss my parents."_

_"I don't know." Crease replied with a shake of his head. "I'm scared."_

_"Don't be, I'm sure everything will be alright. Maybe this is just some…school thing. But you know what, whatever happens I'll be sure to stick by your side."_

_"Heh, thanks."_

_But then he realized._

_That he was in hell._

* * *

_"Ahhhhhhhh!" Crease screamed in utter pain the very first day, needles…no swords…no massive spears were driven into his body. He could smell the disgusting taste of his own blood and vomit as they hurt him._

_"Turn up the pressure…" A snide uncaring voice said. _

_"No…no, please no more…I…GAAAAAH!" But the pain increased, his eyes popped and he sweat profusely. Why were they doing this to him…why were they doing this? The blood spewed and his muscles collapsed, forcing poor little crease onto the red floor. Breathing heavily, he took these precious seconds of painlessness to collect himself. Footsteps came to him, and without his volition a needle was jammed into his gut. The pain started again._

_"No! GAH! AH! PLEASE, FATHER MAKE IT STOP!"_

_But what would his father do? It dawned on Crease that his father was the one who sent him here. That…man…no, that bastard didn't give a two cent damn about him. He gagged and twisted, his gut burning where they had stuck that accursed needle in him. So much agony, it felt like his entire body was swollen, as if it was going to explode. It was partially true. Crease gasped as his arms blood vessels began to pop inside of him, burning him greatly._

_"GAAAAAH! AH! AH! NO! GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It had to stop! It had to stop! Stop! Stop all this senseless pain! He couldn't take it! He couldn't take it! Kill him!_

_But right next to him, Frederick was clenching his fist and teeth, eyes shut tightly and not screaming. He was being forced to dodge bullets, most of which were already lodged into his arms, legs and chest. He wasn't crying, he wasn't' screaming, he was taking the pain head on. _

_So Crease resolved himself to take it as well._

* * *

_That's how it was for the next 18 years._

_Frederick saw them come and die, all the children and adults who were forced into this hellish world. Everyday he was beaten into a bloody pulp to satiate those men's dark desires. And now, as he stood there today in that large red room, blood splotches everywhere, he felt anger. Anger for humanity for what they were doing to him. _

_"Frederick…"_

_The ashen blonde haired man turned his head. "Crease?" He said seriously to the large white haired man that had entered the room scowling at the men in the upper balcony. They were both called, or as usual forced to come to the central area of the Organization. The two adults ragged in appearance, looked more than ready for war, much less whatever the hell the Organization decided to throw at them this time._

_"Had a good day?" Crease said, giving off a sarcastic smile. Frederick didn't return it, but he knew that Crease wasn't being jolly either. "What do you think they're going to throw at us this time." Crease mumbled, his question more of an afterthought, unneeded to be answered._

_"Ridini Frederick and Vetus Crease." A booming voice said form speakers in the room. "Out of all the children that have come here, you two are the only ones left. It's time to see if all that we have worked for has paid off. Let's see what you two can do…_

_Superhumans…"_

_The doors opened up, both of them eying what seemed to be cold red eyes starring out at them. Then they came._

_"Oh ho?" Crease mumbled raising his eyebrows. Ten people came out, eight girls and two boys all about the same age, 20 with vivid pink hair and two easily distinguishable horns on their heads. They stood together, looking at the two superhumans with utters distaste._

_"Diclonius." Frederick said under his breath. _

_"Say what?" Crease said._

_"Evolutionary humans." Frederick replied, clenching his fist as the Diclonius entered the room. "This is the first time I've ever seen one up close and personal before. Its said they have another set of arms, invisible to the human eye."_

_This time Crease's smirk was legitimate. "Is that so? Then let's see about superhuman eyes." He placed his left hand on the right side of his faced, and slightly squeezed. He could feel his power, his strength capable of increasing the power of whatever he touched. His right eye twitched as he let go of his face, eyeing the so called Diclonius who stood there._

_"I see.." He said. "They've got long straggly looking arms. They looks weak to be truthful."_

_Crease blinked, his power fading as the arms he was seeing vanishing. "I really hate humans…" Fredrick growled under his breath, bending slightly. Poised to strike. "I really hate…humans…" He muttered again, hands clenched._

_*Thip*_

_Crease stood there, uncaring as Frederick zipped in and out, his daggers striking through the Diclonius horde. Whatever attacks came his way, they never reached him, his speed to great. Three Diclonius rushed at him, theirs vectors rushing forward to kill. Crease couldn't see them, but he couldn't certainly feel as the bashed into his arm, chest and head. Pushing him backwards, but unable to pierce his flesh._

_"What?" One of the said in horror._

_"Are these…your little arms?" Crease said with a dark grin. Feeling the one near his face, his hand reached up and seemingly grasped air. They tried to cut him, they tried to kill him but of no avail. His hand squeezed down, his fingers tightening. _

_"Impossible! My…arms! What the hell are you doing? Get off!" The Diclonius tried to pull free, the others bashing their fists into Crease's body, doing no damage whatsoever. "What the hell are you!"_

_*Rip!*_

_The vector was ripped off, its form disappearing in Crease's clenched fist as his amber eyes starred devilishly into the red eyes of the Diclonius who screamed in pain. His comrades stood aghast, shaking. Crease's hand rushed in, and impaled through the gut of the one whose vector he had ripped off. Gore hitting his face, he removed his arm from the Diclonius' gut and grabbed one by the face._

_The girl shook, tears running down her face. Tears that pissed Crease off._

_"Sad? This is sad? No. You were the ones who decided to come to me. You were the ones, who decided that you wanted kill me." His fingers tightened, the girl screams muffled by the hand that was clutching her face. Crease lifted her into the air, letting her feet dangle. The vectors could not pierce his flesh._

_"Be gone from my sights." He said, and squeezed. With a soft squelching sound, the girl's face was crushed, brain matter and blood dropping in hunks to the floor. The last one stepped away and then gasped as a knife was jabbed into his throat. With a quick slice, Frederick finished the job, his daggers bloody._

_"Very good." The speakers proclaimed, that will be all._

* * *

_But it wasn't all. While Crease and Frederick had gained inhuman powers, they were still stuck in the Organization. Those bastard men kept safe above with their walls, never knowing that pain._

_Frederick sat in his cell, the walls so closely pact together it gave the sense of claustrophobia. It was obvious to keep his ability under control. He was 26 years old, an adult man caged like an animal. _

_"You have a guest, Frederick." _

_Frederick noticed that there was a shadowy figure in the small window, but the voice had spoken from a different angle. Frederick narrowed his eyes as the doors opened and an extremely old man came in. He could've been well around 50 years old, heavy set with a receding hairline. But there was a single thing that caught Frederick's attention about the man. He had two horns on his head._

_"You are a Diclonius." Frederick said._

_"Indeed." The old man said, mostly a loud grunt. _

_"I've seen few Diclonius before, but this is the first time I've ever seen one as old as you. You must be rather special as far as Diclonius go."_

_"I am…" The man said slowly. "My name is Vonjineu Trius, King of the Diclonius."_

_"A King?"_

_"That's right. I came here, because I was told about your amazing ability. I admit I was unsure of coming to see of having a human help me. It's taking a lot not just to use my vectors to kill you."_

_"But you won't…"_

_The King gave Frederick a long look. "And why is that?"_

_"If you were going to kill me, you would not have come here. There was no point in coming here just to kill me. Besides, living in this hell, I'd easily accept death."_

_"I see. Do you want to get out of this hell?"_

_"Am I an open book?" Frederick replied._

_"My son, Brutus is the next in line of the King royalty. All humans, are scum to us, but you are a strange case. You are a human, who was tortured by humans. If there is anybody who understands our hatred it's you."_

_"Hm. And why should I care about you? This Brutus, doesn't care for me."_

_"No he doesn't. You are human."_

_"But…" Frederick continued. "I have lived here for so long, I am human, changed yes, but human nonetheless. But I hate them, I hate what they did to me. If serving this Brutus…will let me get out of here, so be it."_

_"A good choice, human."_

_"My name is Ridini Frederick."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I am not human, I am Ridni Frederick. Never forget that, Vonjineu Trius."_

* * *

_"What are you doing Frederick?" Crease asked as he watched his former friend and comrade begin to leave. "Who is that?"_

_"Ignore the human." Trius said, you speak only when spoken too._

_"Frederick?" Crease said again, louder. The man did not answer, he pulled from his pockets a pair of sunglasses and held on to them._

_"Don't leave me here man." Crease said, a hint of terror in his voice. "What are you doing with that Diclonius…I can't stay here. Why are you leaving? What allows you to leave this place. ANSWER ME!"_

_"Say nothing."_

_"Shut up old man. Answer me Frederick! We're comrades right? We're like brothers, we both went through the same thing, all this hell."_

_"Brothers?" Frederick said despite Trius' warning. "We were merely pieces of a game, to be used. I enjoyed your company Crease, you were a good friend, yes. But we are not brothers, we never were. I'm sorry Vetus Crease, but there's nothing that I will do for you. If you want to blame anybody, blame the ones who made me into what I am. A superhuman. That's what you are, a superhuman, and only you and I know the pain of what that is."_

_He didn't turn his head to give Crease any sense that he saw him. Frederick just started to walk away._

_"Is that so…"_

_He didn't stop, but he kept listening._

_"…This isn't over, Ridini Frederick. This will never be over. You hate humans…? I hate Superhumans. I WILL KILL YOU!" He roared, rushing at the man. Trius gave a sigh and sent out his vectors, but was left in shock as Crease began to push against his arms. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME YOU COWARD!" Crease roared, malice in his eyes. _

_"I will never forget this, Ridini Frederick." Crease growled as he was pulled away and put down. "I'll hunt you down, and break you apart. _

_I'll never forgive you!_

_You goddamn man!_

_Never!"_

* * *

_Character profiles_

_88: An unknown Siplitet actually born in Institution C. She is one of the few Diclonius who are kind and gentle with humans, having a deep respect for the director of the facility which she lives in._

_Doctor Von Jacques: The director of Institution C. The Doctor is surprisingly a very kind and generous man, compare to most directors but he understands what he does is wrong, yet is helpful for the human and Diclonius world. He works alongside his main guard, Vetus Crease, who does not hold the same kindness as the good doctor._

_Vetus Crease: The same man who appears in "Differences: Cherished." Crease is an intimidating man with a brilliant shade of white hair. He is a superhuman, with the ability to channel mass amounts of energy into other things. His body has been mutated so drastically on the inside that he is even capable of touching and handling Diclonius vectors without harm. He holds a deep and unrelenting grudge against Ridini Frederick when his former comrade betrayed him for his own needs._

_Ridini Frederick: Like Crease, Frederick was used as an experiment to become a superhuman, his ability coming from his incredible speed. Since his tortures, he held a deep hatred for humanity, but also knows that he is just as human as the rest of them, which only fuels his hatred more. He works for Brutus as his personal guard, despite the fact that King of the Diclonius holds no respect for him._

_Vonjineu Brutus: The King of the Diclonius, same as the one in "Differences: Cherished" Brutus, like most Diclonius is a vicious creature who holds no pity for humans. He is dark and demented, wishing to see them all dead. He is a powerful figure in the Diclonius community technically, but because of his lack of appearance, he is relatively unknown to most Diclonius outside of his own Diclonius._

_Vonjineu Trius: The father of Brutus, Trius was not only the former King of the Diclonius, but may be the oldest Diclonius ever. Much like his son, he holds humans to little regard, but seems to see the potential that Frederick contains._

_Chelsea: The bitch. XD_

* * *

_Author's Note: Another, hopefully thrilling chapter of Similarities. Yes, Frederick was a bit of an ass back in the day. Frederick kept a few things from Ashrina and Celia it would seem._


	3. A Cold Drink Of Understanding

"_I always kept asking myself…" A 5 year old Brutus said, twiddling his fingers absentmindedly. "…Why my father wanted to have you be with me. I hate humans, you're nothing but scum to me." Giving a loud, clearly disappointed sigh, Brutus went back to his usual business of decapitating his human victim, watching the blood spill casually on the floor._

_Frederick was in no mood, nor was he ever to hear Brutusf openly insult and threaten him. There was one reason he was here, and one reason only. He hated humans. If humans, had not been so cruel to him, then he would not be doing this. Brutus was no better than the humans who tortured him, if anything he was worst. At least he had gotten something out the whole ordeal with the Organization. Brutus however, working for him got Frederick nothing. He couldn't admit it, but the superhuman was very sad with his life._

"_Human." Brutus said. His lack of addressing him properly was getting on Frederick's nerves. "What are you?"_

"_What do you mean, sir." Frederick said, putting much distaste on the last word._

"_You know what I mean, human. What are you."_

"_I don't understand sir." Frederick lied, knowing full well what Brutus meant. _

"_Humans are scum, deserving of death. Had you not been so useful, I would kill you too. I want to kill you. I want to rip your eyes out and crush them into white blood powder. You'll die, one day, soon maybe. It's the fate of all humans and…where the hell are you going?"_

_Hearing enough, Frederick took his own time to start walking away from Brutus' annoying babbling of how much he sucked. He heard enough in the Organization, he wouldn't take hearing some brat talk to him like that._

"_Stop right there, human." Brutus mumbled menacingly, the air around him thickening. Frederick did stop, but on his own volition._

"_You, leave, when I tell you to leave. Now turn around." _

_Frederick turned his head, his eyes finding those uncaring red ones which were beginning to become pitched black. He couldn't see them, but he couldn't certainly feel the presence of Brutus' vector passing by him, yet he showed no concern._

"_Bow." _

_Frederick refused to do so. _

"_I said…bow." Brutus said with more force in his voice, the other Diclonius looking back and forth between the two. This act of rebellion was unsuitable, and they hoped Brutus would finally kill this human. Stupid humans had to die._

"_I said…!"_

"_I heard you…" Frederick grumbled, taking off his sunglasses, so that Brutus could truly see the spite in the man's eyes. "I've heard you for over seven years now, Vonjineu Brutus. I will not bow before you."_

"_What…did you say, scum?"_

"_Do I have to repeat myself?"_

_Brutus was fuming, a vein appearing on his forehead. "You bastard human. How dare you speak to the King like that. I've wanted to kill you for a long time. Goodbye!"_

_*Thip!*_

"_Huh?" Left in shock, Brutus felt the point of the dagger at his throat, a small trickle of blood running down his throat. His vectors were still in the open where Frederick had once been, except now the man was up in Brutus' face. Holding a deadly dagger to his throat. The murderous intent alone emitting from Frederick was proof that the superhuman was now done messing around. He clenched his weapon tightly, leaving Brutus to sweat and look down at the arm holding his death. _

"_I killed people for you, because I hated them, not because you told me. So go ahead, cut my head off, rip out my heart. But I can promise you, by the time you do any of that, I'll have shoved this blade straight through your goddamn throat." But Frederick didn't attack, he let go and turned away, leaving Brutus shocked and surprised. _

"_Humans are terrible creatures." The man said solemnly. "But you…are no better. But your father, terrible as he was, got me out of that hell. I'm sure he did not intend for me to be happy with leaving that place. I'm sure he only saw me as tool to be used. Maybe you should think about that, Vonjineu Brutus."_

"_Don't you dare try to question me human…"_

"_Another thing. My name is Ridini Frederick, learn it."_

_Seething, Brutus so wanted to kill him, but he didn't. He was mad, but not stupid. Brutus was very young, a child really, but he was intelligent for his age. "So what are you going to do then, Ridini Frederick?"_

"_I'm going out. I'm bored."_

"_Out there, with the humans?"_

"_No. Just out there."_

"_You are just a human."_

"_And you Brutus, are just a boy."_

"_Damn you…"_

* * *

"_88, can I ask you a question." 103 asked one day while they were sleeping in their beds. Stirring in her sleep, the young nameless Siplitet looked up at her questioner to see a face rapt with dark seriousness. She didn't have to be a mind reader to sense that 103 looked a little more than miffed. _

"_What is it?" She asked, her voice almost timid._

"_How can you stomach what he does to us."_

"_Who?"_

_103 rolled her eyes. "The humans! The damn doctor. He tortures us and doesn't give a shit about any of us."_

"_You're a liar. He feeds us, clothes us. We get it better than most."_

"_Agh. I hate you 88, you're so damn incompetent. You really believe he's doing that to be nice. He's just trying to make you defenseless and then when your not looking." She lifted her vectors and made a slitting motion with her throat. 88 swallowed, trying not to vomit as she imagined the doctor coming at her at the dead of night with a blood knife._

_103 took a deep breath, and spoke in more friendlier tone, though the seriousness was still there. "Listen. Remember 64, well she vanished, nobody knows where she went. They said the doctor killed her and used her spine for experimentations."_

"_He would never!"_

"_And why wouldn't he? 88 you have to understand, we are just different. It's either us Diclonius or those humans. It's time you realized which side you're on."_

* * *

"_Sir, you're looking pretty down on the dumps right now. Wife leave you or something?" A man at the bar asked, not being unfriendly or rude. Frederick's short glare of abhorrence wasn't exactly a friendly response though. "Do not talk to me, human." He muttered, his voice dipped in venom. The man at the bar starred, then took this moment to leave. _

"_Need a drink sir?" The bartender asked. "You don't look too good man, here's one on the house." He said, laying down a small shot for Frederick. The man's eyes found the bartender's digging like claws. He took the drink, and shot it down, before getting up._

"_Sir, I'm not a psychiatrist, but I know when a person's feeling more down they'll admit." The bartender began, causing Frederick to tighten. "Do not talk to me, human. I have nothing to say to you." He growled under his breath._

"_Is that so, it's one thing to be angry with the world, but you're so angry with yourself."_

_Despite his last words, Frederick replied. "The world, was against me."_

"_I'm not against you." The bartender said, shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes bad things happen to good people, I know." The bartender's face became downcast and sad. The kind of sadness that even Frederick couldn't have overlooked. "I lost my only son…"_

"_Too bad." Frederick mumbled. "I lost a lot too, it doesn't matter to me about your problems."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, sir. Well I won't keep you busy, go right ahead. I hope you won't live like this forever, so miserable."_

"_Do not pity me, human." Frederick said, getting up from his stool._

"_Can I pity you as a superhuman."_

_Frederick stopped dead in his tracks, his breaths caught in his throat. Swallowing, he turned to face the bartender, whose face had that distinct clue that he knew something most didn't. He was casually cleaning one his glasses, not looking at Frederick._

"_What do you know about superhumans?" Frederick said in a low whisper, giving the bartender his full attention. It didn't dawn on him before hand, he didn't care much, but now that he really looked at the bartender. He could see some strikingly familiar attributes. The amber eyes and receding white hairline._

"_What is your name?" Frederick asked. The bartender closed his eyes. "It's Vetus John."_

_Eyes widening, Frederick pressed on. "Then that means, you must be Crease's father."_

"_You know…my son?" The bartender looked anxious. "Where is he, how is he, what's he doing? Oh…" He stopped mid rambling, tears running down his face. Frederick, despite his detestation for humans couldn't help but feel pity for the old man. "My son is dead, I know it. I…" He choked on his own words, unable to continue._

"_I have a question to ask you." Frederick said. "Why did you leave your son to be tortured at that horrible place."_

"_I didn't. I was blackmailed into giving up my son to the Organization, for their own use. They threatened to kill my wife and my son anyways if I didn't comply. Then they took all my money and left me bankrupt. I have to work here to earn enough just to bring small food to the table._

_And for nothing." Once again the bartender closed his eyes, letting the tears plaster his face. _

"_It was mostly a lucky guess, but when you mentioned all this hatred for humans. Hm. Well you've heard my story, I won't bother you anymore."_

_Getting up, Fredrick dug into his pockets and pulled out a crisp set of Yen and placed it on the table. "The drink was free sir." The bartender said, absentmindedly._

"_It's not for the drink."_

"_Hm?"_

"_You're son. Crease. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing. It would be unwise if we met again, and I won't tell why. But there is one thing I do know. Your son is still alive._

* * *

"_Is something wrong, 88?" Doctor Von Jacques asked as the 15 year old Siplitet looked downcast. "Do you want to postpone the experimentations for today, you've been so good here, I'm willing to let you rest."_

"_That's not it, doctor." 88 said slowly. "What happened to 64?"_

"…_Ah, that." The doctor said, bowing his head low. "I let her go."_

"_You what?" 88 said, surprised._

"_I let her go, set her free. I decided that I couldn't keep such an unhappy child here."_

"_Oh, so you didn't kill her."_

"_OH THAT! OH NO!" The doctor said a clear sign of amusement on his head, laughing and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Is that what this is all about. Oh dear…" He sighed, wiping a bead of sweat off his face. _

"_No, 88, I didn't kill her. What I said is true I let her go._

_Do…" He lost his amusement. "Want to be set free also."_

"_I…" The girl began, but couldn't think of anything to say._

"_The other directors are not as kind as me, in fact none of them know that I let 64 go. I want you to be truthful to me. Would you rather not be here?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't do this to me 88. You're a smart girl, smarter than most. I do what I do, because it helps humanity out. I try to give you clothes, beds and good food, as equivalent exchange for the horrors you Diclonius have to go through. But I can't do this if your still not happy. I tried, so be truthful to me."_

"_I…doctor. There's two things I want." She said. "I was born here, and I've never seen the outside world. I've never see the sun or the stars or even the trees. I have only heard about them from you and the others. I honestly would like to see that, if only once._

_And…"_

_*CRASH!*_

_Yells split the briefest of silences as guns went off. The doctor jumped up, looking around. "What the hell?" He muttered, hearing voices of soldiers. _

"_They're attacking! Gah! Watch out! Damn demons!"_

_More gunfire and the sound of limbs being torn off. _

"_Doctor, what's going on?" 88 asked, shaking with fear. "I don't know, stay calm."_

_More screams, the smell of blood was becoming sickening. Then after a moment there was another loud explosion and dust filled the room. The explosion had come just from the other side of the room, they were coming._

"_Just stay calm." The doctor said again, trying to sound reassured. Reassurance was easer said than done considering the people who came in. Three of them, one of them a man Jacques had never seen before in his life. The other was Marco Samelus. A brutal man and director of Institution O. His face was covered with a ragged black beard and he was widely known to be quite vicious with his Diclonius. Though compare to the one in the center, he was a puppy._

"_You've gone far enough with your little play, Doctor Von Jacques." The man said, narrowing his eyes before the good doctor. "We let you carry out with your good will with these bitches and bastards because you got us results. That's the only reason we allowed it. But now that we've found that you've been letting Diclonius free…"_

_The man reached into his pocket, pulling out a revolver and aiming at the Jacques' head. There was no pity in those dark, uncaring eyes. His fingers held the trigger, a thin frown on his face. _

"_Don't you dare…"_

_And the finger stopped moving._

"_Hm?" The man said, turning his attention to 88 who had spoken. _

"_Don't you dare…shoot him. You monster." She said, her red eyes filled with the spirit of hate she had never shown before._

"_You are number 88, correct?" The man said raising his head and expecting an answer. "I've heard about you. Apparently you are a mistake, incapable of hurting others. Now you're trying to act tough against me?"_

_88 wasn't about to be daunted yet, she held her self sternly, looking at the man with cold vehemence in her eyes. She wasn't going to let the good doctor, who treated her as best as he could, die fruitlessly. _

"_Get out of my site nameless Diclonius." The man warned, pointing the gun at her. "That's right, I don't' have a name. I'm just 88." She muttered. "I was never given a name, so I'm just 88. So why don't we introduce each other."_

"_Diclonius…you really don't know who your speaking to do you?"_

"_I don't really care who I'm speaking to, as far I know, you're just a nameless human."_

"_Is that so? Diclonius? Then let me tell you who I am. I am the Director of Institution A. _

…_Kakuzawa Torino."_

* * *

_Author's note: You didn't think there'd be an EL fic from me without the White Suited Man now did you? XD_


	4. Harsh Escape

"_I've never heard of you." 88 growled and she was also surprised. She didn't keep track of them yes, but she thought she knew most of the directors. Considering his elaborate clothing, an all white suit and pants, she was sure she would've recognized him from somewhere._

"_That's too bad." The man mumbled, before turning abruptly and socking the doctor straight across the cheek. "NO! DOCTOR!" The poor girl screamed as he fell, groaning and clutching his cheek. "Stop it! Stop it you bastard!" She shrieked, sweat pouring from his face. Jacques feebly stirred before Torino slammed his foot hard on his chest._

"_No! Stop that! I'll kill you!"_

"_Hm?" It seemed 88 had finally caught his attention for he let off beating the doctor and turned to the infuriated Diclonius. With a quick rush of his arm, 88 found Torino's hand wrapped around her throat, before she was slammed into the wall. His fingers tightened, leaving poor 88 to salivate on her front before she felt the cold blow of a fist in her face. "Gah! Ah!" *BAM!* The fist hit again, drawing blood on her face. Spitting up, she tried to shake her head and get herself together, but the white suited man would not allow that to happen. _

_*BAM!*_

"_Guah!" She wasn't sure if she was spitting up her blood or her soul, although if her body was being beaten up, at least the doctor's wasn't. For ten who seconds, Torino slammed his fist against her face until was bloody and purple, the left eye blacked out. Then he took her by her neck with both hands and slammed her again into the wall, holding her up there with malice in his eyes._

"_Don't you bullshit me, idiot. I've dealt with Diclonius far worst than you. Diclonius have been telling me they'll kill me, and trying to kill me. So go right ahead, use your vectors kill me. If you have the fucking nerve to do it."_

"_You…"_

_*BAM!*_

_It was the hardest blow of all, she could see stars twinkling in her face. "Oh…ugh…Doctor…please…" Then she fell into the blackness of unconsciousness._

"_Bitch." Torino mumbled, bringing out his gun and aiming for her head. "I really fucking hate Diclonius…" He growled, ready to pull the trigger when he stopped. Or rather he was forced to stop as something more important had caught his attention. It wasn't much, easily overlooked perhaps…if one found having a thin sword stuck in the abdomen easily overlooked._

"_Shit! What the!" Torino yelled, eyes widening before turning and seeing the one holding the small thin-like blade. _

"_Kuh. Before I was a director, I was an expert swordfighter as well as combat specialist in the army." The doctor said, twisting the blade even more. "Ugh! You bastard!" Torino cursed, getting his gun out and shooting. The doctor had to be given some credit, expert might have been an understatement. He pulled his blade out just as the gun was coming around, and ducked just in time before the bullet could hit him. _

"_What the hell? Damn you! Uh?" The director of Institution O wasn't sure what to do at first. "Idiot! Shoot him!" He yelled at the guards as Torino clutched his side, cursing everything in sight. The doctor might have been good, but he wasn't bullet dodging good. He took the feebly moving 88 and dove around the corner, hearing the bullets clash against the wall._

"_Do-doctor….I…" 88 moaned. Jacques was on red alert, his soldier blood spilling in before he made another rush to the door. He slipped in then hung to the side, knowing full well more soldiers where in there. There was more commotion, Diclonius and soldiers were still fighting. With amazing dexterity, Doctor Von Jacques made his move and went forward._

_The thin like sword drove into the knee of one soldiers, crippling him and with swift kick, put his gun away. He had to keep in the corners, jumping out in the right time. It wasn't made easier holding 88 with him, the young Siplitet still moaning._

"_No…don't…darn you."_

"_Open fire!"_

"_Man I'm too old for this." The doctor thought to himself before the thins word struck. He made sure not to his any vital organs, he was not a killer nor did he ever want to be one again. He had done enough of that in the army, and killing was not his style. At last he made into the Diclonius room, where sure enough blood was everywhere with bodies and pieces of bodies strung around the room. A few Diclonius were out, looking as the doctor came in._

"_You…" 103 hissed, bringing out her vectors. "I'm going to rip you in…"_

"_NOT NOW!" He yelled, looking behind him as he could hear footsteps coming along. "Please…" he begged. "I'm sorry if I wasn't the kind man I hoped I could be for you. I really am, but now isn't the time. All of you, get out now!"_

"_What are you…"_

"_DON'T BE FUCKING STUPID!" He roared, cursing at them for the first time. "I'm sorry, but if it was bad here for you before, it's going to be much worst. Much worst! So all of you get out! Now!"_

"_FIRE!"_

_The bullets went off, taking action immediately The doctor ducked down, feeling one bullet just graze his shoulder. Screams echoed, shrill female screams as the Diclonius were ripped by the ammo until their vectors started to deflect them. _

"_I'm sorry…oh…I…doctor…I" 88 continued to mumble._

_More soldiers were coming, and not just from behind but in front. He was forced to keep cover, he could hear the bullets and limbs flying above him. How did this happen, who had told them about 64? He merely wanted to do good in his life, but what good was this all doing? _

"_Doctor!" _

_103 slammed next to him, blood across her face but besides that she seemed unharmed. But more so she was shaking her head, and…tears were running down her face. "Is that…88?" She asked. As if on cue, the young girl gave a shake of her head, but did not wake up. _

"_You…are helping her?"_

"_I'm trying to help all of you." The doctor mumbled before a splash of red hit his face. _

"…_Can…you help?" 103 asked truthfully, looking around as the limbs started to fly again. She was visibly shaking now, a 16 year old girl who found that the bloodshed she was willing to commit wasn't as great as she thought. _

"_Listen…" The doctor said. "I can keep the soldiers away, but I need you to take 88 away."_

"_88? But why?"_

"…_Please. You don't have to like me, but at least do that one favor for me. She's a Diclonius just like you, if we humans aren't worthy, then at least she should be."_

_103 starred, finally seeing the doctor as the good man he truly was. "Where's the exit." She said sternly._

* * *

"_Dammit! Idiot…" Torino growled, leaning against the wall with his hand dripping with his own blood. It was a fatal wound, but it was severe enough to keep him from moving. The other two stood by, looking almost stupid as they didn't have a clue what to do. Torino got out his radio and put it to his ears, speaking low but clearly. "Shit…are you there."_

_A gruff accented voice answered from the other end. "I am, what's going on?"_

"_We've been had, Doctor Von Jacques has ran off with one of the Diclonius, he's probably going to try and set them all free. Guah!" Torino had to stop and hold his wound, breathing heavily. "Shit.."_

"_What is wrong?"_

"_Don't worry about it, just make sure you deal with them." He ordered, turning off the radio._

"_All those Diclonius…" The newcomer said. He was a thin lanky man with golden hair and green eyes. He was the replacement for the director of Institution C. "…I didn't bring enough soldiers to deal with all this. How many did you bring Kakuzawa?"_

"_One."_

"_One! Are you stupid or something? Damn what the hell…"_

"_I am currently bleeding through my gut, stop bitching before I put a bullet in your goddamn head." Torino cursed, shutting the man up instantly. "They managed to get by the soldiers…" He muttered._

"…_But they'll find mine to be much harder to beat."_

* * *

_*BANG!*_

_*BANG!*_

_*RIP!*_

_The arms, the blood, heads and brain flying. Diclonius fell as most started to make a run for the door to the exit. 103 held on to 88, the Siplitet still slump over unconscious, moaning every once in a while. Small blade hitting flesh, the doctor ripped through his opponents, stabbing through arms and legs to incapacitate. At one point he was forced to slice off the hand of a soldier, lest he managed to shoot right at 103's head. He dove in and out, the blade flashing back and forth. _

_*Stab!*_

_*Stab!*_

_*Whoosh!*_

_The wind broke into his face and he saw it right in the corner of his eye. "GET DOWN!" He roared, grabbing 103 by the arm and forcibly throwing her and 88 to the side. One bullet hit him in the left side, throwing blood but besides that he was relatively unharmed. "Stay there, I'll deal with him." He said to the girl, a dark complexion in his eyes. He went to face his opponent._

"_Please…let us pass." The doctor pleaded. There was no response from the man, his cold gaze set intently on making sure the doctor did not do what he so asked for. "103..." He whispered. "Once you get a chance, run passed him. Use your vectors to jump off the cliff."_

"_Jump off the…" 103 muttered, not sure if she had heard him correctly. "That or get shot." The doctor mumbled. 103 got the point. _

_*Bang!* *Bang!*_

"_Dammit!" He cursed rushing back to the corner of the building. The gunshots stopped, the doctor knew the man was no novice. Saving his ammo only when he had to the need to use it. "So this is the man I've heard about…" The doctor said to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear._

"_Doctor, I can handle him." 103 said seriously. "My vectors."_

"_No, that won't work on him."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because that man is Jericho."_

* * *

_Jericho stood there, guns cocked and ready, his silver eyes displaying no emotion whatsoever. This was just another day, a day of killing the Diclonius and anyone else who stood in his way. The cold, unfeeling silver eyes sought nothing but the end that they always saw. The end of the life, which his bullets let end. He calmly waited, keeping his senses tightly locked on his surroundings._

"_Can you…do anything?" 103 asked, her voice shaking with fear. "I'm…scared." She admitted._

"_Just do as I say, the moment you have an opening, run." The doctor said then came out._

_Jericho was ready for the doctor, but he wasn't ready for him to run with his body arched low on the ground. He moved his gun down and began to fire, aiming carefully as he always did. He was caught by surprised though as he had not been entirely ready for Jacques' movement. _

_*Slish!*_

_The blade slid into his gun arm, forcing Jericho to drop his weapon before he was grabbed by his arm, spun over and slammed onto his back. Moving quickly, Jericho spun around, tripping the doctor who fell before rolling back and bringing out a second incredibly thin stabbing blade. Jericho pulled the blade out of his arm, threw it to the side and reached into his pocket._

"_No." The doctor mumbled, rushing at him. Forced to stop, Jericho dodged the blade coming towards him, noticing that Von Jacques was not going for any lethal spots. But the spots he was going for would still incapacitate him. He reach out and grabbed his arm, holding it tightly and secured. Reaching up to his pocket, he pulled out the gun, only to have the doctor swerve around and hold Jericho's arm behind his back._

"_I'll snap it…I swear I will." The doctor mumbled. Jericho didn't reply but instead kept still, silver eyes unmoving even in his predicament. He looked around, seeing no movement of the Diclonius, as those were his primary concern. _

_*BAM!*_

_His elbow swung around, busting the doctor's nose and forcing the doctor to release him. His hand came out, reaching for the throat but the doctor was ready just the same. He moved the hand out of the way, took his blade and stabbed. Undeterred, Jericho ducked, it was like dodging a vector, nothing more and nothing less. The doctor however was far more skilled than any Diclonius Jericho had ever faced. He kept himself close by, making sure Jericho couldn't reach his guns and forced him into hand to hand combat._

"_I can't believe that's the doctor." 103 thought, watching and waiting for the best time. "I was wrong about him."_

"_Doctor…" 88 muttered, shaking her head slightly. 103 sighed, still poised to move when the time came. She watched as the two fought, the man dodging the doctor's swords, unable to back away to pull his gun out as Jacques kept him to busy to do anything but dodge. So Jericho decided that if had to fight up close, then so be it, he'd done it before. His hand reached out, and swung a surprised Jacques over his shoulder and onto his back. He took this time to pull out his gun, and aim._

"_No!" 103 screamed, shooting off her vectors. Jericho turned, then ducked, the arms passing by his side._

"_He dodged it?" 103 though, shocked. She wasn't given much time to think of this impossibility though. A gun was already aimed at her, and she used her vectors to deflect the bullets. He fired, then aimed for her unprotected leg._

"_Ahhhh!" She screamed, blood spraying form her wound before she fell to her knees. Jericho spun on the spot and felt the thing sword strike into his right shoulder before another one got into his other gun hand. _

"_RUN NOW!" The doctor yelled before Jericho's hand caught him in his face. Momentum bringing him forward, he brought Jacques to the ground, holding him tightly down. Emotionless he grabbed his throat, took out his gun and fired at the retreating Diclonius._

"_Shit!" 103 screamed, trying her best to deflect the shots, but even so, the man managed to get through her defenses. Her shoulder was hurting, she could barely feel her left arm now._

"_I…help…doctor…I…" 88 was still moaning in her sleep._

"_Of all the times you had to be unconscious, worthless Siplitet!" 103 cried in anguish, seeing the cliff. "Oh my…I'm freaking crazy, listening to a human." She thought. _

_Fingers tightened, the doctor couldn't breathe as air left his lungs but didn't return. Taking Jericho's arm, he swung him around and forced him away right as 103 with 88 jumped off the cliff. _

"_Thank God!" he thought to himself, backing away. Jericho stepped back, unconcerned with his bodies physical harm. He blocked a swift punch to his jaw, and retaliated his kick dodged by Jacques who fought with more vigor than he had before. Now that 103 and 88 were gone, he didn't have to worry about their wellbeing. _

* * *

_But he wasn't here to fight. He ran, leaping off the cliff as if to commit suicide. Jericho didn't follow, nor did he think the man was dead. He stood there calmly, silver eyes starring at the spot where the man had jumped before picking up his guns and returning back to the Institution. Wounded or not, he easily dealt with the other Diclonius that tried to attack him in the facility. Felling them with his powerful weapons. _

"_Torino?" Jericho said nonplussed at the man leaning against the wall bleeding. _

"_Did you finish them?" Torino muttered, wrapping his wounds with bandage._

"_No. They escaped. The doctor and two Siplitets." Jericho replied calmly. Torino gave his guard a hard look. "They can't escape, especially Doctor Von Jacques. Jericho, I'm putting you on strict orders to find those three. Kill on the spot."_

_Jericho said nothing, but merely nodded his head once, turned around and walked briskly out._

* * *

_Torino limped through the hallways of Institution A, growling under his breath. There was a snicker in one of the cells from a certain 10 year old girl. She was smiling darkly at him, seeing his limp and his obvious pain._

"_What happened to you, Torino? You look like you got the shit kicked out of you." She laughed before Torino threw a switched, sending a harsh electrical current through her body._

"_Fuck off, Celia." Torino muttered._

* * *

_Author's note: The doctor went Fuhrer King Bradley on everyone. You've got skills when you get take on Jericho in a fight._

_So the story is kicking up now. 103 and 88 have escaped with their lives and are now out in the open world. But life is never easy for a Diclonius, especially ones whose lives are to be ended by Isaac "Jericho" Grandes._

_Meanwhile, what is up with Frederick and Crease? Stay tuned._


	5. That Time Unforgettable

_Author's note: I made a mistake with the timeline. Note that Frederick's ordeal on the train takes place before what's happening currently with 88 and the others. I mistakenly put Brutus at 8 years old during this time, but Celia is a bit older than Brutus._

_Frederick was the one who told Torino about Celia's whereabouts, but Celia was captured when she was 6 years old. So I had to change up Brutus' age to get back into the timeline._

_I apologize for that. _

* * *

_(PAST )_

_Sighing deeply, Frederick found himself contemplating what Mr. Vetus had told him in the bar. Since the Organization, he had always held a deep resentment for humanity. He couldn't fathom or understand how humans could be so cruel to their own kind. It was so confusing._

_Stepping into the train, the superhuman found a seat in the very back, alone and closed his eyes. He was merely going to head to the next city and take a quick breather, then return to Brutus. Although he had to admit, he was going to take his sweet time in doing so. It was quiet, a few mumbles in the front but nothing overbearing. Yet._

"_I'm not lying!"_

_Her jerked his head, hearing the yell of a small girl up front. There were three children up front. Two humans and…_

"_That's a Diclonius." Frederick thought, seeing the two set of horns on her head. "What is a Diclonius doing here?" _

"_Kanae, stop telling those lies, if you do, I'll…hate you."_

_The words must have struck the young girl immensely because she welled up. "No, don't say that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't say you hate me…"_

_*SLASH!*_

_Frederick saw it all, and he was left in utter alarm. The child was ripped in half, bisected at the waist, flying almost in slow motion in the air. Her organs trailed, blood hitting the boy in the face who was left looking mortified. The Diclonius, she didn't care, her face said that. She didn't care that she had just killed that girl. _

"_No…" Frederick thought, starring in disbelief. Maybe if had been an adult, he would've thought differently. But that was a child, a young little girl who probably wouldn't even hurt an ant. She was a young, innocent little girl. _

_The boy's father came over, clutching his daughter and glaring at the Diclonius. That glare didn't last long, his head was snapped off, the stench of blood now overwhelming. Frederick couldn't take it, who were the cruel ones now? Humans or Diclonius? _

"_Why are you doing this?" The boy asked, voice breaking apart in his regret. "Why?" The girl replied nonchalantly. "Because you asked for it. The only reason your still alive is because I think of us as friends."_

_The boy stood there, speechless._

"_Now I'm going to deal with that idiot girl." The Diclonius muttered, turning around. This snapped the boy back to reality. With a loud scream he knocked the pink haired girl to the ground, repeatedly throwing her head on the floor. "No! Stop! Don't do this! Stop it!"_

…_and Frederick, saw it all. The entire thing before the Diclonius pushed him off, broke the ceiling and flew off. With blood surrounding him, the boy screamed until he collapsed into unconsciousness. Frederick, not wanting to see anymore, went to the very back door, opening it up and jumped as the train went by. _

_He fell, turning his body around and with a burst of speed, zipped to the side and landed on his feet. He couldn't believe it._

_So much horror._

_Too much…_

_Too much…_

_There were institutions that worked against the Diclonius. They were run by humans…but…that killing. Frederick bowed his head. "I'm such a fool…" He thought._

_So that's when he broke from the Diclonius, and went to the humans._

* * *

_(PRESENT)_

"_Hey! 88 wake up!" 103 said, giving her a quick smack on the cheek. 88 stirred and opened her eyes, her memory pretty good because she immediately jumped in, looking around in shock. "Doctor! Where are you!" She yelled, before 103 quickly cupped her mouth with her hand._

"_Be quiet, idiot." She growled, glancing over her shoulder. "You can't just start yelling like that, they might find us." She whispered urgently. _

"_But…the doctor?" She asked._

_103 bowed her head which 88 saw as the worst sign in the world. "He's…dead?" She welled up._

"_I don't know, I jumped off with you before I could see anything." 103 muttered. That doctor had saved their lives. Had she, 103 really wanted to kill him? The answer was yes, she did, she wouldn't deny that. But until now she never truly appreciated what the doctor had been doing. He was right, yes he had experimented on them, but that would've happened anyways. The others directors would have come and done the same thing, but unlike the doctor, they would not have been so kind._

"_He isn't dead." 88 said, tears coming down her face. "He isn't…"_

"_Hey now, don't story crying on me." 103 whispered sternly._

"_He's…not…_

…_dead…" She sniffed, collapsing on the ground. 103 sighed. "Listen, 88. You didn't see what I saw. That human…the doctor. He's pretty good, crazy thing with those swords. He's not one to kick the bucket easily."_

_88, feeling relieved from his sentence, nodded. "What happened? I was knocked unconscious…"_

_103 didn't speak at first, today's excitement still rushing through her brain. "The doctor came with you, and he told us all to get out. These solders had come, shooting at us, so we went and killed them. The doctor…he…"_

_She could see it clear as day. The doctor, the human with those thin swords of his, slashing through the soldiers. "…He charged right through those soldiers with his swords."_

"_Swords?" 88 asked perplexed._

"_I'm not sure if I can really explain it." 103 mumbled. "But he got us out into the open and there was this other guy waiting. A man in this grey coat with silver eyes." She paused, those silver eyes, unfeeling and emotionless. _

"_So what happened?" 188 said, wanting to hear the complete story. _

"_The doctor and that man started to fight. I was told to wait for an opening and then jump off the cliff. It was pretty intense, I don't think either of them got the upper hand. I never thought I'd say it, but I really underestimated the power humans have. It was one hell of a fight."_

"_This man, do you know what his name was?"_

"_The doctor called him Jericho. He wasn't like the ordinary soldiers." She had to stop, thinking back. Remembering how he had dodged her vector as if he could see them. "This might sound crazy…" She said slowly. "But I think he can see vectors."_

"_No way! Only Diclonius can see other vectors." 88 yelled. "Be quiet!" 103 uttered in a loud whisper. "They could still be around, remember that." She whispered angrily._

"_Oh sorry."_

"_I'm just telling you what I saw. He dodged it and I don't think it was luck either."_

"_What are we going to do then?" 88 asked. Her companion had to think about that. She, 103 after jumping off the cliff had ran as fast and as hard as she could while carrying 88. She arrived at a thin forest where 88 had finally woken up._

_Fighting through soldiers, jumping off cliffs…out of all that she was feeling kind of…_

"_I'm hungry." 103 said. "Let's get something to eat."_

"_I'm hungry too." 88 mumbled. "103...what's that?" The 15 year old pointed at something and 103 looked. "What are you talking about?" She was pointing at nothing, unless she meant the tree. _

"_That, what is that?" _

"_The tree?" 103 mumbled, raising an eyebrow. "Oh…you've never seen the outside." She said remembering. She herself had lived with her father for 2 years after her mother died in a car accident. But 88, she realized never saw any of it. She was birthed by one of the scientists in Institution C and given the number 88. Her father had been killed by one of the Diclonius._

"_A tree?" What are those green things._

"_Ummm, leaves?" 103 said. She might have found this annoying, but she couldn't. 88 had never in her life seen any of these. At most she would've heard about them. The young Siplitet gazed around, she could see it, the outside world glowing. The sun just dipping down over the horizon leaving a beautiful orange and red glow across the skyline._

"_Where do we get food?"_

_103 would've said something like the store or a restaurant. But both required money, she understood that when she lived with her father. But stealing wasn't what bother 103, if stealing helped them survived then she would do it. What bother was a more physical problem. That being the fact that they were two pink haired, two horned Diclonius. What if they ran into someone who knew about Diclonius? _

"_Listen, I'm hungry too but getting food is going to be hard 88. We're Diclonius, we can't just go and get food. More importantly we need to find somewhere to sleep." That was even harder, and sleeping outside did not seem like a good idea._

"_So where do we go?" _

_Sighing 103 looked at the dipping sun. _

"_I'm not sure…"_

* * *

_(PAST)_

"_I'm such an idiot…" Frederick thought to himself in his despair. "I don't eve know what to think anymore."_

_It was almost by luck that he had arrived at Institution K. He had been walking in the street when he just happened to hear two people talking to each other. He had overheard the word 'Diclonius' and instantly checked it out. After a few words, most of them noting how Frederick even knew what Diclonius were (Of which he lied mostly about) they brought him with him. Perhaps more so the fact that since he knew about Diclonius, he needed to come with them._

_An hour later._

_That was all._

_One single hour later, and Frederick went from working for Brutus, for working for Instituting K. A scientist who hid his abilities from his co-workers…and now saw the tortures of the Diclonius himself. Deep in his heart, he was so confused. Humans were torturing him, humans tortured Diclonius, Diclonius tortured humans. Where to go? Where should he go? He was here because he so horrified on that train, seeing that little girl die like that. How horrible it was._

_How very horrible._

"_Hey get back to work rookie." The director growled._

"_Ah, yes sir." Frederick said, typing on the PC. _

"_Is this right?" He thought. He didn't know the answer. But he did know something. He was really pathetic._

* * *

_(PRESENT)_

"_Get out, demon!" The man roared, slamming the door in 103's face. "Stupid human." She muttered, but refrained from using her vectors. She half way expected that, but certainly not all of them would shut them out. He was the first, so she and 88 continued to walk. It was risk, but they needed shelter, somewhere to live._

_The next house. This time answered by an elderly couple in their mid 80's. _

"_Please…" 103 begged, real tears streaming down her face. "My friend here, we're lost and hungry. We don't have anywhere to sleep…" The elderly couple looked at each other, contemplating on what to do. "We can't leave them out there, alone." the woman said._

"_No. But are those horns?"_

"_Please…" 88 said softly. "We're just hungry and tired. Please don't judge us by our horns."_

_The man chuckled. I was just asking, there's no way I can judge you on that." And he pulled off his left arm._

"_Oh no!" 103 yelped. _

"_I lost it in the war, so there's no way I can berate your horns. Although pink hair, horns. You're a unique set of girls."_

"_So, you'll let us stay."_

"_I guess I don't have a choice. One day, rest up, eat. But then you have to leave, got it?"_

"_OH THANK YOU!"_

_Escorted in by the man's wife, the man stepped outside and pulled out a phone. Dialing quickly, he spoke in a low, dark voice. "Hello…those two Diclonius. I think we've found them, come now."_

* * *

_Author's note: What a jackass! It's never easy for a Diclonius. What troubles await 88 and 103? Stay tuned._

_I changed Brutus' age from 8 to 5. I was very hesitant on this because I wasn't sure how well a 5 year old would work. I didn't think Brutus would be intelligent at that age. But then I thought, hey! If number 3 (Who was what, 3 or 4 years old?) can go around and make herself get hit by balls just to kill people. Or the fact that Mariko can speak long coherent sentences. Or the fact that musicians from the early centuries can write symphonies when their fucking two years old. Then by all means, Brutus can be a leader at 5 years old._


	6. Onslaught

_(PRESENT)_

"_You two should probably get cleaned up." The old man said, his face friendly when he entered the house. 88 and 103 were sitting on the couch, sipping on cold drinks. "The showers in the left hall over there." _

"_Ah, thanks." 103 said, but couldn't help but notice that a bead of sweat had fallen from the old man's face. It was however warm in the house, and she assumed he had just got a small sweat while inside. 103 decided to clean up first, leaving 88 to sit alone on the couch. 88 looked like a child at the first time at an amusement park. She starred, wide eyed at everything around her. The looked at the table like one might have looked at a pot of gold. This was new, everything was new and it amazed her. She was in a house, never before had she ever been in a house. _

"_Hello, child…would you like something to eat?" The man's wife had come in, carrying a bowl of fresh soup. It was warm and smelled delicious and 88 ended up slurping most of it up. "Ooh, that's nasty cut." The old woman said sternly, and like magic brought out a wet rag and placed it on 88's eye. The one that had been blackened by Torino. She winced at the slight pain, but also felt very gracious for the woman's actions. "Thanks you…" She said, rather uncertain just because all of this was so new to her._

"_What happened to you?" The woman asked kindly._

"_I fell and…hit my head…" It was a lame excuse, but the alternative was telling her that a bastard had beat the hell out of her. _

"_I'm sorry, so child what's your name."_

"_My…name?" And suddenly 88 had her head against the pillow on the couch, and was silently crying. The woman felt she must have touched a sensitive nerve, for she instantly tried to pat the girl's shoulder calmly. _

"_I apologize, I didn't know that was such a hard topic for you."_

"_I don't have name." She said glumly, bowing her head. _

"_What? No name, that's crazy child."_

"_No, I was…" She caught herself before she spoke any further. She had just been about to tell the woman about the facility. Now she was stuck in mid sentence, looking around the room as if hoping something would pop up to give her inspiration. The old woman seemed to realize this, and decided to change the subject. _

"_Child. Are those…horns on your head?"_

"_Ummm, yes?" 88 said, not sure how to think of the question. "I was born with them, I'm sorry if they scare you." She said._

"_Oh no." The old woman said, raising her hands defensively. "I was just wondering." She said, and then mumbled something under her breath. "What?" 88 asked._

"_Oh nothing child." She said absentmindedly._

* * *

_The hot water was wonderful running down 103's body. She was content to let the water just run down her body. The doctor tried to give them comforts but there was one thing they didn't have warm showers. They had to be washed down with hoses like the other facility (though the doctor allowed them the privacy of doing it themselves.) So this was a pleasant experience. Of course having never used a shower by herself (being taken at the young age of 5) she had some troubles. She had turned the water all the way on hot and to say the least she wasn't ready for the burning spring of heat to wash over her body. It didn't take her long to get things settled though._

_She let her mind wonder off. "I wonder where the doctor is." she thought. The man had saved their lives, she wouldn't forget that. He had saved them. "I was wrong." She thought. "Not all humans are bad."_

_After 15 minutes, she turned the water off stepped out. Drying off, she put her dress back on. It was the same clothes, but at least her body was clean and freshened. 103 took a deep breath of fresh air, and went back to meet 88. _

* * *

"_Commander Jericho, I have sight on the house." A soldier said looking through the binoculars. "It's like the old man said. Two Diclonius sitting on a couch."_

"_I have a perfect shot commander." A sniper said, aiming his rifle low. His aim was right on 103's unsuspecting head. His finger held tightly on the trigger, ready to fire._

_Jericho stood at the edge, eyes set into that usual cold silver expression. "Keep aim." He muttered. "Make sure nobody but the Diclonius is in the way, they are our only objection right now. Watch carefully."_

"_Shit…" The woman got in the way." The sniper said. Jericho nodded silently. "Wait. Keep track, do not shoot until absolutely no other hazards are in the way."_

"_Yes sir commander."_

_Then the woman moved._

"_Prepare…" Jericho said sternly._

"_Aim…"_

"…_Fire when ready."_

_And then 103 turned her head._

_*BANG!*_

"_!" 103 threw out her vectors on instinct, barely deflecting the bullet from her. It grazed passed her face, a spew of blood hitting the wall. 88 screamed, looking around and bringing out her own vectors. The old woman cried out in fear, diving behind the couch. _

"_Someone's shooting at us?" 103 thought, looking out at the window. She could see them on the hill, standing there and in the middle. Jericho. "Damn! Already found us, how?" She though, then ran away from the window._

"_Target missed, target is off range." The sniper mumbled, setting the next round into the rifle. "Preparing next shot."_

"_Commence forward." Jericho said. "The vector range for the longest one, is at 4 meters. The other one is 2 meters. Keep a distance of 6 meters total." _

"_Yes sir!"_

* * *

"_NO!" The old man screamed grabbing 103 by the waist and despite his age had a good hold on her. 103 cried out. "What are you doing! Get off me!" _

"_No, demon!" He yelled, his words hitting 103 hard. "I was told to give them to you!"_

"_You know them!" 103 said, half shocked from the whole ordeal, and half angry that this man was betraying them. "I'm a scientist at Institution I, demon. The rest of us were told about your escape."_

"_Hisei!" The old woman yelled. "What's going on here!"_

"_Get off me old man!" 103 said, struggling. 88 was left standing there in shock. "I said get off!" 103 screamed, and with a push of her vectors the old man slammed into a bookshelf and slumped to the ground. His wife screamed and ran into the kitchen._

"_88, we need to get out of here, right now." 103 exclaimed. _

"_YOU DEMON!" _

"_Crap!" 103 growled as the old woman, distraught came at her with a raised kitchen knife. She shot out her vector out, grabbing the knife easily from her hand and threw it aside. She didn't have time to deal with this crazy bitch, and for good reason too._

_*BAM!* _

_The front door exploded from the force of the two kicks as the two soldiers rushed in. 88 stepped back, her eyes widening as 103's deadly nature took over. She sent a vector out, and cursed. They were too far away._

"_Fire now!" _

_The bullets were deflected easily, but likewise they were still out of range. "GET OUT 88!" She screamed. The Siplitet gave her companion one scared look, then broke the other window and jumped out. "Escape! One of them is escaping!"_

_88 could still hear gunshots and then the sound of body being ripped in half, then panting. 103, covered in blood was running behind her. "Keep running!" She yelled, passing a glance behind her. 3 soldiers were coming, guns drawn and so was the man in the grey coat. She jogged backwards, keeping her vectors ready as the bullets came. _

_Jericho narrowed his gaze, and lowered his aim so that it came to 103's lower right leg. The least protected of her body. He fired, and the bullet slammed into the intended area. _

"_103!" 88 cried out as the other girl fell to the ground. They were mere seconds from a busy intersection, the cars honking and passing by. _

"_Shit!" 103 thought, clenching her teeth tightly. Now it was 88's turn to carry 103. The cars zoomed by, Jericho took aim and 88 made a mad dash across the street. She had made the decision just time as the cars just started to go by her. The horns honked, and curses were thrown at the two girls. Jericho did not shoot, unwilling to risk shooting a passerby. _

"_Sir, shouldn't we go after them!" His soldier exclaimed._

_He said nothing, merely watching them, keeping his gaze locked on their target. Then the girls made a jump of the incline of the interstate. "They're heading for the city." Jericho said in his accented tone. _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes." He said, noticing how she had made a specific right turn of her body before she jumped. "The city is the best place for them to hide, they know it. More so, one of them is wounded."_

_Jericho knew that they wouldn't be able to go far. He pocketed his guns and turned around. "Return to base, we head out first light." He uttered coldly._

* * *

_(PAST)_

_Brutus, despite his age often held himself high and mature. When he was mad, he was angry, but now he honesty looked like five year old pouting child. His arms were crossed, his eyes narrowed and a thin frown on his face. The other Diclonius could sense his distress as well._

"_Where is that human." He said aloud, as if hoping someone would give an answer. It had been well over 13 hours since Frederick had left, he should've been back well before now._

_*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*_

_The doors boomed and everyone turned their head. Brutus was puzzled. Even the human wouldn't knock on the door, and neither would the Diclonius. That meant whoever was behind the door was someone he didn't know. "I wonder who that is?" Brutus said slyly, pointing a finger. "Go open it." he ordered._

_A loyal Diclonius nodded once then went to the door and opened it. Standing there was a large man with predominately white hair and arrogant face. "A human!" The opener exclaimed bringing out his vectors. The words echoed._

"_A human!" _

_Brutus gave a short chuckle. "A human? Lucky for me, I've been in the mood to kill one."_

_Crease looked around, obviously disappointed with his surroundings. But what really disappointed him was the small boy sitting like God on the throne. _

"_Please tell me you aren't Brutus…" Crease mumbled._

"_And what if I am, human." Brutus said, smiling darkly. Crease groaned loudly. "The King of the Diclonius, a little shrimp like you? I'll give you Diclonius one thing…" He muttered looking at the tensed Siplitets. "…You are quite loyal."_

"_That's nice, human. Yes, they are loyal. Now before I kill you, what is your name?"_

"_Whoa!" Crease yelled in mock horror. "I just got here and you're already going to kill me? That's not very good way to treat your guests."_

"_Guests? I think the word you're looking for is trespasser." Brutus replied._

"_Heh. For a little brat, you're not that stupid."_

"_You're name, human. I'd like to know it, right before I kill you."_

"_Vetus Crease."_

"_Crease huh. Well Crease, I hope you've enjoyed your life. It's time you died. GOODBYE!" Brutus had been secretly waiting for this all day. Ever since Frederick had failed to show up, he had just wanted to kill a human. Crease coming, while coincidental, fit perfectly with Brutus' idea. The small flew like an arrow at Crease, his vector drawn. He wasn't about to kill him yet, but he was going to make him suffer._

_He'd break his jaw first._

_*BAM!*_

_His fist slid into Crease's face, the man's body pushed backwards as his head turned. Brutus smiled as he saw the man turn, his face hidden but knowing well the pain he must have been in. Crease shook, and Brutus laughed out loud, like a small child who got a whole bag of candy. _

"_Child or not…" Crease mumbled, causing Brutus to raise his head in alarm._

"_I think I'll beat the hell out of you." Crease said, turning his unhurt face around. Brutus growled. "I went easy on you, stupid human." He said, quite surprised that Crease could act so calmly. It was a fluke, it had to be._

"_Easy? Thank goodness, that would've been quite pathetic if that was your best. Come on, you little shit." Crease mocked, opening up his arms and exposing his chest. Wide open for attack. His entire body wide open for any attack Brutus felt like it._

"_IDIOT HUMAN!" The boy screamed, and lashed out with his vector. This time, there was no mercy, he was going to take his fucking head right off his damn shoulders. The hand swiped, curved and headed to the neck. _

_*BAM!* There was a loud crack as Crease's head turned, the vector pushing against it. Brutus's lips started to curve and then shock spread across his face. Crease head was bent sideways, the vector pushing against it, but it couldn't not pierce through. Slowly, Crease turned his head upright, easily pushing the vector to the side despite Brutus' attempts to decapitate the white haired man._

"_What's wrong, little boy?" Crease mocked. "You seem rather surprised."_

"_What…? What are you?" Brutus gasped, still trying to decapitate him. Another vector came out, rushing to the other side of Crease' s neck and slammed into it. The same effect happened. Hissing in frustration, he slammed it into the man's chest, trying to drive it in. He couldn't do it, he could push his vectors like a ghost in the wall, but he couldn't pierce this human's flesh._

"_Damn it!" He roared. _

"_Having trouble aren't we, King?" Crease said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Frederick isn't the only superhuman in the world."_

"_What did you say?" Brutus said, and this time a real etch of shock was on his face. "Frederick."_

"_Yes. After much searching I discovered that he was working for you. I'm here to kill him." Crease muttered. _

"_I can't believe it." Brutus said loudly. "Another bastard human like you!" He yelled, throwing a literal tantrum. Crease rolled his eyes and walked around the hall. "Nice place you got here." He said casually, getting a good mutter from the Siplitets around him. Although they didn't dare threaten a man who could take vectors to the face and chest and not be hurt. Brutus wasn't done yet, he refused to believe any of this had happened. He refused to believe that he could lose, and he would refuse to believe it until the day he died. It was fluke, that's all it was._

"_Well…" Crease sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice. "Diclonius are weak, but humans are a waste. You're kind is the last one whose seen Frederick, and he might come back here. It's my best option, so while I'm looking for him, I'll help you out."_

"_Help me?" Brutus said, raising an eyebrow. "That's right, although I should say I'll help in the ways that I feel like. I don't like humans, they fucked my life up. But I have a personal grudge against that damn man. So I'll help you, if only as compensation."_

_Brutus looked around at his other Siplitets and gave a loud groan. "Fine then. But you serve me, got that."_

"_No." Crease said. "I choose to serve you." Crease corrected._

"_You serve me." Brutus growled, raising his vector. Crease only smiled. _

"_Fool" Brutus thought. "But if that other human ever comes back, it'll be good to see them kill each other. Yes. I didn't lose." He said. "I just didn't use my vector's full power, that's all. I could kill him easily, yes."_

* * *

_Author's Note: 88 and 103 have barely escaped with their lives from Jericho, but the emotionless killer is still on their trail. Wounded, both physically and mentally, how long can they last? How long can they run?_

_Also. Brutus is pretty much insane. Despite everything against him, he refuses to believe that he can lose. He's got one hell of an ego, no doubt caused by his father._


	7. The Unwanted Operation

_(PRESENT)_

_She ran, it was the only thing her brain could process. 88 ran as hard as she could, as fat as she could and only stopped when she began to vomit in the alleyway which she turned. She was in the bustling city, and had things not been so serious, she would've been happily astounded to be in such a place. "I…think…we got away." 103 panted, having told 88 to run to the city. She shut her eyes, swallowing a upcoming yell as her leg throbbed. _

"_Shit." She thought angrily, fighting back the pain. "I can't believe he actually shot me." _

"_Are you ok, 103?" 88 asked._

_103 was about to say she was fine, until her leg throbbed so intensely her words were drowned by a low moan. She clutched her leg, unable to move it. "That looks bad." 88 said timidly, looking at her wound. 103 hadn't seen it herself, so she decided to look down, she instantly regretted it. It was no wonder her leg was burning like hell._

_The bullet had not just struck her, it gouged right in. The lower calf of her leg was torn apart, showing the bone, blood and sinews. She realized that the pain she was feeling was rising from the upper part of her wound and after seeing it she had to fight back the tears._

"_Shit…" She cried softly. "Ow…it hurts." _

_103 cried then threw up herself, sickened and disgusted. It hurt so much, she couldn't even bring her vectors out right now. So much pain…so much._

"_Rip it off." She said._

_103 was dumbstruck. _

"_It hurts…I can't walk on it! Dammit! Just rip it off!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. 103 might has well have asked 88 to give a nice warm cup of lava. "I can't…" 88 muttered, although looking at the wound even she knew that leg wouldn't last. However, as if hoping for a miracle she spoke the opposite of what she thought. "It'll be ok…it'll heal…"_

"_Idiot…" 103 growled. "Just…it hurts! Oh damn…ahhh…please."_

"_Oh…I'm so sorry." 88 said sadly._

_*Slash!*_

_103 gasped as she felt her leg torn off and then flung aside by 88's vector. The pain was harsh, but not nearly as much as it had been before. But now she was without a leg, unable to move, and she could only guess when they would be attacked again. "Ah, thanks…" She mumbled. 88 didn't return the gratitude, she instead starred solemnly in the opposite direction, a bead of sweat running down her cheek. That was the first time she had ever used her vector like that, to tear off a limp. Yes it was for her friends wellbeing, but it still didn't go well for her. Her next objection however was to deal with 88's bleeding stump._

"_She brought her vector out, giving 103 a start because she didn't know why she would be bringing it out again. The vector wrapped around the stump, putting slight pressure on it. "What…are you doing?" 103 asked._

"_We need to put pressure on the wound and then wrap it up. You're going to lose a lot of blood so I'm using my vector to try and staunch the wound."_

_103 starred blankly. This was the girl who didn't know jack about the outside world and yet knew something like this. 88 could see the questioning look in 103's face and answered._

"_The…doctor told me about it." _

_103's eyes began to droop, the loss of blood becoming obvious now. She was still alive, though she would have to rest for a few hours. Hours, of which time was no on their side. Having no sort of wrappings around, 88 took he vector and cut off one of the sleeves to her dress, using that to wrap the stump. 103 had since fallen asleep, her chest rising normally while 88 turned her head, and once again threw up her lunch. 103 didn't know, but that was much harder than she had made it look. Plus, doing all this made her think of the doctor and wondered where he might be. And hoped that he was ok._

_Right now, she could only hope that nobody came to them. 103 would have to sleep and even then a proper doctor would have to see to her wound. Since the incident, 88 was understandably reluctant to ask any help at all. The stars were out now, twinkling majestically in the sky. They, undeterred by the surroundings of the universe, did not care for the pain of these two girls. 103 slept, despite her wounds, peacefully on 88's shoulder, and 88 imagined that this was what it was like to have a sister. _

* * *

"_I swear they don't pay me enough to do this shit." Akira mumbled, swigging down a pint of sake. He sat at the table with his other comrades, Genki and Ryuu while other members of the Special Defense Team were scattered about. _

"_I know man, this is some crazy shit." Genki replied. "Seriously, I can't believe I sighed myself up for this. Did you see what happened to Riku?" _

"_Yeah." Akira said crossing his arms and leaning against the chair. "Ripped right in half, glad I've got a strong stomach." He laughed, as if trying to add a bit of humor to it, though he even he knew the seriousness of the topic. "Diclonius…" He muttered. "Crazy things, children with those freaky invisible hands. I swear, the only good Diclonius is a dead one."_

"_Yeah…." Genki said absentmindedly. He looked over the corner, to see the commander standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His cold silver eyes, starring in front, unmoving and uncaring. The pitiless face of Jericho._

"_You know…" Akira mumbled, also looking at the commander. "I don't think I've ever seen Commander Jericho smile or be happy. I mean yes, maybe now isn't such a good time, but I've never once seen him crack a joke."_

"_Haven't you heard." Ryuu said, speaking for the first time. "They say his wife and child were killed by a Diclonius. Even worst, his own daughter was supposedly a Diclonius herself."_

"_Damn, that's got to suck." Akira uttered. "Man's got some issues to deal with."_

_His comrades mumbled in agreement. "I'm going to bed." Genki said, yawning. "I want to be ready for tomorrow. I'd rather not end up like Riku. Poor bastard."_

_More mumbled of agreement. After an hour later, Jericho's soldiers were in their bunks, awaiting the morning light. The grey coated man stepped outside of the base, looking out at the night-lit city that stood 20 miles away. Those s miserable silver eyes, whose blissful happiness had been destroyed on that faithless day. They look out at the lights twinkling in on the skyscrapers and see nothing but a sad day. It is always cloudy and the days are always miserable. _

_So he, Isaac "Jericho" Grandes lives with his misery every day, never forgetting that day. When poor little Elena was butchered before his very eyes. That miserable time, when Miyana was murdered as he starred unable to prevent it. Those cold, emotionless eyes can only see the clouds rolling through his mind. _

_An emotionless killer. Those cruel guns whose bullets fell those he wishes to fell. He has never seen his own blood even when the doctor attacked him. Because those silver eyes cannot see his welling pain and misery that he has been cursed with. Those eyes, know only the mission. _

_To end the lives of his enemies and continue on. To continue with this sad existence. To kill._

_That's where it will lead._

_He is Isaac "Jericho" Grandes. The bane of the Diclonius. He is the one who, who always goes forward, unafraid and unconcerned. He does not flinch and he does not beg for mercy. _

_Those miserable silver eyes, are cold…and pitiless._

* * *

_(PAST)_

"_Nice place you got here boy." Crease said smirking. Brutus was once again about to throw a temper tantrum. How dare this human think he can just do whatever he wants. "Listen up human…"_

"_Crease." The man corrected the boy._

"_Human…" He retorted back, although Crease only smirked back. "You're only here to find that other stupid human. I should just kill you now."_

"_Perhaps you missed the part where you couldn't do shit to me." Crease mumbled. "Eh, what do I care. Arguing with a little brat like you is pointless. That's a nice sword." Crease said, looking at a large antique blade and lifting it up. _

"_Stop touching my belongings." The King growled._

"_Yes…" Crease mumbled, ignoring Brutus. "This is quite nice, sturdy and powerful. Even more with my abilities. I like it. Hell of a lot better than my last one." _

"_I told you to stop, human. Obey me." Brutus yelled._

"_This might be new to you kid, but I don't obey people." Crease said, his voice dropping his amused tone. "I'm working for you for two reason. One of them is the hopes that you will help me find Frederick so I can kick the shit out of him. The other one is he fact that compared to humans, I just happen to like Diclonius more. Learn that well brat."_

"_How dare you!" Brutus yelled, getting up and jumping down from his throne. He might've looked threatening to another five year old, but the same couldn't be said now. Crease being over 4 feet taller than the boy, could not be intimidated. The other Diclonius however could, and they went to their king's side. A young female, 14 years old came up to him._

"_It's alright Brutus, we know your right. Settle down." She said._

"_That's right, little brat. It's time you know your place."_

"_HOW DARE YOU!" He shrieked, struggling while the Siplitet held him tightly. _

"_Listen up human…" Another Siplitet said in a low deadly voice. "I don't care…what are you doing?" She said in mid sentence when Crease walked up to her. He didn't do anything, he just towered over her, his amber eyes digging viciously into her own._

"_Or what…Diclonius." He muttered. "Will you cut my head off, because maybe you didn't see it, your vectors can't do shit to me. So here's a little message. If I wanted too, I could crush your brains and make a fucking milkshake out of them if I wanted too. And you…" He said looking at Brutus._

"_Until you can grow some hair on your fucking balls, threatening me will never work. So shut up."_

_Nobody spoke, but their anger was apparent. Crease casually shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be back later, there's too much idiocy in castle." He said, leaving._

"_Bastard." Brutus growled._

* * *

_The phone rang as Frederick typed on the computer and answered it right after the first buzz. "This is the director of Institution A, Kakuzawa Torino. I need clarification immediately."_

"_Details." Frederick said sternly._

"_Chiba family, location. Give it to me now." Torino growled from the phone._

_Frederick typed in the message, as the information was sent up to the satellite. He got in more information on the Chiba family members, his eyes stopping for a second at the 6 year old daughter smiling in a photograph. His pause was only for a moment, and he continued typing._

"_Location, they are going to their home. I'm sending in reinforcements."_

_He hung up the phone, and returned back to work. Having no idea, that he had just helped hunt down and kill the parents of the girl he would come to love. That he would have unconscious part in the tortures of the woman he would come to adore. He had no clue, that he right now…at that very moment. Just put the girl he would love with all his heart, into the madhouse of despair._


	8. Unsere Namen

_(PRESENT)_

_Number 88 was the first to get up, the morning light hitting her eyes. Since it was the first time she had actually awoken to a morning sun, she cherished the moment. "It's really beautiful." She thought looking out at the horizon as the red and orange dipped over the massive skyscrapers. The cars were bustling, the people were walking and chatting noisily. 103 was still leaning against her shoulder, breathing easily and still fast asleep. The night had gone by with harm, in fact for someone who had to sleep propped up against a brick wall in the middle of an alleyway. 88 had slept without any problems at all. But after admiring the morning air, she knew they had to leave. _

"_Number 103..." She said softly, giving the other Diclonius a small tug. "103..." She repeated again. The Siplitet groaned and opened her eyes. "Ah, morning already? I guess it's time to…whoa!" She gave a short cry as she tried to get up then fell face first into the ground. "Damn! What happened oh…" She stopped, and looked down. Now she remembered what happened._

"_My leg…" She though, looking at the wrapped stump, dark with dried blood. It wasn't painful but she did feel kind of weak. Not to mention that she wouldn't be able to walk without 88's help now. "103, we need someone to look at your leg." 88 said solemnly._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The Doctor told me once, that with wound like those, they had to be treated. We need to find a real doctor to look at it." 88 replied, looking downcast. She understood the problem with what she had said. Ever since yesterday's incident, it was hard to trust anybody. 103 knew this as well. She had gathered a good amount of respect for humans because of the doctor, but there was much risk in asking for help again. The worst part of it was though, without seeing a proper doctor, she would have a harder time now. _

"_I have an idea." 103 said, her mind racing. "We just need to cover our horns. That way nobody will see them. Then we can get to a hospital." _

"_Cover our horns? With what?" 88 asked._

"_A hat or something."_

"_What's a hat."_

_103 had to bite back a sigh. "I swear 88, you aren't easy."_

"_What's that supposed to mean!" 88 said defiantly. _

"_I can't move, so you're going to have to help us here." 103 said. "Go out there, stay hidden but just so you can see everyone. Look for something on people's head, anything and take it. Something that can cover our horns."_

"_Isn't that stealing?"_

"_My God 88, we're on the run here. Besides it's not stealing…it's survival."_

"_Ummm, if you say so."_

"_Yes. Go!"_

_88 stood at the corner of the alley, and peaked her head over. So many people, walking around and chatting. She looked around and saw a punk with a large black toboggan on his head. Reaching out with her vectors she pulled it straight off his head. "Huh, what…damn. Stupid wind." He thought, looking around for his hat. Now for another one, and soon after she pulled off a cap from another boy. _

_Returning back, she showed the spoils to 103. "Excellent, this'll do." She said, putting the cap on, though somehow feeling very foolish now. She didn't like wearing caps, well at least one ones meant for boys. 88 put hers own, or rather she put it on so that it covered her head and her entire face. 103 had to once again sigh and shake her head. "You're hopeless you know." She muttered, pulling it up over her face. _

"_That was the easy part, here's comes the hard part."_

"_Hard part?"_

"_Yes. Getting to the hospital. I don't have a leg, and the blood has dried. It'll look awkward if we walk in casually asking for help. Oh…" She swooned slightly, leaning forward. 88 caught her, looking aghast. "103, are you ok!"_

"_I'm still weak. I need to get treated right away. Oh…my leg's throbbing, ow…ow…ow."_

_She had to catch her breath, her leg hurting. Her vector rose and mad a small but deep enough cut around the stump, staining it with new blood. 88 of course was shocked. "Stop hurting yourself, there's no…" _

"_Shut up." She growled. "We need to make it look like I just lost the leg a few minutes ago. I need you to take me out there, and yell for help. Just do it, act it out."_

* * *

"_HELP!"_

_88 screamed it at the top of her lungs as 103 pretended to be a dire pain. It didn't take long for their attention to be caught by a passerby who screamed and looked at them. "OH MY GOD! YOUR LEG, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" The woman screamed. _

_The problem with all this was the amount of attention they were getting. It scared both of them but more importantly they made sure not to have their hats removed. 103 was put on a stretched, still feigning pain. Although how much feigning was in question, her leg didn't hurt to the point of agonized screaming. But it did hurt. 88 stood next to her, the paramedics working diligently on her wound. _

"_Someone remove her hat." One of them said. 103 flinched. "No! she screamed. Don't!" She yelled, real tears running down her head. "Please don't!" It would all go wrong if they did._

"_It's ok. It's ok. We won't…" The paramedic said. "You're going to be alright."_

_88 let out a breath of relief. She thought she was going to have a heart attack through all that. _

"_Is she going to be alright." 88 asked a kind faced doctor as 103 was the operating table. 103 thought 88 was just doing her part in the acting but 88 was dead serious. The doctor looked at her and smiled. "She lost a lot of blood, but she's going to be alright. Did you wrap her leg up?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That was very good. You did a good job." 88 blushed, glad for the praise. He was young, with thick black hair and green eyes. He had to be in his mid twenties and somehow the moment 88 saw him, she was reminded of the doctor who cared for her. He seemed like a nice man._

_Then again. So did that old man._

"_Where are your parents." _

_Oh snap._

"_My parents…?" She asked. "I'm sorry but…they…" She didn't know how to continue. But the doctor didn't press it. In fact he seemed more understanding than most. "It's alright, I'll leave that alone for now."_

"_Thanks doctor."_

"_Also, you can call me Doctor Keiro. Or Kerio if you wish."_

"_Um, alright…" 88 said, blushing again._

* * *

_Author's note (Is someone getting the hots for doctor Keiro? Bow chika bow wow! Hahaha! Nah, these doctors are going to be important later on.)_

* * *

"_Hello…" 103 said groggily waking up from the anesthetics. There were two people in the room, Keiro and 88. She felt the pressure around her head and knew that her hat was still on her head. Thank God. _

"_How does the prosthetic feel?" Doctor Keiro asked. 103 glanced down at her leg, and was surprised to see that she actually had one. "Is that…"_

"_Yes." The doctor said smiling. _

_103 moved her new leg up and down then got up. She wobbled forward, then clutched the bed she had been on to get balanced. "This is the second time a human's helped me. A doctor no doubt." She thought. She gave another short kick then after a brief moment, was able to get her balance on. "It weird, not feeling anything." She muttered, walking a few steps._

"_You'll get used to it." Doctor Keiro said pleasantly. "Now we have to talk, Diclonius."_

_103 gasped, choked on her own tongue and looked at Doctor Keiro with fear befitting a mouse before a hawk. 88 clutched her heart, tears running down her face. This couldn't be happening, not now. "No…" 103 pleaded, shaking her head furiously. "Please…no. You don't know that." She said, trying to deny it. Of course, it was always the fucking same. Of course he would know, they all knew didn't they. Diclonius could never get along with humans. He probably told that bastard soldier where they were._

"_You asshole." She cursed at him, a thin angry frown crossing her face. Raising his hand apologetically, Doctor Keiro tried to make them understand. "Wait, listen to me."_

"_Why?" 103 screamed, breaking the bed in half with her vector. _

"_Wait!" The doctor said, though most of his cool had been wiped away when he saw the bed snap. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

"_Liar. When are they coming?"_

"_Who?"_

_103 stopped. It occurred to her that if this man had called Jericho to get her and 88 killed, why would he fix her leg? Little point in healing her if she was going die shortly after. "Will you let me speak?" The doctor asked. "I'd rather not get my head cut off mid speech."_

_Nodding, 103 allowed him to talk, but kept her vectors raised. _

"_I used work in one of the Institutions long ago. But I went away shortly after seeing all the horrors they performed on your kind. To tell you the truth, you two are the second Diclonius to ever come here. I helped with the woman who gave birth to the only Diclonius in this hospital. Sweet baby, lovely name too I remember. Chiba Celia. I wonder if she's doing alright?"_

"_Anyways…" 103 said sternly._

"_Ah that's right." The doctor said breaking out of his trance. "Yes, I know you two are Diclonius. Sorry, but while you were being operated I had to remove it. Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows. You two are in big trouble aren't you?"_

"_Yes." 103 mumbled. "Me and 88..."_

"_88?"_

"_Her." She said pointing at the girl sitting on the chair. "We're being hunted down. They've sent this man out to kill us. I'm scared…" She admitted, tears running down her face. "I'm so scared…please…don't tell them."_

"_I'm not." The doctor replied honestly._

"_Please…" She again pleaded, so much hurt in her eyes. _

"_I won't…" The doctor again said, his face passive and true. 88 liked that, he was good man. Or at least she hoped he was. He didn't want him to betray them like those old fools did. That had hurt a lot, trusting and then being betrayed. _

"_If you don't want to trust me that's fine. There's an old cottage on the outskirts of town. Use it to your leisure, though it would be wise not to say too long. I use it in my spare time, but you can use it."_

"_Thank you!" 88 yelled happily, but 103 wasn't about to jump for joy just yet._

"_How do I know you won't just betray us like the rest of them." She growled._

"_Because that would go against what Doctor Von Jacques wanted."_

_It was 88's turn to start question. "The doctor!" She shrilled. "He's alive, where is he, what's he doing, how is he, when is he coming…?"_

"_Ah…" The doctor opened his mouth and just sighed which 88 took as the cue to be quiet. But her face was beaming. "The doctor was a good friend of mine. He gave a call, didn't give much details but said to watch for two Diclonius on the run. I don't agree with him working on those experimentations, but he's a good man at heart."_

"_Yes he is." 103 agreed. Out of all the humans, she definitely respected Jacques the most. Although if Keiro stood true to his word, he'd definitely end up in the same league. _

"_You two should get going, I'm glad to help." the doctor mumbled._

"_I wish most humans were as good as him as Jacques." 103 thought. She was already sue to her leg, though she still wobbled every once in a while. In retrospect, the entire day had gone not only good, but easily. Sure she nearly had a heart attack when he knew that they were Diclonius. But she had to admit, it could've been worst._

…_She could be walking on one leg._

* * *

_The cottage was there just as the man had said, empty, deserted though obviously cleaned recently. There were two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a small living room. The refrigerator was packed with food and even western style tea. Hunger and thirst wouldn't be a problem. Getting some tea ready, 103 came into the living room seeing 103 looking a dictionary._

"_You can read?" She asked. She wasn't being mean either, it was just the fact that 88 had little knowledge on the outside world. "The doctor taught me." She said, looking at each word carefully. 103 nodded, expecting such an answer._

"_That man, Keiro was very nice." She said._

"_Yes he was. It's a shame most humans can't be like him."_

"_Yeah." She thought. Ummm, 103, can I ask you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name?"_

"_You know, the one you were given. I was born in the facility so I've always been 88. But you were born outside of it. What did your parents call you?"_

"_Hm? My name? My name is Shirasu Orlene. It was my mother's name."_

"_That's nice." 88 said pleasantly. "I wish I had a name."_

"_Why don't you just give yourself one?" 103 said, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of tea. "I mean it's not like names are gold locked up in banks. Just think of something, I don't know. Look in that dictionary and find one."_

_88 looked inside, gazing at each word and finding names of important people in history. And then she found a name that seemed most peculiar._

"_Esperanda…" 88 said softly._

"_I hope you don't expect me to call you that." 103 joked. "Besides, that's so long. Make it simple."_

"_I think it sounds lovely." 88 said._

"_Eh, if that's what you want. Although don't' blame me if I still call you 88. Force of habit." She shrugged and took a long sip of the tea while 88, now Esperanda was looking through the dictionary again._

"_Umm, Orlene?"_

"_Hm!" 103 mumbled as she was still drinking the tea. _

"_What does…sex mean?"_

"_PSHEW!" 103 spat out the drink in a comical fashion then choked before her eyes watered. She could've asked what a castle was, or what air was, or the meaning of life. But no, she had to go and ask what freaking sex was. "This is going to be awkward." 103 thought, wiping sweat off her forehead. _

"_Ok…" She started. "It's like the birds and the bees. They…adore one another very much…" Oh God was this awkward. "And they…oh great how do I explain this. They…oh man. They enjoy each other's company…" she continued._

_So awkward._

"_And then they…ummm, oh dear. Miracles happen! A little bees and little birds are born." She stopped, then looked away, taking a good drink of tea and hoped to God that 88 did not ask another question. "Besides, we're Siplitets, so it doesn't really matter._

_88 listened, and now felt scared. For she imagined birds and bees fusing together into some horrific anomaly. A feathered insect with claws and bug eyes, flying around with a massive stinger. Sex sounded scary._

"_Well I'm off to bed…" 103 said quickly. Wanting to leave before 88 decided to ask something else. "You should go to sleep too." _

"_Good night Orlene."_

_103 stopped. "Good night Esperanda."_

* * *

_Author's note: I can't believe I stayed up until 3 AM to write this chapter. _

_88 has finally been given a name. and now she and 103 are given a brief time of peace. But they are anything but safe, as the silver eyes are still looking._

_Yes. That is the same doctor was there when Chiba Celia was born. He's going to play an important part later on._


	9. Affectional Belief

(PRESENT)

"_I have a name now…" Esperanda thought happily, lying on her comfortable bed. "I finally have a name. I'm so happy." She smiled, closing her eyes. She couldn't help, but think of Doctor Keiro in her sleep. She wasn't sure why, but she felt very, peculiar about him. What was it? In her mind, she thought it was kindness and the generosity he showed. He could've sent them straight to that grey coated man, but he didn't. Perhaps it was his relevance of being a doctor, it would seem that most doctors were very good people. Why was she blushing? She felt her face turn red and warm when he thought of the doctor. She barely knew him, hell she didn't know him._

_She fell asleep, resting peacefully but found herself waking up in the middle of the night. She could go back to sleep, felt that if she was going to stay awake she would at least make use of her time. Reading might get her back to sleep anyways. She loved looking at the dictionary, because she could understand the words easily. She had seen the word 'sex' in it, and didn't bother looking at the definition. She had just asked 103 out of instinct. She decided to read it again, and found that it had nothing to do with fused horrors coming to kill her. Of course she was subjected to new words of the male and female anatomy. It didn't help when timid searching found her a Latin dictionary and she found the so called meaning of the female anatomy._

"_The place to sheathe a sword?" She muttered. Wow, sex went from scary to painful. Why the hell would women and girls get a sword stuck in them? More importantly how the hell did that make babies? Somehow she knew she was missing a vital detail in this rather matured details of life. So she decided, before she discovered something really bad, to put the book down and get a quick bite to eat._

* * *

_Author's notes: Yes people, in Latin, vagina (man it feels weird typing that word), is the sheathe where man or in the Latin sense, soldier, inserts his blade. So let's all get a good chuckle right there and get back to being serious. Sorry couldn't resist doing that. Hey, it's rated M for a reason._

* * *

_Eyes drooping, Esperanda returned to he room. She took a quick glance at Orlene, who was sleeping soundly in her bed. Three hours later, morning came._

"_This is delicious!" Esperanda said joyously, eating the meal that Orlene had cooked up. Orlene nodded once, she had cooked rice and added, most surprisingly trout into it. Lightly seasoning it, it was one of the best meals 88 had ever eaten. "When did you learn to cook like this?" She asked, stuffing her mouth with fish._

"_My mother taught me." 103 said. "She must have been a very good cook then. But it doesn't look very Japanese though." She said, not out of disrespect, but merely out of question._

"_No." Orlene agreed. "My father was Japanese but my mother was German. I learned a lot of things from her. She was a very good person, so was my father." She stopped, apparently mentioning her family was too emotion._

"_I'm sorry Orlene."_

"_No it's fine. I'm glad you asked." She said._

_Then a bomb exploded. Both girls screamed and shot out their vectors, hoping to high heaven they didn't die. Orlene's vectors wrapped tightly around her, just knowing a bullet was going to hit her. Esperanda cowered, it was over. They were coming! Oh no!_

_Overreaction. It was merely the phone ringing and 103 felt idiotic right now. She knew about phones, she should've known about them. It was the pressure, they were still in hiding, but still. "I can't believe I reacted like that…" She thought, and hesitatingly picked up the phone. _

"_Hello?" She muttered. _

"_Hello." A kind voiced said over the phone. 103 recognized it as Doctor Keiro's voice. _

"_Hello." 103 replied. "It's the doctor…" She whispered to 88. "The one who helped me with my leg." 88 blushed leaving 103 a bit confused on why, but knew better than to start asking 88 questions._

"_I'm glad you two are ok, did you sleep well last night."_

"_Yes sir, thank you very much for letting us stay here."_

"_It was the least I could do. Feel free to stay there as long as you like. I'm going to be keeping in contact with you two, be careful." His voice dropped an octave. "There are soldiers in the city, searching. I'm pretty sure it's you two. Stay inside, don't go out unless you have to. More importantly keep those hats on if you must go outside. I'm going to get going now. Good luck."_

"_Thank you, bye…" 103 began, before 88 interrupted. "Wait stop!"_

"_Hold on." She said, raising her eyebrows and looking at 88. "Ummm, Esperanda wants to speak to you."_

"_Who?"_

"_Oh sorry, I mean 88." She handed the phone to 88 who began to speak into the wrong end of the phone. "Other way…" 103 corrected her. _

"_Uh…hello…doctor." She muttered._

"_Hello 88. Are you feeling ok?"_

"_Yes…I…thanks a lot." She said in a low voice, head bowed low as if he could possibly see her right now. "I just…"_

"_Are you feeling ok 88? You sound a bit off."_

"_I'm…fine. I just wanted…to say hi. That's all…"_

"_Alright then. 103 called you Esperanda. Is that your name?"_

"_I…gave it to myself."_

"_It's a lovely name."_

_88 had either gotten completely pissed off at what the doctor had said, or she was embarrassed as hell. Either way, 103 easily saw her pale complexion turn bright red. _

"_He said my name was lovely…" 88 thought. "Thank you doctor…" 88 said so softly her voice could barely be heard._

"_Your welcome. I need to go now. Goodbye."_

"_Bye."_

_The tone buzzed in 88's ears and she put the phone done. 103 put it back up and then started to chuckle. Obviously wanting to know what was so funny, 88 immediately asked why 103 was laughing._

"_It's you, Esperanda. I might have lived in a facility for most of my life, but I'm not new to emotions. I just can't believe I didn't see it until now. You should've seen your face, you're not very good at hiding your emotions."_

"_Huh? I don't…"_

"_You like the doctor."_

_88 went dead silent._

"_I think he's a nice man."_

"_Oh I'm sorry." 103 playfully mocked. "You're right you don't like him. You love him don't you?"_

_Some people might of thought 88's face was bleeding now._

"_That's nice 88, that's actually really nice. I mean I'm not going to berate you for that, he's a good man. I won't lie, I'm really happy for you. Hahahaha, I can't believe I still didn't see it though. You love Doctor Keiro!"_

"_Hey stop that!" 88 yelled._

"_I'm sorry. I really am happy for you. I think I'm just surprised really. A few days ago, I wanted to kill all the humans in the world. And now I see you falling in love with one. I'm sorry, forgive me, I just got excited." She chuckled deeply, more than amused at the turn of events. 88 didn't hold 103's excitement the same way, as far she knew, 103 was mocking her._

"_I'm sorry…" 103 repeated, this time in a real sincere tone. "I think because of how some humans have actually been kind to me, despite my horns, I find it remarkable that Diclonius could love a human. Again, I am truly happy for you."_

"_Ah, well thanks Orlene."_

* * *

"_Hm? What do you men want?" The nurse at the desk asked as four soldiers lead by a grey coated man came into the front office. The patience were startled, as their guns were poised and ready. Jericho said nothing, but made his way through the hallways looking carefully around. Akira came up to the woman, his voice demanding. "We're looking for someone, two fugitives with bright pink hair and red eyes, they have two anomalies on their head."_

"_Sorry sir, but nobody like that has come in." She said, true to her word. Since they had been wearing hats, she of course hadn't seen anything like that. "At any case we will be checking around here carefully. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir." She replied solemnly. _

_Jericho was silent during the search, he did not ask questions or make any statements. His silver eyes sought out clues until at last he came to Keiro's office. He opened the door stepped inside while the doctor was with a patient giving a physical exam._

"_I'm sorry, but I'm busy. If you need to make an appointment…excuse me." He said as Jericho ignored him, and picked up the file work at Doctor Keiro's desk. "Excuse me sir, those are personal files, I can't…"_

"_When did you do an operation on a leg amputation?" Jericho asked seriously. _

"_That is the concern of the patient. Again, I must ask you to leave."_

"_I am going to need to see the rest of your file work." Jericho muttered coldly. "I cannot do that sir. Those files are only for the patience knowledge and…"_

"_I will have you under arrest for disobeying my command, now give me the files." He repeated with that same unfeeling tone in his voice. A tone, that was dipped in ice caring for nothing. Two soldiers entered the room, holding guns but of course not aiming them._

"_What the hell's going…" But the doctor stopped. Since Jericho was dressed in his normal attire, he did not pass off as looking like a soldier. The others however did, and he instantly understood. "It's them…" He thought. "They're looking for those two."_

"_I will not ask you again. Where are the files?"_

"_Sir." Doctor Keiro said to the man at the table. "I am so sorry for this incontinence, may you step outside?"_

"_Um, sure." He said, kind of wanting to leave now. He was a bit under the impressing that this man was in trouble with the law. Reasonable mistake really._

"_What do you need the files for?" He asked sternly, heading over to his cabinet and pulling out a folder. _

"_Classified issues sir." One of the soldiers said. "It's for your safety that we do this."_

_Reluctantly, the doctor handed over the folder to Jericho who opened it up and began to read. "You made a treatment on a patient with a missing leg. I want the file on this patient."_

_Doctor Keiro pulled up the file, and gave it to him. He didn't sweat, he didn't shake, but his heart beat was beating hellishly in his chest. The grey coated man silently read it. It looked normal, it was dated 22 days ago under a boy named Esuke Mizo. Jericho was no fool in understanding paper work however. He knew that this was the closest hospital in the vicinity that 88 and 103 had run off too. He also knew that 103's wound would have impaired her greatly unless she got treated soon. She would have to have had to come here, yet this boy's name was the only one who had gotten treatment for a missing leg? _

_He read the file carefully. None of it matched the girl, and yet he knew that there was more to this file than the doctor was letting on. But this was an interrogation, this was finding facts. He took notice however, that on the top right side of the page with a number symbol, indicating the patient number itself. He had put down 103. _

"_This boy, what happened to him?" Jericho asked._

"_His father took him home, he was very distraught. It's hard when a father almost loses his child." Doctor Keiro said and then noticed that after he had said it, the grey coated man's face changed. It was quick, it was very quick. He got a glimpse of it before it changed back to its impassive tone. He thought he saw the flicker of sadness, but it had disappeared so fast he couldn't be sure._

"_Commander Jericho, what should we do?" Akria asked._

_Unspeaking, he gave a tilt of his head for them to leave. Placing the folder back on the table, he left. He didn't say anything else to Doctor Keiro, or his men or anybody else. He didn't even bring the paper with him. _

* * *

_Author's note: 88 now harbors affectionate feelings for Doctor Keiro but there is more than love going around the world. The search continues, and Jericho is only coming closer to finding them. Can this peace and love last through all the terrors? Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	10. Dare To Speak Of Innocence

_(PRESENT)_

_"Why can't that man just leave us alone." 88 said after 103 had turned on the television. Of course before the question, she had asked a thousand more. Most of which involved how they were going to get the little man out of the black box. Almost comically, she had almost gotten into a fight with 103 after she had changed the channel._

_"YOU KILLED HIM! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO KILL HUMANS!"_

_"I changed the channel."_

_"What?"_

_"You have a lot to learn Esperanda." 103 said shaking her head in disappointment. The news was on, displaying how soldiers were currently in town but what they were doing was unknown to the public eye. They were intent on looking for them, they knew that well enough. They weren't in the city, but 103 had the uncanny feeling that it wouldn't be long until Jericho managed to find them. It had been on pure luck that they had escaped Jericho before and even then they hadn't escaped unscathed either. Looking down at her prosthetic leg, 103 felt the chills run down her back. That man, a human had done that to her, and it he would've finished the job too. In truth, Jericho frightened her but not because of his actions._

_Yes, she was surprised, as all Diclonius were when they faced Jericho's unnatural abilities to sense vectors. But it was his attitude that kept her anxious, as if expecting the doors to bust open and for him to walk in. It was those silver eyes. _

_Being in the facility for so long, she knew what anger was, and she knew it well. She knew that feeling when she looked at her fellow Diclonius, the ones who wanted to get out. Those brutal red eyes, preparing to rip humans apart, gouge out eyes and tear appendages off. But those cold silver eyes held nothing but an emotionless sense. They did not flinch and they did not beg for mercy. But the worst part of them, was how pitiful they looked. _

_And that scared her. She couldn't look into those uncaring eyes, devoid of nothing but his own self. She was no afraid of his abilities, though she was certainly impressed by them. She was afraid of him, because somewhere in her mind, she believed that he actually had a justifiable reason for trying to kill them. So she could not hate him, like she could hate some of the directors who came to Institution C. Those bastards who cared for being the superior race, who didn't give a shit about their wellbeing. _

_"I don't know…" She replied to 88's question, closing her eyes. "I…just don't know why."_

_*Knock!* *Knock!*_

_Intensity filled the room as the two Sipitets tensed up at the knocking on the door. 103 began to sweat, her vectors radiating outwards and her face rapt with pure seriousness. "Please let that be Doctor Keiro…" She thought. "Please…" If that was Jericho it was over, there was no way he would let them escape again. "Please…" She thought._

_"Yes…" She called out timidly. 88 was huddled in the corner like a scared mouse, vectors shielding her body. 103 swallowed nervously and intelligently moved to the edge of the wall avoiding the door. If that was Jericho, and he began to shoot, he wouldn't be able to hit her or 88. _

_"It is I, Doctor Keiro." A familiar voice called at the end of the door. "Please, may I come in?"_

_Relief. Blessed relief. "Oh thank God!" 103 yelled. "Please, come in!" She sighed, falling onto the couch, her forehead dripping. Doctor Keiro stepped in, and was met by a fast moving pink blur before something caught around his midriff. 88 was pressing herself tightly around him in a deep hug, her face scrunched into his chest. She was shaking and the sobs were breaking into his chest. _

_"Hey there, don't cry. It's just me…" He said. He kind of figured that they might have been expecting the soldiers and gently loosened 88 from his grip. Realizing this, 88 felt her face blush again. She didn't realize what she had done really, she had been so afraid, and then seeing the doctor, she had instantly gone to him for warmth and protection. Awkwardly she rubbed the back of her head and stepped back and there was quite a sly smile on 103's face._

_"I wanted to come and check up on you two, make sure everything is alright." Keiro said taking a seat in one of the chairs. "I was almost afraid when the soldiers came into the hospital they would find out about you. I'm pretty sure they know you were there, but I don't think they know about this cabin."_

_"Thank goodness!" 103 exclaimed._

_"I'm glad that I could help, allow me to take a seat." He said. Considering this was technically his place, it wasn't like she could refuse his statement. The doctor sat on the couch, looking at the news. It had nothing on about the soldiers now, but he could see as the reporter spoke, the men walking back and forth, obviously searching. _

_103 sat back in the long arm chair while 88, quite coincidently, had to sit on the couch next to Keiro. Keiro was to intent on watching the television to notice, but 103 could see that blush on 88's face like a large target. She had to stifle her chuckles, she wasn't sure why, but she found such a amusement in this. 88 kept glancing at Keiro, then at the television, then at her dress, then back at Keiro. 103 had to put her hand in her face, she was laughing so hard, which caught Keiro's attention._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Oh nothing…" she said. "I just remembered a funny joke. That's all." She said. Keiro wasn't sure if she was telling the truth to that. "88, have you…are you alright?" He turned to see that 88 was bright red, head turned and sweating. As far as he knew, she was having a fever, a bad one at that. "You look like your burning up 88, here let me get a cold rag for you." He said, getting up. 103 knew that was no fever, but she didn't say anything, she was taking too much pleasure out of seeing 88 liked that. _

_Keiro returned with the rag and placed it on 88's head soothingly. It was remarkable that 88 didn't faint on the spot and it was remarkable that 103 wasn't holding a straight face at that point. He brought out an instrument that 88 didn't recognize and brought it to her mouth. "I'm going to check your temperature, I need you to open your mouth, please."_

_She did, and 103 had to again stifle her laughter. She wasn't sure what was better, 88's reaction, or the doctor's reaction. "Excuse me…ummm…bathroom." She said, chuckling. Might as well leave them alone for a minute or two."_

_"Your temperature is fine, normal actually." He said. 88 wasn't looking at him, but she was still red. It wasn't hot in the cabin, perhaps she was worried about something. With soldiers looking to kill her, she must have been scared. "It's alright, Esperanda…" He said remembering that name. _

_He had said her name. Just a name but she felt herself tense up at the thought. _

_"I'm not going to let those soldiers get you. I'll protect you as best as I can." He said, putting a comfortable hand on her shoulder. Esperanda closed her eyes, still red in the face. She wasn't ready to admit to him that her face wasn't red because of the soldiers. But she took this moment to at least rest her had against his shoulder. 103 came in, and surprisingly kept her face straight when she saw 88's head leaning against the doctor's shoulder._

_*BOOM!*_

_And that did not last long as the door exploded from the force of the kicks and the soldiers came in._

* * *

_(PAST, specifically at this point this takes place about two years before Celia escapes Institution A This is also where the PRESENT is near too)_

_Nine whole years passed since Frederick had given the location of Celia and her parents. There was something missing in his life, something that he needed to quench. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to see humans or Diclonius get hurt anymore, he didn't want to see them suffer. Yes, he despised what happened to himself in his past, but he just couldn't take this anymore. _

_If they noticed he was gone, they didn't bother to check. He was just another member of an Institution, a man who could die. As far as everyone else was concerned, he was jut another weak human who would've died eventually. Nobody noticed he was gone, nobody cared._

* * *

_The afternoon sun dipped over his head as he sat on a cliff contemplating his life. He wanted to change his life for the better, as a very young boy, before he was sent to the Organization, he had wanted to become an artist. Staying in Japan wouldn't work, he would make himself a new life somewhere else. Perhaps Spain or Italy, perhaps the United States. He couldn't stay here, not for long._

_Frederick didn't hate humanity or Diclonius, he hated his past, but he didn't hate the ones who caused it. He thought he did, but he realized that he couldn't hate a whole group just because one person of that group started it. He would never forgive or forget what happened to him in the past, but he was willing to go on._

_*BAM!*_

_But for now, there was something else he had to worry about. Specifically the large hand that had slammed against his face, picking him off his feet, and bringing him forward. Shocked, his eyes turned to see who was holding him, and his heart sink._

_"I finally found you…" Crease muttered, bringing Frederick forward with the momentum of his strength._

_"Ridini Frederick!"_

_With a loud roar, Crease chucked Frederick off the cliff, sending the man flying off and then plummeting down. Dropping down, Frederick saw the large white haired man leap off the cliff, a large blade poised in his hand. This was no time to lose focus, and Frederick got into position. He grabbed the edge of the cliff, slowing his fall and kicking off. Good choice as the blade barely missed his head, slicing through the rock like butter._

_"Crease?" Frederick yelled as he landed on his feet, eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Isn't it obvious, fool? I'm going to kill you!"_

_"But why? I don't have anything against you! Why do you want to kill me?"_

_The smirk vanished. "You've got some nerve!" Crease yelled, slamming his blade into the ground and sending up chunks of rocks. "You left me there to die, to satiate your own desires. I trusted you, but you ended up being just another bastard in that Organization. I will never forget or forgive you for that. You are the only thing left of that Organization, and I must kill it. But more importantly…"_

_He heaved his blade, bending forward to charge._

_"You cared for those goddamn Diclonius, then you did for your fellow super human. I thought we were brothers, ready to live and die for each other. I thought you a friend. I was wrong."_

_"Crease…I am so sorry but…"_

_"YOU BASTARD!" Crease screamed, charging forward. Frederick vanished, avoiding the blade and appearing behind Crease with his daggers. He rushed forward, the blades empowered with his speed to handle Crease's strength. The massive sword swung around and parried the attack, pushing Frederick back._

_"YOU DARE TO APOLOGIZE TO ME! YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT BEFORE AND NEITHER WILL I!" He screamed, demented and cruel. That large sword swung vertically, slashing across the ground as Frederick as before dodged it with his inhuman speed._

_"This will never change until one of us is dead. I have searched for you for years, I have held this grudge. It's over…RIDINI FREDERICK!" Frederick was forced into the defensive, he had to dodge and block the attacks, knowing full well that if one those sword strike hit him head on…he'd be dead. This was not like fighting a Diclonius, who were inept in fighting. This was a superhuman, like himself who had been trained and bred to be the strongest._

_But he Frederick, was the fastest._

_"Miserable fool." He growled. The dagger slid into his Crease's chest, spurting blood into the air. Thank goodness for his incredible speed, otherwise he would not have been able to pierce Crease's flesh. But Crease wasn't going to be beaten by a mere stab in the chest by some dagger. His blade was already in the air and slammed into the ground._

_"Quick little bastard…" He smirked, turning his eyes to the left. Glaring reproachfully at Frederick who took a few steps back, preparing for the next attack. There was no getting by it, he would have to beat Crease now. A roar, and Crease rushed, blade held high. His eyes were unnaturally confident, and Frederick knew that Crease was no idiot. He should know that a direct attack would never hit him._

_*Thip*_

_*CRASH!*_

_The smoke exploded into the air, Frederick appearing behind Crease and ready to stab him. But instead his attacking arm was caught by Crease's hand. _

_"What the?" Surprised, Frederick couldn't pull himself from Crease's grip. He tried to attack with his other arm, but Crease merely dropped his blade and grabbed the hand too. Holding him tightly, Frederick did his best to push back, but against a man who held absolute strength, that wasn't possible._

_"You are incredibly fast." Crease mumbled, tightening his grip. "I could never keep with your speed. But my reaction time I think is pretty damn good wouldn't you say. Hahahahaha!" He tightened his grip even more, he could feel the bones beginning to crack._

_*BAM!*_

_Frederick nearly lost consciousness when Crease slammed his forehead into Frederick's own. He was released, his head throbbing and had he not had a natural super human endurance, his head would've been cracked right open. He was blinded by a white light, he couldn't see nor could he see the fist that slammed into his face. His nose broke and blood shot from his face. He managed to open one eye just barely and avoid the sword strike coming to his face._

_"Damn you." Crease growled. He had been hoping that would end it. _

_"Vetus Crease…" Frederick said sternly, raising his daggers. "I can't let you kill me, I finally have something to live for."_

_"Then I will kill you." Crease replied. "For that is what I now live for." Their blades met, clashing against each other. Frederick's speed allowed him to attack and hit Crease, but Crease's overwhelming strength and endurance was obvious. Crease could take far more damage than Frederick._

_*BAM!*_

_The kick hit Frederick in the ribs, breaking two of them. "I like that bravery…" Crease said, smiling. Despite is wound, Frederick didn't falter, he was prepared to keep on fighting. "Come on Freddy, prepare for your death. I want to see you die on your feet. Come on, my dear brother!" Crease yelled. His blade swung, and Frederick dodged, only to barely avoid the next swing. _

_*Thip*_

_*SLASH!*_

_He could see the blood coming from his chest, the blade had cut him. Any slower and he would've been split in half._

_"What do we have here?"_

_Both of them stopped. Up on the cliff, vectors unseen but certainly there, was Brutus. He was confident but unsmiling, his horns elongated unlike a normal Diclonius. Floating down with his vectors he landed in between the two, facing Frederick._

_"It's you…" He said, raising his head as if to get a better look. "It's been a long time human."_

_"What are you doing here, Brutus?" Crease demanded. "And more importantly what happened to you, you're different."_

_"I am different. I am pure." He said. "The pure form, I've attained it. Frederick." He spoke the name with mockery. "I see Crease has found you, that's good. I've wanted to kill you for your betrayal."_

_"Bullshit." Crease cursed. "I will be killing him, stay out of this boy." He muttered._

_"Boy? No human, I am not a boy. I am the King. You might have got the better of me before, but not now." The wind kicked around his body, dust spiraling into the air. "This is the pure form that I, the King possess. And I've kind of gotten pissed off with your attitude, human Crease."_

_"What the hell?" Crease thought. "Since when were Diclonius capable of doing this? Is it just a royal thing? Even I couldn't beat him, at least not yet." Crease grudgingly admitted. "Shit…I'll have to change that soon."_

_But Frederick had other things in his mind. _

_"Bastard!" Brutus yelled, sending out his vectors as Frederick began to disappear and reappear away. Crease raised his blade, letting the light gleam in other directions to see at least 50 hands reaching out for Frederick. They were too slow and they would never reach Frederick, but it wasn't certainly something to watch out for._

_"Damn you Diclonius…" He thought savagely. "I had him on the ropes, and you decide to show up. Damn you all. This isn't over Frederick. Run while you can…I'll never stop. Until I find you again, and crush you. I'll never stop, until you put me down for good!"_

* * *

_(PRESENT)_

_They came in like the plague, their black amour blocking out the sun that came into the window. 88 screamed and backed off, 103 keeping quiet but still just as frightened. Doctor Keiro rushed over to them, and spread his arms out as Jericho stepped inside guns poised to shoot._

_"How did they find us?" 103 mumbled, bringing out her vectors and wrapping them around Keiro, 88 did the same. "No, this can't be happening, dammit." 103 cried in a low voice. "How did they know."_

_"Dammit, I was afraid that this would happen." Keiro thought. "I should've taken the girls and ran away, I was confident that they wouldn't find this place. Shit, I can't let them die."_

_"I'm so sorry." he muttered, 88 leaning as tightly as she could against him. Jericho stepped forward, his cold silver eyes locked onto the girls. 88 glared hatefully at him, but 103 couldn't keep her gaze on him. If she was going to die, she didn't want to look into this pitiless silver eyes. "Just make it quick…" She thought._

_Jericho made a motion with his hand, unspeaking. Doctor Keiro wasn't sure what he meant. He did it again, he was telling the doctor to move out of the way. Like hell he would ever do that. "I'm not going to let you kill them. Why can't you just leave them alone!"_

_Jericho didn't reply, he merely made the same motion with his hand. When Keiro didn't reply, Jericho began to walk around, his gun pointing but Keiro kept the girls directly behind him. _

_"I don't' get it." The doctor thought. "He could shoot right through me, it's not like I could do anything. What's he trying to do."_

_"Get out of the way, idiot!" One of the soldiers yelled. "Dammit, hold on Commander Jericho I'll deal with him." He growled, aiming his weapon. He stopped when Jericho held up his hand._

_"Huh?" the doctor mumbled._

_"Sir? What's the meaning of this? Why don't you shoot him, he's in the way!" _

_But Jericho, although his gun was pointing right at Doctor Keiro did not fire. He held it tightly, his trigger finger ready, but he did not shoot. "He won't shoot me?" The doctor thought. "I don't understand, I'm no importance to any of them. What's he trying to do."_

_"And then he turned, brought his hand forward. His soldiers knew what it meant but were perplexed. "Leave!" Akira yelled, looking at the doctor. "We found them! They are right there! We can't just leave, what kind of leader are you!" Jericho made no response, but merely signaled them to come back._

_"Fuck this shit." Akira cursed, pointing his gun. The three tensed, ready to for the bullets to start flying._

_*BANG!*_

_The other soldiers gasped as Akira slumped forward, his brains outside of his skull. He plopped to the ground, unmoving as the other soldiers were left in alarm. "C-commander! What the hell are you doing!" Was he betraying them? Of course the soldiers reactions were just like the other three._

_"H-he, killed him." 88 muttered. "What in the world is going on here?" The doctor thought._

_Then at last Jericho spoke._

_"The order was to kill Number 88, Number 103 and Doctor Von Jacques. I will not allow those who are not part of that order to be killed. As long as there is a risk of an innocent being killed, I will not proceed with the action."_

_The doctor could've believe it. He was refusing to shoot, because of him? "You…" He yelled. "What do you mean by innocent. These two are far more innocent then me, but you won't kill them because I'm in front?"_

_"That is correct. I was not ordered to kill you, and so I will not shoot you just to get to them. Unless you attack, or I am given orders by Torino to kill you, I will not shoot. But…_

_…the moment that an opening is there to kill those two, I will do so. I will not shoot, because to shoot them would mean shooting you."_

_"You'd kill two innocent girls like them, but not someone like me?" The doctor growled, but he kept the two shielded. _

_Jericho didn't reply to his question, so the doctor thought of something else. "The two of you, stay right behind him, make sure you aren't in open fire. We're leaving. Apparently he won't shoot you if I'm in the way."_

_"I'm scared…" 88 cried._

_"It's alright. I told you I wouldn't let them hurt you." Keiro said, but even he couldn't help but just be horribly surprised. This man honestly wasn't going to shoot, because he was in the way. He was willing to shoot two Diclonius girls and his friend Jacques, but not him? _

_"Stay close." The doctor said to the two, moving to the door. Jericho moved too, keeping his gun pointed at them, but the doctor was always in the way. "HE passed a glare at the soldiers, his intent was clear. Unless their was opening, they were not too shoot no matter what."_

_"Get behind…" The doctor mumbled, leaving the door. He couldn't believe this, Jericho followed but still wouldn't shoot. They went outside, the soldiers following along with Jericho. There was a brown car waiting outside, one that the doctor drove with to the cabin._

_"I'm putting you inside, stand on the floor. It'll be tight but…" Sweat dripping from his face, he looked right at the Tungsten. "It's better than getting shot." He said. Jericho followed them, his men clearly not understanding the situation. If they had a choice, they'd just shoot the man for getting in the way. Though of course, what happened to Akira, Jericho wasn't playing around and they were no fool question his order then. _

_"103, opened the door." He whispered. There so much tension in the area. "Lay down and get inside…do it. And don't leave yourself open for him to shoot you." 103 crawled in on her belly, laying at the very bottom of the car and bringing her legs up so that she held herself tightly wrapped in a fetal position. _

_But 88 was still frightened, unable to move. "Get inside, Esperanda." He said slowly._

_"I can't…" She said. "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"He won't hurt me." He said. "Who is this man?" Keiro thought. "Even though he's made himself clear that he'll kill them, I didn't expect this kind of…mercy from him."_

_"Please…I'm scared. I don't want you to get hurt." She said. _

_"Just get inside with 103." _

_"Please Esperanda." 103 said. "Get inside."_

_88, at last got in._

_The doctor closed the door._

_"COMMANDER! THIS IS OUR CHANCE! SHOOT HIM!" The soldier yelled._

_"No." Jericho replied coldly. "The order was specific, I will not endanger the lives of those who we have not been permitted to kill. Lower your weapons." The soldiers looked at him in disbelief. _

_"Lower them." He repeated emotionlessly._

_They dropped their guns. The doctor looked at him. "So you're letting us go?"_

_"No." Jericho replied casually. "I told you that I was given order to kill those two. If you attack or am I given order to kill you, I will not do so. But the moment that I am given an opening on those two in which there isn't anybody in the way. I will kill them."_

_Keiro narrowed his eyes._

_"I don't understand. You're willing to kill them, two innocent girls, but not me? What kind of man, even thinks of something sick like that?"_

_Jericho didn't reply._

_"Why can't you let them be? Are you such a monster that you'd kill these innocent girls because some bastard told you to shoot them. Don't you have any…morals!" Keiro spat._

_Jericho narrowed his eyes. He held the gun steady. "Morals? What are morals?"_

_The doctor was taken aback. It was the way he had said it. He obviously knew what it meant, but he had asked it as a real question. "Do you have morals, what are they?" Jericho asked. His soldiers were in the same predicament. What on earth was Jericho talking about. _

_And then Jericho asked something else._

_"Do you have children?"_

_The doctor didn't answer at first. What kind of question was that?_

_"I…do not."_

_"You don't." Jericho repeated. "So you have never a child of your own in your arms. Or seen their happy faces? You have never seen a child of yours grow up, seeing their joy. And you have never seen a child of your very own, killed right before your eyes?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My daughter, Elena was killed five years ago by a Diclonius. My daughter herself, was a Diclonius and she was everything to me. I watched her die before my very eyes. Do not dare…"_

_And his voice lost the lack of emotion. There was clear disgust in it, although his expression still had not changed. "…talk to me about innocence. I am not going to kill you, because it is a choice I made. Do not dare, speak to me, as if I am a monster. I have watched my own child die before my very eyes. And the one who did it, said she didn't have a choice in the matter. They are innocent?_

_There are a lot of people who are innocent. But that doesn't stop them, from dying like everything else. This is a search and destroy mission, I will follow them, and kill them. _

_That is my choice."_

_Jericho glared at him, leaving Keiro speechless. Then at last the man got into the front seat and closed the door. Jericho didn't move, he stood there, watching him, gun still ready to strike. He could hear crying in the back, 103 tried to comfort 88._

_"Sir…are you sure about this?" The soldier asked._

_An answer didn't have to be given. The tension would last for the rest of the day even as the doctor and the girls were miles away. Jericho followed suit, uncaring, unconcerned and emotionless. But despite what he said, that had still been an act of mercy._

* * *

_Author's note: Jericho has surprisingly allowed the doctor and Diclonius to escape, but has made sure on his word that he will continue to hunt them down. 88 and 103 might be able to live another day, but the Doctor Keiro will not be able to be by their side forever. It is only a matter of time, before the real showdown begins._


	11. Rest On Desires

"_That's a remarkable change, Diclonius." Crease muttered as he prepared to take chase after Frederick, but stopped when he heard Crease's statement. "Heh, of course a human would be impressed. Don't you remember, I am the King. I am the most powerful Diclonius and I am certainly more powerful than any human." Brutus mocked, chuckling slightly._

"_You are also remarkably incompetent as well."_

"_Incompetent?" Brutus repeated, angered. "You dare to call me incompetent, human? I should kill you right now!"_

"_But you won't. And the only thing you've managed to do today is let Frederick escape. I had that bastard in the bag, I was so close to killing him. But no, you had to go and prove your stupid Diclonius heritage."_

"_I won't stand for this mockery of my royalty."_

"_Royalty?" Crease grumbled, his fist shaking. "He was right there…" he thought. "He was right there, ready to die. For years I searched, waiting for him. He was right there…so close to dying."_

"_Get back to the castle human. You're lucky I don't kill you for such…insubordination."_

"_This isn't over Frederick…" Crease thought. "I don't care where you run to, this will never be over."_

* * *

_Number 88, Esperanda, had only now stopped crying as she laid huddled on the cars floor with Orlene. They had been specifically told by Doctor Keiro, to not get up unless they had absolutely must. That must being he got killed and they had to get away immediately. "Where are you taking us?" 103 asked, listening to 88's soft whimpers next to her._

"_Away from here." He said sternly, not much of answer._

"_No disrespect sir…" 103 said. "But can you be more specific?"_

"_Not really. I just want to get you two as far away from the city as I can. I didn't give myself much time to think about anything."_

"_Is he going to come after us?" 88 asked in a low voice. The doctor didn't answer the question, because he knew 88 would not like the answer. Jericho had been quite clear that he was going to kill them. He had made it quite clear that if could have killed him and the girls at anytime. He had let them go, on his mere choice, knowing full well that he could've shot them at anytime. It even occurred to him that he could have shot the wheels of the car. No matter how he looked at it, it was a real miracle that those two girls were alive right now._

"_Esperanda…" The doctor said softly. "I said that I would help protect you and 103 as best I could. I want you all to relax."_

"_Easier said than done." 103 mumbled, craning her neck. "I hope you can make a stop soon sir, because my body is aching. Also, call me Orlene."_

"_Orlene?"_

"_Yes, it's my true name."_

"_Alright then, Orlene."_

_88 was fine resting against the floor, letting the vibrations of the car ease her mind. "Doctor Keiro saved my life, and my friends life." She thought. "He's such a wonderful person." Despite the uncomfortable position her body was in, she found her eyes drooping and she fell asleep inside the car._

_She awoke in the dark, but could still feel the rumbling of the engines. Next to her, 103 must have fallen asleep as well because her eyes were closed and head tilted at the side. "Doctor…?" 88 asked in a low voice, not wanting to wake 103 up. _

"_Yes, Esperanda?"_

"_Where are we? It's dark outside, is it night?"_

"_Yes it is. We're on the highway, I'm heading to a small town and getting us a hotel. The two of you need some real sleep and food. This means that you will have to get out of the car."_

"_What? But what if that man comes and…"_

"_We have driven too far for him to have caught up." Keiro said. "I certainly hope that's true." He thought. "I want you both to sleep in a good bed and get well rested."_

"_Doctor, thanks for helping us. Thank you so much…I…"_

"_Yes?" Keiro asked as he could tell 88 was trying to finish a sentence._

"_I…lo…"_

_But she didn't finish. "I'm just tired." She ended up saying. Keiro nodded, unsure of what she was going to say but having a funny feeling that wasn't it. He wasn't going to press it on any further. He had a more concerning matter at hand, one that involved the girl's horns. The chance of meeting someone at the hotel who knew Diclonius was low, but there was too much risk not taking precautions. _

"_Esperanda, I need to make a quick stop and get you and Orlene a hat to wear. I don't want the risk of people seeing your horns. There's a store I'm coming up too, I want you and Orlene to stay in the car."_

"_But…" 88 said, fear etched in her voice. "I don't want to be here alone. What if he comes, I'm really scared."_

"_It's going to alright Esperanda." The doctor said clearly, trying to put confidence in his voice. "I'm only going to be a few minutes, that's all."_

"_Only a few." 88 said, making sure the doctor kept his word._

"_Ten minutes tops." He said._

_Orlene opened her eyes, feeling that the car had stopped. "Ugh, Doctor Keiro, where are we?" She grumbled, noticing the darkness and figuring out it was night. It was Esperanda who answered though. "The doctor went to get us some hats, so that we could cover our horns."_

"_You mean he left us alone!" She yelled in shock, almost throwing a fit. "He can't do that, what if that bastard comes around? The only reason he didn't shoot us was because of the doctor! This is bad!" 103 was taking the situation a lot worse than even 88 had. She was nearly flipping out._

"_Wait, Orlene! He only said he would be gone for ten minutes. He'll be back soon." 88 tried to respond. Her intentions were good, but 103 was too caught up in her worries to hear them. "We're being hunted down. Stupid humans! Damn stupid humans! They're all scum!"_

"_Hey!" 88 interjected. "You know that's not true."_

"…_Yes…" 103 mumbled, collecting herself. "I'm sorry, I'm flustered."_

_Keiro returned just as he had said bringing not only hats but some food as well for the girls to eat. It was until then that the two realized how hungry they actually were. They stuffed it down their throats ravenously at least pleasing the stomachs even if their minds were still at unease. "We're heading to the hotel." He said. "Put your hats on."_

"_Wait…" 103 uttered, realizing what the doctor was saying. "Are you kidding? We can't go out there."_

"_You two need some proper rest. That's why I got those hats so the two of you wouldn't be easily noticed. Those soldiers are too far away and do no know where we are." Again he added in his thoughts. "I seriously hope so." _

"_Besides…" He continued. "We're only going to be here for a day or two, then we'll move right out."_

* * *

_The jeep rumbled through the rocky terrain, heading off in the direction that Keiro and the Diclonius had went. It was far away and at the rate they were going, it would be at least two, even three days before they could catch up to them. The soldiers sat huddled together inside the army vehicle. Jericho alone, sitting and leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. Ever since they had gotten ready and set off, he had said and done nothing throughout the trip. He had merely sat there and as far as they could tell, slept._

"_We had them…" One of the soldiers grumbled, lighting a cigar. "We had those two bitches right there! Who cares about that man, we told him to get out of the way! Shit, seriously what is he thinking?" The solder loudly cried, looking at Jericho as if hoping he'd retort. His wish did not get granted, Jericho was just as silent as he nearly always had been. _

"_They were right there…" He muttered again, putting his forefinger and thumb centimeters apart to express his meaning. "Akira was the smart one, and you went and shot him! You idiot!"_

"_Hey now, don't start arguing with the commander." His buddy said. But no, the soldier was going to argue with his so called 'commander.'_

"_This is bullshit, Jericho. Our orders were to kill them, just because somebody is in the way doesn't concern us. You told him to get out of the way and he refused. You should have shot him and then shot the two bitches."_

_Again, Jericho didn't speak, and this only infuriated the soldier more._

"_YOU ASSHOLE!" He screamed, coming over and grabbing Jericho by the scruff of his coat, shaking him violently. At last Jericho opened his eyes, still the same. Lacking emotion and concern. "You bastard! You fucking worthless bastard! You are no commander, you are just some weak man. We could've killed them, but you had to be so sentimental. You make me sick!"_

_And the solder slammed his fist into Jericho's face. The man didn't' blink or retaliate. He took the blow and shrugged it off nonchalantly._

"_You asshole." The soldier growled. "Why don't you say something you damn piece of shit!" He slammed his fist against Jericho's face again, actually drawing blood from his lip. And yet Jericho said and did nothing. He was relaxed and calm, despite his injuries. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall as if none of this had happened. _

"_I don't believe this?" The soldier cried. "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" He grabbed him again, raising his fist and throwing it out. The crack of bone didn't come this time, Jericho's hand swooped out and grabbed the fist, holding it tightly. At last those silver eyes opened, and faced his attacker. He pulled out his Tungsten, and placed it on the soldiers forehead whose bravado was instantly lost._

"_Hey…wait?" He shook, sweat dripping from his forehead. "You can't do that…wait…"_

_The trigger finger tightened, the other solders watching anxiously. This wouldn't be the first time he killed one of his men. "Hey!" The solder screamed, looking up at the black magnum. Jericho watched, narrowing his eyes. He could see the fear in his eyes, the irises shaking uncontrollably. He did not know this fear, he never felt it whenever he went into battle. Whenever he faced a Diclonius, or any opponent, all that he was concerned with was completely the objection. He never once thought, "Am I going to die?" As always, he was impassive, acting on his skill and instinct. If he died, then he died and there was nothing to question it about. _

_Ever since that day, that faithless of days, the blue had left, replaced by the uncaring silver._

_He does not flinch._

_He does not beg for mercy._

_Jericho puts his gun away without firing, and closes his eyes, leaving the solders to stare without speaking, as the jeep drives along._

* * *

_88 and 103 stepped out of the car as if they were in a war zone, and every step they took there was a mine underneath their feet ready to explode. That's what it felt like, the overwhelming sense of distress as they kept very close to Keiro's body. He was the safety, as long as they were near him, they wouldn't die. Or so they hoped._

_They came into the hotel, greeted by a young woman at the front desk. "Hello good sir, room for three?"_

"_Actually, two rooms. One for me, and one for them." Despite his good intentions, he didn't want to sleep in the same room as two females, it was merely politeness._

_The two girls went into the room, two very soft beds ready. It was already nearing midnight, so neither of them wanted to stay up. "I'll see you in the morning, 88." 103 said, lying on the bed and closing her eyes. In a few short minutes she was snoring lightly, but 88 was a different story. She couldn't get to sleep, she felt cold and alone and every creak and crack sent a shiver down her spine. When she couldn't get to sleep after another 15 minutes, she got up and left the room._

* * *

_Doctor Keiro was just beginning to fall asleep when two short knocks on the door woke him up. Groggily wiping his eyes, he got out of bed, wearing a thick T-shirt and boxers. He creaked the door slightly open, and saw 88 standing there, looking down at her own feet. _

"_88? What are you doing? You should be sleeping."_

"_I'm…sorry." She muttered. "But…I…can't get to sleep. Can I sleep there, with you."_

_This caught Keiro off guard. "You don't need to do that, I'm sure you can get to sleep later…"_

_But 88 shook her head. "Please. I'm…I'm frightened." _

_Doctor Keiro sighed. Good intentions or not, he was at unease in doing this. Number 88 wasn't exactly a small child, she was young blossomed girl and it was instinct that he would feel weird sharing a bed with her. She looked at him, eyes wide and pleading._

"_Alright…" He said. He better have made the right choice here. "Come in, oh let me put something on." He said, looking down at his boxers. The situation was already embarrassing, he didn't want to make things worst for himself. "Hold on." He muttered closing the door and putting on the pair of thick khakis. He opened the door and 88 stepped in slowly, looking oddly out of place. _

"_The bed is over there, let me just get a quick drink of water." The doctor said. "Listen Esperanda." He said, filling up the glass. "It's like I told you, I won't let anyone hurt you or Orlene. I promise."_

_88 was glad the doctor was looking away, she was blushing pretty deep now. She had honestly come in, because was scared and timid. But now that she thought about it, sleeping next to Keiro now sunk into her head. She was actually going to be…oh dear she was having some awkward thoughts. Keiro was holding himself far more responsibly though, yet…he had to admit 88 was rather. What was the best, most mature word to put this. _

_An innocent but hard working young girl willing to learn and get her respect by others?_

_Nah. Bit to deep. Let's go with cute. Yes, she was cute, but he knew better to even start thinking of anything now. _

_When Keiro fell down on the bed, 88 felt her body burn like fire. But then, as the night came on and her eye began to droop. She crawled up and snuggled against Keiro, resting her head peacefully against him like a small child._

* * *

_Author's notes: It's times like these where you wish someone would just go on and blow Brutus' head off. Luckily Torino does that for us, so no worries there, hahaha!_

_Having barely escaped once again, our heroine 88 and her friend along with the doctor rest their aching hearts. Jericho, slowly but surely is making his way to them. It is only a matter of time, before they meet again. And next time, the chance of escape will be slim._


	12. Order To Kill

_Yoshida Keiro woke up well in the early night, groggily awakening after having a very pleasant dream. It involved living happily in a beach house with his wife and child. Problem was, he didn't have a wife or child. Another problem was, his wife and child didn't have any form to them. They were just shadows in his distant memory, the child had no form he recognized. His so called wife though had looked oddly familiar. Her shape, so oddly familiar he just couldn't put his words on it. He kind of wished she had a face, maybe she did. This was the curse of all good dreams. You could have them vividly, remembering every details, but the moment you wake up, it vanishes. _

_Feeling the need to relieve himself, he got up to use the bathroom and felt something push against him. He looked around, and saw 88 still asleep but as if only instinct coming up close to him, as if she could unconsciously tell that he was getting up. She looked so peaceful and happy, laying his side. "Uh. Hm, uh."_

_She was mumbling in her sleep. Keiro thought it looked awfully adorable and precious. She looked quite cute sleeping there. He tried to move himself up some more, and she nudged up closer. "Keiro…" she muttered, sliding her head against the side. She had to have been dreaming, and apparently she had to have been dreaming about him Again she mumbled incoherently, sliding her head against his lap for comfort before the next works out of her mouth, dream or not, surprised him._

"_Keiro…I love you." 88 mumbled, before her talking stopped, replaced by soft snores from her mouth. The doctor, surprised looked down at the young girl sleeping there…and smiled. She truly was a sweet person, nudging against him for warmth and protection. It was also then that he began to once again wonder what his so called "wife's" face looked like again. Again, he couldn't see it, it had truly been just a shadowy figure, but that shadowy figure now had a defined form that he could see. It was only now, looking at the sweet Siplitet laying there, that he noticed that 88 figure looked quite like the figure of the wife in his dream._

_Gently placing a hand on her face, she smiled and nudged against him, taking comfort in his touch. _

_He got up, nature's call a bit more important at the moment. Returning later, he saw 88 scrunched up on the bed, looking hurt. However the moment he sat back down, her relaxed and leaned against him. Her mumblings once again subsided to be replaced by those gentles snores and the rise and fall of her chest. He fell back against his pillow, closing his eyes and 88's arm wrapped around his chest. She was holding on to him, embracing him and he was quite glad it was dark and she was asleep. He was far too mature to be blushing right now, and he told himself that. But the blush soon turned away, and the doctor fell asleep too._

* * *

_Orlene woke up bright and early in the morning, the sunlight hitting her face. She had slept just as well as the others, though no dreams crossed her mind. "Hey, 88...you up?" She muttered groggily, rubbing her eyes. There was no answer to the bed next to her, so she called out again. "Esperanda? You awake…it's morning."_

_Figuring she was just still asleep, she turned her head and found that the bed was empty. "Hm? Where is she?" 103 thought, looking at the bathroom door. It was the most likely spot she was in, but she wasn't using the shower. 103 couldn't not hear the sound of running water or, any sound whatsoever. Getting up, 103 crossed to the door and gave it a quick knock. No answer. 88 was not in the room. _

"_Where'd that girl go?" 103 thought, picking up her hat and putting it on before leaving the room. No matter what she would always have this hat on out in public. Sure enough there was 88, coming out of Keiro's room which 103 found a bit strange._

"_M-mornig Orlene." 88 yawned, also wearing the cap over her head to hide her horns. "Did you sleep well last night?"_

"_Sure. What were you doing in Doctor Keiro's room?"_

"_Oh." 88 said. "Don't laugh…but…I was scared. I went to his room and…he let me sleep with him."_

_103 starred, and then her face started to spread. The line of her mouth pulling up to both sides of her face. "You…slept with him?" She said, the grin still spreading. "Hey!" 88 interjected. "I told you not to laugh!"_

_But that sly smile on 103's face did not disappear. She continued to smirk and 88 felt like she was missing something. "What's so funny?" She asked, and now 103 could not hide the blush on her face, and covered her face with her hand, chuckling lightly. _

_88 was beginning to feel angry, she didn't like it when people laughed at her. "Would you quit that!" She said sternly. 103 continued to laugh, trying to catch her breath and then returned back to her room, laughing out loud. Annoyed, 88 followed her to demand why she decided to just start laughing at her all of a sudden._

"_I think you know what I'm talking about." She said, her devious little smirk still placed on her face. "No, I don't have a clue." 88 said. "Oh yes you do…" 103 replied, still chuckling lightly on her bed. "Don't act like I don't know. Trust me Esperanda, I am happy for you. I really am, and though you can't have children, I think it's a good way for two people to express their love for each other."_

"_What in the world are you talking about?" 88 asked, raising her eyebrow._

"_You had sex with the doctor!" 103 said, no longer able to hold it in. 88 looked mortified and even more so entirely pissed off. "How dare you!" She shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the other Siplitet. "Doctor Keiro would never taken advantage of me like that. I can't believe you'd even say something like that!"_

_103 paused, her smile still on her face, but it was plain and simplistic. The little hamster inside of her head was slowing down until it came to a complete stopped, died then fell off the well limply. 103's mouth was hanging half way open, with 88 starring hatefully at her. At once 103 turned around, said nothing, made it a point not to look at anything but the floor and went to head off to the shower._

"_Where are you going!" 88 yelled._

"_I'm off to drown my pride." She thought._

* * *

_She came out of the shower, clothed with 88 still glaring at her. 103 took it to step out of the room just as Keiro was coming out of his, dressed in his suit. "Ummm, doctor?" She asked nervously. "I heard 88 was sleeping with you."_

"_Yes." He replied calmly. "She was scared and she wanted to be by my side."_

"_So you slept with her?" 103 said._

"_Yes."_

"_Jus slept." 103 said, narrowing her eyes._

"_Slept the whole night." He said._

"_Ah, ok." She said, nodding her head. She looked down the hall at the end window. "We're on the second floor right?" She asked. The doctor nodded his head. _

"_If I jumped out, would the fall be enough to kill me?"_

"_What?"_

* * *

_The Diclonius and the doctor ate breakfast in the lounge, the two Siplitets of course wearing their hats. 103 kept her face away from the others and hoped to high heaven that 88 did not say anything. She never felt more embarrassed in her entire life, and it was 88 who usually said stupid things. Whatever anger 88 felt, was long gone as she was at ease eating the cereal and having small talk with Keiro. By small talk, Keiro would do all the talking and she'd just nod her head and blush._

"_How long are we going to stay here?" 103 asked. 88 looked at her and then at the doctor, knowing that 103 was correct in asking such a question. "Actually, we're going to be leaving in about six hours from now." He said, looking up at the clock on the wall. "There's another hotel where I want to go, which will be about twelve hours from here."_

"_That's a long time. Doctor, I don't want to keep running away. I don't want to get hurt, nor do I want Esperanda or you to get hurt. But I can't stand the idea of just running away forever."_

"_That's what I'm here for." The doctor said to 103's statement. "I'm taking you to the Japanese National Airport, and we're leaving the country."_

_This caught them off guard. "W-what?" 103 stammered. "We're leaving the country?" _

"_Yes." The doctor said, nodding his head. "I think it's the best way. "I'm going to be working on your tickets on the online computers here. So I guess you two have a choice of a few places. What sounds good, Spain, Italy, France…?"_

"_What are those?" 88 asked._

_Usually 103 would've shaken her head in embarrassment, but at the moment she had no right to say anything. Not once had the thought of leaving Japan ever crossed her mind. Not even as a child, when she was living with her parents outside of Institution C did she ever think of moving. _

"_Italy…I guess." She said. She tried to think of any Italian she might have known. She couldn't think of any and she wondered why anyone would want to speak Italian. Wasn't that a dead language. Or was that Latin? She couldn't remember as it never concerned her until now._

_But if it got them away from Jericho for good, she'd be more than willing to go there. _

_Getting rested and prepared, Keiro the girls left._

* * *

_Two days later, Jericho stepped into the same hotel that they had left. The head woman at the desk welcomed him, noticing his impassive face. "Are you here for a room?" She asked. Jericho looked around instead of answering her question. The woman looked out the door, noticing the jeep outside. Was this man part of the army?_

"_No." Jericho said, and the woman easily noticed his gruff accented voice. She knew from that accent, he wasn't from Japan. "I have a question that needs to be answered. Did three people come here, a man and two girls."_

"_Well, yes." She said. "A few, families and stuff."_

"_These two girls, were any of them wearing hats?" He asked. The woman looked at him, his voice cold and collect. "Y-yes." She muttered, looking out at the jeep again. "There was a man with two girls wearing caps over their heads. They had a brilliant shade of pink on their bangs."_

_Jericho didn't reply for a moment. He was intent on looking around the room, his silver eyes searching. "Those three…" He finally said. "Where did they go? Which direction did they head off towards?"_

"_Sir? No disrespect but do you have authority to know that?" She asked. 'In fact, can I get some proof of identity?"_

_Jericho reached into his pocket, and pulled out a thin labeled card. It had his name, date of birth and age. The name "Isaac Jericho Grandes" printed neatly at the top. His picture was there, starring coldly at the camera without concern or emotion. _

"_Commander of the Special Defense Team?" She muttered, reading it carefully. "What in the world is Institution A." She asked, wanting an answer now. _

"_A facility in Japan, specializing in brain wave properties." He said, speaking the truth but obviously leaving out vital information. She looked at him, and then at the card. It looked legitimate, and if he was part of the army or an officer she didn't want to disobey the law._

"_Are those three, criminals?" she asked. _

"_They are to be found." He said. "That's what I am here for. Any information that you know will be necessary for me to find them. Which way did they go?"_

_But the woman wasn't so easy to believe him yet. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you want with those three."_

"_I have been ordered to find them, and execute them." Jericho said plainly, causing the woman to raise her eyes in horror. "Kill them? Those innocent girls? I can't believe you'd ever say something like that. Like hell I'll tell you anything." She growled. _

"_In fact…" She added reaching for the phone. "I think I need to call law enforcement. What if you've killed other people? Yes, I better do that…" She said, beginning to dial until she felt the head of the gun press against her forehead._

"_You will cease your actions." Jericho said. "I cannot force you to tell me anything, but if you call, I will see it as an act to impede my actions of finding those three. If you call, I will kill you." Even with his threat, his face didn't change. It was so uncaring that it scared the woman. He would do it, he would do it and not give a damn about it._

"_If you have nothing to say, I will go." He said, turning around. The woman didn't dare move, and she wouldn't for quite a while._

"_Any answers?" The soldiers asked as he returned. "No. Head south, it's the best direction and we'll ask more people later on." He said. The Jeep's engine revved and they were off again. Three hours later, a call came in for the soldiers._

* * *

"_Yes, ummm, hello?" One of the soldiers answered. "Oh, greetings President Kakuzawa." The soldier said, trying to put on a happy mood. He didn't get much in return._

"_How is the mission going? I expected the two Diclonius and Jacques to be killed days ago."_

"_Well, sir…it's just that we've…been having some trouble and…"_

"_Trouble! It's two fucking Siplitets and a goddamn man!" Torino roared over the phone so that everyone could hear him. _

"_But…we don't' know where the doctor is. We haven't seen him at all. We met the Diclonius but they…ummm, escaped."_

"_Escaped! What are you people fucking deluded or something. Dammit, put Jericho on the phone." He demanded. His voice rising with his temper. _

"_But, sir…it's a lot more troublesome than we…"_

"_I didn't ask for your fucking story. Give the damn phone to Jericho you goddamn idiot!"_

_Jericho took it, answering calmly and clearly. "This is Jericho. What is it Torino?"_

"_Are you honestly having so much trouble in finding them? I know full well that with your abilities, you should not have any trouble. What's the case here, Jericho?"_

"_The girls were found to be located with a man not on the orders for us to kill. He was in the way, and I could not shoot them unless I shot him. I have not been ordered to kill anyone but the intended targets." Jericho replied._

_There was a long silence._

"_Is that so…" Torino said darkly. "I respect you, far more than the idiots that I am surrounded with right now. I know that you have the skill to finish them easily, but I can't allow this mission to be impeded anymore. Anyone who stands in your way, you are to eliminate. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes." Jericho said._

"_Good. Hurry up, it's getting hectic in this fucking facility without any other intelligent person." He muttered. The phone went off, and Jericho put it away. He cocked his guns, the murderous intent ready. Now, none of them were safe._

_Torino hung up, growling under his breath and getting up from his desk. The entire room was splattered with Diclonius blood. During the call, there had been an outbreak of about 10 Diclonius who had decided to rush into his office, proclaiming how they would kill him and save the Queen._

_Of course three seconds after their statement, he had pressed the button on the remote, jolted them 100,000 jolts until their brains fried and exploded from their heads. He walked down the hallway, uttering curses aloud._

"_Fucking Diclonius…fucking doctor…fucking Celia…" He looked at the scientists near the wall, starring at the bloodbath in the office. "…Fucking staff." He added. _

* * *

_Author's note: Now the real hunt begins. Jericho has been given full order to kill anyone who stands in the way, which means that Doctor Keiro can no longer just stand there and keep them protected. It never, ever is easy, for a Diclonius._


	13. A Very Serious Problem

_Keeping on the safe side, 88 laid on the floor while 103 was on the seats, also lying down. 88 got the short end of the straw as the floor was still uncomfortable but now she had leg room. As they were both laying down, even 103 could not be seen even if she was on top of the back seats. It would be another four hours before they would arrive to the next hotel. After which they would stay for about two days so that Keiro could get the tickets prepared. Then it would be another two hours until they got to the airport. Well, that was what Keiro was hoping, assuming everything went as planned._

_"Doctor Keiro, what's Italy like?" 103 asked._

_"I really don't know." The doctor said. He had never been outside of the country of Japan, although he did know some Spanish and Italian. Enough to get by at least. Of course they were all going by the notion that if they left Japan, they wouldn't be followed. He could only imagine the fear those two girls would feel if they started to get hunted outside of this country as well. There wouldn't be a single safe spot for any of them if that happened._

_"You know, I'm really glad I met you Keiro. You and Doctor Von Jacques. I won't lie, and since you once worked in the Institutions, you know how I feel about this. I wanted to kill every human in the world. I couldn't stand being locked up and tortured, even if Jacques did try to lessen the pain. If I didn't meet humans like you two…"_

_She paused, but Keiro didn't interrupt._

_"…I'd probably be out there killing people right now. Thank you." She muttered._

_"I try." He said, chuckling trying to throw off some the stress in the conversation. But he knew the seriousness that 103 was saying. "Orlene." He finally said, perking her attention. "Yes?"_

_"I'm not going to say that we as humans are perfect. We do a lot of things that are, well wrong. Putting you in facilities and experimenting on you, it is wrong. It's the reason I left, because as a doctor I couldn't stand to see Diclonius, children really, locked up like rats. I try to look at things in a Diclonius' point of view, however, I want you to think of your life in a human's point of view."_

_"Hm? What are you talking about?" 103 asked._

_"Think, what your life is like, in the eyes of the humans you might hate."_

_"They torture us, what's there to see? Most humans look at our horns and treat as dirt."_

_"Do you really think it has anything to do with your horns?"_

_"What else would it be? Everywhere I've gone and shown my horns, the scientists and other directors would cringe. Everyone thinks we're demons because of our horns."_

_"No, they don't." The doctor said sadly._

_"Sorry sir, but you aren't making sense." 103 muttered._

_"There are some people, who will honestly look at your horns and be repulsed. That is human nature, but you aren't locked up because of them. There are people out there in the world with abnormalities far worse than two horns. Skin diseases, amputations and other physical problems. There are even people in the world, that have multiple body parts, even multiple heads. Yet, they aren't being locked up and experimented on._

_And…" He gave another light chuckle, again trying to lighten the mood. "I dare say, someone with two heads would probably have it much harder than a girl with two horns."_

_103 had to think of this. Why then, was she experimented on? There were only two things that really made Diclonius different from humans. One was the horns which Keiro believed had nothing to do with their trappings. The other one was…_

_"Is it our vectors?" She asked. Keiro sighed, driving along the road as 88 slept peacefully on the floor._

_"Diclonius' emotions are rather complex, and as a doctor I know this. Your kind is much easier to anger than normal humans. But humans get angry all the time, and they fight all the time. Right now, there's probably some guy in a city beating up another guy. It's human nature to fight and hurt. But that's just the thing, humans fight. They fight, and yes, there are times that things can get out of hand. But in most cases, humans won't kill each other during scuffles._

_Diclonius however are different in that department. How often do you actually use your hands, your physical ones to fight?"_

_"Uh, not often. It's almost always my vectors." She said._

_"And how often have you used your vectors without lethal force."_

_103 closed her eyes. "Not often…" She muttered._

_"Exactly. Humans lock you up, because you pose an immediate threat to their wellbeing. I am not trying to say what they do is justifiable, but what I am saying is you have to look at it in their point of view. A person, who can discriminately rip body parts off with invisible hands. A person who is easily angered and could kill without a second thought. Even when not provoked, young Diclonius when first using their vectors can get out of hand. The children have been known to kill their own parents accidentally._

_It's because of this, that Diclonius are put in captivity. You are threatening even when you don't mean to be, it's fear. Humans do not hate you, they fear you. I mean, think about it for a moment. Even for a Diclonius, someone's head suddenly coming off is a bit abnormal isn't it?"_

_103 looked around, then deeply sighed before answering. "I…guess so." She muttered under her breath._

_"I definitely think there was a better way, that we as humans could've dealt with this. You and 88 both have shown that even Diclonius are capable of repressing their actions and urges. A lot of discussion was given that Diclonius had a natural instinct to kill humans. If that's the case, I must be one lucky man." As before, Keiro was trying to make the situation less tense. He gave a short chuckle, but for the next minute there was silence._

_"I don't like it, when people mock me." 103 said. "I don't like being hurt."_

_"I know." The doctor replied sadly. "No matter what happens, the Diclonius have no right to be treated the way they are. You have just as much rights as any other person in the world. It's not fair that you are treated the way you are."_

_"No it isn't, do you think once we leave, we'll be safe? They won't come after us will they?" 103's voice was almost pleading. It was then that Keiro realized just how scared 103 was during this whole ordeal._

_"I hope not." The doctor replied. "I certainly hope not."_

_"I hate them, they can't just leave us alone. They're so evil." She spat the words out with vehemence._

_"Do you really believe that?" He asked solemnly. "What are you talking about!" She interjected causing 88 to stir in her sleep. "That bastard is hunting us down and trying to kill us. All because he was…order to do it! Those people are monsters!"_

_The doctor had to sigh deeply before he could speak again. "Orlene, again I am not saying that what they are doing is right. I think it is wrong on every level, but again you need to look at in their point of view. Humans don't do these acts because they feel like it. They do it because something has happened to them that causes them to do these acts. There is always a reason for something, it might be stupid, but there is always a reason."_

_"I understand." 103 uttered._

_"And don't forget. There may be many differences between humans and Diclonius. But there is one thing that do both share. That is the fact that both of us are capable of making our own choices."_

_"What are you two talking about?" 88 had woken up, blinking her eyes before rubbing them. Yawning, she stretched her arms and legs as best as she could. "Are we almost their Doctor Keiro?"_

_"It's still a few hours a way. I'm going to get you two a bite to eat."_

_Come to think of it, 103 was feeling rather hungry at the moment. It had been hours since she had last eaten, and have recently woken from a quick nap like 88 too, food sounded like a great idea. "That would be great!"_

_"Yes!" 88 pipped in happily._

_"Here we go." The doctor proclaimed pulling the car into the driveway and turning it off. "I should only be a few minutes, you know what to do. Just stay there, don't get up and I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_Both the girls gave a simultaneous "Yes." and Doctor Keiro left the car. It was not hot outside but the sun was out, and as it shined through the windows of the car, its radiating heat was comfortable on 103's face and skin. It was then that she could hear voices outside of the car. She ignored it, random people talking she assumed. These voices however got louder and louder, they seem to be arguing, so she leaned her head against the door to try and hear better. It didn't do much, she could only catch glimpses of what the people were saying._

_"Who is yelling out there?" 88 asked, as she too could hear the arguments._

_"I don't know, I'm going to take a peek out the window."_

_"Be careful."_

_"I will." She answered. 103 peered over the window and gasped. "I can't believe it!" She said. 88 began to whimper. "No. It's not him is it? How could he find us so quickly!"_

_"No." 103 answered, shaking her head. "It's not him, it's…_

_…It's Crease."_

* * *

_The hulking man was leaning against the side of a blue car, the alarms system long since ripped out. One could only take so much with Brutus, and the boy had hit his last nerve. He had to get out here and relax his mind, and also hope to see Frederick. But Brutus had gone and sent out his Diclonius to teach him a lesson. A lesson that involved a very long, boring, terrible talk on all the things that made Diclonius better than humans. Perhaps it was the fact that these Siplitets yelling at him didn't pose a threat that he didn't attack either. Talking might be annoying, but it wouldn't kill him. Perhaps he wanted to save any strength he could in killing Frederick. As far as he was concerned, that man's death prioritized anything, and he couldn't lose even an ounce of strength dealing with weak punks like them. Or maybe…he just wasn't going to bother._

_"You little freaks do like to yap about your superiority don't you?" Crease answered finally._

_"You dare to even…"_

_"You must have missed the memo." Crease said. "You know, the one where your vectors can't do jack shit to me. All of you are about as threatening to me as a fly is to a spider. I mean, if you want me to prove myself, I'd be more than glad to break your necks."_

_They growled but the Siplitets didn't do anything._

_"Good." Crease uttered, until he looked in a different direction._

* * *

_"What's Crease doing here?" 88 asked, her voice shrill-like._

_"Hush, stop speaking so loud." 103 whispered. "I don't know, I don't keep track on the guy. But he was with other Diclonius. They were yelling at him, and then…I think he saw me."_

_"That's not good."_

_"Why isn't it? Crease works for Doctor Von Jacques doesn't he? Maybe he can help us."_

_"No…" 88 whispered. "I don't think he will. Orlene, I don't like that man. I don't like him one bit. Have you even seen him in the facility, like what he does."_

_103 stopped. Come to think of it, yes she had seen him walking around but really hadn't seen him in action. "No, I guess I don't." She answered._

_"I have…I don't know why the doctor had him come to the facility. He scares me Orlene, he really scares me. He's not normal, not like any normal human that I've ever known. He's…wicked." She said, trying to think of the best word. "He's killed people before. Diclonius."_

_"Hm? In the facility?" 103 asked._

_"Yes. But it's not just that, it's the way he does it. I saw it before, it's like vectors don't even hurt him."_

_"What?" This was preposterous. But then again, if somewhat like Jericho could see vectors, one had to start thinking outside of the box. "Oh shit!" 103 gasped as did 88 when a massive shadow befell the car. Crease was right there, not looking at them, but turned. But he was right there._

_88 was shaking so badly she seemed to be contorting. "Be calm…Esperanda." 103 said, trying to relax the frightened Siplitet. And then, because fate was never on their side, Crease looked at the car. He paused, seeing the two girls, one on the seat and one on the floor, starring horrified at him._

_At first he just passed them over as two girls in the car. But as he turned, he had to do a double take. He noticed hat Orlene had some surprisingly bright pink bangs running down the end of her cap. His eyes glared at her, and 103 saw what 88 meant. She never paid attention before, but this man was intimidating._

_"You two." He said in a loud voice that could be hear easily now even with the door closed. "Take off your hats, I'd like to see something."_

_"Why?" 103 asked. "What's it to you?"_

_"I'd like to see those pretty little horns."_

_She gasped. "No! No!" She yelled. He reached over to the handle. "Don't let him open the door!" 88 shrieked. 103 sent out her vectors, and pulled opposite of Crease. The man raised his head in wonder, smirked and with might pull, broke the door of its hinges, despite the pressure that 103 had been exerting on it._

_"Diclonius, hiding in the car. Hm, but no…you two are 88 and 103 from Institution C. What's a couple of Siplitets like you doing all alone. Or maybe you aren't. Tell me, what happened to Jacques."_

_"There was trouble, but he escaped." 103 said sternly._

_"Really? Well that's no good. I thought after I called the other directors they would've executed him."_

_88 was flabbergasted. "You…did that?"_

_"Indeed. All the useless crap of caring for you all, and then he starts releasing them. I couldn't stand that at all, so I took it to my liberty to give a few people a call. But you know, I've been working against him when I first started. I've been with the Diclonius as well, and acting as a double agent for both sides. You people are idiots, hahaha!"_

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" 103 screamed, releasing a vector to lop his head off. Nobody like him deserved to live. But her vector didn't do what she wanted, because it was caught in his bare hand. His demented grin grew, and 103 didn't even have time to utter the first syllable of 'what.'_

_*RIP!*_

_!_

_103 couldn't help it, it was too painful. She was screaming her heart out, writhing uncontrollably and her mind spinning. This wasn't pain, this was hell. She was burning in hell, dammit it hurt!"_

_"Orlene!" 88 cried out as her friend writhed and shrieked in agony. "M-monster!' She yelled, but then he saw him raise his blade. "NO!"_

_88 took her vector and pull the still screaming 103 away just as the blade slid through the car and right where 103 had just been laying. 88 kicked the other door out and threw her and 103 out together, landing on the hard pavement. Even now 103 hadn't stop screaming._

_"What the hell are you doing human." Brutus' Siplitets exclaimed coming over. "Hey! Those are Diclonius! Fucking idiot, how dare you hurt our kind."_

_"Shut it." Crease mumble walking towards them. The other Siplitets wouldn't take this, they rushed at him, and then fell as their heads left their shoulders from Crease's blade. "I said shut it." He repeated, looking back at the two girls with both glee and hate in his eyes._

_And then he turned around._

_88, who was shaking once from fear, now shook from vehemence. "Don't turn away!" She growled, raising her vectors. "You…bastard. You hurt my friend and then just turn away."_

_"I'm done playing." He said. "I deal with Diclonius on a regular basis, which is annoying. The less I have to deal with the better."_

_"Bastard! My friend is hurt! You…coward!"_

_Crease turned around, and stabbed his blade right next to 88's body as she was lying on the street. "Coward!" He yelled, flexing his muscles. "Do not dare call me a coward you worthless excuse for a Diclonius. You're too weak to even hurt people. Piece of shit." He spat on her face. Then he slammed his foot on her head, pinning her down and raising his blade._

* * *

_Author's note: Of all the bad luck for 88 and 103. They had to meet the man who if anything posed more of a theat than Jericho. Because unlike Jericho, the word "mercy" isn't in Crease's Dictionary._


	14. The Dark Misery of Number 88

"_The sun is hitting on my face, so I must be alive. Although I don't know if the sun exists in heaven either. Then again, who says I'm going to heaven? Who says heaven even exists? More importantly, why the hell am I talking about this? Good point, let me think for a moment. I'm lying on the ground, the sun is outside. I hear yelling and someone getting hit. Oh, and I'm not sure but I think a human just ripped my vector off."_

_103 was delusional now, eyes half way open, breathing heavily. First Doctor Jacques goes off doing that fancy sword play, helping her out and protecting her. Jericho comes up, somehow able to see vectors. Then this man goes and rips one of her vectors off._

"_Ugh…" She moaned, turning her head. "I wish these humans would stop breaking the fourth wall. It's making us Diclonius look normal." _

"_AH!"_

_Something broke 103 out of her stupor and she turned her head quickly to see 88's head underneath Crease's foot. Her derelict mind healed but the same could not be said for 103's body. Even though she tried to get up, the pain was still radiating in her body. As she tried to pick herself up, she only ended up gasping in pain and falling back down. If Crease was enjoying himself though, he had a strange way of showing it. He wasn't smirking broadly, he looked oddly pissed off. _

"_GET OFF OF HER!" 103 shrieked, unable to use her vectors for two reason. One was the direct pain coursing through her body the kept her from doing so. The other was the mental lack of wanting to use them. To a Diclonius, vectors are indestructible and invisible to everyone but other Diclonius and Diclonius vectors. For a Diclonius, the only thing more dangerous than vectors is more powerful and longer vectors. So to Orlene, Crease's and Jericho's abilities transcend the realm of normality. It is completely and utterly impossible. But Orlene accepts it, because as crazy as it is, it's there right in front of her eyes. To deny it would be like getting her hand caught in flames and saying she didn't get burned. It was crazy, insane, beyond reality, ridiculous and foolish. But it was the truth, and she was willing to accept it. Because her sanity was far less important the life of the girl whose head was about to be a crushed grape on the street._

_*BAM!*_

_The momentum of the attack was enough to push Crease off of his own feet and crash head first into the closest car to his left. 103 struggled to stand up, but there was a single fierce determination in her eyes. One vector was raised, it was taking all of her concentration to ignore the pain and keep it raised. That concentration however, was enough to show that wouldn't take shit from that white haired son of a bitch._

_Of course she realized three seconds later as his sword split the car in two, and he rose up, fury in his eyes and walking towards her sword raised. That she, Orlene was completely fucked in the next five seconds. Blade rose, murder gleaming across the edge up to the point._

_*BAM!*_

_It didn't have the same affect Orlene's had, but 88's vector was enough to at least stop Crease from murdering Orlene. "Don't…you dare touch her." The young Siplitet said under her breath, most of her face obscured by the hair that had fallen over it. _

"_You damn piece of shit!" She yelled, the wind kicking around her. Crease wiped the thin line of blood falling from the left side of his lip, a low growl escaping his mouth. 88 despite her bloody face looked almost demented right now. Orlene didn't think 88 was capable of such violence or an attitude like that. _

"_Would you like a another free shot?" Crease asked._

_88 took a step back. She was pissed but after being told that she suddenly realized it. This man might be a traitorous, low scum piece of shit. But this low scum piece of shit could murder her and Orlene within the next few seconds had he felt like it. She took a glance at 103, the poor girl who had once again fallen to her knees, the pain from her mutilated vector once again throbbing through her._

"_I don't pay much attention to the Diclonius in Institution C." Crease proclaimed, massaging his neck. "But I do recall that there was a certain girl that adored Doctor Von Jacques greatly. You are weak." He spat._

"_No." She said seriously._

"_Prove it." He muttered._

"_I…"_

_But Crease's attention was instead brought to something else. "Forget it…"_

_!_

"_FORGET IT!" 88 screeched. "You hurt my friend and…" She had to stop, Crease wasn't looking at her but apparently someone right behind her. She felt a strange tinge of foreboding and turned around to see who her apparent savior happened to be. A boy, younger than her but not by much with shockingly vivid pink hair as to be almost red. A black shirt, normal pants. Punk-like almost in appearance, but with a air of superiority._

"_Are you two young girls in trouble?" Brutus asked, smiling casually. He gave Crease a darkened look as he gazed around at the other decapitated Diclonius. "…Why I don't kill you…" He muttered. "Is beyond me, go back to the castle." _

_Crease shrugged and walked away, leaving Brutus with the two Diclonius. He knelt down on one knee, placing a hand on 88's face. "I apologize for his unmethodical ways of dealing with you. What may I ask are two beautiful Diclonius like you doing out in the street like this?"_

"_W-we're waiting for…" 88 began but 103 interrupted and for very good reason._

"_We're waiting for that man to go away, we were very frightened." She said. 88 looked at her, she was going to say she had been waiting for Keiro. "What's your name?" 103 asked._

"_You don't know? That is a shame…" He said shaking his head disappointedly. "You must have been stuck in those awful facilities and just recently escaped. Then you had to unfortunately meet Crease there. He's another idiotic human who deserves death, even more now. But, he's quite useful, again I am so sorry. _

_I am Vonjineu Brutus. King of the Diclonius."_

_88 starred blankly not comprehending but 103 was sweating bullets. She had been unsure, perhaps thinking Crease's attack had messed up her brain as well. She had felt some unique signature from this Diclonius but when he proclaimed himself King she suddenly knew. There were two sets of Diclonius in the world, three if one counted the false humans who had horns. _

_One were the Siplitets, the most common of all Diclonius. Almost 97% of all Siplitets were female, males being almost an enigma. Their job, in the Diclonius community was to infect other humans to create more Diclonius. But there most unique difference was inability to produce children, that's where the other type came in._

_The Royal Diclonius._

_Royal Diclonius were the rarest of Diclonius, because there was never more than one around. 103 knew, from talk around the Institution that there had been two known Royal Diclonius. One was Elfenliar Lucy who had died two years ago at a lighthouse accident. The other one was the current Queen, Chiba Celia who resided in Institution Z._

_But Brutus? Brutus already hit the rare spot by being a male Diclonius. But to be a Royal Diclonius. Truthfully in Diclonius history, there was never a known King Diclonius. Some said that the biblical character Adam was the first King as Eve was the first Queen. There was some belief that great kings of the world, like Gilgamesh and Alexander the Great were Diclonius. For only Diclonius could hold the world and be on top. But these were only rumors._

"_Brutus…" 103 said._

"_Brutus-sama." He corrected her. "As of my presence, you will address me in the formal way. I understand that perhaps, being locked away for a long time you have forgotten these rules. I will forgive you because of this, but I expect proper respect next time."_

"_Um, yes, I apologize, Brutus-sama…" 103 muttered, sweat still dripping from her face. "We'll come with you, take us…"_

"_What!" 88 interjected. "You can't what about…?"_

"_Be quiet Esperanda." 103 said, almost savagely. "He's the King, we have to obey him. Stop your worthless crying and pick yourself up. Worthless bitch."_

_88 was flabbergasted. "No way…" She growled. "I don't care who he is, I'm not leaving without…"_

"_SHUT UP!" 103 roared. "You don't know shit about anything. You left your life long ago."_

_Again 88 was silenced. She had been about to say she wasn't about to leave Keiro but 103 had again changed her sentence._

"_You two, come with me." Brutus said, raising his right hand. 103 nodded, but 88 glared angrily at both of them. "Get going…" 103 muttered. "You aren't in a position to fight me 88, so do what I tell you. Do what he tells you right now. Go." 88 took a glance behind her, near the store, though nothing was there._

_88, seething mad, and tears ready to run down her face, walked away._

* * *

_Doctor Keiro returned, bags in hand, ready to apologize for being late. What he saw were bloody bodies on the ground, his car torn up with 88 and 103 not in sight. The bags fell to the ground, the food spraying out on the street as the doctor went to the car. "Oh no…" He muttered, looking around. He looked at the bodies, his heart half way calmed as he saw that none of them were the girls._

_But it wasn't enough._

"_Shit…" He cursed, closing his fist. "Where did you two go, oh shit. I knew it, I shouldn't have left you two alone. I'm so sorry, please be alright." He noticed a dribble but fine trail of blood leading in one direction. It was the only line of blood, which meant that someone was hurt and had gone that way. It was his only clue to finding those two._

_If 88 had not been pissed off, she would've been ecstatic at the moment. She was in a vast castle, the stone walls spread out as the elegant marble floor stood beneath her. There were Diclonius everywhere, walking around working on different things. Brutus walked up and sat on a throne a top a set of stairs, basking in his own royalty. Crease was in the corner, arms behind his head, bored. The King kept giving him dark glances which Crease easily returned. _

"_Welcome, it's good to see more Diclonius come here to serve Brutus-sama." They said. "It must have been hard, dealing with all those idiot humans."_

_103 nodded, but 88 wasn't so pleased. She had never before felt so angry with 103 in her life. _

"_There are many rooms in the castle, we'll find one for you two." A long haired Siplitet answered. "But in a few hours your going to have to start helping around here. Whatever Brutus-sama asks, you must do."_

_103 nodded._

* * *

"_Crease." Brutus said eyes narrowing as he walked into the room, the man standing idly in the center, arms behind his head, again bored. "I brought you here, for a very good reason." There was definitely venom and spite in his voice, Crease took notice the increasing length of the King's horns. _

_Walking towards him, there wasn't much threat in Brutus' size as Crease towered over him. There was a deep resonating energy from Brutus, as his pure form took over. Crease, unafraid and unconcerned glared down at him._

_*Slish!*_

_Both gasped, one of Brutus' vectors, increase in strength was able to pass through Crease's defense and tear through his chest. Problem was, Crease did the exact same thing, his hand tearing through Brutus' chest and his hand gently wrapping around the King's heart. He didn't put any pressure on it, and there was no harm to Brutus' heart. The King was, as usual, shocked and this time a real etch of fear was on his face._

"_What's wrong, King?" Crease asked, flexing his fingers. Brutus felt his own heart tighten, as Crease apparently didn't care about the hole in the left side of his abdomen. "That's a unique form, you managed to actually inflict damage on me. Other than Frederick you're the first one to ever do that. Congratulations."_

"_You…bastard."_

_Crease took his arm out, forcing Brutus on to his knees. "As a Royal Diclonius you have the ability to heal wounds. I suggest you start doing that, I purposely decided not to rip your heart out." Crease turned around, placing a hand on his wound, and grunting in natural pain. _

_Brutus still on his knees could only give Crease a murderous look, his vectors reaching to fix up his own wound. He had never been more close to death in his entire life, and Brutus was honestly scared now._

"_human bastard…"_

_Crease washed his own blood in the shower, his face livid. Placing a hand on his wound, his flesh didn't heal completely, but the blood did stop and the flesh began to knit together. Then he placed his h and on the exact center of his gut, where a vein mass throbbed. His own face mutated, veins stretching over his face until he relaxed and returned back to his basic form._

* * *

_88 was on the bed, vectors swirling around. She had already broke the cabinet in half and her fist were tightly closed. Her nails were digging in her skin and tears were running down her face. There was a quick knock on the door, respectfully, before 103's voice answered. "Esperanda…will you let me come in."_

"_Fuck off!" 88 cursed angrily. 103 had to pause, 88 really was angry if she was cursing like this._

"_Please, just let me come in."_

_88 growled under her breath, brought out a vector and passed it through the door. 103 got a good glimpse of 88's mood then as the vector flipped her off and then returned back into the room. "Please, Esperanda it's not like that. I had a very good reason for doing this."_

_She had to duck to avoid the next vector that rushed at her head. "Wow, she actually tried to kill me." She thought. Sighing 103 decided that now just wasn't the best time to talk. She told 88 she was leaving, which an answer wasn't given._

_88 put her head against the pillow, crying softly into it. She so desperately wanted to see Keiro again._

* * *

_Author's Notes: Things have come to a whole new level for our young heroine. 88 is distraught, hateful and miserable. A misery that can sometimes create horrifying results. It doesn't help, that they are stuck under the watchful eye of Brutus. What will 88 do now?_


	15. Orlene's Agonized Choice

_Orlene was working with some of the other Diclonius in the kitchen, fixing breakfast for King Brutus. She had asked when they were suppose to eat and had been given this awkward stare by the rest of them._

_"Orlene, respect! King Brutus' necessities come before ours. Do not be so disrespectful!"_

_Orlene thought the necessity that Brutus needed was a foot up his arrogant ass. Of course she wouldn't dare say something like that aloud. She assumed, that they would be getting food at some point. More importantly she wondered how 88 was doing, and she thought of how miserable she sounded yesterday. It was the first time she had ever seen 88 act that way, actually present a murderous intent. Orlene knew she was distraught, but she now afraid that if 88 was pushed too far, it could end in disaster._

_"Would you please pay attention Orlene! You're burning the food!"_

_Snapping out of her trance, Orlene looked down to see the food indeed beginning to smoke and went to fix it. "Make it again." They told her. She looked down on it. It was hardly burned and in a sense could pass for being smoked. It would've tasted just as good as it would have before._

_"Brutus-sama's food must be perfect. He is the king, greatest of us all."_

_"Oh, alright then…" Orlene mumbled. This felt entirely foolish and degenerating. She wasn't a maid for crying out loud. She was an independent girl, no woman who made her own choices. She felt, for lack of better words, a sex slave who was to be used and had no freedoms._

_Now if Brutus went as far to proclaim herself as that, then she'd put what was worth down his throat. She didn't give a shit how powerful or how royal he supposedly was if it came to that. But she worked on the dish, getting more disappointed sighs when she didn't do it just right. Two hours later, she must've lucked out because they were finally impressed._

_"Much better Orlene. That should definitely make Brutus-sama happy." The eldest one in the kitchen said, smiling. Orlene smiled back, only in the attempt that doing so would keep them from asking any questions. They were about to leave, when a loud bang echoed through the room, the door slamming open and Crease walking in. The girls put down their plates, glaring at him while Orlene stood tense._

_"What up?" He said casually, raising his hand in salute and walking to the cabinet. The intensity in the room increase as Orlene felt and saw the vectors rising into the air. Even here, Crease obviously wasn't a person the Diclonius liked. The man must have just woken up, because his white hair was frizzled and matted away, shadows under his eyes and white stubbles under his chin where he had yet to shave. He pulled out a glass, and some champagne and filled it up._

_"What are you doing human?" The elder girl said angrily, threat in every tone of her voice._

_"Drinking." Crease muttered. "Oh, that's Vetus Crease to you, Diclonius." He took a good long sip, which only infuriated the Diclonius more. "You have no right to drink there, that is Brutus-sama's own personal beverages." Crease's answer however was to continue sipping with a bored look on his face as if he hadn't even heard the girl speak._

_"Idiot human. You'll regret this one day, I can't wait for it. The day Brutus finally kills you. I hope he makes you suffer."_

_"Suffer?" Crease said, picking up a napkin and dabbing at the side of his lips. "You freaks, do not know what suffering is like. Pain is not suffering, it is merely life. Suffering is having your beliefs struck down, your world collapsing. Suffering is your trust being destroyed. That is suffering._

_Do not dare talk to me, about suffering. You don't have a clue." He spoke the words menacingly, the others didn't buy into it and continued to glare but Orlene couldn't help but hear him out. Or at least try to understand what Crease was trying to say. "Besides…" Crease continued. "You know idle threats do not work on me. You may deny it, but you've seen my powers. In fact the only thing you people can do is give lame threats."_

_"Bastard human."_

_Crease's mouth spread to produce a wicked smile. "Human…" He muttered. "Humans…are despicable creatures, who value their selves over others. They don't give a shit about life, as long as they can get their own gratification out of it. Hehehehe…"_

_"Insane…" One of the girls mumbled. But Crease laughed, booming and guttural his head tilted back. Orlene had to slightly agree with the girl, Crease seemed to be off his rockers right now. "Hahahahahaha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hehehahaha!" He bent over, grabbing his gut as he continued to laugh hysterically. Perhaps he had a little more champagne then necessary? "Hee…hee…hee…hehehehahahaha. Ah…hahah…ahhhhhhh." He settled down, still chuckling deep in his throat._

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" His sudden scream caught everyone by surprise and vectors began to beat into his body. It didn't affect him, and he didn't seem to either realize or care that he had been attacked. Orlene stood there, the only one who hadn't done anything, although still concerned._

_"I swear I'll kill him…" He growled, clenching his fists. "Ridini Frederick…" Crease hissed under his breath. Orlene was glad when he decided to leave the room. "Human." They spat, returning to their dishes._

_"Whose Frederick?" Orlene asked. There was a deep hateful glare in her direction. As usual she must have said something wrong. Maybe she should've said Frederick-sama or something._

_"He was a human…" The eldest began, pure loathing in her voice. It was clear that this man was not on good terms with the rest of them. "…Who was here as Brutus-sama' body guard. Why he needed one I don't know. His father picked him out for him. But that despicable man left."_

_"Left?" Orlene asked, before getting a quick slap across the face._

_"Serving Brutus-sama is forever. There is no choice in the matter. You do what he says, how he says it, when he says it and where he says it. You are his, you do not question his motives. He is the king, greatest of everything." The words rung in Orlene's ears and it was honestly taking everything not to clout the girl across the face. "He's just like that human Crease too." She muttered._

_"What, he's big, muscular and has an attitude problem?" Orlene asked. Her sarcasm didn't have the desired effect, and the girls only glowered at her more ferociously. "He was…different. He treated Brutus-sama like a mere person, no respect at all. He…was different. Humans shouldn't be like this. Humans shouldn't be able to…move so fast, or be so strong. Humans are always below us. Get the food ready, we're going."_

* * *

_Brutus ate on his throne, arrogant and proud. Orlene had once again been scolded by the others for not bowing before him shortly after delivering the food. "Now, now dear ones." Brutus said raising a hand. "Young Orlene here is new, she has been through a lot. I do expect her to remember her manners but everyone needs to time to get adjusted. Isn't that right Orlene."_

_"Yes Brutus." She said._

_"Hm? What was that?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Orlene sighed deeply and replied back._

_"Yes Brutus-sama."_

_"Very good."_

_"King Brutus, are you hurt?" The Siplitet on Orlene's left said. Brutus was clutching his chest, and a thin frown was on his face. "It is nothing…" He said looking at Crease. The man was watching but merely whistling lightly under his breath. That is until his lip gave a small quiver upwards. "Bastard." Brutus thought, but made no other mention of it to the others. Orlene expected that she could just leave, but it seemed they were suppose to stay._

_"This rice is excellent, who made it?" Brutus asked, looking at the Siplitets. Orlene didn't want to talk, but a quick shove to the back forced her to reply. "That would be me…King Brutus." She said._

_"Very good, cooked well. I like it."_

_"Yeah, thanks." She mumbled. He stopped and jumped down to meet her, scaring her for a moment. There was a hungry look in his eyes and she took a step back. "Do not step away fool." The Siplitets said. "Bow before him!"_

_"No. Not now. I don't want you to bow." He said, coming closer and putting a light hand under her chin. "You know, Orlene." He said softly, making her feel very uncomfortable. "You are rather beautiful."_

_And his hand grasped her left breast._

_*BAM!*_

_Everyone gasped in horror except for Crease who instead doubled over laughing. Orlene's fist, her physical one had smashed right into Brutus' unsuspecting face. The King wasn't sure what happened, this was very first for him. Being attacked by a Diclonius and he isn't sure what to think. Crease was still laughing manically. "Now this is quality entertainment." He roared._

_"Orlene…" The elder Siplitet said horrified looking at her and then at the rising, and fuming Brutus. She wouldn't deny that it had felt good putting her fist in that bastard's face, but she also knew she was going to pay dearly for it. "Well…" She thought, swallowing as Brutus' vectors were raised. "At least I died with this one good feeling." The vector smashed against her face, and her body was sent hurtling into opposite wall, where a large indention from the impact was made. She fell to the floor, stars twinkling in her eyes but her mind open enough to realize she wasn't dead. Yet at least._

_"I will not tolerate your disrespect Siplitet." Brutus roared. He came up to her, grabbing her the chin, and brining her face up to him. "We will talk about this later." With a rough push, Orlene fell back against the wall, gasping. All around her, there were deep disappointed sighs. "Fool." She heard from nowhere in particular._

_"Ah, good. The real entertainment is here."_

* * *

_Orlene looked through her half closed lids to see the doors open and six Siplitets carrying with their vectors a screaming and horrified human. That would be wrong to say, not six were carrying him, but five. At the very end, sweat profusely and shaking horrifically was 88. She kept giving horrified glances at the struggling man, whose tears were setting the floor. Orlene couldn't believe it, and she had a good hunch of what just happened. Esperanda had been forced to head out with those Diclonius and collect that human._

_She feared what this so called entertainment might present._

_The human was dropped to the floor and hastily tried to run away. "Ooh, nope." Brutus spoke, yanking him back with his vector. "What are you going to do with him?" Orlene asked timidly._

_"What am I going to do with him?" He repeated. "Good question, what should I do wit him." He put his finger to his head in mock thought. "Hmm? How about…"_

_*Riip!*_

_Three people gasped. The human, 103 and 88. The poor man's arm was ripped off, not quickly, but very painfully and slowly. His screams echoed and 103 saw the sickening sigh as Brutus smiled. He dug into the skin, breaking the inner muscles and his screams were like a drug to the brutal Diclonius King. He took out all the suffering, the other Diclonius smiling as he did it. Orlene looked around, they couldn't possible be enjoying this?_

_"S-stop it!"_

_Brutus paused. 88 was sweating, shaking with fear and holding herself tightly. She was mere moment from losing her lunch._

_"Repeat that?" Brutus said softly._

_"That man…he didn't do anything to you! St-stop hurting him. P-please!"_

_"The humans must have really messed with your mind." Brutus replied coldly, throwing the body to her. She looked down at his pleading eyes, begging her to save him._

_"Kill him."_

_88 lost her breath. "Wh-what?"_

_'Kill him. I want you to kill him. The slower it is, the better. But you are going to kill him."_

_"B-but…b-b-but." She looked down at that sad face, begging for mercy. "I…I…"_

_"Do it." Brutus said slowly. "Or I'll kill you and I'll kill him. Do it now. You must obey me, Siplitet. I am the King, you serve me."_

_Poor 88 stood there, shivering, stuck in the worst predicament in her entire life. She did not want to kill him. She had no desire to kill him. Why did Brutus even think she wanted to do something like this? She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it."_

_"I'll kill him." Orlene said._

_"Hm? I believe I told her to do it."_

_"She's too weak. She doesn't have it in her yet. So I'll do it for her."_

_"Hm? Fine then, make it good."_

_88 looked at 103, her face unreadable until she got to the man. Then she saw the pure sadness that radiated from it. The man looked at her, still begging, still pleading. 103 could see the unrestraint fear in his eyes, wanting to escape. She knew, that this man had no hope. He would die…today because he had to be at the wrong place and the wrong time. She couldn't let Esperanda torture her soul and Brutus would only make the man's suffering last longer._

_Those pitiful eyes, pleading._

_Pleading._

_She raised her vector, fingers stretched._

_"P-please…don't…" The man said._

_"I'm…so sorry." Orlene whispered. Then jabbed her hand into his head. His face exploded outwards, brain and blood bursting everywhere. Orlene looked away, keeping her stomach together as best as she could. The same couldn't be said for 88 who lost everything on the floor, retching. 103 hoed the gory display would be enough for Brutus to let them be, but she had made sure that the man's death was as quick and painless as she could make it._

_He didn't have a chance. So she wanted to end his life at least quickly instead of letting it be violently pulled away by Brutus. She gazed down at the dead corpse, lips trembling._

_"I'm…I'm…s-so sorry." She whispered again._

_"Very good!" Brutus cried, applauding, the other Diclonius joining in. "What a wonderful display of blood work. Soon all humans will end up like that, wonderful! Wonderful! Oh how definitely wonderful! Ah, I may need to rest after the enjoyment from that. Did you see his eyes? How scared they were? What did you tell him Orlene? I saw you whispering something. Did you tell him how much it would hurt, how he was gong to die so gruesomely?"_

_103 didn't answer._

_"Ah, still it was very good. Such a show, and enough for me to forgive you for your insolence before. Ah I love it. Take that you bastard human!"_

* * *

_Orlene was on her bed when 88 decided to knock on the door. Oh so now she wanted to talk to her? She was about to tell her to fuck off and give her the finger as well. But she didn't, she got up and opened the door. Dark shadows were under her eyes where she had been crying and her hair was plastered wet. The poor thing had been crying her eyes out, and as if to show some bravery had put her head in the water as if to show Orlene she had only been in the shadow. The Siplitet did not question it, but let her inside._

_"Well?" Orlene asked._

_"Why?" She said simply._

_"They were going to kill him anyways. They were going to kill you if you didn't do anything. I couldn't watch you ever do something like that, so I did instead. I made sure to do it quick and painlessly, because they would've tortured him instead. It's also why I didn't mention Doctor Keiro. They would've done the same thing. I couldn't let him get involved in all of this. I'm sorry Esperanda."_

_She looked away, until something caught her around the midriff, 88 tightly hugging her as her sobs choked against her bosom. Like a sister, she held 88 close, letting the poor thing cry._

* * *

_Author's note: Poor Orlene has had to do the hardest thing in her life. Brutus you sad sick son of a bitch! Hope is slowly fading from them, can they make it?_


	16. Forgive and Forget

"_I…killed him." _

_It didn't matter that she was sleeping on a vastly comfortable bed, the crisp moonlight glowing across her face. It didn't matter that the covers were warm and tender. There was no way that 103 could ever sleep with her mind pained as badly as it had been. She kept telling herself that she had done it for a good reason. Truth was, she had done it for a good reason, a very good one. The man would not live and so she had tried to kill him quickly._

_But…_

_But…it hurt. "I…k-killed him." She thought again, his pleading, terrified face stuck right in her brain. Would it ever leave her? This image of this frightened human, his eyes wanting mercy. How could she ever forgive herself? To think, that she had once thought killing humans was a good thing. It wasn't until now, that she felt how sickening it had been. "I…" She was stuttering now, tears leaking in her eyes._

_She felt like one now. It was just like Doctor Keiro had said. The fear that they Diclonius had on humanity._

_She felt…like a monster. A monster who killed an innocent life, devoid of emotion. She had killed him, for a good reason yes, but she had still killed him. "I hate myself…" She thought. "I k-killed h-him!" She was speaking aloud. What if he had a family of his own? What if he had a wife and child, who had loved him a lot? She couldn't take it, she hopped out of bed, rushed to the toilet and vomited. _

_Sick!_

_She felt so sick!_

"_Dammit!" She shrieked. She had to get out of here! She had to take 88 and get the fuck on out of here! There would be more, they would bring in more people to slaughter. Brutus wouldn't let her take the blunt of 88's lack of murder forever. He would definitely expect her to kill again, and 88 just couldn't do that, not without harming her psyche. Orlene herself had killed because she had felt a deep hatred for humanity, stuck in an Institution. When humans like Jacques and Keiro had shown such kindness, she regretted her actions._

_Esperanda though, had never killed anyone. It could only be imagined, the kind of traumatic effect it would have on her to be forced to kill an innocent life. _

_Breathing heavily, Orlene washed her mouth out, getting the disgusting taste of vomit out. She was wearing a nightgown her clothes set in the drawer next to her bed. They had given her new clothes as well, but she felt more comfortable in the attire she had worn with Keiro. That, and she felt sickened to have to wear something that Brutus had brought out. The only reason she wore the nightgown was because her good clothes needed to be cleaned and there was no way she was sleeping naked. She envisioned Brutus, with his sick mind, coming into her room in the midst of the night. Hell, while taking a shower she had put her vectors out, ready to slice the first person who would dare come in._

_They would get out of here._

_They had to get out!_

* * *

_88 managed to sleep, because the alternative was to stay awake, crying her eyes out. That still didn't stop her from perking up when she heard the door open, and she pulled the covers up over her nose._

"_It's me, Orlene." 103 said softly._

"_What are you doing up so late?" The Siplitet asked, not knowing what time it was, but knowing it was far to early to be getting up. "We're getting out of here." Orlene proclaimed, her eyes piercing. She meant it._

"_What? But…how?"_

_Orlene had to admit she didn't think of that. The whole idea was to leave. She had not thought of any guards that would be on duty, and there would be guards. This was the damn King of the Diclonius after all. _

"_I…I'll figure something out." She said. If she had to kill, she would. She had no regret in killing to protect herself, and these Diclonius hadn't exactly been innocent themselves._

_They didn't bother dressing, they stayed in their night clothes and left the room. Fear trampling over their hearts._

* * *

_The silence was the worst for Orlene, because it made her slow heavy breaths sound twice as loud. They arrived in the main chamber of the castle, where the hideous deed she had to commit had taken place. She glanced up at Brutus' throne, finding it a bit odd to see it empty. She didn't have a clue where Brutus' slept, she just had the inkling it was a grand bed. She didn't have time to worry about that though._

_The good thing about the situation they were in, was the fact that there was only one person there on guard. The bad news was, that person happened to be Crease. The buff man sat in a chair, bent over and apparently snoring. His hefty blade against the wall, and despite the lack of light it gleamed, showing off its deadly nature. Swallowing Orlene put her finger to her mouth and beckoned 88 to come. Every little tap of their feet, sounded like explosions from guns. Every breath they took, was a roaring hurricane. _

"_I'm scared…" 88 whispered as softly as she could, but she had to say it. She had to get it off her chest._

"_I know…" 103 replied. "Just…follow me."_

_They approached slowly…very slowly. Orlene had to admit she felt both scared and foolish in acting like this. She used to imagine herself as a very brave, almost adult woman who feared nothing. She saw her vectors as perfect weapons that none could stop and if she wanted something, she got it. She was arrogant, not as much as Brutus, but she could be a bit prideful at times._

_Then of course Jericho and Crease came along with their "Your vectors can't do shit against me" and she had to change her entire outlook of how to handle things in life. _

_And she was still…so very sick._

"_Orlene!" 88 cried in a whisper, but covered her mouth all the same as her friend lost her balance before clutching her stomach. Even now, she could still see him pleading…she had killed him. It didn't matter the reason, she had murdered him and unlike the others she had killed in the past, he had done nothing. He hadn't been part of the facility, he was at the wrong place and at the wrong time._

"_Let's…keep going." She whispered to her friend. The door was right there, and Crease sitting in the chair was still sleeping. When they approached the door, they stopped. Both of them looked to the left, eyeing Crease was no more than a few meters away. Orlene went to the handle, and cursed inside of her head._

"_Locked…" She whispered to 88 who gasped loudly. After a very heavy, but silent rage from 103. 88 kept her hand firmly placed on her mouth. Getting it unlocked wouldn't be a problem, unless the door used some jacked up Anti-Vector locks. She just had to slip her hand in, undo the switch and boom. Freedom. It was the noise would be made that was the problem._

"_Here goes nothing…" She said, giving Crease another look. It was even worse than she had thought. The locks screeched and churned for a full three seconds before coming undone and they just had to fall out inside, clanging loudly on the floor._

"_Shit!" She whispered, a bit too loudly, but at that point it was over right? "Open the door Orlene! Before he wakes up!" 88 cried, jerking her head between Crease and the door._

"_I know!"_

"_Hurry!"_

"_Could you people be any louder?" Crease mumbled._

_!_

_They stopped, then jumped back with their vectors, Orlene's arm appearing around her. "No…" She thought. "We we're so close." Giving his head a few nods to ease the cricks in his neck, Crease yawned before flexing his fingers. Each crack of the knuckle sent a chill down 88 and 103's spine. "Let us go." 88 said, her voice surprising 103. It was cold and serious as well as demanding. _

"_Go right ahead." He replied. _

_They to pause at this. "B-but…I…" 103 stammered._

"_I don't care about any of you. Diclonius are just like humans. Filthy hypocritical beings stuck in your own self righteousness. Leave…the more it pisses Brutus off the better I am. Besides, I care for only one thing._

_To murder Ridini Frederick."_

"_Yeah…" 88 said again, in her demanding and somewhat supercilious tone. She didn't know what was making her do it, but 88 thought that she needed to make a stand. "Well sometimes you need to forgive and forget." She said. _

"_Then you are as much of a fool as the rest of your kind." He growled. "I will never forgive or forget what he did to me."_

"_You're a sad man…Vetus Crease." She snarled his name, feral like, the hint of disgust in her mouth apparent. "You can't even let go of a little grudge."_

"_I killed Doctor Von Jacques."_

_!_

_He didn't say that. He had said something else, 88 wasn't sure what it was, but he did not say THAT! She took a step back, seat pouring from her pale face as her red eyes looked straight into the amber irises. He…did…not…just…say…that!_

"_Y-you…son of a…" 88 began, teeth grinding against each other. Her eyes were widen, and her breaths came out in ragged chokes. Even 103 had to admit, 88 could be frightening when she wanted to be, but this was different. The girl was pissed, emotionally so, and she wondered why Crease didn't back away in fear._

"_But I didn't…" He said calmly. 88 heard this, and it did calm her heart down, but her expression did not lessen. That hate filled glare on the man who had betrayed the doctor. He had to pay! At least somehow, for his dreadful actions! He had to pay!_

"_Now tell me…with your face like that…to forgive and forget." Crease muttered._

_!_

_88 stopped. Why was it, that everything had to be so hard for her? Why did he have to say that? She had no right to proclaim his fallacy when she herself fell down the same path. _

"_Get going, I have no need to argue with children." Crease said. He put his head down and closed his eyes. It took another five whole minutes, but they at last opened the door and went out._

* * *

_The cold night air might have been uncomfortable to most, but to the two Siplitets it was the fresh breeze of closer freedom. They had arrived on the outside and for them, unless Brutus was sleeping outside, Crease had been their biggest worry. They stood near the edge of the wall, while 103 looked around the corner. As she thought there were Diclonius guards stationed all around. Getting out the front gate was not going to be possible, but vectors had their uses._

_More so jumping a six foot gate was a simple matter for a Diclonius. The issue was finding a place where no guards were at, and making their escape. _

"_Esperanda…Orlene! Is that you!"_

_A figure wrapped in a dark coat came up to them, and they instantly went on the defensive. "Who are you!" Orlene demanded, eyeing the figure. It was too dark for her to see inside the coat and it was only when the person removed the hood that she saw who it was._

"_K-Keiro?" She muttered. It was the doctor and 88 widened her eyes gleefully. She literally jumped into Keiro's arm in a massive hug, and 103 joined in. It was like a family hug…until realization hit Orlene._

_Keiro was in the same vicinity as a group of human murdering Diclonius and Brutus, who had proven he would make his victims suffer as much as they could before ending their lives violently._

"_What the hell are you doing here!" She whispered loudly, shock etched on her face._

* * *

_Author's note: Doctor Keiro has found the two girls...but for first time this may not be a good thing. How will they fare now? Stay tuned._

_The next update will be later than usual, as I am going to the beach for a little over a week. Until then, enjoy and review._


	17. Martyr

_Uninterested in trivial matters such locations and people, Number 88 had eyes for only one person, the man she hugging as tightly as she could. Wet tears fell from her face and her heart, which had felt like a stone, was now beating warmly against her chest. Blissfully happy, she kept mouthing unheard words, and her grip tightened even more._

_"Ugh…Esperanda…a bit tight there." He groaned, putting on a smile but clenching his eyes shut. She, reluctantly let go, but the tears of joy in her eyes were not hidden from the doctor's face. Smiling serenely, he placed a tender hand on her face, the warmth of his fingers the greatest thing she ever felt._

_"I'm sorry for leaving like that." He said gently. "I didn't think such a thing would happen, can you forgive me?"_

_Esperanda only welled up more, sniffing softly, she couldn't say anything but hug him even more tightly. "Ah, again…a bit too tight." But she didn't let go, because if she did he would once again vanish from her sights…maybe forever. Number 88 was a novice when it came to the outside world because until recently she had never seen it. But there was one thing she was absolutely positive that she was sure about. It was probably true the first time, but it was only now, that he came back, risking his own life that she truly believed it._

_She loved Keiro, with all of her heart and all of her soul. She didn't need to read a dictionary to know that she loved him. She loved him, for his kindness, his respect, his courage and…(she wouldn't deny it) he was handsome too. She might have kissed him then and there had she not passed a glance to Orlene._

_Esperanda was joyfully happy. Orlene was…having some sort of epileptic fit. Her eyes were widen, her mouth agape, and she kept making jerking movements from Keiro's face to the Diclonius guards who at any moment could come around and find them. She was not sharing the joyful moment right now._

_"K-Keiro!" She whispered loudly, her face scrunched up so that Esperanda accidentally thought she was about to attack the man. "You c-can't be here! How did you get here? If they f-find you they'll kill you!" She was yelling as best as a whisperer could and it was clear as day (despite the fact that it was night) that she was anxious and concerned._

_"Listen Orlene..." The doctor tried to speak, raising his hand but was interrupted by the Siplitet. "Don't Orlene me!" She shrieked in a whisper. "Don't you realize what will happen if they find you. A human here!"_

_"I perfectly understand the situation I am in." Keiro replied calmly, the same answer could not be said for Orlene. "No you don't! They won't just kill you…they'll…they'll murder you! Rip you apart, slowly! Th-they might e-even make me do it!" She broke into choking gasps which she tried to silence, the doctor glowered at her, but not to be disrespectful._

_"Orlene." He said slowly. "What happened?"_

_"I can't talk about it." She said turning her head away._

_"Alright. Finding you two wasn't easy, but I managed to find some clues of your location. We doctors are rather good at finding small items and problems. I'm going to get you two out of here."_

_"How?" Orlene asked. She was surprised to see Keiro smile…and yet it wasn't happy. It was a smile that was both glad and miserable. It said two things. One was that they would get out, it might be hard, but they would get out. But something was wrong with the situation and not the whole Diclonius could kill Keiro the moment they found him either._

_Pulling from his coat pocket, Keiro took out a small hand held radio. "Whisper…" He spoke directly to 88 before turning it on. _

_"Hello?" A kind but very low voice said. It was a good thing the doctor had told Esperanda to whisper. She barely concealed the shrill scream at hearing that voice. There was commotion outside but the Diclonius reasonable assumed it was just a bird in the night. Taking three very deep, very slow breaths, Esperanda took the radio and answered it._

_"D-Doctor?" She said timidly._

_"Yes. How are you doing 88?" Expecting it, Von Jacques did not break the silence as 88 said nothing. What more could she say, there was nothing to say. She was so glad to hear his voice, the good doctor who took care of her much like a father. "I…could be better." She said._

_"I know. I want you to listen very carefully to me." She could hear something strange in his voice. "What's wrong?" She asked. _

_"Just listen, and please listen…very carefully. You were a very good person and I'm very proud of you. Take care of yourself, you were like a daughter to me, a daughter that I tried to raise as best as I could. I'm sorry I couldn't be there everyday and I'm sorry for today also. You were a good person._

_This was all nice, but why was he telling her now? Could the doctor tell her in person?_

_"You know that you were born in Institution C on October 22nd, 1992. Your parents were two scientists who worked for me for a long time. They were good people but unfortunately they died very shortly after your birth." He did not go into detail on how they died though. 88 did not need to know the details of those grisly deaths, on how Number 64 had murdered them in cold blood. _

_"They…" He continued. "…never got the chance to even give you a name, so since you were given the number Eighty-Eight. I don't believe I had the right to give you a name, with all the experiments I put you through and the others. But I wanted to at least take care of you, and I don't regret it. You were a good Diclonius but an even better person. _

_I…am so proud of you number 88."_

_"Doctor? I found myself a name. Esperanda."_

_He didn't say anything, and she would never be able to see it. But the doctor silently cried tears of happiness, wiping them silently away. "I am very proud of you…Esperanda." _

_Quiet._

_She was glad he told her that, truthfully but why? Why did he tell her that? Where was he? What was he doing? What was…?_

_And Esperanda, Number 88 born in Institution C felt the worst, most unbearable pain in her soul and her mouth opened up to scream. To scream "No!" as loud as she could, and find him and bring him back. She didn't know what he was going to do but she did know that it wasn't going to be good. She gave a shudder as Orlene's vectors reluctantly went into her forehead and knocked her unconscious. _

_Two seconds later, a loud gunshot broke through the night and the Diclonius guards rushed over to find out the trouble. _

_"Goodbye…Doctor." Orlene whispered, a tremendous sadness filling her voice._

* * *

_There was only one bullet in the gun and its purpose had been used, the noise brought the attention of the Diclonius who rushed in, leaving their posts. He would never see them again, not unless Fate, Luck, God, whoever decreed it and he knew that thinking of making it back was pointless. The good doctor dropped the gun and stood there, smiling kindly as they came up to him._

_"It's a human! How did he get in here!"_

_"You left the door open." He said, chuckling, he wasn't good at making jokes during these kind of situations. "Let's kill him!"_

_Of course, he knew he would die, painfully probably, but he kept on smiling. _

_"No…let's bring him to Brutus-sama let him deal with him." The one who said sneered but Von Jacques just like before merely smiled. "What's so funny human!" They snarled, picking him up with their vectors and dragging him across the ground. He didn't shudder, he didn't flinch, he took it like he had gone through it hundreds of times._

_"Nothing…" He replied, nodding his head respectfully. "I'm just paying a visit, but who is this Brutus-sama you speak of? I have never heard of him before."_

_"Shut it, filthy human. You have no right to say his name." They dragged him, harshly across the ground to the castle. Brutus was not at all pleased to be woken up so early but his anger was drenched with joy when he saw the human. What he saw, was a perfect chance to murder. He was a monster, insane in his own mind who enjoyed slaughtering humans. He couldn't stop himself when such fresh human blood had to be spilled._

_"And what is your name?" He ask politely, flexing his fingers. _

_"My name is Doctor Von Jacques, I am the director of Institution C." _

_"A director…" He put a finger to his mouth, sarcastically thinking intensely. "One of those…human bastards who tortured my dear Diclonius."_

_"I…cannot deny that I have experimented on other Diclonius. I regret it, but I did know of any other ways to help out both humans and Diclonius but to get straight to the point. I did my best to make them feel at home. I…couldn't save them all." He thought of 64 whom despite her nature, despite what she would become in the future, he still tried to give her respect. _

_"Tsk!" Brutus spat on the ground. "Oh how funny, as if any of that is true. You dare to even lie to the King of the Diclonius, me! King Brutus!"_

_"This is no lie."_

_"You filthy human…"_

_"You want to know a real truth." The joy was gone from his voice, the doctor was glowering at Brutus who was beginning to walk down the stairs from his throne. "You are a sad little boy…"_

_Brutus brought out his vector._

_"…Who doesn't know the first thing about love or respect…"_

_Rage overcame his features._

_"…And is a miserable, pathetic creature. And I…"_

_He swooped._

_"…Pity you."_

_*RIP!"_

_No scream, no grunt of pain, just a twitch as the doctor's left arm was ripped out of its socket. _

_"Insufferable human wretch!" Brutus shrieked, driving his vector into the sinews of his dead limb, pulling on the nerves. Most men would scream, no sound escaped the doctor's lips though. _

_"Damn you! Cry!" Brutus roared, and ripped of his other arm. No human could take this pain and not scream! He had to scream! He had to scream so that he, Brutus could enjoy it! Why didn't he roar in agony! Scream! Scream! BLEED AND SCREAM!"_

_The whirlwind of vectors tore and ripped through Von Jacques's chest whose only response was just to take it. No grunts, no screams, no twitches of the eyeball. He might have read a book while his innards were ripped out, his ribs broken. Blood gushed onto the floor along with the intestines and the doctor finally slipped and fell onto his back._

_"SCREAM! DAMMIT WHY DON'T YOU SCREAM YOU WRETCHED HUMAN!" Brutus, mad as always saw humans as the lowest of creatures. But when they didn't cry, or scream when attacked he hated it. But most of all, it scared him, because he was being denied. When a king is denied, it is the worst feeling in the world._

_"Answer me!" He growled._

_"I…have nothing more to say to you." Von Jacques said plainly, blood dripping from his mouth. He turned his head to the side, to look up at the man sitting in the chair. _

_"…Are you proud of yourself Crease?" The doctor said, his words coming out in a low whisper. "Why didn't you tell me, this revenge? You know that I could have helped you or at least tried."_

_"The world is not black and white, there is grey all in between. I have the right to take my revenge. That is my given human right."_

_"Guh…agh. So you admit…that you are human?"_

_"As long as I exist, no matter how much I've mutated. I am still human, I may be stronger than a normal one, but there is still human in the word Superhuman."_

_"Then I…agah…have the right as a human…to forgive. Even to those who don't deserve it…I forgive them. Because if I don't, perhaps nobody else will. Although…"_

_He coughed, spitting up blood as his vision clouded._

_"I…" His voice broke down into a whisper._

_"…Do thank you…Vetus Crease."_

_Still alive, but unable to speak now, Crease didn't answer but stared plainly as Brutus brought his hand up, fingers filled to kill spreading out._

_The doctor thought to himself._

_"I can't say it was a good end all this mess around me. I can't say that I have been an excellent person. I can't deny that I have done many wrongs and this is mostly like penance for my crimes. I can't deny that I'm not sad for being unable to save them all. I just can't deny that there are many things in life that I regret. But…"_

_He thought of 88, Orlene, Keiro and all the other Diclonius. He thought of the good times, when it seemed like the Diclonius and humans were getting so closed to befriending one another. The thoughts of all the good he believed he had done and if all else should be misery. He could at least remember the smile on 88's face._

_"…It was a good life, one worth living to the end. Hm…I wonder if God will let a poor bastard like me into Heaven? Oh man…thinking philosophies at a time like this. Oh well, Heaven…Hell…Something…Nothing. It was a good life in the end…not the best…but a good one."_

_Crease reached into his pocket, grasping the radio and crushing it into fine dust. Crushing the evidence that proved that he had contacted Doctor Von Jacques and told him of 88's location. He hadn't been asleep when they came, he had let them go on his own volition. The only man alive who knew of Crease's one good deed was the man who had committed the act itself._

_The doctor's thoughts were dimming…_

_Dimming…_

_…dimming._

_"Keh…Kehehehe…heheh..kuh…kehekehehe." His laughter was low and pained but it was laughter all the same. A smile on his face, his head tilted to look out the massive window where the moon shone and stars glittered._

_"W-what are you laughing about?" Brutus did not comprehend this motion. Who laughed while dying? _

_"…The stars…" The doctor proclaimed, eyes closing. "…They're beautiful tonight…"_

_Smile still on his face, the doctor gently breathed out but did not inhale, eyes were closed. He died practically asleep, no contortion of pain, no screams of agony. He died denying Brutus everything but gaining much in return. But most importantly, he died as a human believing that he had least did one good thing in the world._

* * *

_Miles away, driving along the roar with Orlene sleeping on the floor of the car this time, Esperanda gasped out the window at the stars. She didn't cry or weep nor did she allow the others to try and console her in this hour of grief. She would cry, perhaps hours when they got to their next destination. She would cry then, but not now. Right now she would gaze at the stars and see how beautiful they were that night._

* * *

_Author's Note: And thus ends a thrilling and sad chapter of Similarity. The Good Doctor has died with a smile on his face. Orlene and Esperanda are safe with Keiro again, although…that may not last long. But until they, they will continue to look for hope. Always…"_

_On another note. Since Differences/Similarity has become such a long and hefty story. The Differences Trilogy, The Prequel Trio and Similarity (And with the way I'm writing more might come haha.) I am thinking of deleting the Differences stories (Gasp!) and putting everything else into one whole compilation. Making a "Differences: Collection: if you will._

_I'm planning on working on fixing up most of the grammar problems with the stories and putting it Chapter wise in this format._

_DIFFERENCES_

_*chapter 1*_

_*chapter 2*_

_*chapter 3*_

_Etc_

_CHERISHED_

_*Chapter 1*_

_*Chapter 2*_

_*Chapter 3*_

_Etc_

_ILLUMINATED_

_*Chapter 1*_

_*Chapter 2*_

_*Chapter 3*_

_Etc_

_PREQUEL 1_

_*Chapter 1*_

_Etc_

_PREQUEL 2_

_Etc_

_PREQUEL 3_

_Etc_

_SIMILARITY_

_Etc_

_…etc…etc…and so forth. Thus instead of going through seven different stories, you can read them all at the same time._


	18. The End Of Esperanda

"_Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"_

_The night sky glistened but the beauty of the sight did not deter the grief as Orlene sat underneath the large tree. They were in a very large and hopefully unoccupied forest while 88 slept in the car. Keiro by all means would have taken them to a hotel to rest up but with everything that had happened, he just didn't want to risk it. Those two girls had gone through too much for him just to leave them in a hotel for a day. They were resting here, stretching their feet and soon it would be back on the road to the Japanese Airport. _

"_No." Orlene mumbled either unable or unwilling to turn her head to look at him._

"_Orlene, I am a doctor, please tell me what's wrong." _

"_I…killed someone." _

"_Haven't you killed people before." The doctors words were not meant to be harsh but understanding. He knew that Orlene and many other Diclonius had killed humans mostly in the case they felt the undying need just to do it. His question was directed of why now did Orlene feel this much guilt in taking a life. _

"_Yes." Short single word answers seemed to be the best she could offer and Keiro calmly waited for Orlene to relax before he posed the next question to her._

"_Will you please…" He put direct emphasis on the third word. "…tell me what happened?"_

"_They captured this man and they tortured him. Then they…th-they told Esperanda to kill him. I couldn't bear to let her do that…I don't think she would have either. She's too pure to ever do something like that. However I knew that they wouldn't let that man live and I knew Brutus would just make his suffering worst. So I…I…_

…_I…" The poor Siplitet broke into harsh sobs of regret, clutching her heart. "I killed him! I know I did it for the right cause but I've never killed someone like that before. I used to kill humans because I felt this undying need too, but that one time. I didn't want to but I knew I had to do it. Oh God! Oh God I'm so going to hell!"_

"_No you aren't." The doctor said soothingly placing a tender hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to say what you didn't wasn't a hard choice, but I think you picked the better one. That man, whoever he was would have suffered a much dire fate if you didn't do something. You eased his suffering."_

"_It still feels wrong." She replied, tears leaking from her eyes though Keiro's kindness and silenced her sobs._

"_Killing is always wrong…but I can't deny that it does help at times. You aren't a murderess Orlene. You may have done some dark things in the past but you've tried to change that. Forgive me for my terrible idiom here but…there's no need to cry over spilled milk."_

_She smiled. "Never say that again. That was awful."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm feeling better, let's get going." _

"_Are you sure you're fine?" The doctor asked concerned. Orlene took a deep breath. "Well, maybe not perfect I don't think I'll be any more ready now than I would be later on. So yes, I'm ready. Although, let me just stay here for another ten minutes."_

_Keiro nodded. "Alright, I'm going to check on Esperanda."_

* * *

_As if on cue, coincidental but still on cue, Esperanda woke up as Keiro opened the door and sat inside. "Esperanda I'm sure you want to know about Doctor Von Jacques. When I found the car in ruins and you two gone, I was so worried. I started following a trail of blood that went cold and. Well I won't lie, I started to lose hope. Then I get a call from good old Jacques and we met. This is also where I got this car from. _

_It was mostly by luck that we found you two. We saw a few Diclonius heading in one direction and followed. That's when we found that castle with all the Diclonius in it. You two came out and I sneaked inside but there was no way to get out without causing a diversion."_

_He stopped as Esperanda got up and sat on the back seat. "Well you know what happened. He brought one gun to shoot just one bullet. That brought their attention which allowed me to bring you back here. Esperanda, I'm so sorry for letting this happened to you and Orlene. I should have been more careful with the two of you."_

"_How did you know the doctor?"_

"_Actually Mr. Jacques and I were good friends as well as co-workers in Institution X, this was well before you were even born. Despite he being a war veteran, he showed all the Diclonius kindness in the facility but he also got very good results back as well. I myself well I thought I was working for a good cause but seeing all those Diclonius suffer like that. Well I couldn't take it, so I left. Jacques however stayed but he always treated the Diclonius as best as he could. It's just that, he believed he had to do these experiments to help out humanity as a whole. As we now held different viewpoints we kind of lost touch with each other. _

_I became a doctor and about two years later I received a call that he had become the direct of Institution C. Since Jacques did get results, they probably allowed his preferred treatment to the Diclonius. Once they caught wind of him actually freeing them, well you know what happened."_

"_I want them to stop hurting us. I want them to stop hurting me."_

"_I know Esperanda. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for Genshuru."_

"_Who?" She asked perplexed._

"_Ah? You don't know. Kakuzawa Genshuru created the Diclonius Research Institutions in the mid 1980s in an attempt to create a superior race. That was never hidden from the rest of us working in them. What he failed to tell us though was the tortures that would have been inflicted on you poor beings. Jacques told me he died and that Institution Z was destroyed by Lucy. That was the Queen who caused quite some trouble for him."_

"_He doesn't sound like a nice man."_

"_Well to be honest I've only met the man once and I didn't get a very good vibe from him either. You were lucky to have a good man like Von Jacques to watch out for you."_

"_Yes." Esperanda said shortly. "Doctor?" She said after a moment, her eyes downcast. "What is it?" He answered, keep his voice unnaturally calm as he could sense the sudden change in 88's mood. She kept her head face down before she mouthed the words._

"_Please speak up Esperanda."_

"_I love you." She said it quickly and she stuttered on the words. For one brief moment, she took his silence as anger and was about to go into a fit of apologies before he put a soothing hand on the stop of her head. "Thank you, that means a lot to me." The man was very good at hiding his affection feelings. He spoke so casually and yet it was not insensitive either. It may not have been a direct "I love you too." But for now Esperanda could live with it._

"_Where's Orlene?"_

"_She's catching her thoughts together, but I do have a question for you. That castle, I didn't know that so many Diclonius congregated together there. If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?" As he said it, he noticed a foreboding shadow cross the girl's face. _

"_This bastard…" She said the second word so ferociously it actually frightened Keiro. "He was a Diclonius who called himself the King." _

"_You're joking!" Keiro said, aghast. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I didn't know their were King Diclonius."_

"_Well to say they're rare is a very big understatement. But it would account for why so many were there, obviously they were following his orders. I'm not going to bother you anymore about that, nor will I bother you about Jacques. You've been through a lot and I don't want to make it any worse on you."_

* * *

"_What the hell were you doing!" Brutus shrieked at Crease who wiped off the spittle from his face. "Those two, they're gone! What in the hell were you doing last night you damn human!"_

"_Sleeping. It's what we humans do when it's two in the morning." Crease said sarcastically._

"_Don't get tight with me you worthless…"_

"_Hey. If you want to blame anyone, blame your worthless guards who you fuck every night." At his words there was the shuffling of very uncomfortable feet and a long look of glances at one another. _

"_Don't you dare insult my Diclonius, wretched human. I…I'll find them and…"_

"_What? You'll go on a mad hunt to find two little Siplitets? For once in your miserable life Brutus try to go for some intelligence. They're gone, you lost them, you've got a lot more with you. While I don't care about your life, you should use this time to find the so called Queen. Note to self…fucking those Siplitets won't get you children._

_Although…you as a father is a very frightening thought."_

* * *

_Ridini Frederick had no need nor want to ever share his past again with any body else. He was working as an artist in Spain, something he was surprisingly good at. He never used his special ability, although he did take a few jogs around the neighborhood each day. Nobody knew of his past, and he wouldn't tell them either. He told that he was from Italy, had lived in Japan for a few years and then moved her to become a renowned artist. He never once mentioned Diclonius, or Institutions, or Organizations._

_That was the long past, needed to be forgotten._

* * *

"_Ugh, smells like blood up in here." Ruko said, coughing as the other men clenched their faces together. As they walked further into the forest, they came upon a disgusting sight. A man hung on a tree limb, rotting into the air and spreading its vile stench outwards. The soldiers took their guns and aimed it different directions as if afraid some wild animal would burst from the bushes and slaughter them all. The fluttering of his grey was the only sound Jericho made as he looked up at the dead body of Doctor Von Jacques._

_He glared over into the deep recesses of the forest but at last turned his attention back to the body. With a quick jerk of his head which signified the others to get the body down, he took a closer examination over it. Sure enough the wounds were significant with that of a Diclonius attack, but more importantly it was one last person to search for. Reaching into the side pocket and pulling out the black cellular phone, he quickly dialed._

"_What is it Jericho." The strict voice growled from the receiver._

"_We have discovered the deceased body of Doctor Von Jacques. He seems to have been murdered by a Diclonius, from the wounds, viciously."_

"_What about the two Siplitets?"_

"_No sign, but I believe we're getting closer. Once the target is insight, they will be dealt with."_

"_Good. I'll leave you at your work then. One down, two to go." Jericho put the phone away, took one more look at the forest, narrowing his eyes suspiciously before turning away and heading back towards the road._

* * *

"_I can't believe those two blasted Siplitets are causing this much trouble." Torino muttered as he went into the chamber where Celia was currently hanging on the machine, the irons balls being prepared._

"_Oh, is little Torino getting mad…" Celia mocked._

_*Bam!*_

"_OW!" She shrieked as Torino chucked the phone at her forehead, surprising her and leaving a large bruise on it._

"_Fuck off." He muttered._

* * *

"_How long until we arrive at the airport?" Orlene asked after a very deep yawn. "You should really get some sleep." Keiro said. Number 88 herself was snoring lightly on the floorboard of the car, but Orlene found it difficult to sleep at all. "I just can't." She replied._

"_I told you Orlene, you're just going to have to forget about what happened."_

"_It's not that. I'm afraid that if I fall asleep, I'll just end up in some other awful place."_

"_Usually I'd tell you not to worry and I watched out for you two. Since all that's happened to you, my words might fall on deaf ears. Please Orlene, close your eyes and sleep, you've been through too much not to rest a bit."_

"_A-alright." She said. It took another full two hours but she finally drifted off. The way along the road was calm but eerie in the night. With everything that had happened, Keiro was a little more than paranoid himself. One thing was for sure, if anyone was hungry, they could wait. Keiro did not speak but merely put on the radio to let the music soothe the girls. More specifically, to soothe Esperanda who had started to cry in her sleep. _

"_Girls? Esperanda…Orlene? Wake up." Moaning, the two shook their shoulders and stretched as best as possible as they could inside a car. "It's still dark Keiro." Orlene mumbled. "Why are you waking us up now?"_

"_Because we're finally there."_

"_The airport!" Orlene cried. "Oh finally, yes! Yes!"_

_Esperanda was too excited to even speak. Now of course she didn't know what an airport was, but she signified the words to be freedom. As far as she was concerned, this was it. Once they got here, they were home free! Joy! Sudden, inexplicable joy!_

_Which shattered as the car was surrounded by three armored vehicles at which the doors shot open and solders leapt out. "No." Keiro mumbled shaking his head. "Please no…" The guns cocked and pointed at the car. Then of course, the last one came out, cold silver eyes, brown hair streaking across his back. The grey coat and the deadly weapons. There was no pity nor concern in Jericho's eyes as he looked at the car and into Keiro's face. _

"_Please…stop this…" Esperanda mumbled under her breath. "The two of you…stay there and do not move unless I tell you to do so." Keiro growled. "I should've seen it coming." He thought angrily. "I should've known it was too good to be true."_

_Jericho gave a curt nod of his head, pointed at the car and swung his arm. He meant clearly that the two Diclonius were supposed to come out. Keiro shook his head defiantly and got out of the car, closing the door._

_Jericho once again made the gesture._

"_You know I won't do that, sir." He said, swallowing nervously. "I promised these two I would never let them get hurt. Please, just let us pass."_

_Keiro expected the shake of the head, but it still stung. "You won't hurt me to get to them."_

"_No…" Jericho said at last. "Orders have changed, anyone who doesn't comply will be shot. You have been given your warning, now bring them out or I will shoot you." His point was made clear as he brought out his magnum, and aimed directly for Keiro's heart._

"_I can't do it!" He roared at him. "What did these two ever do to you? Please have some heart or something?" Keiro roared, pleading. _

"_I have been ordered to kill them. There is nothing else to be done."_

"_What are you some kind of dog? Why don't you make a good choice now and just let them go!"_

"_NO!" Esperanda shrieked hearing his words._

"…_But just let them go." Keiro continued. Jericho still wouldn't budge and his fingers were beginning to squeeze on the trigger. At once the door shot open and Esperanda flung herself out as Keiro shielded her._

"_Get back in the car! Right now Esperanda!"_

"_No." The Siplitet said firmly. "I'm not going to let you get killed. I can't let you get killed. Just leave us alone, please sir. Please!" She was begging from the bottom of her heart, but the only thing Jericho did was take more careful aim. _

"_So tell me, sir." Keiro growled. "Is this another one of your great choices? You were told to kill them and so you do, even though they've done nothing wrong? Just let them go, they don't deserve this kind fate. Just let them live peacefully, like normal people."_

"_No."_

"_Sir…" Esperanda said, her eyes closed. "If you want to kill me so badly then do it. If it'll honestly put some happiness in you to end my life then do it. But leave Keiro and Orlene out of this. Will you do that?"_

"_What are you saying?" Orlene gasped. _

"_Please be quiet…Orlene." Esperanda cried, tears running down her face. "Can just do that, just let them go. Kill me if you want, I don't care…but let them go. Please…just…I don't want them to die." Tears ran across her cheeks. "I…I don't want them to die." She sobbed._

_Jericho remained emotionless, his gun still aiming at her…but he didn't shoot._

"_Just let them go. Please. Kill me…but not them."_

"…"

_And then at last, Jericho gave another cut nod of his head, pointed to Orlene and Keiro and then at the airport. His face was a cold as ever, but he done it. He was giving the order that they were allowed to leave. But at what cost? Orlene got out of the car, leaning close against Keiro, her eyes wondering between the Diclonius and the gun wielding human._

"_Do I have your word, that you won't hurt them?" Esperanda asked. Jericho nodded his head once. "And do I have your word, that you won't hunt them down?" Another nod. _

"_No, Esperanda!" Keiro yelled. "Please be quiet!" She sobbed harshly. "I love you Keiro! I love you so much! But there's no point to it if you die! Orlene, thank you so much for everything. You were like a sister to me. Just go. You don't need to see this."_

"_No way…" Orlene began._

"_GO AWAY!" Her voice was shrill, and a few new outbreaks of sobs escaped her lips. "Go now, before he changes his fucking mind." She cursed, she actually cursed. "I love you Keiro." She mumbled…looking deep into his eyes. "I love you so much. Please, don't watch this. Will you do that for me?"_

"…_Alright." Keiro said. "Orlene…we need to go."_

"_Goodbye Esperanda." Orlene whispered._

"_Goodbye Orlene."_

"_Goodbye, dear." Keiro said, giving Jericho one last look of loathing, and turned his back. They walked away, their hearts burning, they began to walk away. "Goodbye…" Keiro whispered. "G-goodbye…dear sweet, Esperanda." _

_She had made this choice, so she wasn't going to start a fight. She didn't let her vectors out, but watched sadly as Jericho came over to her and pointed the gun at her head. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but it only meant that more were coming down across her cheek. She looked over at the walking figures, at Orlene, her own sister. The man, whom she loved. They at least would be safe, dying wasn't so bad. Right? Or maybe it was this feeling of goodness in her that made it much easier. The silver eyes dug into the red ones which were still looking at the retreating two. There was no malice in those crimson eyes, but a deep wanting. _

_She watched them go, and it pained her even more. She watched him go, leaving her. Fresh new tears slid down._

…_If only she could have kissed him one time._

_At long last, as the two began to disappear, she turned her eyes back to Jericho. Sad, miserable red…puffy from the crying she had been doing. She would never see them again. She would never see him again. But at least, they were safe. It might not have been an easy choice, but she thought it was the best choice she could've made. She had only one regret._

_She would never be able to kiss the man she loved. _

"_Goodbye…" She whispered, closing her eyes._

"…"

_*BANG!*_

* * *

_She fell backwards, the blood streaking into an arc before her. It was over for her, she knew it. Oh if only she could've kissed him just one time. She hit the ground, arms sprawled out, lip parted and eyes starring. Blood leaked from her body, turning the roads blotchy black. Jericho gave a signal for his men to leave at which they complied. A group of people had started to come and the soldiers ordered them away. At last, everyone was gone, Jericho took another passing glance at Esperanda._

* * *

"_First of all, please don't kill me for saying this, because I know how your feeling. But you could use something to eat." Keiro said to a glum Orlene, giving her a sandwich. She took it half heartedly, bit once, and then placed it down on the seat next to her. They were waiting in the terminal for the next flight to Italy and away from this hellish world. "Eat Orlene, please it'll make you feel better."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I'm a doctor, I know these things."_

_She didn't smile at his pathetic use of humor and he didn't expect her to either. There was commotion that someone had been shot but that soldiers were taking care of it and that there was no problem. "Yes of course…" Keiro thought angrily. "They should at least have the decency to mourn her death." _

"_Thank you for helping us Keiro, as far as you could." Orlene mumbled. The doctor nodded. "Thank you…" She said again, laying her head against his shoulder, crying again. "I'm probably going to be on my own once we get there." Orlene said. "I need to fend for myself I think, but I'll visit you."_

'_Thank you."_

_The trip to their destination passed without harm as the two got out. Keiro had bought a small house a few miles from the airport, which meant they would have to walk but…"_

"_This is Italy?" Orlene asked looking around. "Yep, I've heard they're more lenient with horned people too. Perhaps now you can finally live your life peacefully."_

"_If only Esperanda could also." Orlene said. The doctor didn't answer this, he merely looked sadly in the opposite direction. "I think I might be sick, doctor." Orlene said._

"_Really? What's the matter? Is your head hurting?"_

"_No…I think I'm insane." She said._

"_No you aren't." He replied turning to see where Orlene was looking…and did a double take. "Alright, maybe you are insane Orlene. I think I might be insane too." They began to walk, Orlene looking ahead, telling herself that she was insane. Keiro too knew he was insane, and the first thing he was going to do was drown out his sorrow with alcohol. They continued walking, forward to their insanity._

_And their insanity, sure enough was beaming at them, her light pink hair, and cute face. Her dress hiding the scar over breast where the bullet had just missed her heart. Then all at once, the doctor embraced Esperanda in his arms, holding her tightly, smiling with joy. "My God! Is it really you Esperanda?"_

"_Y-yes!" She said, loving his warmth and touch. At that moment, nothing mattered but to hold him as close to her as possible. "Esperanda! Dear God, I'm so glad your alive!" _

"_I love you…" The Siplitet said, her voice barely above a whisper. Orlene randomly began to look a the blooming flowers so that the other two wouldn't see the smile on her face. The doctor smiled more deeply at her than ever possible, and answered her. "I love you too, Esperanda." He had said, directly to her, straight in her face. He said it, and not like a passing comment either, he had said it, straight to her._

_Orlene, still smiling watched as Doctor Keiro passionately kissed Esperanda before turning her head away to leave them at their business. "Yep…" She said to herself. "A human who took care of me like a father is kissing one might as well have been my dead sister. Wow I've completely lost it." She chuckled silently to herself, then at long last, when she could no longer deny it, she ran at 88. Esperanda was abruptly broken out of the kiss as Orlene slammed into her, embracing her in a sisterly hug._

"_Welcome back Esperanda." She said._

"_Heh. Thanks you, Orlene."_

"_I'm confused though…" Orlene said, blinking rapidly. "We thought you died. I mean how did you escape?" At once Esperanda's smile vanished. "I…didn't escape." She said, remembering those last few minutes._

* * *

_*BANG!*_

_A blinding pain hit her across the upper part of her breast and she could smell the stench of her own blood. She landed on her back, harsh pain shooting up her spine and waited for the lights to turn out. She waited for a long time and she finally figured that she was not dead, at least not yet. She remained inert, hearing the man give order to his men before he finally came up to her. _

"_Am I…dead?" She asked because she was entirely uncertain. She had told him to kill her and he had shot her. By all definition she should in fact have been dead. But she was breathing, heavy yes, but breathing. She didn't feel sick, nor did she feel at any point like she was going to keel over. The only thing that hurt was the where the bullet had hit her, and that seemed to be vanishing._

"_Aren't you going to kill me? Isn't that what you were ordered to do?" She asked softly._

_Jericho did not answer, but instead pocketed his gun, turned and began to walk away. "W-wait! What are you doing? Why didn't you kill me?"_

"_I have never met a Diclonius…" Jericho began, his voice audible despite facing the opposite way and retreating. "…Who made a choice on their own and was willing to die for others. Not only that, but you were willing to die without a fight. You gladly gave up your own life to protect those you loved. You made a choice." _

_He stopped, took out the phone and dialed quickly. _

"_Number 88 and Number 103 have been terminated. They were killed and disposed of in a factory."_

"_Finally…" Torino said. "Very good Jericho, it's good to have some intelligence in this world. You're actions are sure to make sure that less Diclonius feel the need to escape. It also stands at the reminder to the Diclonius who is in charge here. I will not let those freaks get the better of me. I must say you took a while, and your methods I would have to disagree with. But you in the end, sought out your purpose. So you killed them right." His voice dropped._

"_Correct." Jericho said._

"…_hmmm. Very well then, I will not question it anymore. The fact that Doctor Von Jacques is dead is the most importance. Return to back to Institution A, and for the love of God, make it quick. I'm about to fucking lose it here with all these idiots."_

"_Yes sir. I'll be there in a few hours." The line went dead. _

"_You…" Esperanda began, before being cut off._

"_Siplitet Number 88 is now officially dead." Jericho said. "I missed your vital organs and you still have time to get on the plane. Go now, never return, because next time I will not miss." _

_Esperanda, shakily got up, still in shock at what was going on. She was on the verge of saying thanks, but…she turned around slowly and began to walk away. Her chest hurt but it felt mild compared to her feelings. Everything felt mild now._

* * *

_Silent, stoic and unfeeling. Jericho casually leaned against the walls of Institution A, arms crossed and eyes closed. He paid not a passing glance to anyone who came until Kakuzawa Torino sat at his desk, holding the research paper to create the 'deadly elixir.' He merely listens to the typing of the keyboard before the time comes for Institution A to close down. He checks up on the Diclonius, and it is hard to tell if his gaze is colder or lighter. Since he rarely, if at all showed emotion, it was hard to tell. _

_At last, he stepped into his own office, and pulled from his cabinet a small pack of cigarettes, of which he lit one, and placed into his mouth. The thin smoke escaped his lips as he walked through the hallway. He looked fleetingly at Celia's cell, where the girl whom reminded him much of his own daughter, slept. The doors closed as he stepped out into the night air._

_Jericho walked won the path near the waters closest to the peninsula. There with the salt air hitting his face, he sat one, leg crossed with his arm hanging over his raised knee. The smoke from his cigarette passed into the dark skies as the moonlight shot forth form the clouds._

_Nothing but the sound of waves was heard as Jericho silently smoked…_

_And for the second time…he let the single tear drop slide across his face before the silver overcame it._

* * *

_Author's Note: And so ends another fascinating chapter of Similarity. In a sense you can think of this as the end of Part I for Similarity, as our adventures with our young Siplitets are not over yet. _

_On a secondary note. I have begun fixing up "Differences" which have included not only grammatical changes, but changes in text as well. Though nothing that changes the original story overall. Once I finish with all those chapters. I will begin to add the chapters form the other stories (While deleting the separate stories altogether) As usual, I thank all those who read and or reviewed my story and you can expected the next chapter hopefully soon._


	19. Moment For Peace

_Orlene didn't think it could get any worse than it was now. She had thought that humans who could see vectors and humans who touch them would be the worst of her problems. She never thought there would be something harder than trying to avoid a man intent on killing them. However, for the next two years she discovered something that almost made her want to go back to Brutus. Learning a second language._

_Why couldn't the whole world just speak Japanese? It would make it a lot easier on her that was for sure. After arriving in Italy, they trio had broken up. Orlene wanted to travel on her own and take care of herself while Esperanda lived with Doctor Keiro. Orlene promised that she would visit them as soon as she could. So how was she to learn Italian?_

_By walking around blabbering in Japanese until someone came to her. Surprisingly it actually worked and on the first day. She was traveling through a small business section of Venice when a man in his thirties stopped her. He wore a clean shirt and pants and thin spectacles. It was casual, and yet the way he held himself maturely. _

"_You're from Japan aren't you." He asked. _

"_Yes, you're Japanese is very good." She replied. _

"_I've lived there for quite some time but then I moved here. I don't mean to be rude, but you don't seem to know too much Italian." She bowed her head. "Well sir, I don't know any of it. I actually came here a few days ago, I'm living on my own you see."_

"_On your own?" He asked._

"_Hey, I can't take care of myself." Orlene said defiantly. "I'm not a child!"_

"_I didn't say you were, I'm sorry if I sounded like that. Why are you wearing a hat though, it's very warm right now, you must be burning up." The man said, gazing at the knitted object on Orlene's head. One again the girl bowed her head._

"_I'm sorry sir, but I'd rather not remove it. It's just something personal, nothing against you." She said. _

"_This isn't Japan my friend, nobody here cares if you have horns on your head. But if it makes you comfortable it's not like I'm going to force it off of you." He said. Orlene stood there, mouth agape. "How do you know I have horns, wait…you aren't one of those scientists." She became hostile, her red eyes glaring angrily._

"_Relax." He said raising his hands in peace. "Yes, I know about Diclonius and yes I used to work in the Institutions. I left that world and I promise I will never hurt you…and I'm hoping you won't hurt me either." His words sounded genuine and he looked kind of enough for Orlene to trust him. "I won't bother you about that, but you remove your hat, you must be so uncomfortable. Besides if you didn't notice yet…you aren't alone." He pointed at the one of the business stands and Orlene saw a young Diclonius female working with the manager, horns ablaze and all. With a flick of his thumb, the man pointed behind him and Orlene saw a Diclonius male talking to customers, human ones at that. _

"_I don't know if you know this, but about two years ago the vector virus broke out across Japan. With the outbreak of Diclonius, the world began to realize just how many Diclonius there were in the world. Parents began to worry and began brining their children to different places across the world. With these great migrations, the Diclonius that were currently living in Japan moved out with these families as well. Indeed to escape persecution and tortures form Director Kakuzawa. _

_People here are far more lenient of Diclonius then they were in Japan. Rest assure that nobody here will hurt you."_

"_That's wonderful!" Orlene exclaimed. "Actually sir, you've lived her and known the language. Would it be too much to ask if…maybe you could teach me?"_

"_I'm a busy man and I could see you everyday. It may even be weeks before I could visit you. Learning a different language is not easy and it's not something you can do in a day, week or even a month. Not to mention that I don't exactly have a major in a teaching degree. I can try." He finally said._

"_Thank you sir! You're very kind, ummm, where should I meet you?" She asked eyes widening. She loved when humans defied what Diclonius used think of them and be so generous to them. _

"_Right here will be fine, I'll bring some materials with me. Although I must ask, if you're on your, where are you getting your food from?" _

"_I'm not stealing or anything…" She said, a bit too quickly. "It's just that…"_

"_There are lots of business here that could use your help. You can get your pay there and earn your meals that way. Sorry to say but I don't teach criminals." _

"_I'm not a criminal!" She yelled. But she silently agreed with him there, she would have to earn her meals the correct way._

"_I need to get going. I'll be here tomorrow." He said, getting up and stretching his arms. "Thank you so much for helping me." Orlene said smiling. "Oh I guess I should give my name. Shirasu Orlene."_

"_Pleasant to meet you Orlene, my name is Ridini Frederick."_

* * *

_That was two years ago. She spoke Italian with a graceful fluency almost like song. It was hard, yes…but it was worth it. More importantly it was worth finally being able to understand what people were saying. She had been under the impression many times that people were speaking of her behind her back, and it annoyed her. "Thanks so much for teaching Mr. Ridini, I'll never forget what you taught me."_

"_You're a good person Orlene, you have my best regards."_

"_What are you going to be doing? Are you going to stay here?" She asked. _

"_Yes. Although I am thinking of returning back to Japan, just to move around a bit. I don't know if we'll ever cross paths again, but I'll remember you as the kind person I taught. May your life be filled with happiness." With a wave of his hand, she smiled and went on her way._

_She only had an inkling of where Esperanda and Keiro lived and it took her three days to actually find their house. They lived in a remote area by a glistening lake, their cottage on the outskirts of it. The scenery was beautiful so she definitely understood why they lived there. Two long years had passed since she had seen her friend and she wondered just how much the 17 year old would have changed during that time. She walked up the paved steps, and knocked on the door. What answered made her gasp._

* * *

_Esperanda had grown a few inches, her light pink hair pulled up in a pony tail as the sides of her hair dripped over her shoulders. She wore a stunning golden satin dress with a floral pattern spread around her. Earrings hung from her lobes which, after closer inspection one could see the engraving of a small silver star on each orb. She had grown and matured so much in the last two years, but that wasn't what Orlene was gasping about._

_She never expected a human to see and dodge vectors. She never expected a person to be able to catch and hold vectors. Not once had she ever thought she'd be in a castle with the King of Diclonius. The last thing of all she had expected though…was to see Esperanda holding a small baby girl in her arms._

"_Orlene, is that you?" Esperanda said, eyes widening happily. "Oh it's been too long, how have you been?" She asked. Orlene didn't answer, and her mouth was still agape. "Ummm, Orlene are you alright?" The Siplitet asked, raising her eye brows in concern._

"…_That's a…cute little baby you have there." She said uncertainly. _

"_Ah her?" Esperanda said, snuggling the little pink haired girl close to her breast. "Her name is Alessandra. Isn't she precious?" The answer to that was yes, Orlene wouldn't deny that. Had she not been flabbergasted she'd be so happy for Esperanda right now, but as fate decreed that her mind fry a bit more, she could only stare…mouth once again agape._

"_Is there a problem?" Esperanda said. Oh yes there was problem and why 88 was being so casual about it, Orlene didn't understand. What crazy insane world did she live in now that Siplitets were suddenly giving birth. Since when did the genetic compound screw up this time? She was insane. That was Orlene's final thought as she smiled at the non-Esperanda._

"_I am sorry, I must have the wrong place." She said, smiling a little bit too joyfully and turning around. "Where are you going Orlene? It's me, Esperanda." The girl stopped and her smile faded. Stupid insanity making her feel bad, that couldn't be Esperanda. It was a known fact, to Diclonius themselves that Siplitets could not have children. It was physically impossible for Esperanda to have a child. _

_Was Esperanda a Queen? That was the only logical way she could give birth to a child but…" Esperanda concentrated, sensing out Esperanda's signature Diclonius energy. There was nothing different about it, it was just like a Siplitets. Which meant that she was as she thought insane._

_She smiled deeply, turned back around and bumped into Keiro. "Oh, Orlene! It's wonderful to see you here, how have you been?"_

"_Just dandy, Mr. Person." She said happily, eyes closed and the wide grin on her face. The doctor looked at her, then at Esperanda who shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, you feeling ok Orlene?"_

"_Oh I'm fine and dandy, figments of my imagination." She answer jovially. "I know that I've lost it because if that was Esperanda, she couldn't have a child." _

"_Actually that is her child, and mine." The doctor said who seemed to understand why Orlene was acting like that. Esperanda however hadn't figured it out yet and she now felt deeply insulted._

"…_ah really?" Orlene said. "…Well I'm off to look for the real Esperanda and Keiro. You two have a nice day." She nodded, smiling deeply until the doctor put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Orlene, you aren't mad, it's us. Keiro and Esperanda. We adopted that child since Esperanda could never have children on her own." He said, chuckling._

_She starred incredulously at him then gave a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank you!" She cried to the sky. And opening her eyes like she had come out of the Twilight Zone. "I thought I had lost it again." She faced Esperanda and found her livid face disconcerting. _

"_I'm sorry Esperanda, you know how I am. I didn't even think of adoption when I saw the child. Please forgive me for my insolence." Esperanda soon after smiled. "No hard feelings."_

* * *

_Now that reality was restored back to it's rightful place in the universe, Orlene stepped up closer to see the child in Esperanda's arms. She actually did resemble Esperanda her hair color was just as light as the Siplitet's and her face could easily be seen as resembling Esperanda's own. Despite being adopted, Alessandra bore resemblance to her adopted mother surprisingly well. _

"_Please Orlene, come inside." Keiro said, beckoning her to come into the house. _

_She entered into a hallway that at the right she could see a set of stairs and to the left the living room. Across the hallways she could see an oven and knew that kitchen was over there. "Take a look around Orlene, and make yourself comfortable. You're always welcome here." The doctor said. The Siplitet took his offer and walked around the house. It was very nice and she saw that there were many pictures on the wall of Esperanda, the doctor and their child. One picture that caught her attention most of all was that of Esperanda in a brilliant flowing white gown next to the doctor in an extravagant tuxedo. _

_She smiled. "I knew you too would get married, I'm so sorry I wasn't there."_

"_We understand." The doctor said. "You've been very busy and we're so glad you're visiting us right now. In fact, if it isn't too much to ask you should stay for at least a night and let us get caught up." _

"_I can certainly do that." Orlene said, smiling. _


	20. On That Faithless Day

_Orlene stat down on a red sofa, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees. She took her surroundings in, noticing the clean polished floors and white walls. There was a television in the very corner where she sat. A small fan cooled the room above her as the two entered the room and sat down. The doctor sat in an armchair while Esperanda, holding the child, sat the other end of the sofa by Orlene._

"_I really am sorry for not being there." Orlene began, looking at the picture on the wall of Esperanda and Keiro's wedding. "I should have been there."_

"_You shouldn't worry Orlene, we understand that you've been busy yourself. Besides I think you've done enough to help us out anyways. Keiro replied, causing Orlene to laugh softly._

"_You're one to talk. If it wasn't for you I…well I'd probably wouldn't be here right now. I'm the one should be thanking you anyways doctor. Your baby is adorable…" She added as the child had begun to look at her curiously before reaching out with one of her fingers. The baby girl grasped one of her fingers with her small fist, and cooed lightly with a small smile on her face. Whether it was that internal motherly instinct that resided within all females, or just a complete coincidence of the mind. Orlene felt the undying need to hold a child, not Alessandra, but a child of her very own. It conflicted with her own very ideas though._

_She enjoyed traveling and seeing the sites. She loved to move around and see everything that was in her grasp. A child would mean that she would have to settle down. Not to mention it would mean trying to find a husband. Orlene had never really thought of it before, she admired Esperanda's love for Keiro, but she always imagined herself alone. Spending time with friends like this, but always heading off to the unknown and enjoying the splendors that it brought. _

"_I don't mean to bring up a touchy subject…" Orlene said, more or less just to change her mind from thinking of babies themselves. "But do you know what's going on in Japan? Are they still holding the Diclonius in the facilities, it was wonderful when I came here and I saw that our kind was living so freely."_

_A small crease appeared across Keiro's brows. "As an…ex-employee of the institutions, I've taken it upon my liberty to check up on things there. There seems to be a problem over there involving the escape of one of the Diclonius. Of course this is only limited knowledge as I have no need to do anything with the Institutions. I only care about Esperanda here and making her happy." _

_88 gave Keiro a look of pure bliss as Allesandra began to laugh at Orlene who smiled, somewhat uncertainly back. "It seems our little girl has taken a liking to you Orlene." Keiro said as the small baby girl literally began to crawl out of Esperana's grasp into Orlene's lap. The Siplitet was as a loss of words as the baby, still cooing, crawled up against her and started tugging at her hair._

"_Ow." _

"_Alessandra." Keiro chided as the girl looked up at him out of curiosity then returned back to pulling Orlene's pink strands. It was more annoying than painful really, but it was also highly adorable too. The baby squealed with utter delight and Orlene was content to let the child pull it as she talked to her two friends._

"_How long have you two lived her?" She asked, sparking up conversation._

"_About a year and a half." Keiro said. "We wanted a nice place, but somewhat secluded from all the bustling of the cities. Then she got brave enough to ask me."_

_Orlene didn't need to ask what that was, Esperanda had married Keiro and she assumed at some point afterwards they adopted the baby that was currently holding balls of her hair in her little tiny hands._

"_I hope you can stay for a while, at least for dinner. It's been so long since we've seen you Orlene." Esperanda said. _

"_Indeed." Keiro agreed, nodding. "You should at least have something to eat."_

"_That would be great, thank you very much." The siplitet replied as Esperanda took Allesandra away, the baby beginning to cry as she left the room. "Make yourself comfortable, our home is your home." The Doctor replied, also leaving. Orlene took him for his word, relaxing herself into the couch and stretch her prosthetic limb. One of her vectors lazily went out to get the remote, and not even bothering to use her hands, turned the television on with her vector._

"_Goodness I'm lazy…" She thought, but her good mood vanished when she turned to the news randomly and saw something that did not look at all pleasing. The reporter was hiding behind a set of barrels, of which outwards Orlene could see flames licking the ground and the unmistakable sigh of blood on the buildings. _

* * *

"_I can't believe…this is happening!" Orlene gasped as the man began speaking Japanese while Italian subtitles came upon the screen. "They just keep coming and coming, oh I hope they don't find me." He bravely peeked around the barrels as the camera zoomed in._

"_Are those…?" Orlene spoke under breath, as if she just had speak right there. Doctor Keiro! Esperanda!" She yelled. "I think you need to get in here right now!" A few moments later they entered, wondering what the problem was, and she pointed to the television._

"_An hour ago there was indication of a…" The reporter paused, trying to think of the word that he had been given. "…Uh? Dicro-nus…or something. Di-Diclonius!" He repeated, listening to the microphone in his ears. "They look like normal people almost, mostly girls some very young. But with bright pink hair and horns on their heads. But…OH SHIT DID YOU SEE THAT!" He roared as a body, or rather half of it flew out._

"_Y-yes…" He uttered, trying to get back on track. "Recently these horned girls…and some boys have started to attack the cities of Japan, murdering countless people with their occult abilities. That's right…am not lying to you! You saw it yourself, people being ripped apart by nothing! I don't know how they're doing it and I don't want to know! _

…_recently…there was sighting of these…horned people following a young girl to the abandoned facility on Asuku Island."_

"_Is that what I think it is…" Orlene asked as Keiro nodded solemnly. "You perhaps know it better as Institution Z. The first facility created by director himself, Kakuzawa Genshuru."_

"_They actually…know about it? Diclonius also?" Orlene asked._

"_You need to understand this Orlene. Ever since the outbreak of the vector virus, Diclonius have become more prominent around the world. Diclonius aren't new to people but their abilities and their treatment have been well hidden by the current president of Institution A. Kakuzawa Torino. It's not that people don't know about Diclonius, it's just…well they didn't know how harsh their lives were. I'm not sure what's going on here…shhh."_

_He hushed them as continued watching the screen._

"_This just in, the Diclonius and their leader…who apparently is acting as the…what?" He spoke again to the microphone in his ear, shook his head, sighed and continued. "Who the Diclonius appear to be following as…well…what I've been told. As their Queen."_

_This time Keiro looked at the two Siplitets for answers on this one. _

"_A 17 year old girl with incredibly long protrusions jutting from her head, much longer than the normal horns usually see on these people."_

_Orlene didn't have a clue, and she was supposed to know this kind of stuff too. The only Queen she had ever been aware of had been Elfenliar Lucy. She would've been older than 17 though, besides, she died awhile back. She tried to remember sensing anything familiar in Institution C, as she knew Queen's gave off a particular energy signal that normal Siplitets did not. She might have recalled some feeling, but honestly unlike most, she had never cared about seeing the Queen. She just let her hatred for humans bleed into her mind, well of course until Von Jacques and Keiro helped her see the error of her ways. She believed that because of this lack of looking or trying to sense her, she had never felt the Queen's energy. _

_The screen changed, the rubble in the background as multiple people stood around, the police probing the area as new reporter stood by a gather of officers and doctors. "I am currently standing at the rubble of Institution Z, which was known to have suffered a horrible chemical accident a few years back."_

"_So that's what they told them." Keiro whispered._

"_Multiple bodies…brutally killed were found in Institution Z as well as the deceased boy of Institution A's, Special Defense Team, Issac "Jericho" Grandes."_

_At this point Esperanda gave an audible gasp. Orlene too had to stifle herself. She could hardly imagine the man, who sought out their destruction and fought against their powers so effortlessly to be killed. She was partly glad, because it truly meant he would never hunt them down again. She also felt a stab of pity, because he had…if only for his own reasons, spared her, Keiro and Esperanda's lives._

"_There has also been indication that the director of Institution A, Kakuzawa Torino was said to be heading to Institution Z. We are here awaiting ht arrival of officials to declare this."_

_A few minutes later, people came out, most of them looking mortified._

"_Did you find anything?" The officer's outside asked with genuine concern._

"_Oh we found some hefty shit in there." One of them replied. "Now I'm not surprised we're being attacked by those horned people. That bastard Genshuru had been playing us up this whole time, you'll never believe what we found in there. We've discovered…well bodies but not just human. There are bodies of those horned people, some of them very young. Point is, we've found signs of torture and imprisonment. These institutions aren't what they've told us, they've been torturing and killing these horned people!"_

"_That's…insane!" The reporter said._

"_Oh it get's much better. You know the director, Kakuzawa Torino. We think we might have found the bastard."_

"_What do you mean think?"_

"_Well it depends on what you refer to as human, because what we found wasn't fucking human at all. Damn asshole looks like some fucking mutated squid, or so that's what the divers said."_

"_Divers?"_

"_Yep. Fucking lake down there and they said they found…something. Huge, over a hundred meters. Well they got some DNA off of…whatever the hell it was, and it was concluded to be Kakuzawa Torino._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Well if I saw what the diver's did I certainly wouldn't believe it, but DNA doesn't lie. However, with all the things I saw down there. I don't pity that son of a bitch one bit."_

"_That's…horrible." The reporter said. _

"_We've been given more information, it would seem we were right. The other 25 Institutions have displayed the same things here, tortures and prisons. We were told that they were trying to help out these horned people…but instead we got this. It's like I said, no wonder these horned ones are trying to kill us. I'd do it too if I was stuck in this hell hole."_

_The television blinked off as Keiro put the remote away. "I…think that's enough for today, don't you think?"_

_The two Siplitets had to agree on this. "…That's so sad…" Esperanda began. "…I can't believe all of that is happening over there. But…come Orlene dinner is ready."_

_

* * *

_

Orlene was more than glad to change the subject at the table, where Esperanda had cooked up a surprisingly good meal. "This is wonderful!" Orlene exclaimed, while Esperanda smiled. The conversation went from murders to Esperanda's life since she had come to Italy and Orlene was glad that her friend had come this far. She could still remember the Siplitet, who didn't even have a name, knowing little to nothing of the outside world.

"_You know Orlene, unless you really have to leave, you should stay. For a day or two." Keiro said. "We've got a spare room and…well with what's happening out there. You might want to stay and see what's going on. I don't know if what is happening out there in Japan will affect us here, but…" He silenced himself._

"_I'd be glad to stay. It's been to long after all." Orlene replied, smiling as Allesandra gave a high pitch squeal from her crib._

* * *

"_Hm, I wonder who is to blame?" _

_Frederick was sitting in his chair, starring at the same thing that Orlene and the others had been. Frederick has long since forgiven humanity for the crimes against him and he had long since forgiven the Diclonius. So why did he feel so uneasy watching the news as the Diclonius slaughtered the humans and humans slaughtered the Diclonius? Probably because the moment they mentioned a certain name and showed her picture…he felt the deep level of regret in his heart._

_A young girl, 17 years old, whom Frederick had to admit, look stunningly pretty. That thought was easily pushed out of his head though when the girl started slaughtering everyone around her. _

_Then her name was given._

_Chiba Celia._

_That name…he knew that name. He realized then that he was the one who had sent that poor, miserable girl to hell and had her family killed. _

_In a sense, he was no different from the monsters who tortured him._

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in updating. So our story continues and we arrive at a scene oddly familar, but this time we see in a different point of view.


	21. To Save More Than A Life

"_Ah, look at her, my dear sweet Queen." Brutus said ecstatically as he watched the large screen placed in the hall of his castle. The other Diclonius watched with inspiring awe as Queen Celia decimated the humans in her way. The only one who didn't cheer was the muscular man in the very corner, crossed arm and looking more bored than anything else. _

"_Did you see that?" Brutus yelled as Celia inflicted a rather gruesome death to a poor bystander. His Diclonius screamed in agreement, this was the best movie in the theatre. All those humans, all those pathetic, loathsome scum dying so painfully. They screamed! Their Voices screamed! Keep it up! Keep it up Queen Celia! Murder and purge the world of all the humans. This was fate, a desired destiny that all Diclonius came to accept._

"_Are you enjoying the show, human?" Brutus mocked at the superhuman in the chair, whose response was to shrug his shoulders indifferently. "What do I care about the world of your kind? Humans…Diclonius…all are equally inferior. I don't give a shit if you win or not Brutus." The King frowned, tilting his head to Crease's direction. "What do you mean by that…human?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? It doesn't matter who wins and who loses. There will always be death and destruction and that will never stop until one achieves their goal in the end. I will never stop resting until Frederick is dead. You will never give up your illicit hatred for humanity because you are unable to see both sides of the same coin. So don't boast to me about the death of humanity. _

_The only thing you've proven for over 15 years, is that you are every bit as incompetent as the humans you loathe so much."_

"_You mean you are not worried of your fate? As a human, you are destined to die in the end. It only by chance that you have allowed to live this long." Brutus mumbled._

"_Worried? I accepted death long ago and I accept it today. Dying isn't the problem, refusing is the problem. But I guess the real statement I should make is this. You…Vonjineu Brutus will never be able to kill me."_

"_Say what?" The King uttered._

"_I can only be killed by a man, a real person who doesn't fall under the damn flaws that you Diclonius do. I refuse to die any other way."_

"_Brave words." Brutus growled, as he could think of no retort to give._

"_I would like to ask you something though, Vonjineu Brutus. I hate humans because even though I was one, they neglected me and sent me through horrible tortures. You however have never been through that. You were raised by your father in this castle and although your dad obviously hated humans, he apparently had enough respect for them to bring in Frederick. So I must ask you, is your hatred for humanity based upon your father's words? What makes you tick inside, to murder humans so brutally?"_

_Brutus starred, opening his mouth to speak, and closed it again. The other Diclonius, intent on watching Celia slaughter those foolish humans, suddenly found themselves starring at the human and King._

"_Y-you…dare to even…what are you…I hate humans…they…" Brutus stammered on, leaving Crease to give him a look of disapointment before leaving. Brutus glared at the Diclonius around him, who instantly looked away, as if fearing he would suddenly attack them. The King jumped from his throne, sweating and shaking while he went to his room. The door closed and Brutus sat at the edge of his massive bed._

"_H-how dare he…damn that human. Like he knows what's he talking about…" Not even when Crease had pierced his hand through his chest, had Brutus anxiety been this terrible. The 15 year crossed the room, pacing back and forth as his vectors swirled around._

"_I kill because…shit…I…they deserve to die! All of them! Isn't that right?"_

"_**That's right…" **__The Voice spoke._

"_I don't need a reason…"_

"_**But you have a reason, King Brutus. Think about it…humans ruin the lives of everything. Think of all your Diclonius, those loyal to you, who were tortured by humans."**_

"_Yes."_

"_**Think…of all the good Diclonius, who were killed by humans."**_

"_That's right…yes!" Brutus smiled, glad to see reason._

"_**Don't let them get to you King Brutus. Diclonius were meant to kill humans, this desire is your reason, they have merely instigated it more thoroughly."**_

"_They did, they all deserved to die. I have done nothing wrong."_

"_**Of course not King Brutus. You never did. Relax yourself! RELAX!" **__The Voice yelled as Brutus had begun shaking violently. The King went to his bed, plopped down and relaxed his body. __**"Continue killing them, murder them all. Once you do, you'll have a world of Diclonius. Besides you're the King, greatest of all. Out there is your Queen, your love. She's probably looking for you, wanting you."**_

"_That's right." Brutus agreed, his anxiety wearing down now. "I don't know what I was getting so worried about. Stupid human."_

"_**That's right King Brutus, you've always been right. There is nothing to worry about at all. You should kill him, though I admit, he does pose some usefulness."**_

"_Usefulness?" Brutus questioned, raising an eyebrow._

"_**Don't get it the wrong way, he must die, as any other humans should. Though you must admit, his…abilities are quite something. Damn bastard defying the laws of physics and all that shit! But…he is after all perhaps the only one who can find that bastard human who betrayed you."**_

"_Idiot human. How dare he think…that he can leave me. How dare he even think that he is better than us Diclonius." Brutus seethed, thinking of that bastard Frederick. _

"_**Good King Brutus. Head back out, continue watching your Queen."**_

_The Voice faded, Brutus sighed and headed back outside, his servants looking at him anxiously. "There is nothing wrong…my dear Diclonius. I merely had to think for a moment. It's a wonderful day, humans are being killed off all over Japan. Rejoice."_

"_Well while you're rejoicing, I'm heading off to see if I can't find that Ridini Frederick anywhere in this hell hole." Crease muttered getting up. He expected Brutus to retort back, say something like 'You'll leave when I tell you.'_

_Instead, the King chuckled and answered. "Alright then, Vetus Crease. You go do that, I wish you best of luck in finding him." _

_Crease starred at him incredulously, wondering if perhaps Brutus had snapped. Well…snapped a bit more than usual. The King was already certifiably insane. He had told him good luck and he'd even addressed him by his own name. That was definitely a first._

"_Feeling alright, Brutus?" Crease asked. The other Diclonius seemed to notice this too, and they instantly tensed up around Crease. Brutus however, lazily raised his hand to calm the Diclonius down before speaking. "I am just saying good luck. You and that man go back a long way, and with your abilities you're the best option against him. I guess you could say…Vetus Crease, that as much as you've pissed me off. I'm beginning to respect you…just a tiny…insignificant bit._

_I don't know why exactly. Maybe it's because my father, held the most insignificant amount of respect for Ridini Frederick. It might because you…even though you are human…are understandable of our cause. You want the Diclonius to win. You will lose in the end, that is certain…but your efforts…I must admit are valiant."_

"_So in other words the thing you fear most of all is humans."_

_One could hear the pin drop from the near perpetual silence the issued. Brutus' smile faded, and drip of sweat hit the ground. "I…did not say that." Brutus replied, swallowing deeply in his throat._

"_You think I don't see it. You think I don't see it every time I come by. You Diclonius can barely control your fear when I'm in the same room. Want to know what makes humans different from Diclonius? It has nothing to do with horns…or vectors. It has nothing to do with Kings, Queens and Siplitets. _

_It's freewill. _

_Humans, bastards and bitches they might be…have free will. So here's a little message to that small little Voice in your head King Vonjineu Brutus. Either grow the balls to take me on, in which I will gladly slaughter you like all the rest. Or shut the hell up, because boasting about how much you're going to kill me, is absolute bullshit."_

_Everyone's mouth was opened, Brutus, couldn't speak while Crease left the room. "I will be back, in a few hours." The man's voice answered echoingly._

"_**GOD DAMMIT KILL HIM! KILL HIM BRUTUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KILL HIM!" **__The Voice shrieked, maidenly, bursting and throbbing inside Brutus' head. __**HOW DARE HE SAY THAT! AFRAID OF HIM? NO! NO! KILL HIM! GO AFTER HIM! GOD DAMN YOU HUMAN! GOD DAMN YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"**_

"_My King…ignore him…he's wrong." One of the Siplitets said, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It calmed the King down, but kept him breathing harshly. _

"_**He…can't…do…this." **__The Voice moaned. __**"We're the best…I'm the best. We're better than humans, always shave been. GOD DAMMIT YOU BASTARD HUMAN! DAMN! DAMN! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"**_

"_Holy shit it's Lucy!"_

"_Say what?" Brutus turned suddenly around to face the screen. Brutus glared, eyes widening at the television screen. There was Queen Celia…and then there was….Queen Lucy? Brutus had known about Lucy long ago, as it was her he was originally supposed to mate with. However, he, like so many others, believed that she had died._

"_What is she doing?" Brutus asked as the vectors swarmed around Lucy. "She isn't thinking of attacking is she?"_

_But that's exactly what Lucy was thinking. Brutus watched as the two Queen's attacked one another, vectors ripping across the landscape in their pure forms. Brutus became livid._

"_That…bitch!" Brutus yelled. If there was one thing, one single possible thing that Diclonius hated more than humans. It was a Diclonius turned traitor. Stories of Number 7 and Number 35, who betrayed them, to help humans. But this? This was the lowest of the low. A Queen, one who all Diclonius respected…hurting another Queen. Helping humans! Unforgivable wouldn't even touch the tip of the iceberg now._

* * *

_Ridini Frederck, despite relaxing on a very comfortable bed, head propped against the pillows, was very uncomfortable. He watched his television, intently, watching the fight that issued between the two Queens. "What have I done?" He thought to himself, seeing Celia's angers, spiteful and emotionally traumatized face._

"…_It's my fault isn't it? If I didn't send to have you captured…you wouldn't be doing this. I'm sorry Celia." _

_Resting his head against the pillow, he couldn't bear to watch the television anymore. He'd just listen to it. _

* * *

"_This is bad, isn't it Keiro?" Esperanda uttered under her breath. Keiro said nothing, and his silence was answer enough. The trio watched the fight but Keiro was beginning to get a very uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm beginning to worry about the Diclonius here."_

"_What do you mean?" Orlene asked._

"_It seems that Diclonius in Japan are following that girl. I'm afraid that what's happening there will affect things here. I'm concerned with how the Diclonius or humans will react to each other here now. Things might start getting bad._

"_People everywhere now know about the Institutions. The humans know how we've been treated. If you want, I can head out to the city, try to calm people down. It'll be better too, as I can speak for both humans and Diclonius." Orlene said._

"_That would be good, please do that. Be careful too." _

_It was a wise idea that Orlene come to the city, for she arrived at scene of discord. Humans and Diclonius, on a separate lines, throwing verbal assault at one another. She couldn't blame any of them for feeling like this. Diclonius were currently massacring humans all over Japan, and there had always been intensity between humans and Diclonius anyways. She had to fix this problem before it go out of hand._

"_What are you doing?" A 15 year old Siplitet shrieked at her, pointing an accusing finger. Orlene had walked up with the humans, who likewise were looking at with both shock and infuriation._

"_Please…I'm not here to hurt any of you." She said softly to the humans behind her. "Trust me." That was easier said than done, but the human's listened. More or less because they all saw the powers those Diclonius had, and were now visibly afraid._

"_I know most of you have suffered in the facilities. I'm a Diclonius, just like all of you. However, there's no reason for this."_

"_Are you on drugs?" They yelled back at her. She expected this kind of answer._

"_Oh please, get a grip on yourselves. How long have you lived here? Until now, all of you were content with the humans. You were living peacefully together. They didn't care about your horns, or anything like that. Why now?"_

"_What can we do then? There's nothing but hatred between us. It's just…natural that we hate humans."_

"_Natural? It was natural for you to get along with them before now. I bet few, if any of these people here have hurt you in anyways. I know what it's like, but not every human is a monster. Besides, we're just as human as any of them."_

"_Why are you helping us?" A young man asked behind Orlene._

"…_Because I'll never forgive myself, if I can't save another person." She was almost on the verge of tears. The Diclonius, looked at one another in confusion, but their vectors slowly vanished. _

"_I guess we'll wait." The 15 year old Diclonius said. "At least until this is over, we're loyal to the Queen. So it depends on how it goes with her in the end. But…she's right…it's just._

_All of us have suffered so badly, because of those Institutions. None of you have done anything wrong."_

_Orlene sighed with relief. If one of the Siplitets agreed with her, then most likely they'd all agree. The tension, while high, was starting to lower. It had only taken a few words, but Orlene has affectively stopped a massacre from happening. It made her feel incredibly good about herself, because she had just saved a life._

_No. Considering she had affectively stopped this whole ordeal from happening, she had saved many lives. She could only hope that her efforts weren't for naught._

* * *

_And then…with all the horrors and anxiety coursing through the world. It ended. They all saw, on the screen as that small child came up to the Queen, and changed her life forever. _

_Frederick watched, almost with joy as he saw this girl completely change around. The girl was healing the humans, helping them out. What a sweet thing for her to do. With a few choice words, the war between humans and Diclonius ended. She did it. _

_She made an excellent choice and he found that he couldn't help but smile at that beautiful girl, who despite all the pain she went in, was still willing to help out the ones who hurt her. What a sweet girl. What a very sweet girl._

* * *

_Author's note: Another chapter finished. Read, Review and enjoy._


	22. Sweet Caress After Nightmares

"_Brutus-sama! Brutus-sama!" The Siplitets gathered around their King who was starring dumbfounded at the screen. He just starred, incomprehensibly, while Queen Celia accepted humans and…_

_And…_

"_She didn't…" He thought inside of his head. _

_And completely ruined the chance of Diclonius killing humans. What happened? Something was wrong, she made a mistake. "Brutus-sama! Please answer us." He snapped out of his stupor. _

"_Relax my dears, I am fine. Go to your rooms, I need time to think." _

"_Are you sure, Brutus-sama?"_

"_Yes."_

_As they left, Brutus sat on his throne, looking up at the ceiling. "What did I do wrong? It was suppose to end today, she was going to kill the humans. I was…going to mate with her."_

"_**Who says you can't."**_

"_What do you mean, she's the only other Queen left, and she's a traitor."_

"_**Not necessarily. It is clear to me that she is been brainwashed by these foolish humans and their antics. She must be confused. We saw her murdering the humans before and now she suddenly wants to help them? They've soiled her mind with their filth. She is yours King Brutus, your Queen, your mate and your lover. But…if I may make a suggestion."**_

"_What?"_

"_**Wait just a bit. Let her mature, she might be going through some sort…phase. She was after all stuck in one of those facilities, it's probably clouded her judgment. Let her rest, for a while. Nothing will happen to her."**_

"_How long should I wait?"_

"_**A good long while. Let her catch up, at least two years. See what happens. It'll be a long time, but it'll be worth it. You can pass the time by killing those wretched humans."**_

_A short while later, Crease, shrugging his shoulders waltzed in, getting that usual glare from the other Diclonius. "Where the hell have you been human?" One of them yelled, for the soul purpose just to yell at him._

"_Were you snorting crack during my whole 'free will' speech or something?" The muscular monster growled. "I said I was off to look for Frederick, bad luck on that part. I'm not even sure he's even in this goddamn country. But I'm not going to waste such time looking for him everywhere. I'll find him eventually."_

"_Insufferable human."_

"_Speaking of humans, how's the charade with the Queen going? Did she kill all the humans yet?"_

_A long stare of hate at the man, but a long stare of silence too. "Oh?" Crease breathed when he saw their expressions. "…Am I to hear that Queen Celia lost her fight? Hahahahahaha!" The glutteral burst of laughter did little to quench the Siplitet's anger, this mocking laughter. Unforgivable!_

"_This must really suck for you all. In the end, the humans win again. Amazing what those scum can do, right?"_

"_You have no right to speak!" A Siplitet of about 17 years roared. "You shouldn't be alive, or even be allowed to be here! You fucking mistake. You know what, screw it. Brutus-sama wants you dead, I think I'll grant his wish."_

"_Brave huh?" Crease mumbled nonchalantly as the vectors began to swarm around him. Then, for his own reason, he threw his sword to the side, leaving him weaponless._

"_You seem to think…" Crease began, stepping slowly to the girl. "…That everything will always go your way. You don't seem to realize, that you are all children while I am an adult." He came closer, as the girl stepped back. He was changing, his chest heaving out as his face throbbed and contorted into a mess of writhing veins, obscuring his face but with one glaring right eye._

"_So why don't you kill me then? If you're going to claim my death, you might as well show a little backbone too. But let me just give you a bit of a warning."_

_At last he was right on top of her, his massive shape casting a shadow over the Diclonius._

"_I've been killing your kind well before you were sperm in the sack." He mocked, the vector flying at his face. He was pushed back an inch, the hand unable to pierce his flesh, lop off his head, or do any sigh of damage. "If you're going to have the nerve to say and kill me, you'd best have the abilities to prove it!"_

_With a rush of his hand, he snatched the girl by the face, lifting the squealing Diclonius, legs kicking the air. Her hands bashed into his body, but for all its worth, she might have just spat in his face. The others, horribly shocked, watched as the man's hand tightened around her face, squeezing dangerously. Her muffled squeals escaping through the crevices of his fingers._

"_I don't know if it just a genetic thing with you bitches and bastards. Maybe it's that little Voice inside of your head, which I'm sure is screaming to kill me. But the point is, you Diclonius never seem to understand the potential of your opponents. Humans have beaten you…time…and time again. But you won't accept, that they too have some skill to be of use. I despise Ridini Frederick beyond all others, but even I respect his skills and powers."_

_The next vector that came out was caught by Crease's other hand. He held the vector tightly, concentrating as the girl shrilled loudly, despite the fact that her face was being held by Crease. The left eye that could be seen, vibrated wildly, tears leaking out. It hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! She was burning inside! What the hell was he doing to her! Help! Help! Please help!_

"_But none of you…have given me any reason to respect you! I could kill you all like sheep, and you damn well know I could!"_

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

"_You're are all weak…pathetic children! Always telling me they'll kill me! But never doing it!"_

_Burn! Burning agony! No!_

"_GOD DAMN HUAMNS! GOD DAMN DICLONIUS! ALL THE FUCKING SAME! ALL ARE EQUALLY WORTHLESS IN THIS DAMN WORLD!" He roared, screamed as she twitched uncontrollably. Her body was loosening, weakening. But it pained so badly._

_Stop! Please stop! It must stop! It hurts! Burn! Burn! Hurt! Hurt!_

"_SO NOW I'M DONE TAKING YOUR SHIT!"_

_The skin dripped, melting from her burning body, horns dripped and fell off. Blood soaked the floors as the girl began to literally melt away._

"_I CANNOT BE KILLED BY CHILDREN!" _

_*Crush!*_

_His hand squeezed, crushing her face in his palm, breaking her completely. Her screams stopped immediately, her spine drooped and clattered loudly to the floor, her arms dropped. He let the mass of liquid and bones fall gloomily to the floor, as there was little evidence that what he had just murdered had even remotely been a person, much less a Diclonius. His body relaxed, the veins vanished and he reverted back to his original self. His broken arms, they meant nothing, it was merely to express his point. He picked up his sword and turned his head to see them. It was no surprise, that all of them were sweating profusely, as if about to piss on themselves._

_Almost on the exact moment that he reverted, Brutus came out of his room, his happy demeanor instantly shattering when he saw…whatever the hell was on the ground. "What the hell happened here? You bastard what did you do! Is…that a…Diclonius?"_

_As the Siplitet looked more like blood puddle of bones than an actual Diclonius, even Brutus couldn't tell. The only thing he knew was that Crease had caused this disturbing scene. Well, it was actually because it was easier to blame Crease when trouble arose. The King looked at his Diclonius, taking great notice of their feared etched faces._

"_What in the hell did you do, human?" He muttered murderously under his breath. Crease merely turned away, and began walking._

"_All of you, go back to your rooms." This caught Crease off guard. Usually Brutus wanted to see his dear Diclonius to watch him murder humans. Although he had always been more at ease just curse at him then actually try and kill him. _

"_Brutus-sama?"_

"_Do not worry, I want to speak to our…friend for a little while. We will mourn Valarina later, go!"_

_Obeying as usual, Crease finally turned around to see the King, a half smile on his face. He was chuckling, and Crease was fairly certain it had nothing to do with the fact that he just murdered one of his kind. _

_Through the corner of his eyes, he saw it rush towards him. His sword swung around, slicing off the vector that came to him. Brutus didn't scream, but he was unable to use his arms for a while until he pain went away. Crease had to acknowledge that himself, being quiet while having a vector sliced off was no easy task for a Diclonius. The King panted heavily, and yet…_

"_Is something funny?" Crease asked, noticing the wide smirk on the 15 year old's face. _

"…_Because you're going to die!" He said plainly. "This is just fact, you're going to die one of these days! I wish it was me! I want it to be me! But humans will always bee inferior to Diclonius."_

"_You're really lost it haven't you." He snarled._

"_NO!" Brutus screamed malevolently, his horns spiking outwards. "YOU'VE LOST!" Whatever patience the King once had, if he even had any, was long gone. Crease found himself on the receiving end of those invisible fists. A certain blow was dealt that staggered the superhuman. Those red eyes, of all Diclonius, seeking the death of all humans. Brutus wasn't even sure he could kill Crease, and for the first time he acknowledged it to himself._

_But he was still going to try, and at least make him pay! That was one of his Diclonius! One that human had murdered! Behind close doors, the Siplitets could only imagine what was going on, and just prayed that Brutus would finally kill him._

_*BAM!*_

_Crease could shrug off blows from Sipliets, but when it came to Pure Formed vectors, that was a different story. He might not have been split in half, but the blow to midriff was enough to knock the breath out of him, and hurtle him into the wall. Brutu's dark smile could not have been more apparent. To do that, just to hurt that goddamn man one little bit was so pleasing. Could he kill him? By God he wanted to kill him. But right now, even he would be content just to beat him into the ground. He had to make a point!_

_Humans…_

_Were…_

_Inferior!_

_*BAM!*_

_Already wedged into the wall, Crease found himself in the next room, covered in soot and dust, getting up on one knee. The boy was already flying at him, the vectors pushing him forward at a quickened velocity. Through the dusty debris, he saw the next attack coming, and his felt his feet being pushed back by the force of he vector that he grabbed._

"_YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF LONG ENOUGH!" The boy shrilled loudly, only to shrill in pain as his arm was ripped from its invisible socket. The sword gleamed, and Brutus, spitting uncontrollably barely avoided the strike. *BAM!* the fist though to his face he couldn't avoid. _

_*BAM!* *BAM!* *CLASH!*_

_In his pure form, Brutus held at least 50 vectors, there was no way Crease could avoid them all, so he had to take them. He took every blow to his body and kept on going, a snarl escaping from his lips…veins appearing across his face._

"_The hell?" Brutus gasped._

_*CRASH!*_

_The blade hit the ground, the force of it sending a shockwave through the floors as the King jumped into the air, his eyes leaving Crease's body so he could stare at the debris that had formed. He was human! He was just a mere human right! It was too late for him to notice the hand that grasped him by the neck, and Crease held him aloft. The veins covered his, his blade raising._

_The fingers tightened._

_*SLASH!*_

_The vertical slice, split in half…the pieces fell as he died._

* * *

"_AH!" With a start, Brutus woke from his own dream, sweating profusely. He raised a vector, looking at it, to make sure he was still alive, and thanking the heavens that he was. He had fallen asleep and then dreamed that…_

_Well he pushed it out of his head, and opened the door to the throne room. Everyone looked the same, nobody was freaking out, no…bodies on the floor. He looked around for Crease, where he saw him leaning against the wall, bored and perhaps even asleep. _

"_Food, Brutus-sama?" One of the females asked, offering a tray with an assortment of snacks. "Uh…sure." He mumbled absentmindedly, taking one. If Crease had done anything, the Diclonius wouldn't be standing there so calmly, but he kept a glaring eye on him for a while. _

"_**Is something wrong, King Brutus?" **_

"_It's…nothing." He mumbled to himself. "Bad dream."_

"_**Dreams are nothing, whatever happened didn't. Will you tell me what went on…in this…dream of yours?"**_

_Brutus told his thoughts, who laughed scornfully.__** "Do not worry King Brutus, it was after all a dream. Terrible they might be, but even dreams can be cruel. But just remember, that no matter how bad it was…it was after all a dream. You're the King, nobody is above you."**_

* * *

_Stretching his hands, and feeling his knuckles crack lightly on his palms. Frederick pleasantly walked around the upper story of the Japanese Art Museum. It had been two years since he had moved back down and found this job as many of his works had been collected here. Good pay, a fun job that he enjoyed, and just meeting the happy families that came in._

_Best of all though, was that upon returning to Japan, he was…almost stunned to say…to see the humans and Diclonius living so peacefully together. Indeed many of them came into families, with children. _

_And then the day came and she walked in. Frederick thought that Celia was the most beautiful and stunning person he had ever seen, and not just because she had a pretty rocking body also. Which at point, he was too respectful to make mention of that either. This was the girl, who had lived through hell, where everything was against her. Yet…she was happy with the human's she once loathed._

_She was ecstatic with being in the museum, and he sadly thought that her happiness could have come even sooner. However, he wanted, if anything to just speak to her. The conversation somehow ended with him teaching her to be an artist. Well that was good wasn't it? He just wanted to talk to her, that was all, but to spend time with her, teach his artistic talent to her? That was much better._

_She took such enjoyment out of the first lesson, as if she was doing more than drawing. Her carefree attitude was sweet, and Frederick at last accepted that he now had affections for the Queen. Of course, she only knew him two days, and he, hardly more. She could never, at all know that he responsible for murdering her parents and sending her to Institution A. _

* * *

_He continued coming on a weekly and then daily basis, and every trip she would always look at him with the most affectionate gaze. He wouldn't say anything though, he'd merely admire her pretty smile. He'd be glad to express his feelings to her, but as usual, he didn't want to make an abrupt expression upon her. If there was one thing the man who could disappear and reappear in a blink of an eye learned. It was to take things slow and steady. _

_Then she started hugging him._

_It had been just another routine of teaching her, letting her work on her painting and she had drawn a rather…unique picture. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him._

_And she started to kiss him. Warm lips with so much affection to them, it made his heart both shout in pleasure, and scream in defiance. Did it feel good? He'd be burning in hell if he said no. But how could he even think of touching this beautiful girl, when he himself was responsible for much of her pain? It ravaged his mind, he couldn't touch her! He had to get off of her!_

_But she merely pressed her lips more tightly against his own, and thoughts of pushing her away quickly faded. The more she pressed her body against his own, the more the thought of even remotely telling her the truth, vanished. At the moment, as long as he could feel her soft lips caress his own, he didn't care._

_It was the past…the long past._

_She decided to delve in deeper of the more finer arts of passion, and her kiss became much more seductive. With his heart loving every moment, but his brain firing away for him to stop, because he had hurt her before. He was partially glad when that random man in the white suit suddenly appeared in the room. He couldn't take to kindly to his voice, which sounded familiar, but he quickly pushed that thought aside._

_But Celia had expressed, on her own free will, passion and love to him. Never, would he forget her soft lips upon his own, but never would he forget…the horrors he helped inflict on her._

* * *

_Author's Note: Another chapter, finished. The point of the dream? Not much really, haha. It was more of reason to add to Crease's character, and just royally fuck up Brutus. Whom, next to Chelsea is probably my least favorite character in these stories. Of course, the story with Orlene and the others isn't finished yet. Read, Review and Enjoy._


	23. Diclonius Interview

_In the midst of the Autumn season, Orlene relaxed on the balcony of her home, a book floating in the air near her face, as she calmly put her arms behind her back to relax. Why should she happy during these times, with the cool air and changing leaves? There were many reasons, some of which included the well known fact that humans and Diclonius were finally getting along. Trouble always arose, as even Orlene knew that there was genetic flaw in them, that made Diclonius want to kill humans. However, Diclonius had their own free will themselves, and just like Orlene herself, there were those who decided not to kill._

_The facilities had been found and quarantined, the directors put in prison or even worst. The Diclonius were no longer subjugated to brutal tortures or inhumane imprisonment. It was a feeling of bliss, knowing that she finally lived in a decent world. With such a drastic change, Orlene decided that she could do much better than working at a side shop, and went for something she thought she could be more helpful with._

* * *

"_And what capabilities of your skills do you have that would indicate any meaning of allowing you to deliver them to us."_

"…_what?" Orlene gaped, not understanding the word the captain had just uttered._

"_Why should I allow you to join the police force?" _

_Captain Altric Erickson was a thin but healthy man in his late 20s, piercing green eyes with a short, stubble where he would often forget to shave. Rather, the small hairs on his chin made him feel cool. He wore a thick, brown, wide brim hat that would often obscured his face in shadow, leaving only his starring eyes to look out under the brim. He would often dress casually, in a pair of blue jeans and a normal shirt, but often wore a brown coat over top, his badge gleaming._

_He gave the Siplitet a long glaring looking underneath the brim of his hat, the green eyes starring into the red, which were beginning to get worried. He almost seem to radiate an authority that said._

"_I don't give a damn if you've got 10 vectors stuck inside my head."_

"_Well…" Orlene began nervously. "…My name is Shirasu Orlene…"_

"_That's not what I asked you." The captain mumbled, clicking his fingers against his desk._

"_Oh yes…well ummm…"_

"_I didn't ask you to stutter."_

"_O-oh right. Well I came here to ask…"_

"_Speak up, I may be young but it doesn't mean I have perfect hearing."_

"_I thought I could be of use…"_

"_What use?"_

"_I want…"_

"_You want? What about what I want?"_

"…"

"_Got nothing to say?"_

"_Should I even be here?" She said angrily, annoyed that he kept interrupting her like that. "I just want to be of some help, so why don't you…"_

"_Why don't I what?" He asked, raising his head. He gave off some an intimidating glare in her direction, but she answered back nonetheless._

"_Why don't' you just shut up and let me speak."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_I'll…" Of course what would she do? Would she go and rip him in half to prove her point? Hell no. Although, she could use her vectors to at least make a point. He waved it in front of him, who merely starred, and she was sure he couldn't see it. Just a check, she didn't want to run into another Jericho. She looked around, wanting to find something that looked expensive or important and settled on a silver vase at the far edge of the wall. Propped up against a raised stadium, glistening with importance._

_Part of his was to scare him. The other part was to make him regret being so hard on her. _

_*Crash!*_

_The pieces fell down, but the man didn't blink, flinch or move. He did give the vase a long, glaring look which was the directed at Orlene, who stood smiling. "Now why did you go and break my vase? That was a nice vase, given to me by a friend, cost a lot too."_

"_Oh did it now?" Orlene mocked, feeling a bit bad about herself though. This was no way to act. "Too bad."_

"_I don't like it when people break my things."_

"_I don't like it when people interrupt me." Orlene retorted._

"_I could put you under arrest for endangerment of an authority as well as destruction of personal property. At the least you could see at least a month in jail, and I don't think jail is your style." He said coolly._

_Did he just threaten to arrest her?_

"_Do you even know what I am?" She genuinely asked. He hadn't even moved when his vase exploded randomly…as if he had expected it. _

"_I believe you are a 20 year old woman with quite the attitude, looking for a job that as quickly ended in the case of you being arrested. However, the answer you're seeking is a bit more simple to the matter. That matter of which I answer may benefit your wanting."_

"…_Say what?"_

"_What I mean to say, is that by the time you've finished talking…you would already be dead."_

_*BANG!*_

_The bullet tore through his coat, catching the girl completely by surprise as the bullet slid across her face, hardly dangerous, but it certainly took the breath out of Orlene. She never even saw him make any kind of movement, she didn't know there was a gun underneath his coat. It was hardly a wound to be concerned, but she placed a tender hand on it, feeling the slight sting on her face._

"_Shirasu Orlene, you are under arrest for felony charges of endangerment to an authority as well as property damage. As such, I will need your name, date of birth and place of birth."_

_He was actually doing it!_

"_Answer now." He repeated._

"_You know my name!" she yelled, visibly annoyed with the captain. How dare he even try to pull this on her._

"_Yuno Minayme." He said, writing it on the board with a piece of chalk. Orlene was visibly fuming now. "Oh, is it spelled with a 'J'" he asked nonchalantly, watching the girl ball her fist up._

"_Date of birth?"_

"_I am not suppose to get a lawyer or something?"_

"_This is Italy, not America…trust me I know, I'm from the States myself. Date of birth?"_

"_I…"_

"_I can put extra charges for failure to cooperate with authorities Miss Shirasu."_

"_You have no right to do this to me!" She shrieked at him._

"_Place of birth."_

"_What is your problem!" She articulated, shaking her fists angrily before her vector smashed the captain's desk right in half. He turned his head, and coughed to get the dust out, but beside that, gave no sign that he was worried._

"_Endangerment of authority…destruction of property…failure to listen to authority…goodness you are just a terrible felon."_

"_I AM NOT A FELON!" She roared the words at him, pointing her finger at him. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AT ALL TO YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME NERVOUS!"_

_He raised his hand to stop some of the armed forces from coming in, who could easily see the destruction in the captain's office. Words could not describe her fury, seething angrily between her teeth, crimson eyes, filled with a burning hate._

_He just looked at her with an almost bored expression…an then._

"_Hahahahahaha!"_

_He was laughing?_

"_Oh that's wonderful!" He chuckled, his dark demeanor doing a complete 360. Hahahaha, I can't believe it, you actually said it! This is a first for me, nobody's ever backed talked like that. Oh goodness!"_

"…_Sir? Are you alright?" Orlene mumbled, looking around the room incase there was hidden cameras somewhere._

_He removed his hat, letting his lank reddish-brown hair fall down and sat knees crossed, hands together, smiling serenely. "Well Shirasu Orlene, I think you've gotten the job."_

"…_What?"_

"_You've proven that you can keep a stand on your own beliefs but at the same time remain calm even when your so angry. I won't lie, I was very close to shooting you when you put your vector that close to my face. But I waited, and though you kind of got snippy with me, you were in control."_

"…_What?"_

"_It takes guts to stand for what you believe in, but its even better when you refuse to give up on these beliefs."_

"…_What?"_

"_Of course, you're going to have to pay for the vase and desk…but besides that welcome to the team Officer Shirasu Orlene."_

"…

…_what?"_

"_You got the job, I'll be needing you to fill out a few papers, we'll get you a uniform and prep you on your first mission. A dandy day for the Italian Police Department to have a Diclonius. You will be a valuable asset to the team."_

"_Whoa! What's going on here? I thought you were arresting me and what do you mean by the vector near your face? Don't tell me you can see them!"_

"_See vectors, oh no, I don't have any kind of freaky powers like those, I'm just an ordinary man, with some pretty impressive skills."_

"_Then how could you know?"_

"_Well actually it's a very simple case. Can you bring out one of your vectors."_

_She did so._

"_I can't see them at all but if you look closely at my desk." Orlene did as she was told, after a good long look, gasped unintentionally. There a very light shadow across the desk, in the shape of an arm, not clear, but certainly viewable. "Why I can't physically see them, it doesn't mean I don't know where they are. They're pretty light so it takes a real eye to see, but vectors give off shadows and when you wave around, a good ear can hear them rushing through the air."_

"…_What?"_

"_You haven't caught up yet have you?" He joked, putting his hat back on, which suddenly made his expression serious._

"_Let's just say that you aren't the first Diclonius I've seen, and because of my job, I need to learn to work against…no offense…your kind. I have no ill will to Diclonius, otherwise I wouldn't have just shot your cheek. I…should probably apologize for that too, I am sorry."_

"…_What?"_

"_You're still confused, poor thing. Here take a seat in one of those chairs…" He indicated to the one seat that hadn't be destroyed during Orlene's rampage, and she silently sat in it. She looked around the room, and bowed her head low at the immense destruction she had caused. Diclonius or not, there was no reason for her to have reacted this way. She should have just left without saying anything, but had let her temper get out of control. _

_Reaching into the pile of rubble that was once his desk, he searched around until he pulled out a hard plaque, a few sheets of paper, and a pen before handing them over to a bewildered Orlene._

"…_Wha…?"_

"_Can you please stop saying that." He said seriously._

"_Sorry." She mumbled, taking the paper and setting it on the plaque. She had never done anything like this before, but she knew how to read, she knew how to write…so…bombs away!_

* * *

_**Full Name **__(Last) (MI) (First) __Shirasu N. Orlene__

_**Date of Birth **__September 19__th__ 1989__

_**Age**__20__

_**Sex **__Female__

_**Please fill the Line that applies and answer the questions thoroughly.**_

_**HUMAN _ DICLONIUS **__*****__Check*_

_Orlene felt rather uneasy now, she could only image what kind of questions needed to be answered and she looked up at the captain, who could tell she had reached that particular spot. "Answer them truthfully." He said in a low, but kind voice._

_**1.) Number of Vectors**_

_Four__

_**2.) Length of Vectors**_

_Four meters__

_**3.) Color of Hair**_

_**Dark Red_ Light Red **__*Check* __**Pink_ Light Pink_ Other_**_

_**4.) Institution Name and Director (If Applicable)**_

_Institution C, Director Doctor Von Jacques__

_**5.) Have you ever used your vectors to kill someone before?**_

_**Yes _ No_**_

_Orlene's hand stopped as she read the last question, tears streaming down her face. "Calm down." The captain said. "Just answer the question truthfully and it will be alright. Don't lie, it's better to know the truth than a blatant lie."_

"_Do I…really have to answer this question?"_

"_It would be wise."_

_She lowered the pen, closed her eyes, and made the mark._

_**5.) Have you ever used your vectors to kill someone before?**_

_**Yes **__*Checked*__** No_**_

_The rest of the paper work was filled out without any trouble and she handed it over to him, who looked down carefully at what she wrote. "You're middle initial is 'N', what does stand for?_

"_Nora" She answered briskly._

_He continued to read down until at last, he put the paper away, and gave her a long look. "Now as you are a Diclonius, this report will be filed and things like your vectors and vector length will be made public to other officials and employees. You understand this correct?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Very good. I expect you here in two days…Officer Shirasu."_

* * *

_New chararcter to the mix. The next chapters will be greatly related to Orlene much like the first chapters were greatly related to Esperanda. Enjoy._


	24. First Day On The Job

"_Now as the first business with working with the Force, I'll need you to take the cruiser around the block and let you get to know the equipment inside." Erickson said joyfully, hat off of his head. It was like a different personality was on him, depending on if he wore his hat or not. If it was off, he was fun loving and ecstatic, when it was on, he was cold and serious. Orlene had come as she was told, been briefed and then told she was going to drive the police cruiser around. Well that was all fine and dandy if one ignored the fact that she didn't have clue how to drive._

"_Now Officer Shirasu let's get going."_

"_Ummm, Captain Altric…I'm not so sure…"_

"_Nonsense my friend, give it a go, full throttle…ok not really, but get going!"_

_The young woman looked at the car, she knew from sight with watching Keiro drive that the big circular object turned the car…but what moved it? Glancing down at the stick, she looked at each letter. She had no idea what any of them stood for._

'_R'_

_Maybe that stood for road, as in…put this and get on road. She shrugged, it's not like she could do much trouble right? She put it in 'Road' while the captain starred absentmindedly out of his window. Now how to move the cruiser. She looked down at the two pedals on her feet and pressed the middle one down as hard as she could…nothing happened. Then she put her foot on the other one and slammed down._

_*CRASH!*_

_Coughing and wheezing, Erickson got out of the car, or rather kicked the broken door down, walked over to Orlene's side who gripped the steering wheel. Her eyes wide and a bead of sweat running down her cheek. She had royally screwed that up hadn't she?_

"_Officer Shirasu. Why did you drive the cruiser into the Criminal Investigation Building?" He said solemnly as the employees of the building came out gaping, looking at the debris._

"_I'm sorry…" She mumbled uncertainly._

"_Don't you know how to drive!"_

"_Not really…"_

"_What? You mean you can't drive? Well that's a plain bad thing to be had. Alright, well I've got a better idea, come with me to the main office." He beckoned her forward looking at the massive hole in the building._

"_You're driving skills might be more dangerous than your arms."_

* * *

_So Orlene was placed with a partner, a middle aged man with a thick white moustache who had knack for smocking at least a pack a day. She couldn't say she was happy with the arrangements but it beat obliterating the police complex any day. She joined the force because ever since she had killed that human in Brutus' castle, she wanted to make a difference in her life. She wanted to save instead of murder, because she had killed before in her strife in the Institution. If at bet, this was to make amends to her crimes in the past._

"_So what's ya name partna?" The man said through a wheeze of smoke, causing the Siplitet to cough uncontrollably. "Eh, sorry about tha' there." He grumbled, flicking the cigarette out the window. _

"_Orlene. Shirasu Orlene." She answered, taking a huge whiff of fresh air incase he decided to get out another pack._

"_Well Orlene, my name is Antonio Doorbit. I know, funneh name eh?"_

_She laughed uncomfortably and starred at the radio for a call she hoped would come soon. She didn't care what it was, but sitting in the car with this guy was…_

"_Well I join'd the force about ten years ago, got myself into some stickeh situations. I remember one time, about a year when I joined there was this young woman, about the same age you are who committed suicide. Twas the most crazy thing I ever did see, scared the living crud out of me and my boys. Can you believe it, her head flew off!"_

_He spoke like he was telling a great story, but Orlene was sickened. "How do you know she committed suicide?" The woman asked._

"_Well funneh story about that is, was we didn't know. We ain't got no clue how it happened until a few years back when we discovered yer kind." The way he said "yer kind" made Orlene cringe slightly, there was a scent of venom in the way he said it. "There was no sign of any other of yer kind, so it was widely assumed she just killed herself. No idea why, but then again…people be doin' crazy things when they upset."_

_Now that she had to agree with, if nothing else. "So what about you, where's ya from? Oh, or are ya from one of them big huge factories or something?" He gave an obnoxious laugh and slapped his knees as if he had told the most hilarious joke in the universe. "Oh course most of yer kind lived in them factories, bit lucky for you we got you out. Tis a shame the world is like that. But karma got em in the end, be burnin' in hell for their crimes. All of them!"_

"_All of them?" She asked, glowering at him. She got the impression that he was speaking less of the directors and more about the Diclonius themselves. _

"_Ye know, all the monsters and freaks in the world. The less there are in the world the better it is."_

"_And what do you mean by monsters?" She growled._

"_Eh, what's ya problem girl? I'm just speaking the truth here." He said, looking at her strangely. "I mean no offense…"_

"_No offense what?" She mumbled._

"_Well…I mean…you can't say yer kind hasn't been a bit…rowdy now can ya?"_

"…_That doesn't mean we're all monsters. That's a shameful thing to say sir."_

"_Eh, don't get ya doorbell stuck in the mousetrap." He groaned. Orlene wasn't even going to attempt to figure that little sentence out. "Besides ya should be thankin' us for saving ya sorry butts in those factories."_

"_There's facilities."_

"_Whateva'. Point is, you'd still be stuck in the factories with them dirty directors."_

_A wave of fury spread across her features at these words. "Not all the directors were bad people." She answered back._

"_Don't be lyin', we be seeing what they do. Them bastards all deserve a single pit in hell and the one you were with deserves the same kind fate!"_

"_SHUT UP!" She didn't mean to shriek it, but his words infuriated her so much. He stopped the cruiser suddenly giving her an awkward gaze. "What?" He mumbled, almost incorrectly._

"_Maybe most of them were like this, but not the director I was with. Doctor Von Jacques was one of the kindest people I ever knew and he sacrificed his own life to save me and my friends! So don't you ever say anything like that again!"_

_Seething between her teeth, Orlene was pissed off at this man. _

"_Hey! Hey! Don't you be getting an attitude with me monster…I"_

"_OH OF COURSE!" She screamed. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"_

"_Ha! Yer kind be killing everyone for no reason. Yer a monster!"_

"_Shut up! I am not a monster, don't you ever say that to me!" Orlene roared, tears running down her face. She wasn't going to use her vectors, she wasn't going to even pull them out. That would only give the man more satisfaction. _

"_Yer a monster! Yer a dirty whore, a bitch and a monster! Ye deserve to be boiled alive, ye deserve to be carved up and put on a stick. Ye should be throttled and put to the gallows! Yer a monster! A demon, spawn of the devil! Ye all should be put to execution for yer crimes! Monster! Monster! _

_Yer nothing but a human killer!"_

_Orlene slammed the door open in pure grief and didn't get out, she rolled out while the cruiser was still going 60 miles per hour, sliding her body harshly against the road, scraping her arm. The pain throbbing through her body was nothing to the psychological pain that was coursing through the young Siplitet. She could handle being told all the ways she should die, but the moment he had called her a human killer, she lost it. Hot tears sprung from her eyes as multiple stopped to help her up._

_A few moments later, Antonio returned but only because he knew that if he didn't, he'd be in big shit. "Get away from me." She growled, and he smirked and did exactly what she told him. "Human killer…" he whispered and she lost it. The cruiser exploded as her vectors crushed it, tore it apart and ripped it up until it was only a metal inferno. Everyone backed up while she moaned, trying to control herself. She would never kill a human again, she had made a promise to herself that she would help them. But now, she was crying in despair because she wasn't sure how long she take this. She just cried…and cried…and cried._

* * *

_She must have fallen asleep because she woke inside another cruiser, dusk beginning to settle. She saw Erickson, hat pulled over his head driving calmly across the road. "You're awake I see." He said solemnly._

"_I'm sorry." She said sadly._

"_Deputy Doorbit told me you tried to attack him in the car and that he had to push you out of the way. Is this true."_

"_No! Nothing like that ever happened! He's lying I swear…"_

"_Calm down Orlene."_

"_But…"_

"_Please calm down."_

_She took a deep breath and relaxed._

"_That's what he told me, I want to hear your side of the story." She told him exactly what had happened. "And you lost control?" He asked. She nodded. "And destroyed the cruiser?" Another nod. "What if the cruiser wasn't there, what would you have attacked then?"_

"_I don't know." She moaned._

"_Would you have attacked him?"_

"_No." She said this sternly and clearly. "I didn't come here to kill people, I came to save them."_

"_You do realize that there may come a time where you will have to use a gun…or your arms to defend yourself and others. There may come a time where you can't just defend, and you will have to kill."_

"_I won't!" She yelled._

"_Then I'm afraid we have no use of you here."_

"_This isn't my fault! If he hadn't…"_

"_I am not talking about Mr. Doorbit's behavior, of which I will be having a stern talk with him, and will demand that he give you a direct apology. But Orlene, the world isn't black and white and your proof of that enough. I don't want you to kill, but I want you to understand that are people out there, who don't' care about your arms. They'll attack and kill indiscriminately and it's up to us to do something about it._

_Nobody here goes into work expecting to kill someone, but we all come in with the knowledge that if something happens, we will be ready. It's a shoot now, think later policy."_

"…_Have you…I guess shot anyone before?"_

"_Three people in my entire time while I've worked here. The first time was four years on the force, crazy drug addict pulled a gun out on me. First shot through the leg, tried to bring him down peacefully. A second shot to his gun hand. Kept on coming…third shot in the heart._

_Nine years later me and my partner were in a high speed chase with a couple of robbers. We drove to a bridge where they began to open fire on us. My partner was shot straight in the head, died instantly…I killed the driver. Bang." He made a motion with his finger._

"_And the last one…" she asked._

_Erickson pulled the cruiser to the side of the road, turned his flashers on and stepped outside. Orlene followed him as he stood out at the corner of the night lit road and handed Orlene his hat._

"_April 2nd__ 2002. It was a misty Saturday afternoon, I can still see the raindrops hitting the sky of our old farm. I get a call about a hijacking and I'm instantly on the road. Sure enough, a few people were making off with a jetliner, to do who knows what. Well we stopped them, and not a single person was killed."_

_Orlene looked at him, obvious question in her head._

"_The rain pouring down, I could almost count the number of times my windshield wipers moved. 127...you don't realize how important that number is…maybe if I was one stroke sooner, I could've changed it. I come to my house, to find out that my house is surrounded by police force, dogs and everything. I had a son I adopted 8 years ago from an orphanage where nobody else would take him. My…fiancé I should say, didn't agree with me when I adopted him and left me before we could get married but I still raised him. _

_Altric Cedrick was his name, loved to wear a wide brimmed hat over his head." Orlene instinctively looked down at the object in her hand. "I ran in, hoping to high heaven that my son was still alive. He was, but there were three officers dead. The one who killed them was Cedrick. _

_I was told to back off and get to safety, but there was no way I could just leave. Please…stop son! It's alright, you're father is here! And then he started crying…telling me how much it hurt inside, how he wanted to stop but couldn't. How much he enjoyed killing but also hating it. He told me that he had killed countless times, murder again and again! I was shocked and in disbelief, but when he pulled one of the officer's heads off. Well how much could I deny it then._

_And he just cried…and cried…and reached out for me. So like any father, I neglected common sense and hugged him back._

_And he just kept killing…and killing. I begged for him to stop and he begged himself to stop! But he couldn't stop killing…like there was something else inside of him. So I did what I had to do."_

_He took his hand, put his finger in the shape of a gun and placed it on his head._

"_Bang…" He whispered._

_Reaching his hand out, he took his hat from Orlene and placed it over his head, placing a dark shadow across his face so that only the glint of emerald eyes could be seen. "That was the first time I ever learned about Diclonius, he never did anything like that in front of me before. Then that day, he just snapped and I had…" He mimicked the same with his hand to his head again._

"_Orlene, can I trust you."_

"…_I don't know…" She said truthfully._

"_This isn't the question that can be answered like that. I'm willing to shoot a man, woman even a child if they threatened me or people around them. But ever since I killed my own Diclonius son, I don't think I'd ever be able to kill one of them. You could be killing everyone in your path, and I wouldn't do more than put a bullet through your leg. So I need to know, right now if I can trust you."_

"_Yes." She said at last, as serious as she could. "A few years ago, you couldn't, but I've met a lot of good people in my life. So yes…you can trust me."_

"_That's good to hear. I'm on the night shift for the next week to allow Mr. Vander tile a week of relaxation. If you aren't too tired, I could use your help for tonight and the rest of the nights. It might be easier too. You're the first Diclonius to ever be on the team so, forgive the lack of respect you got from Antonio._

"_That would be great, I'm still awake."_

"_Very good…and don't think any different of me because of what I've told you."_

"_I wouldn't even think of it."_

* * *

"_Awwwww…" Orlene rapidly blinked her eyes, struggling to keep them open while she yawned loudly. _

_*HONK*_

"_Agh!" Orlene shrieked, waking out of her doze. "What was that for captain?"_

"_You're not being paid to sleep on the job. You told me you could be awake for this, so stay up and pay attention."_

"_I'm sorry, I just didn't think it would be so…no offense…boring."_

"_Hahaha!" He chuckled lightly at her words. "Been watching too many cop shows, you can't expect every night to be action packed. We'll drive around, see if we can't find anybody over the limit."_

_*Bzzt* A102 this is C-Com are you there?" The radio buzzed. _

"_Or we can see what that is?" Erickson said. Orlene picked it up and answered. "10-4, this is Officer Shirasu with Captain Altric. What's going on?"_

"_10-31, armed robbery in progress. 656 Horren Road." The radio buzzed back._

"_10-4." Orlene said swiftly, she'd paid attention enough to answer those "10" questions._

_Sure enough as they got to the location, three masked figures bolted from the door of a gas station, the clerk seen shaking at the register with three bullet holes in the wall. "Watch and learn Orlene, and be careful, it's a lot harder to block bullets in the dark when you can't see them."_

"_Got it sir. This is A102, 10-80 with those bastards."_

"_We don't call the perpetrators bastards Orlene…yet."_

"_Sorry." She whispered. "They're shooting us!" she shrieked as the bullets began to hit the windshield. _

"_At least they know how to use their guns?" Erickson grumbled. "Stay alert Orlene, I'm going to take a short cut and back them off. Tell C-com and other officers I need back up!"_

"_A102, 10-80 in progress, 10-78!" _

"_You've learned those numbers well." The captain said. "Shit!" the car served as one of he bullets hit a parked car in the engine, the metal exploding outwards as the captain swerved to the right. With a loud bang, Orlene's head slammed against the window, leaving her dazed._

"_Are you alright?" _

"_Y-yes…" She mumbled._

"_This is A122, I've got your call, I'm coming in."_

"_Good to know Dio." Erickson said, pulling up through the corner of the street and out the alley, rushing with the siren blaring. Not long after, another cruiser came up behind._

"_I'm going to rush ahead, let's block them and take them down." The captain ordered._

"_10-4." _

_But as the cruiser sped up, Orlene screamed shrilly. "No! Stop!" Smashing his foot into the brakes, Orlene slammed her head into the front of car hard, this time seeing stars but still conscious as the front window exploded inwards by some unseen force._

"_The hell?" Erickson roared as the other cruiser sped on by._

"_Captain Altric? What the fuck just happened? I'm going after them."_

"_No! don't…ummm…negative! Don't!" Orlene shrieked rapidly. _

"_What are you talking about their getting away!" Dio cried from his radio over to them. "No! Stop!" She roared at him, head throbbing._

"_Listen to her Dio." Erickson said._

"_Alright then, I'm pulling out and offering you assistance._

"_Orlene, what happened? The window just exploded?"_

"_Didn't you see? If you hadn't stopped that vector would've drove right into your head!"_

"_That was a vector!" He yelled, shocked._

"_Yes, I thought you said you could see them!"_

"_I said I could see the small shadows. But Orlene, it's the middle of the night, I can barely see anything, much less shadows, and with the sirens blaring and the radio buzzing. Not to mention gunfire, I can barely hear anything!"_

"_I-I'm sorry." She mumbled._

"_Don't be Orlene, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now. You did good kid."_

"_We don't call the new officer kid."_

_Erickson laughed before getting a pen and a piece of paper out to start writing stuff down._

* * *

_Author's Notes: I interned at one of our sheriff's police departments last summer and actually got to ride around with the officers. The 10- in the story are actual codes that are used in American Police force. Now I don't know if there's a difference in the Italian Codes or not. For me, it would seem like it would be a universal code. _

_Then again, as Americans, everything else isn't good enough for us apparently. Seriously, while everyone's having it easy with the Metric System, we're being screwed by our own Customary system. _

_Can't just go easy with the whole 10 units of measurements. No, we've got to go with random inches and feet and popping out yards and miles and all this random crap! Damn, for a country that owns more or less 1/3 of a continent, we suck! No wonder we get attacked, nobody likes us._

_But…no, I'm not country hating on myself. I just had to say that. Back to the important part that relates to the story. You'll notice the different 10-codes I used. Here are there meanings, some of them I knew atop of my head and some I had to check online. _

_10-4: The most common 10-code you'll hear. At least in American Police. It means that the figure receiving information acknowledges the information they're given. They understand what's been said. So an example would be._

"_Car stolen at Pitt Avenue." You would reply. "10-4." meaning you understood what was being told. Of course being you did understand what they told you._

_10-31: Crime in progress_

_10-80: Chase in progress_

_10-78: Need assistance_

_So yeah, something new for you all. _

_On a secondary note, I will be heading off to college in the next 10 days and there will be longer intervals of time before I can get chapters up. Otherwise, enjoy the story, and review._


	25. A Bite of Integrity

_Author's Note: I was going to quit but in the end I just couldn't leave Similarities Unfinished. After a long time, new chapter. As of now I'll try to work on both Similarities and Walkways of Redemptions._

* * *

"_Alright boys…and girls." Altric added when Orlene raised her eyebrows in question during the meeting. "Usually we leave things like robberies and other low part crimes to Section B. However due to certain circumstances we're not exactly dealing with normal robbers here. Officer Shirasu, would you please clarify the situation."_

"_You want me to tell them what happened?" She asked._

"_No dear, I want you to juggle 10 bottles of water while singing the Italian national anthem. Of course, if there's anyone who understands this situation it'll be you. Go on." _

_Orlene looked around, shrugged her shoulders and walked to the front of the room, feeling very…young, inexperienced and very Diclonius-ish. She waved her hand with a small nervous smile on her face as the men, perhaps slightly mockingly, smiled and waved back._

"_So…ummm, my name's Orlene. Officer Shirasu I guess and…well you see it was about…"_

"_You're boring us Officer Shirasu!" Altric said from the back. "Put some more oomph in your story girl!"_

_Captain Altric was a nice man, but wow did he ever have a knack of making situations…unique. _

"_It's like this boys." She said, raising her hand. "After a certain someone whose name will not be mentioned, decided to bitch to me about me being a human killing monster, I joined Captain Altric in this high speed chase. Unbeknownst to us, one of them assailants was just like me, a Diclonius. I barely managed to keep the Captain from getting killed and now the crooks are on the lose."_

"_What no love for me?" Dio yelled._

"_Alright, yeah Officer Venoheh gave us some much needed assistance." Orlene added, smiling and shaking her head in his direction. "It's like the Captain said, this sort of problem is usually dealt by other people I just…excuse me?" She stopped as Phil Illish began clapping his hands as if Orlene had given an amazing speech, this clapping was repeated by others until the entire room was a rousing display of applause. Even Erickson was joining in, and Orlene to say the least felt awkward. _

"_That's our girl! Helping out the Captain like that in such a situation!" Someone yelled up in the front. "Who says Diclonius can't be helpful!" Another one yelled. More cheering. "Three cheers for Orlene!"_

"_B-but…" Orlene stammered._

"_Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!"_

"_T-thanks but…" Orlene mumbled, unable to speak coherently. "Won't you let me finish…?"_

"_Someone bring out the beer and let's celebrate this fine day!" Dio roared._

"_Do that and your fired." Erickson ordered. _

"_Eh, party crasher." The man moaned mockingly._

_Orlene just stood there and decided not to speak. "Alright guys…" the Captain said, raising his hand and letting the room go silent. "Our young and favorite Diclonius here, Officer Shirasu has obviously not finished and while I'm sure all of you want to go out and get drunk as hell…"_

"_Hear! Hear!"_

"…_We should give our friend here the respect she deserves. Please continue Officer Shirasu." _

"_Well since I am a Diclonius…"_

"_The best damn Diclonius ever!"_

"_Yeah thanks…" She added. "We thought it would be best to put someone like me on the job, since out of anyone here I know the most about them. Diclonius can be very dangerous, being one myself I know exactly about this. If anything because Captain Altric was nearly killed, that makes them felons for attempted murder."_

"_Here's the deal boys…" The Captain interrupted. "We are putting a hard profile alert on these guys and leading the case is none other than Officer Shirasu here. Anybody with any information should come directly to her and another thing. If on the road you get information about them or anybody that is a Diclonius, contact Officer Shirasu immediately. Officer Shirasu will discuss more important matters at tonight's meeting. All of you have a good day and keep up the good work."_

_Everyone gave a cheer, got up and left, many of them smacking Orlene roughly but friendly on the shoulder. At long last the only other people in the room were the Erickson and Orlene._

"_That was weird." The girl said shaking her head. _

"_Nah, that's just what life is like here. I try to make things fun here, otherwise we'd all be miserable sons of guns and I'd still be walloping in my own sorry. Let's face it here, those men out there, those muscle bound idiots. Those dumb nutsacks, those stupid bastards…"_

"_I get it…" Orlene mumbled._

"_Those boys…" And as he spoke, he reached for the wide brimmed hat and placed it upon his head, signaling just how important and deep it was for him. "…Are my greatest companions and friends that I have ever known in my entire life. Do you understand the kind of respect you just received, to have those rugged men clap for you? It wasn't because they decided to be nice, on the contrary, most new recruits get spit at. It's not because you're a Diclonius, although I might admit that might have taken a part in not trying to tick you off. You earned something today Orlene Shirasu…something very special. _

_It's good to have you on the force."_

"_It's…good to be on the force." She replied, hesitantly but with a smile on her face._

"_Good. Now get your lazy self out of here and get to work! The heck you doing girl, you want me to fire you!"_

"_What-ok!" She stuttered, randomly saluting and bumbling out of the doors._

_

* * *

_

"_Hello Dio." Orlene called out to the brown haired man sitting in his cruiser. He held a small cigarette in his mouth but unlike Officer Doorbit (who had been subsequently fired) Dio had the decency to put it out as the young Siplitet hopped into the car._

"_Hey Orlene, ready for today's work?"_

"_Always…WHOA!"_

_No sooner had she said it before Dio slammed his foot into the gas pedal and sped off at an alarming rate. The windows were down and the wind pressed roughly against Orlene's face, her hair smacking all around. Her body slammed into the door as he swerved right, rushing down the streets at break neck speeds. "Officer Venoheh! Isn't this kind of dangerous?" She gasped as they sped down a hill, cars rushing past them in blurs of colors._

"_Dangerous? No this ain't dangerous…THIS is dangerous!" And he let go of the wheel, letting the cruiser shake back and forth, freaking Orlene out greatly. "O-Officer Venoheh! Th-the cruiser!"_

_He grabbed the wheel, but didn't stop it from breaking the sound barrier, the cruiser continued to race along the road. Then with a loud screech, halted at the parking lot of an old looking restaurant, likely home-owned and sitting in a chair an old man with a cigar._

"_8 minutes 32 seconds Dio. You're last time was better." The old man yelled._

"_Sorry Marcus had to slow it down a bit today, got company!" Dio roared._

"_You mean you've driven faster before?" Orlene asked flabbergasted._

_Dio got out of the car but Orlene stayed put until Dio beckoned her to come with a finger. The old man, in badly need of a shave was probably in mid 50s and used a cane to get a round. His balding white hair hung in patches around the sides and he also had a very thin moustache. "Who might be this pretty young lady?" He asked, squinting at Orlene who waved._

"_Newest addition of the team." Dio exclaimed, patting Orlene on the shoulder. _

"_Hey girl, ever had a Maxo Burger before?"_

"_A what?"_

"_Ah yeah…poor thing." The old man said, shaking his head. "You poor creature, never had a Maxo Burger."_

"_Should I be worried?" Orlene asked._

"_Worried!" The old man roared, looking around frantically. "Of course you should be worried! Nobody on Erickson's force has ever gone through life without having at least one Maxo Burger! That's like…rule 101 in your job isn't it?"_

"_I like to get a bite to eat here sometimes." Dio spoke walking up to the front door while Orlene followed closely behind. "It might be a bit dusty for your taste but the foods excellent."_

_As she entered it, she understood what Dio meant. The place was actually well furnished and clean but it was old styled and almost bar like. Most of the occupants were bulky large men sitting at booths as Dio took a seat in one himself. Orlene sat in the opposite side, looked around and absentmindedly brushed her uniform of the dust that had settled on it. Then the waitress came over as Orlene got ready to order before…_

"_Whoa!" She cried out. "You're a…"_

_A young girl, near Orlene's age had come over to take their orders. She was a Diclonius just like the young Siplitet sitting at the booth. It hadn't dawned on until now but as she thought about it, the old man hadn't said one word about her horns or so much as even glance at it. She understood and she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of happiness in her heart. Diclonius and humans, right in front of her eyes again living and working together. She quickly changed her words._

"_You're our waitress today? How wonderful."_

"_Thank you she said, bringing out her vector."_

_Orlene starred._

"_Shake it." She said._

"_Eh, ok." She uttered, bringing out her own vector and shaking the girl's own. Dio held up his fist and her vector lightly pounded it. "That always feels so strange." Dio mumbled. "Thanks Becca, I'll order the usual."_

"_Alright, what about you?" She asked Orlene while the officer looked at the menu. She ordered some form of noodles with chicken. After the order was done, Orlene relaxed herself into the booth and Dio sipped almost melancholy on his soda._

_When the food was came she was surprised to find that on her plate wasn't chicken and noodles. It was a huge hulking mass of meat on a bun with lettuce, tomatoes, onions and some sort of sauce dripping from the sides with a side order of fries. In other words, the exact opposite of what she ordered. "Excuse me, I think you got the order wrong." She called out to the Siplitet waitress who looked over her shoulder at her. "No, it's right."_

_She looked back down at it. "Ok Orlene, just because you traveled with Esperanda doesn't mean you've lost touch with reality. That is not what I ordered…" She thought before suddenly exclaiming. "Hey! That must be that..Maxy Hamburger or whatever! Dio did you change my order!"_

_He gave an unconvincing "no." as he sipped his soda and looked away. "Eh sorry Orlene but I just can't let you keep company if you don't try it. It's kind of like a tradition, just one bite."_

_She gazed at the sloppy mess._

"_Eh…"_

"_Put it this way, that burger is just like a Diclonius."_

"_Now you're just insulting me." She chided. "No, no." he replied shaking his head. "Seriously just take a bite, you'll love it."_

"_Tsk, I don't know…it looks so…"_

"_Just one bite."_

_Biting back her retort she finally agreed. She didn't even bother picking it up with her hands, she didn't think she could hold it anyways. Instead she snaked two vectors over her shoulder, raised the sandwich into the air and gulped. It looked so…messy and unclean. Through act of sheer willpower she bit into it. Dio was right, it was absolutely delicious. It had a unique taste brought in by flavoring from the sauce. Despite the way it looked, the entire thing tasted like food heaven and Orlene, despite her protest in her mind, continued to eat. "It's…alright." She mumbled. "O-ok it's very good." She finally said again looking at Dio's bewildered expression. "Although I don't know how this is anything like us Diclonius unless you're telling me we make good sandwiches."_

"_No." Dio uttered. "It's a way of looking on the inside of things. Your kind has been picked on, tortured and threatened because of your looks and the feelings you get from others. Much like that burger, people only see the outside of the box and don't see the true goodness that's inside."_

_Orlene, after hearing those words had to fight…fight back the tears about to run down her face from the pure joy and emotion she was feeling right now. "Thanks." She managed to mutter. "Th-thanks very much." _

_Those hard working boys, disgruntled and burly with hearts of gold and souls of silver. She admired their work, their companionship but most of all, their respect for her. _

_A loud beep echoed as Dio picked up his radio and answered._

"_Damn!" He yelled. "We got to get going, some maniac's threatened to bomb the Northeastern Grand structure from here. Orlene, call in the bomb squad and let's get going!"_

"_Yessir!" She said, racing out through the door while Dio brought out a cash wad from his pocket and placed it on the counter. "Keep the change!"_


	26. Salute

Making the necessary calls, Orlene sat in the cruiser with baited breath as Dio drove at mock speed to their designation. Sure enough a group of bystanders and cameraman surrounded a specific complex before the cruiser skidded to a halt. Dio and Orlene jumped out of the car before Dio began yelling at the bystanders. "What are you doing fools! That building could blow up at any second! Back away from there now! Somebody give me a heads up on what's going on in there too!"

Most of the people made a hasty retreat at this point before somebody answered Dio's other question. "Somebody's taken five people hostages and is planning on blowing him and the others sky high."

"Mother of God!" Dio roared. "Officer Shirasu, how much do you know about diffusing bombs?"

"…"

"I didn't think so." Dio uttered. "Come on, and be careful and for the love of God don't antagonize this guy. These people are loose kegs ready to blow on the slightest provocation! Come on!" With Dio making a sprint to the building and ordering anyone near it away, Orlene quickly followed him through. Rising up to the top floor she and Dio stood behind the wall and listened as the man yelled.

"That's right you bastards, come on! Do something! You all deserve to die anyways!" He ended his outburst with a cackle of madness and Orlene's anger grew. "That bastard…" She growled before Dio put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Officer Shirasu, we can't act irrationally. I can see the bomb in the corner…shit!"

"What's wrong?" The young Siplitet asked.

"Even if the bomb squad does come, they won't be able to get near it. Ah shit! Twenty seconds before that fucker blows!"

Orlene gasped into her hand. "W-what do we do?" She whispered.

"A-alright let me think. Red, yellow, blue…think…think…"

"BE THY GLORY FOR THY HEAVENLY…" The crazy man was now screaming was felt like scriptures as the crowd huddled together, doing their own sort of praying.

"Orlene, your arms are invisible right?"

"More or less, why?"

"Do you see the bomb over there? The red and green wires must be cut to stop it from exploding but of course none of us can go over there to it. Hurry, you've got 10 seconds left."

Sweating and tensed, Orlene sent one of her vectors out, and went for the box.

"Red and green right?" She asked.

"YES!" He yelled in a whisper.

"FOR THE SHEPERD IN OUR LAND! OUR HOLY FATHER…"

*Snip* *Snip*

"AMEN!"

He raised his arms to the sky, a manic grin on his face as if expecting to be raised into the air and delivered back safely by divine intervention. As a few seconds passed he began to look more and more stupid just standing there with a stupid smile on his face. "AMEN!" He said again, with much less macho in his voice as his eyes looked around frantically. "WHAT THE DEVIL!" He yelled looking around at his bomb. "Why the fuck didn't it blow up! Shit! Did someone tamper with it?"

"Yeah, someone did…"

The man turned around, and Orlene brought back her own physical fist, and gave that loathsome jackass the best punch she could muster. He collapsed on the floor, a broken nose as Orlene held a raised fist. Dio walked over, glanced over at the fallen felon and gave a fleeting look at Orlene. "Nice punch Officer Shirasu. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Well he was pissing me off." Orlene said.

Yet another day for Shirasu Orlene.

* * *

As the sun began to settle over the horizon, Orlene, alone, waited in the briefing room so she could give the run down on the Diclonius robbers and the exact things that needed to be done. She thought, as a good employee to come much earlier than expected and was instantly regretting it.

"Oh my I'm bored…" She though lazily, looking out the window and sighing heavily. She was so glad when Captain Altric came in along with the rest of the boys, taking different seats as Orlene stood at the front, again feeling young, inexperienced and completely Diclonius-ish in this mass of human police officers. She kind of hoped nobody would interrupt her this time and when the last one came in, she went to the bored, got a marker out and began her speech.

"Excuse me, officer Shirasu?" Erickson said, raising his hand. "What is that?"

The Sipliet gazed at the board. She had drawn a circle with two triangles and sticks for arms and legs with squiggles one could only assume to be hair. "Ummm…a…Diclonius?" She said uncertainly, kind of seeing her abysmal art skills up close now.

"You hear that boys!" Erickson yelled out to the smirking men. "That is a diclonius…they have massive heads, long hair and stick for arms and legs!"

"Aye aye captain!"

Orlene narrowed her eyes. "Well at least they aren't comparing me to sandwiches." She thought. "Going on!" She said loudly. "Most Diclonius, like myself are females and are Siplitets."

"Sipli-whats?"

"Oh. It means we can reproduce."

"Awww." Erickson said, putting on a mocking sad face, his lower lip trembling. "That's sad…you'd make a great mother, Officer Shirasu."

"Captain's getting it on with the rookie cop! Yeah!" His men yelled, forcing Orlene to smile embarrassingly.

"Hey, quiet you." Erickson yelled, as the laughter died down and Orlene continued.

"Yes. So most Diclonius will be females, but there are some males out there. Of course if there's anything that you know about Diclonius it is this." The marker she was using suddenly floated upwards, hovering nonchalantly in the air as the men starred wide eyes. Only Erickson remained calm as he smiled at her, the knowledge of this occult ability as well as his own skills allowed him to look beyond the floating pen. Most would barely glance at it, much less care but Erickson knew that small flickering shadow right by Orlene's feet was more than just a shadow. Of course the room was brightly lit too, so it was much easier for him to see with his keen eyes.

"This is a vector." She said. "Humans can't see them…though I've known an exception before." She said. "To us Diclonius, they look like straggly grey arms and are capable of vibrating at an alarming rate, passing through solid material like ghosts. I have four of them myself, but some Diclonius can have a lot more. They're also very dangerous, they can cut through almost anything and to unfortunately say cutting through humans is not only easy but it's something a lot of Diclonius do.

I…" Everyone became stern and collect as Orlene's face underwent a tragic change of sadness and Erickson folded his hands in his lap to show his sympathies and respects for her to continue.

"…killed with my vectors before, I killed a few scientists while I was in Institution C. Diclonius have an undying need to kill humans but we also capable of controlling our emotions too."

She tried to keep the tears from falling.

"A few years ago a friend and I were taken. I don't really want to go into detail about it but my friend was told to kill this man for this other guys own enjoyment. My friend was a Diclonius, who was probably the nicest and most sincere person I have ever known. She would never hurt a single person and I knew she would never want to kill this poor man. So I said I would kill him and that miserable face of his, I'll never forget it."

She paused to collect herself.

"I used to think everything in this world was useless and I used to hate all humans. However so many people, so many humans changed that for me. Doctor Von Jacques, the director of Institution C was one of the kindest people I have ever known. It's true he experimented on us, but he also cared for us, trying to prove that despite all that was happening to us, he wanted to show some compassion. He died protecting us.

Doctor Keiro. He took care of my friend and me while we were running away. He was such a good person to us. My friend…" A smile traced across her lips. "She fell in love with him and adopted a child. I'll have to see them again sometime. But I don't want to continue on with my sad story…what?"

She stopped, once again, for whatever reason the boys were getting up and she could only guess what kind of outlandish thing they would say now. They didn't do this however…they did something completely different. Something, that no matter how hard she tried, could not stop her wet tears to run down her face. Each cop stood up, one by one in their seats, standing in a straight line Dio at the right and ending at Phil with the left. Twelve men, standing there, with smiles of hope and respect for the young Diclonius girl.

Captain Altrick, smiling too, raised his right hand.

Dio took his cap, removed it from his head and placed it upon his chest. In a fluid motion, from right to left they did the same ending at Phil. Orlene, feeling the warm tears run down her face starred wordlessly at this complete respect for her.

"You may continue…Officer Shirasu." Erickson said calmly.

"Y-yeah…" She muttered as the other men took their seats. "Let me continue…"

* * *

Assuming he had fallen asleep as well, Frederick awoke to see the sun just beginning to settle and the silence closing around him. Kouta and the others still hadn't arrived yet? They must have been busier than he thought. Not even sleep however could make him forget what he was doing here and his eyes gravitated to the figure resting so gently against his chest. There could be no denying that vast enjoyment he felt as he made love to the girl he adored so much. Sweet young Celia sleeping so cozily against him, her lovely figure resting gently against his own, loving her so much as she unconsciously nudged up against him. Careful not to wake her up, he got out of the bed, dressed himself and went to find something for Celia, thinking it would be only kind if she woke up clothed as well.

Twenty minutes later, Kouta and the others came and he could've taken the situation badly. He did after all just make love to what was well his student but, he would tell the truth. Giving Celia a loving look, he went to greet the others, although he wasn't sure if they'd take it that well.

…As he expected…

…They didn't take it well.

"Human, for the last time stop drinking Brutus-sama's drinks." Terri yelled, that usual grumble from the other Siplitets as Crease glugged down the wine and got up.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going out to stretch my muscles, I need to get away from you all once in a while."

"You idiotic human…one day you…" She stopped as Crease brought out an envelope and handed it over to her. She starred incredulously at it and then at him. "W-what is this?"

"It's a letter!" Crease said with an ominously joyful smile on his face. "Think of it as an overall happy birthday present to you Diclonius. Adios." With that remark, the superhuman left leaving the other Diclonius rather dumbfounded and with nothing else to do or any threats to give, looked at the letter.

"Dear fellow jackasses,

Although I've explained this for a good three hundred times and have personally shown you that your vectors are shit against me, it would seem you guys just don't get it. So I've written his little letter in the hopes that you can gather something in that strange horned thing you call a head. I can't be killed by you Diclonius. I can't be killed by little girls or boys. Then again, none of you will realize this until I've crushed your skulls in my hand. I should also note that while Brutus is a shit little child who will be lucky to live past his eighteenth birthday, he does have some good taste in wine. Well I bid you all the end of this letter, next time we meet I will most likely hear you all yap on about the filth of humanity and how we all must die. Have a pleasant evening…fuck you all.

Sincerely Vetus Crease."

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL!" The Diclonius shrieked, ripping the letter up with her vectors and strolling angrily around the room. "I can't believe it! How dare he say that about us! How dare he even speak about Brutus-sama like that! Oh I'm so tearing his head off when he gets back!"

"Terri, there's more to the letter on the back."

The foul mood girl picked it up and looked and her anger swelled to burning proportions.

"You're probably throwing a shit fit right now, angry that I have insulted you and your precious little kid king. You might be yelling that you'll tear my head off. I once again find disparagement in your attitudes. Good day…fucker."

"AAAAAGH!" Her screams could be heard throughout the whole castle.

* * *

Walking through the streets, nothing but a casual breath of air escaping his lips. Crease was the imposing but relatively silent figure walking through the city and while people did double takes of his massive figure, he largely ignored them. Sometimes, by some mostly every day, getting out of Brutus' Castle was needed lest he hear the death of humanity for the seventh time that day. Stretching his muscles, the white haired man took to the corner, cutting across the alley way to make his way to the other side…

…and stopped.

Absolute silence.

Blinking twice Crease stares, mouth slightly parted in surprise. Surprise? No…this different, this is a feeling that can't be explained by mere words. It is a feeling of epitome that swells through ever muscular vein in Crease's body and swarms through his cellular structure on the minutest level. Shaking uncontrollably, eyes widening as the smirk spreads across the face on a manic level.

Vetus Crease stands there with the look at the happiest and most demented man in the world.

"Ridini…Frederick." He whispered, gazing at the back of the man who he had sworn to be his rival for his entire life. He's standing there, not even noticing the man and Crease looks at him with revenge and insanity in his eyes. It was him! It was him! It was him! It was him! It was him!

For how long he has searched, waited and dreamed, that day to meet and let his cold revenge soak through his body. That man, that blasted superhuman who he had remarked as his most hated and greatest of enemies. He was there, he was there! He was there! He was there!

"Hm?" Tilting his head back, Crease listens diligently as the man begins to talk to himself, and gets the first hand glimpse of his love for Celia and other aspects of their relationship.

The twisted smile widens.

He can no longer hold it in anymore…he can no longer keep himself restrained when he has finally found him. Found him on pure luck and irony but alas there stands before him that which he has searched for years after years after years.

"Long time no see…Freddy."

It is as if a cold spear has driven straight through his spine, leaving him stiff. There is only one person that has ever put a direct sense of fear in him, and while he kept his face stern, he honest to God hopes that the voice is not what he fears it will be. Of course he was wrong, Frederick knew it the moment he heard that specific sound, a voice of the man who he had left for his own pride.

"Crease, it's you. I don't have anything do with you anymore. Leave me alone."

It was hidden, but the most intense rage explodes in Crease's head when he hears these words. Nothing? No! Everything is about this! Everything is about this meeting! Everything! Everything revolves around this and the only way to resolve this greatest of dilemmas is to utterly erase everything that exists in that man. How dare he say such petty words to the likes of him! He can feel the veins in his chest throbbing, the ground cracking under his feet.

"Is that so…?" Crease replied with a voice surprisingly steady. "Have you been enjoying your time with your little girlfriend?" But does want to mock him, he wants to kill him! He is standing there…right there! Why is he attacking him! Why is he not taking his blade and dicing him to pieces to where he stands? Why!

Truth be told, Crease is happy to see Frederick. Crease has lived his life under the roof of beings unfit to live, a world of Diclonius with that idiotic king Brutus. Frederick however is no such man, no he is a bastard man, deserving of the word punishment befitting the worst of crimes.

But he also a man that Crease values as his own equal.

How long time was spent chatting? It doesn't matter. The years of anticipation and searching have hit an interval and in that interval the fight has begun again.

*CLASH!* Struggling Frederick's distinct knives try to hold the ever building pressure of the blade and as hears the distinct crack of metal, he disappears. The metal blades fly out in several places as they break from the pressure and the sword slams into the ground.

"Where did you go…Freddy?"

*STAB!*

"Aguah!" He spoke too soon, the knife slicing into his back before the white haired man swings around, attempting to catch Frederick off guard. The agile man however expected such a move and avoids the blows and the others. The rush of wind as the sword barely misses him and then at last he is caught off guard. Jumping back, Frederick stumbles as Crease slams his sword into the ground, sending a large crack traveling through and putting Frederick off balance.

*BAM!*

He has to stay conscious…he has to stay conscious…he has to stay conscious…

An elbow to the face from what might as well have been the strongest human in the world.

*BAM!*

A blow to the gut, straining and throbbing, blood splattering the ground that escapes the artist's lips.

Falling to one knee, Frederick desperately slices at crease's right calf. He doesn't have the power to cut through his unnatural flesh but by using the incredible speed of his, he can force the damage. Otherwise there would be no way such weapons as his daggers could hurt Crease. Sensing the next move, Frederick slides out of the way and sends two daggers into the man's shoulder, then spins behind him and another one in the back.

"Hold still…I'm trying to kill you!" Creae roared, another swing of the death filled sword and another miss, though as usual only barely. He does have the speed to match him but he does have the reaction and if he can pinpoint his moves, he can win! He has to win!

The veins throb.

"I'll show him…" Crease whispered. "…Oblieration…"

But before he can unleash his monstrous transformation…

*SLIIIIIICCCCCEEE!"

Gasping, Crease falls backwards, growling in the back of his throat as the blood splatters across his chest as the dagger slides into him and cut downward.

"D-Damn you…" Crease uttered, falling down, panting heavily and glaring at his opponent.

He can't believe it. Has he lost…again? Did he honestly lose? Tsk…for some reason he is surprised.

"It doesn't matter. I know your secret. You think she'll forgive you, she'll hate you forever. That's right, walk away! Walk away like you always do. You were a pathetic man just like always.

And Frederick leaves.

He's long gone before Crease explodes in rage and fury and denial. "YOU BASTARD!" His voice shrieks, people jumping at the sound as they look for its location. "YOU BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! COME BACK HERE! COME BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS! DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME LIKE THIS!

GET OVER HERE!

LET'S FINISH THIS!"

Teeth grinding…Crease turns his head to the side.

"…You…bastard…no matter how long it takes. No matter how long I have to wait…we will finish this…

I swear it!"


	27. Denying The Impulse

Revenge.

Sometimes it digs into people and curses their existence. For Vetus Crease, that is what burns, a curse against him. He lived a life of hell, hating it, despising it, and so he grew in strength but there that wretched man stood. But the thing is, Crease does not hate Frederick. He hates what he did and what he has become. Crease sees no challenge in anything in life, the Diclonius cannot kill him, Brutus is nothing but a child.

But Frederick is different.

Revenge…digging…deeper.

He has to give himself credit for lasting so long, but now, it was time to sever the bonds with the Diclonius. Brutus, of course in his idiotic mind is unable to see the true power of humans, much less Superhumans and orders his Diclonius to kill him. He's kind of surprised he didn't do it himself, but perhaps he feels too proud to do it now. It's fine, it just means it'll take less time to deal with them.

54 times. That's how many times a vector strikes against his body and out of all of them, none so much as bruises him. He doesn't even care now, he murders them all. Then he heads to Celia's home in Maple Inn, knowing that Frederick is most likely there now.

And he loses.

He hurts him, he comes so close but he loses. Frederick was never a person to underestimate, but just to feel some sort of spite, he forces Frederick to admit to Celia his mistake. His dark heart laughs inside as he limps away, and hears Celia's cries of anguish, her loss, and her denial.

"I trusted you!" Her voice shrieked at him and he too felt anger in his heart. He had trusted him, he had seen him as a friend and he has pushed him away.

Of course they'd meet again, that was destiny. Of course he hadn't expected to meet him, shivering like a coward.

"Come on you bastad! Fight back!" Bashing his fist against his enemies face, Frederick didn't so much as move a muscle. He hasn't even attacked, he hadn't used that amazing speed of his. He had only let himself get beaten to a blood pulp.

"Come on! What's wrong with you!" Crease roared.

"Wrong? What do you think is wrong? The girl I love hates me."

Her? Frederick was being a weakass because of that girl? Celia?

"Pathetic. Well in that case, I'm going to have to get you to fight me. I won't kill you like this though. However, if I bring your girl's severed head to you, would you then be willing to fight?"

"B-Bastard!" But thought Frederick's anger rose, he was still unwilling to really go at it, and soon felt the cold grip of unconscious hit him as Crease's fist did.

Revenge. Burning revenge that streams through his mutated veins.

Born to fight, born of strength. He walks his world in pure strength, everything is stronger, because is stronger.

Stronger…

Stronger!

He finds her, and he beats her. He beats her around, because she is the only thing standing in the way now. Beat! Beat! And then he comes. There will be no retreating this time, one will die.

Fight.

Fighting.

He stands in strength, he lives in power, he breathes in glory. He does not hate Frederick, he hates what he did to him, to just leave him like that in his most desperate hour of need. So to rectify it, death is the only thing that will satiate his want. Not to kill Frederick, but for Frederick to kill him. Because only then will he truly feel that the man cared.

And…

After years of revenge…he feels the blade slice against his throat.

And…

He had last forgives the man for what he did to him before collapsing forward, and accepting his death that should've have come long ago.

* * *

"Esperanda, is something wrong?" Keiro asked late in the night as he saw the young Siplitet sitting alone on the couch. It was two in the morning and the only time Esperanda would ever be awake at this time would be to feed Allesandra. Their baby however was silently sleeping in her crib, having just been put to sleep only two hours ago. Esperanda looked up at the man she had come to love and adore for so long.

"I'm sorry Keiro, but I've felt this strange energy for a while. You know how we Diclonius can sense one another right?"

"Yes, I do." Keiro replied with a nod.

"Well I've been feeling a very strong energy signal for the past few days. At first it was just the average Siplitet signature, so I assumed maybe a few of my species were just getting together. But then it just got stronger and stronger and I noticed that thought it was strong, it was also distant. It's a guess but I think a lot of the Diclonius in Japan are getting together. I also, felt something else."

"What?" Keiro asked and Esperanda instantly put her head down, and tried, and failed to silence the soft sobs coming from her throat. Caring for her, the doctor sat on the couch beside her and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, letting her head rest against his chest as she cried. "It's him." She sobbed softly. "Oh I'm so scared Keiro."

"Him?" He asked perplexed.

Sniffing, she snuggled up even closer to him. "Brutus. I'll never forget that horrible signature. I don't know what's going on, but it's him. I know it! Oh Keiro, I'm so scared. What if he comes here? I don't want him to hurt you or Allesandra." She cried, taking comfort as Keiro put a soothing hand on her face, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"It'll be fine, I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I won't let our daughter be hurt either. It's alright…" He said softly, letting her continue to rest her head against him until at last her sobs turned to deep breathing. Gently stroking her hair, he took her into his arms and laid her into bed. Though peaceful he looked, Keiro couldn't help but look out the window with foreboding. Esperanda wasn't the only one who could sense that something was wrong.

* * *

"Hey Orlene, something up? You've been looking down for the past few days." Captain Altric mumbled one morning as Orlene stepped into his office. "Oh, it's nothing sir." She said quietly, attempting to head into her own office until the Captain stopped her.

"I could have you fired for lying to me."

Sighing, she turned back. "Something is going on, I think in Japan. I never told you about this but when me and my friend were out on our own, we kind of met someone."

"Who?" Erickson said sternly.

"He called himself Brutus, he's the King of the Diclonius."

"King?"

"I was just as perplexed as you sir. But yes, it's him. Royal Diclonius give off unique signature, and I'll never forget that bastard. I know that he's planning something, and I wish I knew. He made me kill someone!" Her voice rose an octave at this point.

"Calm down Officer Shirasu."

"I'm sorry. There's something else I've been sensing near Brutus. The thing is, it's so weird. I've been sensing another unique energy signature, the same kind that royal Diclonius give off, but it's rather…strange."

"How so?"

"Well Captain, as far as I know there are three royal Diclonius, Lucy, Celia and Brutus. The other one I've sensed feels a lot like Celia's own. Except it's…twisted. It's a dark, disgusting feeling in the very center of my stomach. I can hardly even imagine who, or even what it could be."

"You said it felt like Celia's energy?" Erickson asked.

"Yes, but I don't think its her signature. You saw it on the television yourself, Celia's changed and we all felt her energy afterwards. She was so happy after the fight with Lucy two years ago, and that child gave her the stuffed animal. There's no way she'd suddenly do something bad. No, she isn't the cause."

"So if she isn't the cause, yet you sense some similarities, do you have any clue? Did she have a twin sister or something?"

"I don't think so. Even if she did, we've have sensed another royal Diclonius long ago. I can't think of anything that would even be compared…except." The room became ominously morbid. "This is going to sound extremely strange to you probably, but I can't think of any other way that I could sense Celia's signature, yet it not be her. Call me crazy…

But I think it's her Voice."

"I apologize for my lack of Diclonius knowledge but excuse me?" Erickson said, visibly perplexed now. He noticed that Orlene's face had sunk on a deep and personal level. The kind of deep, unnerving feeling he would've associated with the death of his adopted son. Upon seeing her go into such a state, he placed his brown, wide-brimmed hat on his head and folded his hands. "Orlene, considering the increase violence in Diclonius, I really need you to be honest with me, alright?"

"Yes sir. Diclonius, as you probably know have a strong desire to kill humans. I can't explain it myself, I think it's a biological signal in our brains. All I know is that as we get older, we get this insatiable appetite to murder your kind. I wanted to kill humans, just for the sake that I could, it was like I felt a danger from them. Of course we're also capable of denying our impulses, but not all of us. The Voice is…well exactly what it sounds like, it's a voice in our head that speaks to us. A lot of us listen to it, and when it tells us to kill, a lot of us do."

She turned her head as if disgusted with herself. "I killed a lot of people before, in the facility I was in because I was just angry, and for no reason. It wasn't like I was being hurt, and although I never truly appreciated it until later on, Doctor Von Jacques was one of the nicest people I ever knew. The Voice just told me to kill and kill, and it's not like you're the one thinking. It's an entirely different thought inside your head. Heck, I'd have full conversations with my thoughts. But, I noticed that I could always feel a sensation in me, as if there was another me there. That's why I think it's her Voice, unless she had an unknown twin, it's the only thing that could give off the similar aura signature."

"I see…do all Diclonius have this…Voice?" Erickson asked sternly.

"As far as I know, yes. Not all of us listen to it, but as far as I know, yes. Even Number 7…"

"Number 7?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. She was a Siplitet in Institution 'Z', who was widely known for being very peaceful. In fact she was actually a traitor to our kind because she chose the humans, but of course times have changed. Point is, even someone as kind as her sometimes fell to the satiation of her Voice, although from what I know, she never killed anybody because of it.

Wait…" She stopped, thinking hard. "There was someone I know who may never have heard the Voice in her head before."

"Who?"

"My friend, Esperanda. She never hurt anyone in her entire life, she absolutely abhorred hurting people. Although she did get really angry at me one time and lashed out." She smiled despite herself at this point. "I used think she was just another weak little Siplitet, but I was proven wrong there. She helped me in a lot of situations and…" She gave her prosthetic leg a little kick. She remembered how Esperanda had tried to give her life for her and Keiro. She remembered how she, the Siplitet with no name had done so much to help her. "…If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be here."

"She sounds like a good person." Erickson replied coolly.

"The best. Doctor Keiro, Doctor Von Jacques, all of them. I owe them a lot for their help and some for their sacrifices."

"Alright, Orlene, I don't can't explain it either, but I fear things are going to get rough. Again, I need your help more than ever."

"Captain, I'm always ready."

* * *

How true Captain Altric was on his words. While work in her office, Orlene felt a powerful sensation as if hundreds of Diclonius had gotten together and were heading eastward. She didn't have long to know what hell was going on. Dio rushed into her office, looking rather morbid and she knew something was up.

"Something bad is happening? Everyone is in the main chamber with the Captain, come now!"

Coming into the room, she discovered everyone sitting around a large screen television which appeared to be showing the news. English words spewed out that was translated into Italian.

"This just in. An entire group of Diclonius have taken the vast majority of the Japanese naval and air force and are currently attacking the western beach side of the United States of America. We have been given word that the Diclonius Queen, Celia and others are currently in battle with these Diclonius."

As the news went on, a helicopter zoomed up to the ocean side, revealing the dozens of ships and then circled onto the largest and easily most powerful one of them all. The dreaded S.S. Diclo.

"Huh?" Orlene got up as the camera zoomed down a figure on the ship. At first she hardly recongnized him becaue of the dyed short hair and black coat. But if there was one thing she'd always remember, it was those unfeeling eyes.

"Jericho?" She mumbled.

"You know him?" Erickson asked.

"Yeah, he nearly killed me and Esperanda a few years ago. He, kind of died, they even made a tomb for him. I'm kind of shocked."

But her shock was nothing to the Diconius anchorwoman in the helicopter. She gave such a high shriek, that most of the boys covered their ears in pain.

"Holy shit! That bastard's alive!"

The camera once again zoomed down on the ship to reveal a man in a brilliant white suit.

"Torino." Orlene grumbled.

"Kakuzawa Torino? The man who was the head of Institution 'A'? He's the one who killed all those Diclonius and after we found out what he and the other Directors were doing, we shut them down and the facilities. Doesn't seem like you guys like him much." Erickson said with slight sarcasm.

"He's not exactly the most popular person to our species."

As Torino transformed and began to obliterate his enemies, Orlene felt a strange sensation outside of the complex, Diclonius were getting together.

"That bastard!"

Everyone turned when Orlene got up and shrieked, glaring angrily at the television. "Officer Shirasu?" Erickson started before Orlene began yelling obscenities. "Fucking bastard! I knew you were part of this problem!"

"Officer Shirasu!" Erickson yelled. "Calm down."

"S-sorry. But that Diclonius down there with Torino, that's Brutus. He's the King of the Diclonius. I'll never forget of forgive that bastard. I don't care what he is, I hope Torino beats his ass into the ship!" But Orlene didn't have time to see this fight, for at that moment the commotion outside became too great.

"Damn. What's going on out there?" Dio uttered while Orlene walked to the door to leave. "I'll check it out Captain." She muttered. She left and entered outside to see something shocking and yet considering the situation not all too surprising. Two groups had split and were yelling obscenities to each other along with some very rude gestures. Orlene instantly saw what the problem was, the group was separated by humans and Diclonius, anger spreading around the area like a wildfire. "What in tarnation is going on here?" Erickson yelled, coming outside to the riot.

* * *

"Humans! You all deserve to die!"

"Monsters! Every last one of you!"

Things were getting bad, especially for the humans. Orlene knew that the moment one of those Diclonius snapped, it was over. The humans didn't have any weapons and unless they could see vectors there was nothing that could stop the Diclonius from butchering everyone. So, an officer who years of experience did what any smart person would do. Butt right into the situation effectively getting herself killed if any minor happened.

"Hey! Hey!" She roared, catching both sides attention. "Oh another monster." One man moaned.

"First of all shut it before I have you arrested for aggravation against a cop." She said, instantly silencing the man. "Second of all, like Captain Altric said, what are you all doing? You just decide to wake up one and day and start fighting? Things were going quite peaceful until now.

"But the humans, all the things they did to us! The King wants us to kill them!" One Siplitet yelled to the right.

"King? You mean that jackass Brutus!" At this unhindered curse at the King, many Diclonius hissed and poised to strike. "Get your asses back up before I decide to give you 30 years to life." And her words were so serious and angry that many of the Diclonius actually did get up. "Some of you may not know this but my friend and I were captured by that fool and I can tell you, as a Diclonius, it wasn't fun. He was nothing but a sadist and a rapist, he was real monster!"

"Y-you can't talk about the King like that!"

"King? He is no King! He is a bastard and I quite frankly hope Torino kills him! That's right, I hope the man we all hate kills that little boy!"

More hisses.

"Humans aren't bad…stop listening to that stupid Voice in your head." She pleaded. "How many of you were in the Institutions?" There was suddenly a very downcast feeling in the area as a few raised their hands. She pointed at one. "Which one?"

"In-Institution R."

"And how about you?" She asked to another.

"G"

"You?"

"V"

"And every single one of you, went through tortures I bet?" A group nod. "Well I was in Institution C, directed by Doctor Von Jacques. You know what was strange about it, he always took care of us. We were clothed, we were fed good food, and we got to sleep in beds. It is true that he did experiment on us, but, he took care of us. Yet for years I wanted nothing more than to kill humans and I just told myself because I could. Now tell me, if Brutus didn't come, would you still want to kill them?"

Then she faced the humans, pleading again through voice and eyes.

"We've got problems, very mental problems. It's in our nature to kill humans and until some smacks us across the face and tells us differently we hardly ever change. You people know, that a lot of us went through some hell in Japan and moved to different countries for sanctuary. We're children….that's what we are. We're children wanting help, protection and acceptance in a world that for most of us has been nothing but pain. That Director, Doctor Von Jacques, you know what he did?

While I and my friend were stuck in Brutus' castle, even more miserable than we were in Institution 'C', he came and he got us out, by sacrificing his own life. Yep, a human did that for us. I can't change the past, I can't change what Kakuzawa Senior did, or what Torino did, or what any of the Directors did in the past. But is there is something I can do, and that is forgive. Perhaps, Diclonius…" She said looking at the group. "You could try it too. You did before, even Queen Celia forgave them and she's currently out their fighting for the sake of humans."

"Yeah but, Queen Serelia said that…"

"I don't care what…wait?" Orlene did a double take at her words and looked up in question. "Excuse me?"

"You know, Queen Serelia, the Queen!"

"The only Queen I know is Celia, whom along with her daughter and Lucy are the two female royal Diclonius. Who the hell is this Serelia?"

But a morbid feeling overcame her as she suddenly remembered the feeling that felt so similar to Celia's own energy. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Something wrong?" Erickson asked.

"I'll explain later." She whispered, turning her attention back to the group. "Alright listen, I don't know about this Serelia, and truth be told I doubt any of you do either. You're just listening to that Voice and because she's a Queen you feel some need to obey her. Stop being so pathetic and make your own choices once in a while."

"Bah! How would you know how we feel?" One of the girls yelled. Orlene narrowed her eyes as if bored before flicking her right horn absentmindedly with her finger. "Oh." The Siplitet mumbled embarrassed. "Yeah, did it not occur to you all that I'm also a Diclonius, and I'm perfectly happy with the humans."

A moment of silence passed, Orlene wasn't sure if the tension and increased or decreased but she did know that as long as she could keep both sides calm, things would hopefully work out.

"What if you're wrong?" One piped in suddenly. "What if your wrong about the humans, what if they just try to kill us! They've already proven that they're willing to imprison and torture us."

"I never said all humans were good." Orlene said. "But it's the same for us, not all diclonius are good and Brutus or this Serelia certainly aren't good. I don't care if they are royalty or not. If they were the only royal Diclonius left, I'd got and worship Number 7. You don't have to do this. Please. I'm a Diclonius and I know how you all feel but I also know what it's like for the other side. I get the same feeling, I too have a need just to make sure the King or Queen is alright. However, I can make my own choices I can resist these urges, just as I can resist killing people."

Another long silence, then at last, somebody, from either side it would hard to tell, gave a muffled but genuine. "Sorry." Then, people began breaking apart, the humans first, nervous but nevertheless leaving. Only a few humans stayed for a moment, trying to act brave or cool but soon turned tail and left and most of the Diclonius had gone except for five who stood firmly.

"You are wrong." The one and only male said. "Brutus and Serelia will make a better world for us! You are wrong, worthless little Siplitet. You're mockery of our King and Queen will not go unpunished, they'll kill their foes and bring a new world order to…"

And in the midst of sentence, Officer Crick Xavier came, and presented some fine news.

"Brutus just got himself blown up, tragic eh?"

The male Siplitet stood there, mouth agape and finger raised as Orlene smirked devilishly at him. "Oh, how sweet karma delivers to us." She muttered crossing her arms. "Now, here's something new for you all. Get on the ground, hands behind your back, all of you are under arrest for refusing cooperation against an officer."

"Excuse me!" They yelled.

"Arrested, you know, in the cell, prison, up to the court, downtown, behind bars. What you gonna do when they come for you? All that jazz."

"You bitch, you can't tell me what…"

*SMACK!*

She hit the boy so hard on the face with her vector he collapsed on the ground with a massive hand-shaped red mark on his left cheek.

"Disobeying an officer is only going to make matters worse for you." At her words, the boy went into such a blind fit one could see the whites in his eyes. Rushing at her, he laughed mockingly. "Let's see if you can beat me with my longer vectors!" He shrieked, sending his death gripping fingers at her, and almost like an acrobat she began flipping and twisting her body, averting his longer vectors with her shorter one until at last she came right up to his shocked face. She moved to avoid his spit as she rammed her own vector into his gut, not severely, but sure enough to send him back on the ground. "Longer vectors? You think because you have longer vectors you're somehow better?"

"Bitch. Traitor!"

"That's right, I'm a traitor. Unfortunately for you, my allegiance has nothing to do with you." With a swift movement of her corporeal arm, she jabbed her fingers into his head, effectively shutting down his vectors.

"Now for the rest of you…" She uttered. "ATTEN-HUT!" At once, mockingly and in a point very hilariously, the other four female diclonius suddenly went into salute. Sweat dripping from their foreheads as they completely lost any trace of reason to them.

"Repeat after me! I am a worthless little bitch."

"I am a worthless little bitch!"

"Humans are not total scumbags."

"Humans are not total scumbags."

"Please show mercy on my worthless ass Orlene."

"Please show mercy on my worthless ass Orlene."

"I will not put a fight and will willing go to jail as fit punishment for my crimes."

And they repeated.

"Now get inside, and I'll book you."

Just another day in the life or Orlene.

* * *

Author's Note: Good Orlene showing them who's boss.


	28. SIMILARITY SPECIAL: A Holiday Story

Perhaps a bit earlier than usual, but here's something new that's unrelated to the actual Differences/Similarity Canon.

* * *

A special day to all, whether for prayers, presents or just the plain feeling of not going to work or school. It's that sugary feeling of love and harmony one feels as the Holidays come. Whether it's Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa something else or nothing at all, who doesn't enjoy that special feeling? For the first (and only) time, the grand characters of Differences/Similarities join together in Maple Inn to celebrate their very first:

_**Differences/Similarity Holiday Special!**_

The cold December winds may have been blowing outside, but in the good home of Maple Inn the warm fires cackled pleasantly. It was hard to tell what the actual time was outside, but one young girl didn't care, today was a very special day. Jumping out of the bed, she bounded with grace to her cupboard and pulled out a beautiful periwinkle dress and red shoes. In pure happiness she began humming holiday music that wafted through the air just as beautifully as her grace.

With a fluid motion, young Ridini Ashrina waltzed over to her best friend's room and gave two quick knocks. "Wake up Lilium! It's snowing outside!" Almost at once the door bounded open, revealing her best friend in a fine yellow dress with blue shoes, her hair pulled back in a tiny pony tail. "Ashes! Are you serious?" She said happily. Ashrina brought Lilium to her room and pointed.

"Wow!" Lilium's joy was ecstatic as she watched the white flakes fall on the window and outside, a picture perfect form of whiteness covering the trees and grass. They stood there, smiling happily until a male voice called down from the first floor. "Ashrina! Lilium! Are you ready to come down yet?"

"Yes father!" Lilium called down the stairs before with a leap she literally flew down the stairs, yet landed lithely on her feet with ill effect. "Show off." Ashrina muttered with a sneaky smirk before doing the exact same thing. The two young girls walked into the living room where Lilium's father, Kouta, sat in a chair with the newspaper. "Lilium dear, Ashrina how are you doing?"

"Amazing father."

"Wonderful Kouta-san."

"That's great, it'll be at least another eight hours before the guests arrive and start cooking. You two should find something to do to pass the time."

"Don't worry Kouta-san. Our other friend is supposed to be coming soon anyways. We're going to go caroling!"

"That's wonderful, you two be careful though when you're outside, and dress well. That dress isn't going to keep you warm outside."

"Yes father. Oh, where's mother?" Lilium asked.

"Lucy and Celia went out to the market to pick up a few items for the party. Speaking of which I should see how the list is, a lot of people are coming over. Did you two get all the rooms fixed to fill our guests?" Both Ashrina and Lilium gave a simultaneous "Yes" and a nod.

Kouta got the list out, reading the names down. "I hope we can fit everyone in this place."

"I'm sure we can!" Ashrina said pleasantly before the front door gave three knocks. "It's too soon for Lucy or Celia to be back." Kouta said. "It's probably our friend." Lilium said, bounding the door and opening it. She gave a high pitched squeal of joy who the other occupant repeated with as much enthusiasm before the two hugged each other. Ashrina came over and she too yelled with delight.

"Ierina!"

Young Chiba Ierina wore a heavy purple coat with matching purple boots and purple gloves. A silver scarf hung around her neck as she smiled back at her other friend. The three girls chatted for a short time before deciding to go out with their caroling. "Have your days been good Ierina?" Ashrina asked as they walked down the street with their music notes. "It's actually been very good. Mama and Papa are still being their usual grouchy selves during the holiday. But I think they'll get over it, besides Mama's doing the cooking anyways right?"

"I believe so." Ashrina said. "Want to go to this house first?" Nodding in agreement the three girls walked up the house and Ierina gave a short knock. A young woman came out, smiling at them. "Well hello. What are you three doing?"

"Caroling!" Lilium said holding up her notes.

"I would love to hear you three sing. Go right ahead."

And so the girls sang, and their voices combined hit such a beautiful harmony that the young woman leaned her head back, closed her eyes and listened intently. It was like pure angels singing from heaven and the woman was the greatest customer in the world. At last they finished and looked up hopefully at the woman. "That was very good, you three are excellent singers. Hold on." She went into the room. "It'll take a few minutes." They waited patiently until the woman came out with three delicious cups of hot chocolate. Their joy spread from their faces as they each took a sip.

"Thank you!"

Filling up, they returned the cups and went on their way to the next house. They were greeted by another woman and her husband who like the others were instantly overwhelmed by their pretty voices. Then they came to the third house.

Lilium bounded up, nearly lost her balance from the ice but used her vectors to keep herself balanced, and knocked on the door. This time a man came out wearing a red Santa hat which along with his red coat gave him a very holiday-like appearance. Lilium was just about to start talking when the man suddenly put his hand on her head and gave her a look that someone in an asylum would give.

"Well what do we have here little girls." Hector Havenfield said with that insane smile on his face. Lilium instantly went silent, sweat pouring from her face in confusion as the others looked at each other. "Ah carolers! People always seem so frightened to come to my house on the holiday."

"I wonder why…?" Ashrina mumbled.

"Come on. Let's see you three sing a song for me."

Lilium shook there with the man's hand on her head. "I'm scared girls…" she muttered.

"Don't move Lilium." Ierina said. "We'll make a run for it and hope he doesn't charge."

"On the count of three." Ashrina whispered. "One…two…THREE!" And the three girls rushed off without a moment's hesitation. Hector gave a booming laugh of insanity at this point. "I love the holidays." He muttered before slamming his door.

* * *

Lucy and Celia walked through the shop, picking out produce and a few other items along with gifts. As they shopped they suddenly ran into two people in a shopping cart. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Keiro muttered before doing a double take. "Hey! Lucy, Celia! I didn't know that was you two."

"Hello Doctor Keiro." Lucy said politely as Celia did the same thing. "Hello Esperanda." Celia then spoke to the young woman next to Keiro. Esperanda nodded as well, stroking Allesandra's hair who sat in the cart, laughing bubbly at them. "Are we still coming to your house?" Esperanda asked.

"Yes, at the same time we indicated." Lucy said. "Great, we'll have the deserts ready by then. I also heard that you're getting a tree to put up? Who's getting that anyways?"

"I think my husband Frederick and Crease are getting it." Celia muttered. "Although I hope they get the tree. I'm kind of afraid that Crease will forget that he's supposed to get the tree and just start attacking Frederick."

"Sounds like him." Lucy mumbled as they all had a small laugh at the idea. "Well we hope to see you two at the house, have a good holiday."

"You too, thank you so much!"

* * *

Climbing up the hill, two people came into view to see the multitudes of large holiday trees sprawled in groups. "So, which one should we pick out?" Frederick asked, looking at each tree. "Just pick one, I don't really care." Crease grumbled. "Come on Vetus, the tree has to be special, we can't pick any old willy nilly tree."

"First of all, don't say 'willy nilly' to me, second of all sure we can. It's a blasted tree for damn sake."

"Well I don't care what you think, I'm making sure that my daughter sees a wonderful tree, and not some stupid shrub." Frederick looked around and when he seemed to spot something in the far horizon his body disappeared with a quick *thip*.

"This one is perfect!" He yelled. "Yo Crease, come here."

"Damn man." Mumbling but climbing up the hill he came up to Frederick who stood at tall and healthy tree. "And what is so different from this tree than the others?" He growled.

"It's tall, it's healthy. Surely you see how important this is?"

"Frederick, I care about two things in the world. Beating your ass into the ground and eating. I don't care about a stupid tree."

"Eh, forget you. We're taking it anyway." Frederick retorted, leaving Crease to grumble again. Frederick pulled out a large red axe and began hacking away at the wood. "Damn the trunk is thick." It was another good 10 minutes and he'd barely cut a fourth of the way through. "Damn. Crease you mind taking a few blows." Frederick asked handing the axe to the white haired man. Crease looked at it, then at Frederick then casually tossed it over his shoulder and walked up the tree and gave it a casual hit with the back of his hand. At first nothing happened, then the splintering of wood came and the tree fell with a resounding crash that sent the massive snow cloud into the sky. Crease picked it up, and with ease lifted up on his shoulder.

"Weakass." He muttered.

"What gets the job done I suppose." Frederick said before heading back down with Crease to Maple Inn.

* * *

Patience was something that people learned not born with and unfortunately neither Celia nor Lucy had it. "What's taking so long! Come on people hurry up!" Lucy yelled. A few people in the back yelled in agreement while those in front told her to shut her mouth. Of course Kaede "Lucy" Elfenliar didn't take being told to shut up very well. "What did you tell me! Nobody tells me to shut up! I should beat your sorry self right through the window!"

"Lucy-san, don't yell, we just have to wait a little longer."

"What do you mean its 1500 yen!" The person up at the front yelled.

"Although I admit I wish people would hurry up!" Celia said, adding emphasis on the last words. It didn't go unheard as the people in the front then told her to be quiet. "Excuse me! I'm the freaking Queen!" She yelled. The argument heated out as both sides began yelling at each other. It began to escalate to the point where vectors were beginning to emerge until Celia and the other Diclonius heard a loud *Snap* and fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"As usual you Diclonius are being annoying." Torino muttered

"Tsk, typical Torino." Celia grumbled, picking herself off the ground. "Are those the ornaments?"

"Of course, move over." He roughly pushed her out of the way and came to the cashier, bringing out his card. "Don't bother, you'll only slow things down." He said to the employee as a veined arm sprouted from his shoulder and began clicking on the computer and with a total of 9 seconds, finished. "You should probably hurry you two, quite a storm is coming up. It's quite a long walk to Maple Inn, you might freeze and die." He stopped. "Take your time." He said afterwards.

"By the way, where's Jericho?" Lucy asked.

"He's currently getting the wrapping paper, and unlike you two is probably getting the job done. Well I'm going while I can still resist the urge to beat you two into the floor." Torino left, gave a small Diclonius boy a cold look and exited out the sliding doors.

"Bastard." Celia whispered

The doors suddenly slid back open and Torino walked back in, came up to her, and gave another quick snap of his fingers. Celia once again fell to the ground screaming. "That's what I thought." Torino growled before leaving again.

* * *

Of course unlike Celia or Lucy, Jericho's patience was one of his defining attributes along with his unnatural ability to see Vectors. He waited the line, the 10th person holding the wraps in his right arm as he looked unfeelingly at the front. For him, it didn't matter how long it took. It took 20 minutes but he got out and went to the plain looking grey car in the back of the parking lot. He pulled out his keys, opened the trunk and put the wrapping paper away and hopped in, started the engine and pulled out. Suddenly a man pulled out in front of him, of course not looking but with his usual skill whether it was taking down Diclonius or driving cars, he stopped in the nick of time. He waited for the man to continue on, feeling no need to get into any unnecessary argument. The other man however, apparently had a bone to pick with him.

"Hey stupid! Don't you know how to drive? Fucking idiot!"

Jericho didn't bother saying anything yet.

"Got nothing to say! I didn't think so punk! People like you shouldn't even be on the road. Fucking idiot."

"Sir…" Jericho said at last in his accented British voice. "I understand that you might be angry but there is no need for such an argument."

"Oh a peace lover eh? Man fuck you and your kind. I hear that stupid little accent. What the hell are you, Irish or something!"

"I'm British."

"Oh of course you are. You know what, screw you!" Then to make matters worse the man got from his trunk a well shined baseball bat and slammed it into Jericho's car mercilessly. The latter displaying no emotion whatsoever. When the chaotic bystander finished, he tried to start the car and found, unsurprisingly that it would not begin. "Ha! Fucker!"

So Jericho did what he did best. He got out of the car and with a swift movement placed his magnum against the man's head who instantly looked up in fear. "W-wait…"

"Get in the car." Jericho said plainly. "Your car."

The man did it at once, hopped into the front seat as Jericho came to the passenger side, gun still pointed at his head. "Drive." And so, with his car or not, Jericho got where he wanted.

* * *

"Hi Nana!" Ashrina said to the famous Siplitet who was currently in the kitchen. "Hello everyone." Nana replied back perhaps a bit too cheerfully than was necessary but it was her way after all. A few people had already come in including Lucy, Celia, Frederick, Crease, Orlene Captain Altric and Torino who the latter sat in one of the chairs, turning his finger as if bored. "A lot of people have come." Lilium piped in happily, coming to greet them.

"I hope Esperanda gets here soon." Orlene said mostly to herself.

"Same." Erickson answered.

Ierina herself decided to help Kouta along with putting the decorations up, whom the latter seemed to be having a bit of trouble reaching the upper part of the tree. "Let me help." Ierina said cheerfully, bringing out her vector and helping Kouta out. "Thank you Ierina." Of course dear Ierina was more than happy to help out but suddenly found herself going red in the face when the door popped open and she heard a loud boastful voice ringing in her ears. "Tsk. Seems a bit lowly for the King don't you think?" Brutus yelled in his obscene and self-conceited voice, walking in with Serelia whom merely looked around with a smug look of indifference. "I mean really…but hey what's to expect from this place."

"Oh please stop dad." Ierina mumbled, still red in the face.

"And this walls, so plain, not worthy of a royal…"

"We get it already Brutus, you're a self-righteous idiot. Shut up already." Torino growled.

"Tsk. Whatever, dear aren't you supposed to be cooking?" He said to his wife at his side, seductively rubbing her body at a place most inappropriate in public. "Please just stop dad." Ierina mumbled, closing her eyes. Serelia kissed (rather engulfed Brutus mouth and tongue with her own) before leaving for the kitchen.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my favorite twin sister." Celia said sarcastically throwing the ladle to Serelia who caught it with her vector nonchalantly. "Tsk, keep talking while we can. I assume you were smart enough to get the food right? Or did you fail in that too?"

"We got it, stop being so pestering." Lucy uttered. "I assume you know how to cook right?"

"Don't get smart with me Lucy. Of course I can cook, I can do a few things on my own thank you very much."

"Hey. Hey. Let's not argue." Celia said, warming up the water. "This is a time to be together with friends and enemies right? Besides my daughter kicks your ass in the final installment of "Differences."

"Say what?" Serelia yelled, nearly dropping one of the dishes as Celia and Lucy gave a short chuckle. "Pass me the knife Celia." Grabbing the knife in midair she began slicing the carrots into small circles before dropping them into the boiling water and stirring them. Then she got out the seasoning and rice and too sliced, diced and put them into the pot. "Well I'll be damned, dear little Serelia can cook." Celia said, which caught her a nice angry glare from her Voice.

* * *

Meanwhile in the room, Ierina's extremely red face was the brightest object in the room as her father gloated on. "As the King of Diclonius, it's only proper that I be the first to eat, the first to drink and basically the first for everything."

"Try being the first to shut it." Crease retorted.

"I know it's hard for your human mind to comprehend but…"

"Oh come on, please stop dad." Ierina muttered.

"Not now Ierina, daddy is talking. It comes to the point that as the King certain areas have to be covered for me. I mean, sorry to say but a royal Diclonius like me just can't be given the notions of reality based upon a set value. To be blunt, sometimes the battle isn't just life but just a point to be made."

"My brain operates on a level higher than 60 supercomputers and even I didn't understand that shit." Torino muttered, putting a fist on his chin. "Jericho's here." He finally said right before the door opened and the emotionless man walked in, raising his hand in greeting and putting the wrapping paper down before a car outside sped off most hastily. Then he leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and went, into what most would have assumed to be a deep sleep.

"Dinner's going to be at least another hour." Celia called out.

"Hey, let's have a snow ball fight!" Ashrina yelled. "We can break up into teams, besides a huge storm is coming up soon. Might as well have some fun while we're at it."

* * *

Ashrina, Lilium, Ierina, Frederick, Crease, Brutus, Orlene, Erickson, Dio and the recently arrived Esperanda stood outside in the snow. "Alright…" Ashrina began. "I think we should form teams of 2-3."

"Jericho." Torino said as the man walked over. "Everyone else, fuck off."

"Ok…" Ashrina said. "Lilium, Ierina?" The two girls joined Ashrina.

"Human, get over here." Brutus yelled at Crease who merely shrugged his shoulder and walked over. Frederick found himself joining with Orlene and Erickson while Dio and Esperanda joined together. "We're all on teams, are we ready?"

"I'll ignore the fact that having teams of two and three makes no sense." Torino mumbled.

"Alright…get set…GO!"

And a flurry of snow balls flew at one another. Torino stood, crossed arm with most bored expression on his face as Jericho swerved in and around, blocking and deflecting snow balls away from Torino with that same look of cold indifference on his face. Frederick zipped in and around, chucking balls in and out. "This seems like a fine dandy thing to be had on a holiday." Erickson uttered. "Hit me with that snowball Dio and your fired." He then muttered as Dio hastily dropped the snowball and was hit with a hard blow to the head by Brutus.

"HA! WHAT NOW HUMAN! I AM THE BEST! I BRUTUS-SAMA TOTALLY OWN YOU!"

"Please dad stop." Ierina groaned.

"Ierina watch out!" Lilium cried jumping in front and taking a snowball to the face from Erickson. Her sacrifice was in vain as a spiraling wet one smacked against her chest. "HA!" Brutus roared. "SEE! SEE! I AM YOUR DADDY BITCH!"

"Great parenting Brutus…" Torino muttered.

Without back up, Ashrina was left by herself. She quick ducked to avoid another a speeder and then one hit her straight in the face. As if in mock slow motion, Frederic watched as his poor daughter fell to the snowy floor in a heap.

"AGAIN! I OWN YOU ALL! I AM BRUTUS-SAMA! BOW BEFORE MY MIGHT AND I MAY BE MERCIFUL ON YOU ALL!"

*BAM!* and was hit so hard across the face by Crease's own ball, which due to the increase power of his ability sent him spirally a good ten meters away and landed on the ground unconscious. A group "thanks" was soon given. "This got boring quickly, I'm out of here." Torino said, leaving along with Jericho whom as usual took the childish game with a grain of salt, gave his locket a short look and followed Torino back into the house.

The snowball fight soon died down while everyone went back inside to warm up except for the unconscious Brutus still sprawled out on the snow. "Lilium, can you help me bring dad back in." Ierina said, again red in the face and embarrassed by her father's actions. Unfortunately Brutus woke up a few minutes later back in the house.

"Food will be ready in five minutes everyone." Nana called from the kitchen while Serelia came out and sat on the couch next to Brutus whom shortly afterwards went into a lovely scene of romance. By which apparently privacy on intimidate matters was not in their dictionary. "That's absolutely disgusting…" Crease grumbled. "Can't you two do that somewhere else?"

"Don't listen to the human dear." Serelia purred.

"Mama…Papa…maybe it would be better if you didn't do that here. We're in somebody's house that's kind of appropriate. EXCUSE ME!" Ierina yelled as Brutus suddenly started putting his hand up Serelia's skirt like the perverted bastard he was, which apparently Serelia had no problem with. Luckily, with a quick snap of his fingers, Torino managed to stop it before things got really weird. "Idiot boy…Voice. Keep your sexual tendencies down. Not all of us want to see that. Take it outside if you must."

The door opened and Doctor Von Jacques came in, gave Brutus and Serelia a look of disproval before leaning against the wall with Jericho. The door knocked again and Ashrina went to get it until Torino stopped her. "Don't bother." He muttered. "But…" "It is of no concern."

*Knock!* *Knock!*

*Knock!*

*KNOCK!*

"Oh come on already!" Chelsea yelled. "It's freezing out here."

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"Come on! Open up! I'm a key character in the first part! Oh come on! You guys suck!"

*BANG!* *BANG!*

*Snap!*

"Ah!" The girl fell writhing on the ground. "You bastard! Open the fucking door already! I'm Chelsea! Chelsea do you understand!"

"See Brutus, that's what it's like listening to you." Torino said pointing his thumb to the window and to the thrashing girl outside.

"Don't compare me to her." Brutus said, sipping on a bit of hot chocolate.

"I'm cold! You bitches and bastards come out here and I'll turn you into soup! Damn it's so cold! Come on, I'll do anything! I'm hungry! Please! YOU ASSHOLES!" She slammed the door again and again.

"Did it ever occur to her just to use her vectors on the door?" Frederick asked.

"She's simple, it takes time for her to get things ready." Crease answered.

"And dinner is ready!" Nana cried.

* * *

Dining would have to take place somewhere new as there were just too many people. So they decided to eat outside under a large roof. A long rectangular table set as everyone set down with plates and the food looked excellent. "I'm surprised; your bitchy little wife can actually cook." Crease said to Brutus as he took a bite. "I'll take that as a compliment I guess." Serelia mumbled darkly.

"See everyone. Even we can forget our differences and see the similarities in each other!" Nana yelped happily. "Look! We're all so happy and proud and…"

"Shut it Number 7 it's an Omake Chapter." Torino said.

*SLAM!* The outside wooden gate broke open as Chelsea stepped in looking livid. "I can't believe none of you opened the door for me!"

"Stop whining girl and just sit down and eat." Crease muttered.

And so everyone ate, and for the first time everyone was happy and people chatted with each other, be it friend or foe. Of course Brutus got annoying 15 minutes into the meal and had to be escorted back into the house. (By that Jericho had knock him unconscious and throw him back inside.) But besides that, it was a nice and beautiful scene.

A scene of harmony.

A scene of being together.

* * *

Then it was time to open presents! Everyone sat or stood in a circle and as usual the first one to start yapping was everyone's favorite King of the Diclonius. "You mean to tell me that all these gifts are not mine! I'm the King and…"

"Shut it Brutus." Celia hissed. "Besides at least two of them are for you from Serelia and Ierina."

"Thanks Keiro!" Esperanda beamed happily at the lovely new mittens she was given. Allesandra bubbled happily as she played with her brand new doll. Brutus got a nice little trinket from his daughter, a kind gift and then from his wife. "Mama!" Iereina cried at what she had given her father. "Oh I'm so embarrassed." Sure enough, forgetting anything of modesty, Serelia had decided to go the back room of the store and give Brutus a nice object of intimacy. The lust in Brutus rose to a point of explosion at this point. "We'll use that soon dear." Serelia whispered seductively, tracing her fingers over Brutus' chest.

"Moving on…" Crease said with great emphasis.

"Hey Brutus I'm surprised." Frederick said with a small smile on his face as he got a card. "I didn't think you cared enough." But upon opening it, Frederick's face fell as he glared at the King. "A Monopoly 'Get out of Jail ' card? "

"That's right? Certainly that would work for you human? Getting out of jail."

"Wow it became very stupid in here didn't it?" Torino said coldly. "Brutus, you're being more ignorant than your Voice of a wife."

"Hey! I gave a present to a human, that took a lot for me to do!" Brutus angrily retorted, raising his fist.

"Hey Torino, I got you something." Lilium said. Reluctantly Torino opened the gift and even more reluctantly stared at the bright red shirt. "Fucking spectacular…" and then chucked it behind him most aimlessly. "But I thought you'd like it." Lilium murmured.

"I don't like any of you, except Jericho and until midway way through 'Illuminated' I will never like any of you. Hell even then I don't like any of you."

"Thanks." Jerichio muttered simply, and admitting the bright orange sweater with the happy smiling face hardly seemed to match his blank emotionless stare. "I thought it would brighten him up." Orelene said sadly. "It's fine." Jericho uttered with his usual nonplussed gruff accented voice.

"Esperanda, here's your gift." Number 88 sqeualed delightfully as Von Jacques gave her a pretty golden necklace and then form Keiro she received a lovely silver ring. "Thank you so much!"

The presents disappeared and now it was time for everyone to leave.

"Wel sis, it's been fun." Serelia said shaking Celia's hand and walking up to Brutus. "Come on lover, we've got business to do at home." She replied seductively. Ierina gave them a look then desperately ran back to Maple Inn. "Please let me stay here."

"That'll be fine Ierina." Celia answered back.

"I'll guess I'll get going…" Torino spoke. "As will I…" Jericho told them as the two left.

"Thanks for having me over. I think it's time I got going as well." Doctor Von Jacques said.

"We should come here more often Captain." Dio said. "Excellent food."

Leaving…everyone was leaving.

* * *

"Well Esperanda did you enjoy your stay at Maple Inn?" Keiro asked his wife as they walked with Allesandra laughing on his shoulder. "I think it was wonderful and thank you so much for the gift. You know I still need to give you your gift. It's not wrapped but it's pretty personal."

"Oh? What is it?"

And she reached up and placed a firm but nice kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his waist, the calm snow wrapped around the two lovers as baby Allesandra squealed bubbly with her adopted parents in the wonderful winter moonlight.


	29. The Curtain Falls Down

The years passed and the young girl known as Shirasu Orlene blossomed into a beautiful woman, intelligent and with a knack of getting things done without concern. Well, only if the criminals she put away decided to put up a fight. Her hometown in Italy had undergone a massive change in criminal history that she was often regarded as a hero. She had effectively lowered the crime rate down to the point of being nonexistent, most importantly she had garnered the respect of many around her. Even the criminals themselves had a grudging respect for the woman.

The woman, not the Diclonius, the woman. The fact that she had horns or vectors hardly seemed to register on them anymore. Orlene was just a woman, a beautiful woman with quite the skills that she had learned in her days as a police officer. Life was good.

Sitting back against her chair, legs propped lazily against her desk, Orlene looked around her office room absentmindedly. One of her vectors slithered out and took a hold of three of the many photographs that surrounded her wall. The first one was of her and Esperanda happily smiling at the camera, the picture taken by Doctor Keiro. The second one was herself with the entire police group, right next to Captain Altric whose hand ruffled up her hair. She could almost hear Dio laughing at the side. The last picture she held, and one she perhaps cherished most of all, was a picture of her mother and father. She brought it closer to her face, trying to keep the tears from leaking as she held it close.

"I love you." She whispered to it.

As far as Orlene had known, her parents had always loved her until the very end. Not once could she ever remember a time that she didn't love them. She was very young when she was taken away of course, a young lass taken to one of the Institutions. Her first day at Institution C was one of confusion and regret, oh how many times she cried on that day. Never having appreciated it until now, she remembered that Doctor Von Jacques had stood by her side, trying to comfort her during the entire ordeal. She understood that what he did was wrong, they all did. Von Jacques always tried to give them hope, love, car and if possible a father figure to hold on to in times of trouble. But it was also made quite clear that he did the experimentations in the hopes of helping the human race. Orlene understood this and while his experimentations was something that could hardly be forgiven, he had least had a good reason for doing it. More importantly, he didn't do it for enjoyment and he always regretted any pain he ever gave.

"Should have been more nice, eh 103?" Orlene whispered to herself, blushing slightly at the use of her Institution number. The Institutions, now a days the only facility still around was Institution 'A' run by Jericho in Japan. It was kind of ironic that the most dangerous facility would be the one that would be turned into a Diclonius correction facility. The place that where most Diclonius absolutely feared, under the dreadful shadow of Kakuzawa Torino, would be the place to return to find hope and peace.

Queen Celia would be having her wedding in a week, a shame she wouldn't be able to come though. She didn't worship her but she did respect her, after all she taken a world that was once war torn and put it back together. How unfortunate, that in one week, all this peace would be shattered.

When the personification of wickedness…murdered poor Ridini Celia.

* * *

"Father…I can't stand it. I'm sorry but…" Ashrina's tears catch her in a gasp as she holds herself closer to her father, crying into his shoulder as Frederick holds his daughter. "I can't do it father, I can't stay here anymore. Every day I keep seeing mother walking through the doors, I keep imagining her holding me. I'm scared father, I'm scared she'll come and kill me. She'll come and kill you, Lilium, Lucy, Kouta, Nana, all of them."

"I know dear, I miss her so much too." Frederick uttered, stroking his fingers through Ashrina's hair gently. "Ashrina, I'll get us tickets for a plane to the United States and we'll head out in a week. I'm sorry that you have to live like this, under this fear. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"D-don't apologize father. You didn't do this." Ashrina tried to explain to her father snuggling closely to her. "No, but it was my job to protect you and Ce…" He paused, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "…You and Celia." He took a deep rattling breath before continuing. "Ashrina, I love you so much." And his hug warms her to the core as she hugs him back. "I love you too father."

"I'll get dinner ready darling, you must be hungry."

The pink and ashen banged girl nodded once and went to her room and shut the door. Frederick's heart nearly broke in two when she heard the despaired cry of his daughter, weeping uncontrollably until at last her cries turned to silence as she fell asleep. He couldn't help but have his eyes move to the wall and look at the picture of the wonderful pink haired girl holding him tightly in an embrace, so much love in her eyes. He loved dear Celia so much; she was more than just a wife and a lover. She was like a piece of him and to have her forgiveness for his actions against her family was something that he held on to for so long. He loved her as much as he loved his daughter, the last remnants of their love together.

To think, that his last image of her, was of him holding her dying body, desperately wanting her to come back.

"It's ok Celia, I'm here…"

"It's ok…please get up…"

"Please…wake up…"

And in the end, like a nightmare popping up front of his face, he could see her. That woman who murdered his cherished one without a hint of regret or remorse.

Serelia.

Frederick had to take his emotions out in some way. So he slams his fist against the counter, bruising his hand but ignoring the pain that throbs through his fist and arm. "I'm so sorry Celia, I was supposed to protect you but I failed at that. You didn't deserve to die like that, you deserved to live a life of happiness with us. You're daughter misses you so much and the world just isn't the same without you. You were so innocent.

You were the love of my life."

* * *

The elder heart beats slowly as the grey haired man sits in his chair typing slowly on the computer with his one arm. Eyes traveling through the list on the computer, reading names carefully. It reminds him of the past, reading the names of the Diclonius locked up, names that are in red are those who are dead, those he had personally eliminated. It's about time he makes a call to one of the defense centers of Japan. The moment he gets an answer, he can already tell something is wrong.

"Who is this!" It's not the voice of Hurisho Tirsawa, but the voice a female he reckons can only be about 17 years old. "This is Isaac "Jericho" Grandes, I am here to speak with Hurisho Tirsawa."

Laughter. "Oh him, I'm afraid he's not in at the moment, should I leave him a message? Might not get much of an answer from him, he doesn't have much of a head on his shoulders."

Of course, it was bound to happen but it would seem that some of the Diclonius loyal to Serelia have begun to raid the official spots of Japan. "Did you kill the others?" Jericho asked plainly.

"Yes, killed every last one of those human scum and you'll be next!" And without a single answer waiting, the phone hung up on him leaving the room once again silent and desolate. Rising from his seat, he decided it was time to leave, get some sleep and start the next day, hoping to get things fixed. The silver locket bounces against his aged chest, his last momentum of a time long gone, away but of those he had loved most of all. He's about to go outside when he hears a sound behind him. A young diclonius girl, 16 years old stands there with a look of hatred and confusion on her face. "You know, I'm beginning to think that Queen Serelia is right. You humans don't deserve to be alive!"

"Oliva, please heads back to your room and go back to sleep. It is late and you shouldn't be outside, you know that right." Jericho mumbled while the girl scoffed. "I don't have to listen to you!"

"No you don't. Speaking is not one of my strong points, it your choice whether you want to leave or not. I ask you though, to please calm down and stay. You are a good person, and you're in a world that is confusing and sometimes even miserable. But you still have your life a head of you, do not throw it away for some mundane reasoning. Please."

"You think you're doing the right thing then? This horrible world, only one can live!"

"I've never told you the story of this locket have I Oliva." Jericho mumbled. "It's a long tale, so I'll just break it down simply. I do not try to act as if I am a good person, or had lived a good life much less a happy one. Much like the rest of you I have only known misery and regret in a world that I never understood. I have excelled in only one aspect.

The aspect of murder.

Olivia…please, do not make me take out my gun.

I have killed too many."

And he regrets it as Olivia charges, and he swerves, cocks the gun against her forehead and fire one single shot.

* * *

The Voices rambling incoherently in his mind until a burst of dark aura silences them and returns them back to their more docile mode. Thoughts and bit of brain matter float in the murky darkness of the ocean, swept by the current, the matter floats in the empty sea. There isn't a single living organism around the small floating mass, nothing wants to even come close to it.

The brain matter twitches and begins to reconstruct itself, diving and forming together as thoughts begin to come together. Soon enough there is a shapeless but intelligent form in the water, thoughts drifting through his mind. "How long has it been? 16 years eh? It's been awhile hasn't it, about time I regenerated. Let's see what happened. Ah that's right, I killed that idiotic bastard Brutus didn't I."

The form begins to take shape, skin overlapping the brain as thin chord stretches from the brain stem. It begins to grow, stretching until 10 formless limbs sprout the base of the neck, extending into swollen arms. In a few minutes there floats in the blackness a monstrosity, six slanted eyes glaring in all directions, gazing upon his body. However, it's not his return that he thinks about first. His mind registers one thing, the very first thing that the self-created god Kakuzawa Torino registers is the fact that Celia is dead. His arch rival, the girl he has held a vendetta against ever since she was a child. Instead of joy, he feels a pang of utter disgust and if possible humiliation.

Because Kakuzawa Torino is a monster without a heart, who has never known a single bit of true happiness in his entire life. He lived disgusted with superiority yet always wanting to be important. So what can he do, he hates superiority but he wants to be important, he wants his name to be known. So he abandoned his pretense and became that which he had hated forever, a god, a superior being to somehow become important.

He gave up everything…only to lose. Anger rushes through his brain as he can still imagine that name on the arch, his name written by that wretched girl. He lost, utterly defeated by her and then she had the gall, the absolute nerve to write his name as if to forgive him. A world against a god is unforgivable, his world, his life ruined because of her.

So the monster swims, heartless, hateful and murderous, he swims to the shores.

* * *

Ashrina hears the door open before her father sits on the bed, bringing her a warm meal. "You must be hungry, come on let's eat." Nodding, she eats and rests her head against his shoulder. "I love you father."

"I love you to Ashrina."

"Please eat, you need to eat." And he feeds her like a small child because Ashrina is so grief stricken.

Later on he gives a call to Jericho who agrees to arrive at the airport to see them off, it was something that might have ultimately saved Ashrina's life…at the cost of another.

* * *

Broken out of his dream, Frederick watches horrified as his precious daughter hangs suspended in the air. Disappearing from sight, his fist slams into the girl's chest who spluttered and drops his daughter who he catches and gently places back on her feet. "Ashrina are you alright!"

"Y-yes…I think so." Panting heavily, they both turn to the Ierina, glaring angrily at them, but their attention is soon turned to a more deadly threat. "Having a fun time, human?" Fear and anger grips him as he sees the wretched woman Serelia gloating. Never before had he ever felt a more vicious need to kill but gasps internally as his daughter attempts to attack Serelia herself. He already lost Celia, he can't lose his daughter too.

*BAM!*

The sound of his daughter in pain tears him a part, he can't even believe he actually attacked her. However he can't allow her to die, she was too innocent to die. She's the only thing he has left. "Ashrina run away right now! Get on the plane and go!" Why did she pause, why is she trying to stay. "GET ON THE FUCKING PLANE!" So much pain, having to curse at his daughter.

If he only knew this would be the last time he'd ever see her again, watching he run being chased by Ierina. His attention soon turns to the dark mistress who dares to laugh at him. "You're Ridini Frederick right? You think that a human like you has the right or the audacity to even try to exist with a Diclonius? Learn your place, filthy ape!"

Frederick tries to keep his nerves calm.

"I'll kill you, and then I'll kill your daughter."

"No you won't." Frederick managed to utter, sweat dripping from his forehead. *Thip* His speed catches her by surprise and a knife heads for her heart as she barely avoids it. He instantly disappears and reappears away from her, knowing the danger of being too close to her.

"Scared human? Scared of your own demise? All humans are equal, equally inferior to me. Imagine it, the sound…do you hear the sound? Listen carefully to it human. Do you know what that sound is? It's the wonderful sound…

Of your daughter's execution."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Frederick roared, attempting another attack. Serelia gasps, not knowing where he went and finds a slice across her arm. "Human scum, how dare you!" She hissed, throwing one of her vectors out and missing as he disappears again. She is too dangerous to even make a single mistake and he also knows that she's going easy on him. She could easily go into her Pure Form and what then? In fact, why even question something like that. The murderer of his cherished one was there, mocking, he had to make her pay!

*Thip*

While Frederick fights, Ashrina desperately runs for her very life, tears from her eyes as she hears that vicious girl trying to kill her. "Get back here bitch!" Ierina roared, ripping people apart to kill Ashrina. If she can kill her, she won't have to live so miserably anymore right? She has to kill her!

To the plane! She's heading to the plane! Ierina knows she has to stop her before she gets on and it takes off. "Get back here! I'll kill you!" She splatters the brains of two girls, traitors on the side of the plane as the engines rev. Her vector flies out to her head and suddenly ricochets off of a powerful explosion bullet the force throwing her body away and landing roughly on her side. First she curses the plane rising into the air, then she curses Jericho, gun pointed, eyes starring emotionlessly. "You human bastard!"

"Be gone from my sight." Jericho uttered coldly, gun still poised to shoot.

"Fool! As if I'm afraid of you! Go and die!" Like every other Diclonius, she can't comprehend how he managed to dodge her invisible arm!

*BANG!*

Her arms are far too weak to deflect an explosion Tungsten round completey and she's thrown backwards from the force sliding roughly on the ground. Ierina's right is a bloody mess while she growls but remains stationed. A loud crash catches both of their attentions as Frederick lands roughly on the ground, gasping in agony. Serelia floats down, covered in cut wounds and hissing furiously, her horns elongated the wind kicking around her as 100 vectors spread around.

"Mama?" Ierina muttered.

"Frederick, are you alright?" Jericho asked.

"Been…ugh…better. Where's Ashrina?"

"She's on the plane and its set off."

He can hold that memory that his daughter is safe before spitting up blood and clutching his broken right ribcage. People are running in and outside the terminal, planes are ripped apart by Serelia's vectors as Frederick struggles to get up looking around and then at Jericho. "Frederick, right now the important thing is to make sure any innocent lives are taken away."

"I understand." The Superhuman firmly replied disappearing from sight. Instantly Ierina charges at him. All humans must die! That's what her mother told her! Frederick is a human therefore, he must die. Jericho meanwhile turns to face the whirlwind of destruction, dark eyes starring hatefully at him. He raises his gun, and tries to slow down his breathing.

"Times are different now Jericho, you're nothing but an old man now! You're nothing but a wretched one armed old man! Do you really think you can kill me now? You're delusional!"

He doesn't bother trying to give an answer yet.

"I killed you once, I can kill you again." Serelia said menacingly.

"No. I was killed by Celia when she made her own choice. You however have never made a single choice on your own volition. You blindly follow your own instincts. Chiba Serelia. You are a very powerful being, perhaps the most powerful Diclonius in the world. 100 vectors with incredible lengths, the dark Queen above all others." She narrowed her eyes at his statements, wondering what he's trying to get at.

"I myself am just a human, and old man with one arm and an even older heart. My abilities aren't what they were before. I am human.

Yet you will never be able to kill me."

"YOU BASTARD HUMAN!" Enraged, Serelia sends everything at him, 100 vectors crisscrossing before the bullets slam into them, exploding and deflecting them away. He knows that his body won't be able to last long against her, but he makes the choice to continue fighting, keeping Serelia occupied while everyone else runs away. Bullets slam repeatedly into her vectors, exploding around her in a furious inferno of destruction, fire and wind dancing around him. He doesn't relent, but fires repeatedly, keeping her at baby as she curses his existence. "Bastard human! Die! I'll kill you!"

Why is it so hard to kill this human? Why of all the damn things that have to challenge her, it's him! She hates him, she hates everything about him. No human, not a single damn one of these apes should be able to challenge her, much less some old fuck like him! She is the Queen, 100 vectors and yet she can't kill him! Why! He is a human, weaker, inferior! So why, do the bullets keep coming and he keep standing?

"Haa…haa…haa"

"Getting tired human!" Serelia yelled, seeing Jericho's heavy breathing and needing something to mock. "You're going to die! I swear it!" Another arm swerves in, slicing across Jericho's face and leaving a gash on the aged skin. It doesn't deter him in one bit but allows him to continuously fire. "YOU ONLY HAVE SO MANY BULLETS!"

It's true, it's one of his primary disadvantages. Does that stop him? No. The distance is too great and his heart is beating so fast even past 5 minutes. Against the multitude of 100 vectors, stopped only by the explosions of his bullets, that of which he only have 5 left, he has to close the distance. It's his only chance; Jericho understands it and readies himself, cocking his gun. 5 bullets left, 100 vectors.

He rushes.

The first bullet slams into the horde of vectors, 40 of them thrown backwards as he runs, ignoring the pain in his chest and rushes straight towards her. "Damn you!" A curse from her lips unforgiving but frightened. Chiba Serelia is frightened because she is so used to seeing humans afraid and scared that to be face with one who can charge directly at her without fear is incomprehensible.

15 meters...

*BANG!* Another blow, an opening as Jericho comes to it, cold eyes locked on Serelia.

10 meters…

*BANG!* * BAM!*

At this range, his bullets can no longer entirely deflect the arms, as they slam into his chest, breaking two of ribs but slowed down enough to where they wouldn't kill him. The heart beats faster..faster…faster.

5 meters…

*BANG!* *BAM!*

Surrounded by a torrent of arms, transparent grey as he shot, dodged and ignored the pain of his neck wound, a finger slashes across his eye ripping it out, blinding him there. He has one bullet left, one single bullet as he rushes in, swerves, black coat swinging and attempts to aim. Serelia, with a haughty look flies behind him and sends her vectors out. Grinning widely, Jericho doesn't move as Serelia is directly behind him, a breath away sending vectors into his body. He senses them, their deadly touch, and their form going into his body. She puts in as many vectors in him as she can until there is a distinctive distorted glow around his body and yet despite death's literal fingers in and around him.

He does not flinch.

He does not beg for mercy.

"Hahahahaha!" Vicious laughter erupts from Serelia. "You said I wouldn't kill you? You're really an idiot aren't you Jericho. I'll give you this though; you're far more of a pain in the ass than you should've been." He remains silent, still, and lets his thoughts figure out a plan. "Humans like you, shouldn't exist, you're a mistake of creation."

She'll vibrate her vectors, the force exploding his body into a million pieces. There is such a conceited and inhumane smile on her face. That is until she realizes something strange about Jericho's body, the way he's holding himself. Then in a single moment she realizes it.

Jericho's gun is pointed directly at his right side at an angle, poised to strike right at her. He wouldn't dare! He wouldn't dare shoot; even at an angle it would still damage his body! But Serelia doesn't understand that there are worst pains in the world than physical ones. Screaming, Serelia desperately tries to destroy Jericho before he can commit the act and her eyes widen when she hears the click.

*BANG!*

A blood curdling scream of detestation arises from the dark Voice blood splattering her face and ungodly pain unfolding before her. Despite it being quick, she can almost hear every sound of pain. The tearing of the skin, burning of the muscle, breaking of the bone and shock all rolled up in one. Blood from Jericho's side which has exploded against her splashes against her face as the overwhelming pain in her body forces her vectors away. Screams of pain, agony and horror as the explosion rips off her right horn, burning her flesh and blowing off her left arm in an ironic sense as she tore off Jericho's left arm before.

And like the first time she ever saw Jericho's ability. On that day when he killed Tanya without a single moment of hesitation, only one thought fills her mind. One single thought passes her with her face rapt with shrill pain and horror.

"I-Impossible!"

Another blood curdling scream, blinded by pain and rage, Serelia can't produce her vectors in her condition. "Gaaaaah! My arm! My arm! You bastard human! Shit! Shit!" Jericho has already collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily which even he's surprised because of his wounds; he thought he'd be dead. Another high pitched scream, Serelia flees, hating him, but unable to do anything. Later on she'll use her vectors to restore her arm, because as a pure form Queen, she's capable of it. But she'll always remember this pain he caused her. She'll always deny it but it'll be burned into her memory forever. The pain this human caused her.

* * *

"Somebody get an ambulance! Sir, keep breathing, medics are on the way!" Two good Diclonius said, running up to the fallen old man who gasped and tried to keep his aged heart beating. "Sir, just keep breathing, it'll be alright. Thanks for protecting our Queen, the real one, Ashrina. Oh god your wounds…"

"It's nothing…" Jericho said, not entirely true as blood leaked from his side, scarred and blind in one eye. "Serelia was at angle where I didn't have to completely shoot myself, my wound is deep but not as lethal as it looks. I didn't hit any important organs."

"Th-that's good Jericho-san, still you did it right. There's no way Serelia will be able to survive that wound, she'll lose too much blood."

"No. You remember what Celia did long ago, during her fight with Lucy? She healed those wounded with her vectors, restoring arms and legs themselves. Serelia can do it as well I'm sure, I've only stopped her, but I didn't finish her." Jericho takes in a deep rattling breath. "Where is Frederick?"

* * *

A mixture of shock and anger flushes upon Ierina's face as Frederick zips in and out, landing non-lethal blows against her. "Quit this girl, I don't want to kill a child." People are running away their fight has brought them back to the inner terminal, chairs ripped off as Ierina throws them wildly at the Superhuman. They all hit thin air as his disappears but never once puts in a deadly blow against Serelia's daughter.

"Listen, I have no want to hurt you, just stop this immediately."

"Bah!" Ierina spat angrily. "I don't care what you have to say human!"

"You don't have to live a life like this. I know how it feels, all this pain and even hate. I remember the agonies that humans gave me and in my anger and hate, I abandoned a friend to a world of evil and darkness. It's something that I have always regretted. I don't want to abandon another person to that world.

Please…let me help you."

For a moment, Ierina isn't sure what to think, unfortunately, ill fate picks a different answer for him.

"Papa! Where are you Papa!"

She's concerned with killing him so she barely hears the small voice of a boy. Frederick however sees him, just as vector slices through the air. It's the absolute worst of luck, the small child in the wrong place at the wrong time.

*Thip*

*SLICE!*

* * *

The boy yells as he's pushed out of the way, scared, timid and not knowing that his life was saved runs away as the upper half of Frederick plops mundanely to the floor. Ierina, gasping and sweating retreats leaving Frederick alone there in the terminal, bleeding profusely and breathing heavily. Looking down, he tries to move the legs he knows isn't there anymore and cries as he knows that he'll never see Ashrina again. Footsteps, his head turning to see Jericho in one hell of a mess being held up by two Siplitets.

"Frederick…" Jericho can't say anything; he's not going to try to say it'll be better or that they can fix him. It's not his style and for once Frederick's glad for the man's stoic attitude. He doesn't want false hope, he just wants the truth. "Ironic isn't it…" The man uttered, lifting a feeble hand dipped in blood and looking at it.

"…I'm in the same state as my dear Celia."

"Sir, perhaps you shouldn't speak…it'll…" But Jericho held up a hand to silence her.

"Jericho you know what I want, Serelia's going to keep coming after my daughter. She was the last thing I had and I love her more than anything in the entire world. Please make sure she's safe."

"Of course." Jericho said plainly. More people are coming in, a few of the humans and most of the Siplitets, the good ones. Poor Frederick gives a heart wrenching cough, letting his thoughts travel back to the past. He really did owe Celia a lot didn't he? "I love you so much Celia. I hope I can see you again, your happy smiling face." The heads begin to bow, tears running down some of the faces. He may not be a Diclonius but he was still the husband of the previous Queen and the father of the subsequent Queen. Therefore he is a man of great importance, perhaps the most important human in Diclonius history.

Breathing is so much harder to do now.

Eyes are dimming.

"I miss you…so much dear Celia…" Frederick thought before he falls to eternal sleep, sprawled on the ground. A perfect moment of silence for the fallen man, while Jericho bends down, groans from the pain and closes Frederick's eyes.

"Sayonara Ridini Frederick." Jericho mumbled before getting painfully back up, holding his side. "I think you all know what he would want, to be buried by his wife. What plane did Ashrina get on?"

"Sorry sir, things were kind of rushed as you know. We had to get Queen Ashrina to the closest plane which was never set to America. It'll be a while before she gets there." A Siplitet piped in sadly. "But Jericho-san, what about you."

"Medics should be on the way, besides do not worry about me. My wounds are not fatal, just..Ugh." He paused, grunting and trying to swallow the pain that racked through his body. Had this been in the past, he could've kept with Serelia for at least 30 minutes. "…Just hurting."

The medics did arrive, bringing the necessary equipment on sight and stitching his wounds back together. "You really need to rest sir…" The doctor uttered before Jericho raised his hand to stop him. "I can't, I need to be on a plane to the United States immediately to meet up with Ashrina."

"Please…" A Siplitet mumbled.

"Do not question my authority." Jericho said, not impolitely but still sternly. At last they nodded, gave Jericho a cane in which he hobbled, ignoring the throbbing pain in his side and walked with two Siplitets to one of the airliners. He's the only one on the plane except for the crew members and so he rests his head against the back of the chair, closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

"M-Mama, are you alright!" Ierina cried out, seeing Serelia in a state of total agony, writhing on the ground and grasping the stump of an arm. "Damn him! Damn him to hell! He's just a fucking human, how can he possibly do this! Damn him! Damn him!"

"Please Mama, let me help."

"Get away from you wretch! I do not need your help!" Serelia roared, smacking her daughter away and placing her vectors on the open wound concentrating.

"Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!" The bone, muscle and skin attaches as the effort tires her out, but alas Serelia's arm is back together. "I swear I'll make them all pay. I swear I'll kill them all!" Declaring every curse for humanity she knows, she struggles against the edge of the buildings in the alley, takes the only blanket from Ierina leaving her in the cold and goes to sleep.


	30. Adoration In Harshness

"Officer Shirasu?" Erickson's voice broke out before entering her office. In the past years he had aged quite a bit though still kept an area of youth. His wide brimmed hat stationed on his head was a clue that the discussion would be serious. "Yes Captain? Is there something you need?" She asked, yet kind of knowing the answer already. "Well Officer Shirasu ever since Celia's death, the Diclonius have become far more violent, no doubt because of Serelia. I can't even understand why the Diclonious would turn against the humans like this."

"It's biological Captain." Orlene said. "I've told you before, we Diclonius are naturally born to obey our royal Diclonius. Trust me I absolutely hate Serelia and Brutus but even I have urges to obey them sometimes. Luckily I also have the ability to decide what I want to do. We're also natural killers, and unfortunately killing humans is high on our list. I said it before, I wanted to kill humans for no reason really. Considering some of the horrors the Diclonius have gone through, it's no wonder really."

"That's not good. I'm beginning to fear that our own country is going to end up like Japan, war torn and hate filled. Do you have any ideas on how we can fix this?" The Captain asked, with a stern stare.

"Put a bullet in Serelia's head." Orlene said, and the thing was, it wasn't a joke either. Erickson sighed deeply, walking around the room in though while Orlene watched him through half closed eye lids. "I liked it better, when things were simple." The Captain mumbled. "Officer Shirasu, we're in quite a time of crisis here. If there was ever a time I needed your help, it would be now. I know I said this many times as well, but I must ask, can I trust you?"

"Sir, you can trust me. I would never hurt anyone especially you."

"Good. You know it would kill me completely if I couldn't trust you anymore."

Orlene smiled, getting out of her chair and walking up to the captain. "Captain Altric, I would never hurt anyone especially you in my entire life." She repeated again. "Besides I…" There was a strange blush on her face, something that had often appeared there when she and the Captain talked. Erickson was hardly ignorant and he kind of knew why his number one officer always acted like that around him. He certainly thought Orlene was a beautiful woman with quite the personality. Truth be told, she was like a real blessing when compared to his old finance, a woman who had left him just because of Cedrick. She had to be one of those people, who just couldn't look past those little bumps. Maybe, if she just stayed, his adopted son would not have had his life ended so tragically.

Tragically, by the hands of his own adopted father.

But he didn't want to go into a situation that he would ultimately end up being futile. He thought Orlene was a great woman but he wasn't sure if he was truly ready to go into such a relationship. Combined that with the fact that it would only be awkward for the Captain and one of his officers to be an item together.

"…I can handle myself, you don't need to worry." Orlene said. Like always, she changed her sentence and Erickson knew almost exactly what she was going to say. The blush on her face reddened even more as he just looked at her plainly, in a sense it was rather humorous.

Orlene finally understood why Esperanda was always so smitten by Keiro. Kerio was like a piece of a puzzle that fit directly into Esperanada's life. He was the kind, gentle and warm man who took care of her in even the darkest of situations. She also vividly remember baby Allesandra, who would now be a teenager and how, for just the briefest of moments she wanted to hold a child of her own. Often times she'd just shake her head and go on, she was an independent woman after all and she wasn't going to fall under the normal category that most females fell under. But, perhaps that's why she felt such a strong attraction to the Captain after all these years. He was an independent man, proud, slightly boastful and with the keen ability to keep everyone in line. She'd could away with anything with the other officers, but she'd be hard pressed to try to get past Captain Altric.

Quickly trying to compose herself, Orlene continued on. "Anyways, the point is it's just a natural part of her bodies. It's like, a small pain receptor. Once you get used to it, the pain becomes easy to ignore. However it can catch you by surprise. Again, I would never hurt you or anyone else, but even I have to tell myself sometimes, don't kill. Unfortunately some Diclonius don't have the control I do."

"Which means this country is at the center fold of an all-out war if either side gets too pissed off." Erickson mumbled as a crease furrowed across his brow. "Are you sure you don't have any ideas Officer Shirasu? You're the expert for us on this kind of thing."

"Same as before, the only way this is going to stop is if Serelia herself is stopped. Unfortunately she's so powerful that nobody can stop her. I fear what will happen to Queen Ashrina."

"Eh? Ashrina?"

"Celia's daughter, the new Queen of the Diclonius. I heard that her father, Frederick, was recently killed. It's actually very sad, you can definitely see it in the good Diclonius around here. Frederick was a good man from what I knew and as a human he set a new standard for all Diclonius. He's the first human to ever have a known relationship with a Queen. His loss has truly hit us hard I must say."

"So basically we're in a threshold of imminent destruction against a woman who can effectively have the entire human race killed off. Damn, this is a bit of a situation one often seeks to be rid of at the quickest of times. We can't do anything directly can we Officer Shirasu? I don't like it much, but we'll just have to sit back and let the others think of a plan. I really do hate this."

"Yeah…" Orlene mumbled. "So do I…"

* * *

"It's been awhile, self-created god Kakuzawa Torino." Jericho said plainly as the white suited man walked up to him in the moonlight street, not a sound made except when the two spoke. "The disadvantage of my regeneration of course. The greater the damage done to my brain, the harder is for me to regenerate and the longer it takes. Still, I put that boy in his place."

Jericho narrowed his eyes, Torino had never been a joyful person but even the aged man noticed a severely dark look in Torino's hazelnut eyes, a livid personification of hatred. "Chiba Celia is dead…" He spat the words out, disgusted and murderously as if he honestly hoped Celia would show up right now just so he could kill her on the spot. "And in her place, that pathetic little girl Ashrina."

"It displeases you?" Jericho asked nonchalantly.

"Of course! The wretched little girl, too weak to see the futility of her ways is stuck up in own fantasy. I'll make them all pay, her, Serelia, all of them for even daring to ruin a god's world."

Yes, Torino was indescribably angry and Jericho took great notice of this. It wasn't a point of impatience, Torino was down to the core pissed off. The angriest he'd ever seen Torino was when one of the Diclonius had called him "unimportant." This however, it seemed to go beyond the emotion of regular anger. He half expected Torino to start a complete massacre.

"Of course I still can't sense Serelia, even in the future. Fucking Voice."

"So what will you do, Torino?"

The white suited man, didn't give an answer but left, a sickening sensation radiating slowly from his body.

* * *

"Wake up Ierina!" The young girl flinched at the harshness of her mother's voice, but in truth wasn't surprised. Serelia had become very paranoid and angry ever since they had failed to kill Ashrina, and along with her grievous defeat by Jericho, her good mood had nearly completely vanished. She constantly hit and abused Ierina, blaming her for their defeat.

"I-I'm sorry mama!" Ierina cried out as after being hit by a severe blow across the face and trying to stifle the tears. If she cried, it would only mean that Serelia would hit her some more. Of course, the pain hurt too much and Serelia hit her again.

"Mama, I'm sorry! It was hard, I killed the human though! Didn't I do good there?"

"That bitch Ashrina is still alive though! You we're supposed to kill her yet you didn't? Why!"

"I'm sorry Mama, I tried, really! This man, with one armed came. I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the poor child reel over, salivating over her front as the vector slammed into her gut. Ierina laid on the ground, shaking uncontrollably and hoping that her mother would stop. "I-I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry m-mama." Sobbing only made it harder and she found something twisting her arm sharply, Serelia glaring hatefully at her.

"P-Please! I'm sorry! Please!"

And finally Serelia let her go and got up, brushing the paper and plastics that covered her body and getting up. "It doesn't matter; it's only a setback that's all. The only thing that bitch Ashrina has done is delayed the inevitable. She's a weakling, hardly fit to be called a Diclonius much less a Queen. Unfortunately there are those of our kind who still see her as their Queen. We must fix that problem immediately."

"Yes mama." Ierina piped in, glad the conversation and gone away from getting beat.

"My damn little 'sister' completely ruined this world. One that was so close to being human free, but she got emotional. She got merciful. Listen to me very well Chiba Ierina, never show mercy. Every single one of these apes must be killed, I don't care how quickly or slow you do it, but they must all die. Never show an ounce of mercy, do you understand me!"

"I do mama." The girl replied with a nod.

"Good, let's kill." Serelia whispered murderously.

* * *

Orlene sat in the passenger seat as Dio drove down to the dusty little restaurant where they usually ate. One truly knew something was bad in the world when Dio didn't rush to the restaurant as he use to do. The old man at the front, rocking lazily in the chair nodded his head once.

"Mornin' Dio, Miss Orlene. Having a good day?"

"Same as usual." Orlene said under her breath, stretching her arms and kicking her prosthetic leg a few times. "I understand…" The old man mumbled. "It's been hard for a lot of us, I keep trying to keep things calm but it's just not easy."

"What about Becca?" Orlene asked, thinking of the Siplitet waitress.

"Well…" The old man said slowly. "…She's taken it probably better than I thought. However some people have been giving her a very hard time. In fact one of the guys stormed out, saying there was no way he'd ever eat in the same building as a monster. I don't care about losing my business, but I can't people being rude to my employees."

"Is Becca working today?" Orlene asked.

"Yeah. If you want, you can see her, if you want anything it's 20% off, my treat."

"Thanks."

The dusty restaurant was all but empty, a total of three people were in there who gave the Siplitet officer a passing glance, a quick hello and went back to their meal. Becca was in the corner, three glasses floating unnaturally in the air around her, one filled with soda and the other two, alcohol. In her normal hand was a plate holding their infamous Maxo Burger. Eyeing Orlene, she gave a polite nod that Orlene returned before coming up to her. "Do you have a moment Becca?"

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"No, though you probably have an idea of what I want to talk about."

"Yes, hold on." Becca gave the food and drinks and returned.

"I heard from the old man that somebody called you a monster. I'm sorry, you aren't a monster and nobody has the right to say that."

"It's fine." The waitress said. "I won't let it bother me."

"Are you sure?" Orlene replied sternly.

"Yes." Becca answered back, a bit harshly.

"I'm sorry." Orlene uttered. "Enjoy your day."

"Same to you."

Becca went back to the kitchen while the two officers went back to the road. Driving along the highway, Dio noticed the depressed look of his partner and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up girl, you're too old to be getting depressed."

"Heh, you're one to talk." The girl murmured. Dio was in his early fifties, his hair grey and small wrinkle over his face. He was still in prime condition but he definitely aged quite a bit since Orlene had first known him. She looked at herself in the mirror herself, judging just how much she had changed. Shirasu Orlene was 35 years old, and was regarded by the boys as one of the most beautiful woman ever.

"So have you talked to the Captain much yet?"

She smiled, embarrassed. Dio was the only person who knew about her feelings for Erickson and he was good enough not to tell anyone else. She never said anything though, and while she would go red in the face when alone with the Captain, she held her composure if she was around him and the other guys. Still, she trusted Dio and knew he wouldn't do anything to make her uncomfortable.

Well…purposely at least.

"Well I'll be waiting for the day when I have to call you Officer Altric."

Orlene's face went bright red.

But even Dio's joyful attitude could not drown out the depression that the world was going under and the war it was fighting. Three days later, she got a call that would ultimately come to her haunt her.

* * *

"This is Officer Venoheh, what's going on Captain?"

"Bad news, there seems to be some major problems at Old Man Marcus' restaurant. Something about Diclonius causing problems and it looks like an all-out massacre might happen. Officer Shirasu, I need you to get ready."

"Aye! Aye! 10-4 Captain." Orlene however was dead worried. "Please don't let her be involved…"

Arriving at the scene, they noticed that Erickson had already arrived, standing behind his car with bright lights gleaming at angles all around the building. "What's with the lights?" Dio uttered. "It's straight day right now."

"I should probably tell you this. Our vectors are invisible to human eyes, but they still leave faint shadows. Even in bright light it's hard to see them, but Captain Altric has trained himself to really take notice."

"No kidding. Let's go see him." Dio said impressed.

"Captain Altric, what do you want me to do?" Orlene said as she walked up. "It probably won't be wise if you or Officer Venoheh goes in yet. It might be better if I went in and tried to talk to them out of this."

"Agreed, we'll provide backup alright?" Erickson replied and swiftly moved to let Orlene inside. The Siplitet officer entered into a sight that she wished she never would have seen. One person was already dead and she could only hope that the bisected body had died quickly. Eye gravitating to the perpetrators, Orlene first gazed upon a 15 year old girl with short almost spiky violet hair, another girl of the same age who's hair was set in pigtails and lastly….who else. Who else but Becca would be standing there, with blood against her front and an impassive glare across her face. The officer felt a sense of deep treachery and sadness but she also felt an even deeper sense of anger.

"Becca…no, you aren't Becca. The Becca I knew was a good person who would never have hurt anyone. You are just another felon."

"Don't give me your typical bullshit answers Orlene. I've come to the conclusion that Queen Serelia is correct. All humans, man, woman and child, are parasites to us Diclonius and must be exterminated. You are a Diclonius too, forget your pathetic nicety and do what you, what we…we're born to do." Becca uttered coldly.

"Heh…" Orlene's short little laugh caught them by surprise. "You know I was wrong about you. I always imagined you as the little country girl, maybe not the smartest but you definitely had a lot of will. Now I realize that you're an idiotic little bitch whose brain probably can't register basic math."

"How dare you." Becca hissed.

"What? Am I pissing you off Becca? You should've known this was going to happen. Desist, do not resist all of you are under arrest for murder, attempted murder, and conspiracy for murder."

"Don't bullshit me Orlene!" Becca roared. "It's three against one!"

"Actually I've got backup. Captain Altric and Officer Dio Venoheh, and though they are human, I'm pretty confident in their abilities. In fact I told them to wait because it would be better for me, a Diclonius to come in first. However, Captain Altric and Officer Venoheh is more than capable of taking you three on. Oh I know what you're thinking, how is a bunch of humans going to stop you? Well it's like this Becca, the two men out there have years of experience, they know about vectors, they know about range, vibrations, everything. They hold specifically made heavy bullets against vectors. But in short, the main reason you'd never win is because you never made a choice."

Her last words could not have hit Becca any harder. "Wh-What? Of course I can make a choice, what do you think this is!"

"No. That's not a choice, you are just blindly following you're instincts, you want to kill humans because you think you have to do it. Just as you're following that bitch Serelia because she's the Queen. So Becca, I'm going to ask you…

Please stop. Please quit this foolish march to your doom. Please stop, I'm begging you not as an officer, but as a friend, please stop. I don't want to kill you, I don't want to ever have to kill another person in my life. Please…"

"Y-You…bitch. How dare you!"

"Please Becca, stop and think for a moment. Please stop, and think just how this is going to affect you. I'm begging you."

But much to Orlene's regret, the person she had thought she'd known charged wildly at her, vectors ready to slash her to pieces. It would be quick, but Orlene couldn't help but scream at her. "Damn you!" She couldn't stop her tears as her vector spun out and gave one quick slice. Becca was dead in less than a second, an artery in her brain popped and her eyes glazed over. With a burning fury in her eyes, Orlene glared at the other Siplitets and mumbled, "Get on the ground and surrender, or I'll kill you too."

Unfortunately…they decided to go for the latter.

* * *

"There's some interesting news Officer Shirasu." Xavier said to the Siplitet. "There's quite a battle going on in the United States, one involving Serelia and Torino."

"You're kidding me right?" Orlene uttered, getting up and heading to the main chamber where sure enough the Dark Mistress was fighting what she could only decipher was a gun shooting cloud of white dust in which Torino would emerge out of every so often, whether in human or monster form. She also took a close look at Serelia, her new form, the jet black wings and visible black vectors. "Serelia's changed."

"We realized that, any clue on this Officer Shirasu?" Erickson mumbled.

"This is nothing like I've ever seen. Captain, if you don't mind I'm going back home, it's been a rough week."

"I understand, feel free to leave."

* * *

Orlene lived on the outskirts of a small Italian suburb, the second to last house with a beautiful green lawn a single large oak tree. With the sun just beginning to set, Orlene was about to sit down to her dinner when three loud knocks on her door. Opening it, she found herself surprised, and slightly blushing when Altric Erckson appeared, wearing his brown wide brimmed hat. "C-Captain Altric-san…I mean…" She spluttered, accidently using Japanese honorifics. "Captain Altric, what brings you here?"

"I was stopping by; you've got a nice house here Orlene."

"Thank you."

"Orlene, how are you doing?" The Siplitet bowed her head, looking away and deciding to stare at the table instead. "I had to kill someone, I thought was a friend. Becca was surrounded by humans who treated her fairly and yet she still decided to follow Serelia. I feel so sickened by my kind sometimes."

"You shouldn't be Orlene, and you shouldn't blame yourself for what others have done." Erickson said politely and forcing Orlene to smile. "Thanks Captain…"

"Please Orlene, we're not in work right now, Call me Erickson."

Another smile. "Ah, Captain…sorry I mean Erickson, I've fixed up some dinner. You should have a bite."

"Are you sure Orlene?"

"I'm positive, I would really love it if you did. Please." So Erickson agreed, sitting down at Orlene's table, hands together and hat off of his head, leaving his hair straggly and unkempt, his thin bristly beard easily visible under the lamp light. Orlene brought the food, a little Polish specialty she had learned a few years ago and sat down with her commander. "This is very good, much better than some of the other things I've had. In fact it's probably some of the best food I've ever had, well other than the Maxo Burgers. Nothing can beat those burgers." Orlene laughed softly at this, silently agreeing with him.

"You're still red in the face Orlene, I hope I'm not embarrassing you." Erickson spoke with a sly glint in his eyes. "I know how you feel and I think you're a beautiful woman with a great personality. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for such a commitment. Truthfully I'm not sure what to think anymore, or what I truly want. Although I guess what I want is for this war to end. I truly owe you a lot Orlene."

"You're really embarrassing me now Captain."

"Hahaha! I apologize." Taking notice of something else though, Erickson got up and walked over to the corner of the room and into a large spacious living room. "You've got a radio, mind if I turn it on?"

"Go right ahead."

The room was suddenly filled with classical music, a beautiful melody drifting through the ears. "Ah the classics, nothing can beat it." Erickson uttered while Orlene came into the room as well, the wondrous music also captivating her. "It really is nice." She said, standing next to Erickson, and enjoying the soft melody. She was caught by surprised when she felt his hand wrap around her waist and before she knew it, they were waltzing around her living room. It was a scene of pure bliss, dancing with her commander, a man she had come to adore with the lights dim and the stunning classical music playing. As the music stopped, she found herself in the firm yet gentle arms of Altric Erickson. Pushing her pink hair out of the way, Orlene finally got that which she had wished for a long time.

As her lips pressed against his own, Erickson pushed her head slightly back, placing his other hand on her back. It was a feeling that she could only describe as amazing, the warmth of his mouth against her own was absolutely splendid. She adored it, and despite herself she only deepened the kiss even more. When they finally broke apart, true adorable love sparkled over her red eyes. "That was an embarrassing thing…Captain Altric." She whispered. "You shouldn't try to use me like that, it's rude."

With a smile, he had a retort too. "You're the one who invited me to dinner." He said, still holding her gently in his arms.

"Don't try blaming this on me, besides if you didn't know I'm the one with the vectors. You shouldn't try to anger me and I doubt you'd be able to see any shadows right now…Captain Altric."

"Heh, that's really no way to be speaking to your superior officer…Officer Altric."

And the pure joy, love and emotions that crossed her features were indescribable. Her smile was so pure that she truly did look like a pink haired, red eyed angel. "Do you truly mean it? Saying I love you wouldn't even come close to how I feel right now. But I do, I do so much." And as he held her, calmly and lovingly she felt a sensation of pure happiness. "I want to be with you forever Erickson. I love you." At last she said it, for real without hesitation and she never once regretted it. He answered not with words though, but with another warm kiss upon her precious lips. A kiss that deepened until Orlene pushed him down onto the couch, kissing him with an even deeper passion than before. Raising her left leg, she climbed a top of him, and took his hand placing it on her face just to feel the warmth. Gently rubbing her skin, Orlene again felt the indescribable pleasure of love.

Then Erickson's hand went to her thigh, rubbing lightly over her pale skin touching the very edge of her vermillion dress. His hand slowly rose up on her fake leg before caressing the true skin at the top. Once again Orlene could not even begin to describe the sensational feeling, but she knew that if continued, she'd be feeling real joy…and she definitely wouldn't mind it.

And the joy of his touch came as he removed her vermillion dress, revealing her stunning body, the same vermillion colored bra and panties. Too busy with kissing him deeply and holding him with her arms, she removed his shirt with her own corporeal ones and brought him closer. Their lips pressed together until she suddenly found his hands on her front and before she knew it, her bra was on the ground.

It's love that makes her throb with joyous pleasure as he caresses her breasts. It's love that allows her to remove his outfit completely and it's love that circles around them as he holds her gently in his arms before his hand reaches down to her vermillion panties. At last it's love that leaves Shirasu Orlene complete nude, making love with the man she has come adore.

I only have one little regret…" Orlene mumbled as he gently rubbed her nude bottom which elicited a soft moan from the Diclonius. "I won't be able to give you any children."

"its fine, I understand, but I'll always love you." The Captain said softly. It's enough for her though, and it's enough to stay there and enjoy the vast pleasures of that evening. But time decrees that joy can't last forever and Erickson gets up, stretching his arms and massaging his neck. "I hope you don't mind if I use your shower." He said.

"You have to ask?" She said with a smile.

"You're right, I'm your superior commander, I don't have to ask for your permission for anything." His words got him a playful but rush push by Orlene's vector and he stumbled trying to get his balance. "Alright, that was tactless." He uttered.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh, don't worry about it Orlene." Smiling back, Orlene went upstairs which held a shower as well to clean herself as well. Oh the joy of the evening, she could hardly believe it had actually happened but it did, and now she was stuck with another predicament. How was she going to tell the other officers about their relationship? Knowing Dio he'd know well before she told him anything but what about the others. Did she mind, not a single bit, but embarrassment was still part of her mind. If the person she loved wasn't their direct commander maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Ah what was she kidding, sure the boys would laugh but she had forged a deep friendship with them. They would be more than accepting and as she stood there with the warm water running down her body, she suddenly remembered them, standing up just to salute her. It's not water that's currently running down her cheeks now, the pure happiness and respect she had earned.

* * *

Erickson was already dressed when Orlene got back, the man sitting lazily in her chair as if he did it all the time. "I see you made yourself comfortable." She mumbled with a smirk which Erickson passed off with a small wave of his hand. "Superior officer…"

"Yeah…yeah…whatever." She muttered walking up to him and embracing him in a deep hug. "Have you ever been a doctor?" Her words are a bit confusing as he looks down at her. "Umm, no. Why?"

A soft smile from her lips. "I was just wondering, you see a lot of doctors I've known have always been so kind to me."

"I'm sorry, I've always been an officer of the law. I'm sorry if I'm not what you expected."

"You can quit the act." Orlene uttered with mock coldness. "I adore you."

But a deep ringing call next to her broke the scene as Orlene went to pick up the phone. It was apparently bad because even Erickson could hear the shrill voice on the other end.

"Orlene! Orlene! Is that you!"

"E-Esperanda!" Orlene gasped as she heard her friend's voice over the phone. "Calm down Esperanda, what's happening?"

"Oh…oh it's horrible. Oh my God! Oh dear…"

"Esperanda! Please listen to me you have to calm down. Please, I'm right here." Orlene tried to coax Esperanda into calming down, only imagining the kind situation she was in right now. Captain Altric had already placed his hat upon his head, a look of pure seriousness on his face. "Esperanda, my friend, please calm down and tell me what happened."

"I…I was with Keiro and Allesandra in the mall. You know, the one at the end of the city."

"I do." Orlene said clearly.

"Oh God! I knew we should've left sooner but Allesandra wanted to keep shopping and then…oh God! Some Diclonius came and they started killing all the humans, Keiro told me to take Allesandra and leave and…and…oh God! OH GOD!" She could still hear Esperanda crying in the background when a new voice came on the phone.

"Orlene?"

"Allesandra?"

"It is. I'm sorry I knew I should've have left also. Please you have to get there and help them. You have to help my father, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him. I love him!"

"Orlene, let me see the phone." Erickson said sternly. "Hello."

"Who is this?"

"My name is Captain Erickson Altric of the Italian Police Force. I'm Orlene's superior commander. You're Allesandra correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright, listen very carefully to me. I, Orlene and the rest of the boys are going to help your father and every other person in that building but I need your cooperation alright?"

"Ok…"

"Do you know how many Diclonius came? The better understanding we have the situation, the better we can assess the situation."

"I'm not sure…" Allesandra began, trying to keep her composure. "At least 20 but there could be even more. I'm scared, I don't want my father to die. I love him! I love him too much, I don't know what I'd do if he was killed. Please help him."

"Please calm down; I will do whatever it takes to help your father out. Allesandra, stay safe and make sure your mother stays safe as well. I'm going now, we're heading off right now, not even going to bother putting on our uniforms. Stay safe.."

"Alright…"

And as the phone hung up, the sirens of Erickson's cruiser blared into the night.

* * *

Author's Note: Love is in the air as well as the upcomming ending of Similarity. Yes, we're finally comming down to the end. Read, review and enjoy.


	31. Ending Of A Dream

A loud yawn came over Erickson's cell phone before Dio's deep voice answered, obviously having just woken up. "Ah, Captain that you?" He muttered sleepily. "Wake up and stretch, we have a crisis under our hand. There's a major hostage case at the new hotel complex at the end of the city. I need you to call in the other guys and tell them to get here ASAP."

"Of course Captain, I'll call em' up right now."

* * *

When they arrived to the scene, a whole group of people were already outside, bright lights upon the building. However Orlene was looking for two specific people and in the blackish blur of the night she caught a glimpse of two bright pink objects. Getting out of the cruiser, she rushed over to Esperanda and Allesandra. "Orlene-san!" Esperanda yelped, hugging her deeply as did Allesandra.

"You have to help my father Orlene!" Allesandra, despite being adopted had a face of innocence that befitted her adopted mother. She was a small girl, who wore a green shirt and dark blue skirt with dark lines around it. Around her head was a light green bow that all but completely hid her horns. However her face was now set in pure fear and want and Orlene promised herself that she would help her in anyways possible. Keiro had helped her and she damned if she didn't return the favor.

Getting down on one knee, she placed a soothing hand on Allesandra's shoulder. "I will do whatever it takes to save Keiro, I swear it. He helped me and your mother out in some of the worst situations possible. If it wasn't for him, I and your mother wouldn't even be here right now. There is no way that I'm going to let him die."

"Thank you Orlene, please hurry."

"All of you!" Erickson roared at the surrounding crowd. "This is a dangerous situation, leave immediately. As long as you are all here, this is going to remain an even more dangerous situation. We can't be worrying about others, please go now, we we'll handle the situation." With his words, the people began to scatter away just as the other officers began to arrive.

Dio Venoheh was first, right in line in his uniform and out of his cruiser in a flash, running to the Captain.

Then Xavier Crick, his gun already out and ready for use.

Artemis Kalendeno, a heavy set but good natured man with a large complex tattoo.

Ason Decsus, probably the thinnest man on the team who wore thick glasses and was the technical professional on the team. Despite his nerdish appearance, he was the one most likely to volunteer first in any combat situation.

And in the back…

Norton "Click" Tropstro, normally referred to as "Click" due to his constant clicking of the tongue.

"The others are back at the base, ready to work on other calls and give us any outside assistance." Dio concluded. "Great!" Erickson interjected, straightening his hat. "Listen up boys, we've got at least 20 Diclonius in there, if not more and a major hostage situation. Officer Altric will be leading the chase and…"

"Sorry Captain but…you're Altric right?" Artemis uttered his confusion on everyone's face but Dio whom, had the situation not been so dear, would've been smirking broadly. The Captain gave a shrug of his shoulders and pointed at Orlene who gave an embarrassed smile and raised her hand. "Well call me an Italian Drug Dealer, congratulations! Took you two a long time to get this far you know." Ason yelled, patting Orlene on the back.

"And you're all surprised." Dio uttered.

"Alright! Alright quit it boys, we'll discuss this later. We've got to get going."

"Aye Aye Captain!" The boys spoke in unison.

"Let me come too." Esperanda spoke in her high voice, walking up to them. "I'm sorry, but this situation is too dangerous…" Dio said kindly. "You should stay here and make sure your daughter remains safe."

"But Keiro…I can't…"

"Actually it might be better if Esperanda did come." Orlene said swiftly. "She's a good person and she could be a very valuable asset. Of course Orlene you're going to have to do whatever I say alright?"

"Of course Orlene-san!"

"Mother! Where are you going?" Allesandra cried out. "Allesandra, I and the others really need your mother's help. Please trust us and more importantly trust her."

"Then I'm coming too!"

"No!" Orlene interjected immediately.

"You can't stop me. I have every right to try and help my father." She had a point, grudgingly Orlene nodded. "Just stay close and follow our directions." Then with a rush of guns, boots and Diclonius energy they entered the building.

* * *

"Somebody get the lights if possible." Captain Altric roared, before squinting when the bright light came on. "Got it sir." Xavier muttered coolly, gun out and pointed at which pointed the others boys repeated the action. Esperanda and Allesandra stood close by, anxiety etched on their poor faces. "Be on red alert boys, remember watch the shadows and stay close by." Orlene said.

"I can hear commotion upstairs." Ason said raising his head.

"Keiro was on the second floor when they came." Esperanda squeaked.

"Got it." Altric muttered.

Taking the stairs, they finally came face to face with their felons. Three Diclonius stood at the top of the steps, glaring daggers at them all. "Traitors and humans, you all deserve to die!"

"You better not have hurt my father!" Allesandra yelled angrily before Dio shushed her. "Oh we killed a few." Both Esperanda and Allesandra's rage became apparent until again Dio calmed them down. "We'll kill every human and traitor in the name of Queen Serelia." A vector shot out, deflected by Orlene who stared with spite at them. "You people make me sick to be a Diclonius, you know that?" She replied coldly, bending on her knees and letting her vectors emerge out. "Officer Venoheh, Officer Crick." Captain Altric whispered. "Take a different route upstairs and see what you can do."

"Got it sir." They answered simultaneously.

"Then the girls attacked, rushing down at them at break neck speed. They attacked Orlene first, seeing her as the major threat. Dodging and deflecting Vectors, Orlene could've easily handled them separately but together they began to prove far more lethal. However with their attentions too focused on Orlene, they didn't bother to look out for the guns pointed at their heads.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Three shots fired, two hit their marks, and two fell down dead, the third one however managed to reflect the bullet and jumped back hastily. "If you people killed my father I swear I'LL KILL YOU!" Allesandra roared, attacking much to Esperanda's shock. "Allesandra no!" In horror she watched as her adopted daughter was smacked against the wall with such a force it made a large crack in it. "Damn!" Orlene cursed, sending her vectors out wildly and ending the Siplitet's life. Esperanda ran over to Allesandra, holding her gently who fluttered her eyes weakly. "I-I'm sorry mother."

"It's alright Allesandra."

"Allesandra, control yourself please." Captain Altric said urgently. "I understand how you feel, I seriously do."

"I'm sorry sir." Allesandra apologized. They continued up the stairs, rounded the corner and came upon a scene that made their spines shake. At least 20 Diclonius, perhaps even 30 standing in a corner surrounded by blood and a few living victims, one of which much to Esperanda's delight was Keiro. "Keiro! Oh goodness you're alright!" She squealed happily.

"Esperanda! Allesandra! You two shouldn't be here!" He yelled, fearing for their safety. Then to their horror, from behind more Diclonius came. They were completely and utterly surrounded, absolute no escape. Yet despite being surrounded, not a single one of them showed a pint of fear. Instead the boys aimed their guns with the exception of Captain Altric who remained by Orlene's side with a look of utter seriousness. "You're all going to die, as if you're weak little guns could do anything." They mocked. "I hope you have an idea of what to do Orlene." Erickson whispered cautiously.

"I…I don't know. I didn't even expect this many, I really don't know what to do."

But as they were surrounded, Dio and Xavier came from behind, keeping as quiet as they could. And just when they were about to get the hostages away, the absolute unthinkable happened. Several slashes, of decapitations while Esperanda and Allesandra watched in horror as Keiro was slashed across the chest, grunting in pain and bleeding out profusely. "No! Father! Father!" Orlene didn't bother telling Allesandra to calm down, she was pissed as well. "Don't you dare hurt him! How dare you hurt any of them!" Orlene roared, bringing out her vectors which, compared to the hundreds that surrounded them, wasn't much of a threat. "Please!" Allesandra cried out in misery. "My father needs help, please don't do this; he needs to go to the hospital! I'll do anything!" There was so much pity and misery in Allesandra's voice, certainly they had to have a heart somewhere.

"Too bad." One uttered coldly before she gave another harsh slash across Keiro's chest. He held his hand over his wounds, grinding his teeth in pain and trying to remain conscious. Esperanda and Allesandra both screamed in horror while Captain Altric had to restrain Allesandra from going out of control. "Get off of me! I have to help him! Get off of me!" Erickson couldn't let that happened, the situation had become far worse than he had imagined and he wasn't going to let someone, a child especially die. He had taken great notice of Dio and Xavier, who were still in the corner and were the only ones that hadn't be noticed. The only other person alive was Keiro and that wouldn't last long with his wounds.

Fortunately, both Dio and Xavier understood the situation and were already formulating the plan to help him.

"Father! Stay awake father!" Allesandra's cries nearly broke Orlene's heart in two.

"Traitors don't get to have fathers.."

Orlene could not have been more sickened by these words. "Just what right do you have to do any of this! Stop listening to Serelia, she's wrong!"

"No! You're wrong! Queen Serelia is right, all humans must die!"

"Please! I love my father very much, I don't want him to die!" Again Allesandra begged, tears streaming down her face.

Slowly but surely Dio began to walk towards Keiro's back, unguarded keeping his voice and body silent. They all took notice of this but remained as if they didn't know, not wanting to give Dio's location away. He was right in the direct area of vectors and if they knew he was right there, they certainly kill him without hesitation. "Keiro…" Dio's voice was barely a whisper, and Keiro, wounded could barely answer himself. "Ugh..Esperanda…Allesandra…get them out…please."

"We will, I'm going to get you out of here and we're going to get you treated ok?"

"I-I don't care about that, my life…ugh…isn't important. But Esperanda and Allesandra, they need to get out."

Shaking his head, Dio began to pull Keiro away only for the Diclonius to now look in his direction. The situation, exploded into a scene of pure chaos. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING HUMAN!" Dio would've been killed had it not been for Xavier's timely action. He fired his pistol constantly, which did little more than aggravate the Diclonius but it did allow Dio to get Keiro away. However, Xavier was not so lucky, with a loud rip his gun arm came off, bone showing and blood spurting everywhere. "OFFICER CRICK!" Erickson roared as the man held his stump of an arm. "It's alright Captain, I'll be fine…" Clearly he wouldn't and a blow to his diaphragm knocked the wind out of him, just as the corporeal hand wrapped viciously around his throat.

"No…" Orlene muttered.

"Any last regrets?" The demented Siplitet muttered cruelly. The answer she received was an all knowing smile that confused her. "Hah! What regrets! I never had those to begin with."

*Plop*

Orlene turned her head, unable to watch while Xavier's head disconnected from his body. Then an explosion as everyone was knocked away, Orlene slammed against the wall before at least 20 hands pounded into her body. "Orlene! Gah!" Esperanda attempted to help her friend only to suffer another vicious blow to the head. "Mother!" Allesandra screamed, before she was flipped over and slammed roughly on her back, forcing her to gag and gasp for breath. The Officers began to fire rapidly at the Diclonius, looking for shadows as they were told but there just was enough light to see anything, much less that dim shadows that Vectors produced. Poor Orlene was getting the worst of it though, her vectors were too short and the other Siplitets felt the need to really torture her.

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

Her face was a bloody mess by the end of the attack and she collapsed to one knee. "Every…ugh…one. Get out now…"

"No can do Orlene." Ason yelled.

"GET OUT NOW! PLEASE, JUST GO PLEASE!"

"Even if we wanted to, there' no way we can get out!"

*BAM!*

Another serious blow, until a dark voice whispered in her ear. "Hurts doesn't you stupid police girl. You think, that you can live with humans, or love them. You are a fool. I'm going to kill you, slowly and then I'll kill everyone you ever loved." She had no idea who it was, but her answer was well her emotion. "Damn you." Orlene growled which got her a well-earned smack across the face. Then she felt the cold fingers around her neck and she knew, her at come.

"Aaarraagh!" An almighty roar echoed in her ears before the grip on her left. Enraged, Captain Altric slammed his fist into the girl's face so hard she was knocked unconscious. Orlene, conscious but weak knew what had happened but could hardly believe it. "Captain..don't…get away."

"I can't do that Orlene."

"HEY YOU ALL!" Artemis roared, firing his gun at them to draw their attentions to him. Esperanda sent her vectors out to deflect the ones aimed at him before another blow sent her reeling. "I'm getting you out, alright Orlene. I'm getting us all out! I'm…GAH!" She gasped in horror as fresh blood splashed against her front, a gaping hole in Altric's gut, near the right side. "ERICKSON!" Horror could not even begin to describe the absolute tension Orlene felt at that moment. Falling to one knee, Captain Altric held onto Orlene with shaking arms, teeth grinding together.

"Captain!" The men roared.

"ERICKSON! OH MY GOD!"

"Stop being so loud, rookie." The man mumbled painfully trying to keep moving with Orlene who swung her vectors out to get rid of the other Diclonius. Too many though, far too many and before she knew it, another splash of red hit her and Erickson cried out in agony as a vector brutally slashed him from the chest down to his left hip. "Agh! Damn it…"

"ERICKSON!" She couldn't believe this was happening, not to the man she had come to adore and love. This was not happening, not to the man she had only just made love to. "ERICKSON! STAY AWAKE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"Ah…I don't know…my dear…it's a bit hard right now."

"Please! I love you! Don't die! Don't die! Don't…"

*SLASH!*

Spitting up his own blood, Orlene watched, eyes glazed over in shock as a spurt of red exploded from Erickson's chest. She watched, almost in slow motion was the man she adored fell to the ground in a puddle of his own gore. The only thing she saw was him, groaning in pain and throbbing with spasmodic pain. And then, it hit her like a thousand bombs. "ERICKSON! OH GOD NO! NO! NO! NO!" She didn't even give a damn about the Diclonius in anymore, she had to get to Erickson and by all means help him out! "ERICKSON! ERICKSON!" Desperately she struck her vectors into his wound, concentrating but it was all for naught. She was only a Siplitet, unlike a royal Diclonius her vectors couldn't heal wounds. "ERICKSON! PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE!" Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she held his body close to her, wiping the blood away from his wounds as if hoping by doing so they'd heal immediately.

"Please...I love you…please."

"O-Orlene." Erickson grumbled, eyes shaded over as he lifted a feeble arm. "Don't move…I'm going to…" But she stopped when he put a tender hand against her face, smiling kindly at her. "You know that isn't going to happen and I order you not to waste your time in doing it."

"B-but..." She cried.

"I'm giving you a command, right now. You aren't allowed to cry or be sad. I want you to be brave, because the Orlene that I love was always brave."

"No…No…"

"Be gone those tears, they don't belong on your beautiful face."

And she watched as his eyes closed, and she couldn't stop them, the tears falling from her face. The others were forced near her, the swarms of Diclonius surrounding them and certain to kill them all. "Captain Altric…" Artemis uttered, looking at his fallen commander. Orlene held the man she adored against her, crying silently into his deceased chest. "Erickson…" She moaned. "Ah…Erickson."

* * *

Esperanda held Allesandra tightly against her breasts, if she was going to die, then she was going to keep her daughter safe even if that was impossible. Siplitet Number 103, Shirasu Orlene looked over at her, the woman whom she once had hated. Siplitet Number 88, the woman who started out with no name had done so much for her. The men, who respected her, not even caring she was a Diclonius, or had horns. Captain Erickson Altric, oh how her heart burned and ached as she saw him, dead on the ground. What could they possibly do in this situation? Everyone was going to die, the boys, Esperanda, Allesandra. What could they possibly do? And so, Orlene decided to make the ultimate choice right there.

"Esperanda…" She whispered to her first friend who looked over at her. "Do you remember that day, at the airport?"

How could she forget it? It was that day when all hope was lost. Jericho had surrounded them, ready to kill them and Esperanda, in an act of unselfish sacrifice had agreed to let herself die for Orlene and Keiro's life. Jericho had spared her and they had escaped to Italy. "Orlene-san?"

"Esperanda, I will never forget the years I spent together with you, Keiro, Von Jacques, all of them. I'll always remember those hard times, and this fake leg is real reminder of those harsh times. But I will remember the good times, when we were so happy. I can only think of one way to get out of this mess."

"Like hell you will!" One of the Siplitets roared, but she ignored them.

"What are you going to do?" Esperanda said, regret filling her eyes.

"I'm going to do, what you did for me on that day."

And in the perfect moment of despair but without regret and to take in all the rest of the happiness, the world exploded.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Orlene's scream hit a new octave before her vectors struck all around her. She screamed as her arms ripped apart the ground, ripping the Diclonius apart and forcing others away. Esperanda couldn't even believe what was happening. "ORLENE! DON'T DO IT!" But Orlene had already made her choice and she was going to through with it, even if meant ending her life. "AGH! GAH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as her vectors thrashed around, ripping apart bodies as more Diclonius rushed at her.

Esperanda, watching this act felt the hot tears fall from her face but she knew. "Everyone…we have…" she choked on her own words. "We have to get going!" Orlene didn't give them a chance to retort, her vectors had already reached passed their normal length and power and it was now affecting her body negatively.

It hurt…it hurt so much as she held onto Erickson for support. It hurt so much but it would hurt even more if this was allowed to go on. There was only way she could keep this many Diclonius away from Esperanda and the others. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Her painful shrieks fills the world she's in, her body burning with an indescribable pain as she keeps the Diclonius back, killing and ripping them apart in a brutal fashion. It hurts…but the pain in her heart is even worse and she cries, screams and murders, she finds herself looking at Erickson's face. "This is how it should be…" Orlene thought sadly. "I will never forget these days that I had. Oh Erickson, I do hope to see you again somewhere."

The Siplitets couldn't even imagine what was happening, how she had gain this much power or why she was apparently screaming in dire pain. Orlene understood though, she had heard it from Vetus Crease himself. When a Diclonius used too much power then they were capable, the entropy in their body would cause them to meltdown.

So…in her final moment, right before she unleashes a bloodcurdling screams. She thinks of every last good thing in the world that ends with Erickson.

* * *

A million images pass her mind, from her past directly of the last memory of her parents. She vividly remembers Doctor Von Jacques, oh how she should've been nicer. Why did they all have to make sacrifices for her? She hated Esperanda, she thought she was just a weak Siplitet yet that girl turned out to be the bravest person she ever knew. She owes so much to them, so much to everyone. Doctor Keiro was one of the best people she could ever have known, oh those days. Those days with those two, scared yes, but always together. Attacked by Crease, taken to Brutus' castle, fear in every fiber of her body. To kill, when she never wanted to, how all hope was lost. Yet hope did come, oh how she owes them all so much.

Sacrifices for her.

She owes…so much to the world around her.

Then at last, her mind settles on the image of Altric Erickson, as they danced around her room with the music playing. Tears of pain, loss but of understanding roll down her cheeks, until at last she can't take it anymore and unleashes everything. The roof blows apart, lending in the moonlight that shines upon the screaming woman as she thrives in her final throes of agony and then her screams dissipate in the final act of sacrifice.

* * *

The first one to enter the building is Esperanda, closely by Keiro and Allesandra as the boys follows shortly after. There are bodies everywhere, in pieces surrounded by debris but that doesn't matter to Siplitet Number 88. She heads up stairs, hoping not to see what she knows will be then walking up to her. On the outside, Orlene hardly looks hurt, but it's all a farce, internally most of her organs have been ruptured or destroyed, from overusing her powers in such a way. Unable to stop the tears coming from her eyes before she kneels down to her friend. Orlene's head is resting gently against Erickson's chest, eyes half open that move to look up at the young woman.

"E-E-Esper-Esperanda?"

"Why did you do this?" She asked sadly.

"It was…my turn…to help you. You can't have all the fun."

Esperanda didn't see any humor in the situation.

"Esperanda…you were the greatest friend I ever had. You were the greatest person I ever knew. I…I…I'll never forget those days, I'll remember them until the very end. Do-Doctor Keiro? Thanks for everything, we wouldn't be here without you." Then turning her head painfully to the cops she muttered, "It's been fun…boys."

"Rest easy Orlene, you shouldn't put yourself into any more pain than necessary." Dio answered. Then, in an act of perfect respect he and the others line up, raise their hands, and salute their fallen officer and Captain.

Surrounded by friends and loved ones, there isn't a single regret in Orlene's heart now, surrounded by a world that finally cares for her. "I'll never forget about any of you…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as her best friend hugged her dearly. "I'll always remember those good days…" Her eyes have already closed. "…I'll never…"

Shirasu Orlene dies on that day, surrounded by friends and loved ones next to the man she came to adore.

* * *

Five Months Later

The war with Serelia is over, that grand final battle that shook the world. The death of many will always burn in their hearts but the war is at last finally over. So many have died, under this terrible egoistical war.

But now, it's time for a little bit of a peace.

Allesandra was a bit too happy, she had never been to Japan and despite her adopted parents both being Japanese, had always lived the Italian lifestyle. Esperanda held Keiro who walked with a limp, his body stitched up and still hurting eve now but he'd heal up eventually. It had been so long since they'd been here, this beautiful country that they were born in. However they had come here for a specific reason also, to the massive arched tomb that held the names of thousands upon thousands of people.

There were few people around, admiring the structure.

"Keiro…do you have something that I could write with?" Esperanda asked softly while Keiro digs into his shirt pocket. "Uh, Oh I'm sorry Esperanda I thought I had a pen." She bowed her head low. "It's alright Keiro, still I…"

"Here." Turning her head she saw a pen fly towards her which she caught clumsily. An old man with a ragged grey beard and moustache, his face lined with age, one armed and leaning on a cane. "Use it as you wish." He uttered his voice gruff and accented. At first she didn't recognize him, his appearance so drastically different than what she had known in her past, but now…

"You are…"

"That's right. I'm Isaac Jericho Grandes." He muttered coolly. "And I still remember you, despite how much you've changed, Siplitet Number 88, Esperanda."

They stood there, faced to face, Keiro looking at him as well with memories surfing through his brain. "So Jericho, tell me what choices are you making now a days?" Keiro asked.

"My choice is simple now, I chose because I have the will to make a choice. I entered this war uncaring and I left it with a feeling of satisfaction. I do not regret my actions of the past, nor do I regret killing those who I have killed. But I am glad, that I can finally leave my guns, and live a good life."

"That's good."

"Where is the other one?"

"Other one?" Esperanda asked.

"In the past, you traveled with another girl, Siplitet Number 103, Shirasu Orlene."

Sadness spread from Esperanda's face. "She died a few months ago, protecting me and everyone else."

"I apologize." Jericho answered back.

"I just wish, there a better way that I could remember Orlene. This grand plaque is amazing but to put her name amongst all others makes it feel very common. I want to do something that will really make people remember her." Esperanda mumbled her face melancholic. The old man gave his own tombstone a long look, before answering back in his same gruff voice. "1402, Maple Inn. You might be able to see if you can get something done there."

"Ah, um, thanks…" Esperanda uttered.

* * *

With Serelia gone from the world, Ashrina never felt more alive and understanding of the world. After years of crying and being miserable, she could finally look out her door, and not sob over the fact that her mother would never come back. Still, even now she wanted to wait, before she could visit her mother and father's tombs. It would be a while, a few months perhaps even a few years, but she'd eventually head back. It's great that she'll never have to worry about Serelia again and more importantly she's finally overcame her fears.

"_**Three people are coming, get ready."**_

Ashrina flickers her head as Torino's Voice breaks into her head, speaking calmly to her. "Who are they?" She asked mentally.

"_**Siplitet Number 88, Yoshida Esperanda. A young woman who lived in Institution 'C' for most of her life and had an emotional attachment to the Director there. This was well before your mother escape from Institution 'A'. The Director, Doctor Von Jacques proved to be a bit more prepared than I had expected and he along with Esperanda and a few others managed to escape.**_

_**I ordered Jericho to find and kill her and the others and in the end, instead of killing her, Jericho let her go when she made her own choice to sacrifice her own life for the sake of her friends. Of course I wouldn't know about this until I regenerated years after and gained my mental prowess. I wasn't going to berate my number one guard for actions done years ago, especially when I was dealing with the problem of Brutus at the time."**_

Sure enough there was a few knocks on the door and when Ashrina came to answer it, there stood three people, a young man and woman along with their teenage adopted daughter. "Umm, Hello I'm…"

"Esperanda." Ashrina said with a smile, surprising the woman. "H-how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things. I'm Ridini Ashrina."

"Queen Ashrina?" Allesandra piped in. Ashrina chuckled. "Please just call me Ashrina and if I have to order you to do it then so be it. Now I believe you have something you want to tell me, unless you came all this way just to say hello to the Queen."

"Actually Ashrina…" Esperanda began before being shushed politely by Ashrina.

"Orlene sounds like a wonderful person."

Again, surprise crossed their features at how Ashrina could even possibly know Orlene's name. That was the advantage however for having a god for a Voice. Getting up Ashrina walked around the room in thought, her body moving fluidly with perfect maturity. "Orlene helped a lot of people didn't she, and all for the sake of people she cared about."

"She was my greatest friend, and I came to put her name on the arc but, I don't want to just have her name on there, like a common thing. I want her to be remembered in a way that everyone will know."

"I think…" Ashrina began. "That Shirasu Orlene was a wonderful and I think people should know her."

A grand smile spread over Esperanda's face as the young woman hugged the girl, tears streaming from her eyes. "It might not be anything big, but I can have something built, a small shrine for her memory. I'll even have it in Italian so you can truly remember her."

"Oh thank you!" Esperanda yelled. "Thank you so much."

"It's good, oh…somebody wants to tell you something. Hold still, this won't hurt at all." One of her vectors slithered out approaching Esperanda's head and gently touching it. Unharmed but still confused she began to wonder what was going on until a voice began to speak in her head.

"_**Siplitet Number 88, Esperanda. It's been a while hasn't it? You managed to do what few Diclonius have managed to do, survive through my unhappiness and Jericho's prowess."**_

"Who are you?"

"_**Kakuzawa Torino."**_

She paused in thought, not sure if she had heard correctly. The only memory she had of the white suited man was when he had beaten Doctor Von Jacques and she knew that he was the one who had ordered their execution. For a moment, she was unsure if it truly was that man speaking to her. The Torino she knew had been cold hearted, but the Voice that spoke to her was…if she had to say it, pitying and compassionate.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Esperanda asked mentally.

"_**Throughout my entire life I have always been miserable and unhappy. Born into a world of superiority, I despised almost everything that existed in life**_**. So, in my state of pure unhappiness, I couldn't stand to see you Diclonius being miserable. I found it hypocritical that your kind would cry through the pain while I had never known a single drop of happiness. So in my anger and frustration, I decided that if I was going to be miserable, I would make everyone around me miserable too.**

**This feeling of happiness, of good in me is something new and though bodiless I can still feel the beating of my heart which I had long ago thought destroyed.**

_**I may be late on this and you have no reason to ever forgive my actions. But I am sorry for putting you, Orlene, Keiro, Von Jacques and so many others into such unneeded pain that you all never should have went through."**_ And Esperanda felt the sincere truth in the words.

"Thank you." Esperanda mumbled as the vector slipped from her mind and Torino's presence disappeared.

This was the story of the two Siplitets who managed to overcome the impossible odds. This was the tale, of a nameless Siplitet who journey through a world with her friend and escape to find peace in the world. Names will never be forgotten, even if they are never given.

Even in the darkest parts of the world there can always be hope.

And thus, with a final wave that Ashrina smiles at, Siplitet Number 88, Esperanda, the once Nameless Number goes out with her family, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Mother, why are you crying?" Allesandra asked worried. Esperanda bent down on one knee and embraced Allesandra who, at first was unsure of the action, but returned it, loving her adopted mother's warmth, and closing her eyes with her head resting against Esperanda's bosom.

"Because…" Esperanda began.

"…I am so happy."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: And thus ends the epic tale of "Similarity" as well as the final and last installment that relates to the Differences Series. It's been incredibly long yet fun working on it. For all those who have read and /or reviewed I think you, I wouldn't have been able to finish without you. I thank you all.

Now that Similarity is finished, I will be able to work more on my latest EL fan fiction 'Walkways of Redemption." I hope you enjoy that story as much as you have all enjoyed this one and once again I thank all those who have read and enjoyed this story.

Until next time, farewell.


End file.
